A Man and His Spear
by Eman5805
Summary: Van is just a guy with spear...go figure. He has a past he'd like to forget and runaway from, but it keeps showing up again and again to end his life. How does a man cope with this? Kick ass and have a good sense of humor.
1. Chapter 1: The Pits

___**Author's Note: **____This takes place in the exact same universe as my other fanfic, Avatar: The Next Legend. Is it a prequel? Concurrent with A:TNL(which is going to be completely reduxed, btw)? Pretty much unrelated aside from being in the same universe? Just have to read and find out. (Translation: I haven't made up my mind yet.)_

___Enjoy!_

_**Avatar: A Man and His Spear  
aka Van and the Staying Alive While People Are Trying to Kill Him…ness…ness.**_

_Chapter 1: The Pit(s)_

"Okay, here's how it works, lady and gentleman," I drawled from behind the cloth mask, not bothering to hide the fact that I've said this before, and was therefore bored of saying it. "You give us anything of value and we leave. It's that simple."

A threatening burst of flames seared through the air on my left. It washed against metal and left a semi circle of scorched paint on the hood. "So, no funny business and we won't have to get violent!" Ando barked at the expectedly freighted old man and his frumpy wife. Per bandit protocol, Ando cut them off with a stream of fire, forcing them to stop; and then I came and hit them from the side. Some shards from the glass I broke with my elbow were all over his lap and the floor. His face had a few cuts on it where he must've gotten some of the spray.

Our final marks were in their little green motorized wagon. For them to even have this hunk of metal, they had to be well off, despite them their rather modest dressings. The man had a simple light green and beige get up. His wife favored light purple and she had this funny headdress that gave the distinct appearance of a sheep pig with a pineapple on its head.

They had to see this coming. I mean, who takes these things this far from the city? They were slow and the hard, leather seats either chaffed or gave you ass sore. Sometimes they did both. Then the springs on each wheel did squat to absorb impacts. Each and every bump and divot in the road is transferred directly to your tailbone.

Isn't that a great way to ride at 20 miles per hour? This thing not only promised that you'd get where you're going slowly, but in the most discomfort possible. The fact that people actually bought the things was baffling. Honestly, I didn't even need the ostrich-horse. I could've damn well walked them down. Backwards.

Did they think just by driving in a wooded area in the middle of the day they'd be safe? Like their midday joyride would go unbothered because they weren't actually in the desert? Give me a break. But, whatever, money is money. And if it comes from the stupid, so much the better. Particularly in my line of work. Which isn't actually work.

I restrained myself from rolling my eyes at Ando's self-contradicting threat. I couldn't look disinterested while I robbed these people. It sent the wrong message. They're supposed to be afraid, not mildly inconvenienced. "Yeah, so listen to the guy, and just drop everything in the sack." I gave the burlap sack I was holding an impatient shake. My ostrich-horse huffed and gave an impatient shake of its own. Since I was leaning down to be level with the car, I was off balance on the thing's back. It had to be uncomfortable for it.

The wife was quaking, so the husband tried to play the strong one. How sweet. "P-please, don't do this!"

This time I did roll my eyes. "I'm not interested in the ol' 'Please, I have a family' song and dance, gramps. I'm not going to kill you, but I can only speak for myself. I can't control my friend here's actions, and if you ask me, he looks itching to burn something besides metal. So if you don't want to get hurt, do what I say and give me your jewelry." My other hand held my spear and I had it leveled on them. I gestured into the car with the sharp end. "Let's start with the pretty pearl necklace."

His wife quickly took off her pearl necklace. "Oh goodness. Here, just…give him what he wants, How." Shaking like a leaf in a storm, she reached over and dropped it into the bag. She started with her earrings next. The husband's resolve stayed strong for a moment, but he relented and handed over a medium sized bag of pieces.

"That's all we have. Please, leave us alone," How said weakly.

I grunted. "Fine." I brought my ostrich-horse around, slid my spear back into its saddle holder, and said to Ando, "Let's get out of here."

He nodded and snapped the reigns for his ostrich-horse, not taking his eyes off the couple. They wouldn't take their eyes off him either. Just as he was passing up their window, he stopped. How and his wife both flinched.

Before I could demand why, Ando grated, "They're holding out on something." He reached into the vehicle, bringing screams out of the old lady, and roughly grabbed How's arm by the wrist. How whimpered tried to resist, but Ando was pretty strong. He held up How's hand so I could see it. "See?"

I frowned. "See what?" I was already halfway into the trees and the sun was in my eyes.

"Their rings. They didn't give us their rings."

Even from this distance, I could see the color drain from the faces. How was still resisting. Desperate, he grabbed Ando's arm, digging his fingernails into Ando's flesh.

Oh crap. Not good.

How protested, "No! Anything but our wedding rings! Please-"

Ando snarled and punched How in the face. Ando pulled him roughly out the wagon, through the broken side window, as How's wife continued to scream. Ando ripped the ring off How's finger and did the same to his now shrieking wife, who was feebly shielding herself with open palms. The punch knocked How out cold.

"Damn it, Ando!" I cursed began bringing the ostrich-horse back around. This noise could attract someone.

And quickly mounted and rode up to me. "We got what we came for. Let's go," he rumbled to me. He gave his reigns a snap and continued past me. I gritted my teeth in frustration and went after him. I stole a glance over my shoulder before we disappeared through the woods. The woman had crawled out of the wagon and was shaking How, begging him to get up. His head was twisted at an awful angle. He wasn't moving.

"Let's go!" Ando snapped. "What are you looking at?"

I swallowed down a hard breath, took my eyes off the most likely widowed old woman, and picked up the gallop. "Nothing, Ando. Nothing at all."

The Si Wong Desert.

After six months out here, I never could figure it out. Why would anyone _choose_ to live out here? It's hotter than being sandwiched between two fat people, in the middle of a sauna, which was in the middle of a volcano. And then at night it turns into the middle of winter in the North Pole (that is if you can even say it's anything but winter up there, right?). Add to that the constant lack of water and having to ride on animals that smelled bad even when they weren't sweating and it's just a miserable condition to live in. No two ways about it: The desert sucks, but damn it, it's a great place to get away with whatever you want.

And it's also a good place to disappear.

So, I guess I had my answer.

We stopped at a coral and traded our ostrich-horses for elk-camels like we always did. The owner didn't ask, didn't tell; which made him perfect for a couple outlaws. It didn't hurt that my boss paid him to keep quiet just incase. And in general, it was wise to not betray a guy like my boss. My boss felt we needed steady access to elk-camels when moving in and out of the desert, and he was right.

You may not know it, but ostrich-horses don't like sand. Their feet don't distribute weight well and they sink in a few inches with every step, forcing them to pull each step out of the sand. Very tiring. They don't like heat either and need a lot of water to function. Put that together with only having enough water for the human riders, and you're walking the rest of the way about 2 hours in, lamenting the death of your steed. Elk-camels' feet are wide and they don't sink in. And their humps store plenty of fat and water for them, so they can take the heat. Only downside is they're extremely slow.

After 4 hours of skin peeling riding, I pulled the wraps from my face, threw back my head, and gulped down a big mouth full of water. It was bitter and there were little flakes of dirt in it. There were about 50 wells peppered throughout the desert, and only 8 good ones. The nearest of which was a two day trek away. So I had to settle for the dirty, filth water.

"Yet another reason I hate the desert," I grumbled to myself.

Through the hazy, mirage causing air, we came to a spot in the desert where the ground gradually started to rise as it came to the dune. Our elk-camels picked up the pace before they got the kick to the ribs. Our hauls made us a bit heavier than normal. Figures they wouldn't like it much.

I patted it on its head, "Don't worry girl, not much farther. You'll be stuffing your craw with moldy dates and roots in no time. Of course, I'll be eating the good stuff myself. But, none for you. Good food is people food" The elk-camel shimmied around beneath me, nearly shaking me off. "Okay, okay, you can have some too. Picky animal."

Ando snorted at me and my ride's little conversation. Ando's a regular ray of sunshine. And since it's the desert, that makes him about as welcome a glass of red wine in a closet full of white wedding gowns.

Me and Ando never saw eye to eye. We only worked together because our boss wanted us to. I was never a supporter of Firebenders living in my backyard thanks to that World Reborn Act. I'm too young to have fought in the 100 Year War proper, but I still had it out with some rebel Fire Nation factions. I've been Firebent at. I don't like it very much. And having one of them sleeping in a tent near me just…didn't sit right. I don't think I'll ever trust him, and he knew it. I even heard he was part of the Fire Nation army that went rogue, though he'll never say if it's true.

Needless to say, I know how some Firebenders can act, and I don't like it either. I've tried to exercise that "tolerance" stuff, but it isn't working. I see Ando and I think of him being one of the bastards that hurled fireballs at my head. Because of that I often find myself holding onto my spear a little too tightly when I'm around him. As if I'm expecting, at any moment, for him to turn on me. Paranoid or not, the feeling was real.

They say try to find some common ground, but there just wasn't any. We weren't anything alike and didn't share a thing in common other than a dislike for each other. Even physically we were different.

I'm young, not far past 24. Ando wasn't. He was maybe, 39 or something. My brown hair is medium length, and I don't get much chance to keep it neat, so I just brushed it with my hand or threw on a bandana in the morning. I was mostly clean shaven, though some stubble had grown in since I'd been out. Ando had jet black hair that he kept tied in a top knot and the most ridiculous sideburns I've ever seen. They nearly formed a beard on him. I'm on the sunny side of average height. Maybe 5'9", 5'11" on a good day, but I definitely wasn't tall. I also wasn't a weightlifter or did a great deal of working out, but I practice with my spear enough and have been in a very good amount of scrapes, so I had a well muscled body, if I do say so myself. Still, I wasn't very big through the shoulders. Ando was tall and he was a weightlifter, and he had shoulders than two small kids could stand on.

See? No common ground. No chance of seeing eye to eye. It's a fact right down to our physical make up. And it expanded mentally too.

Like earlier, while we were switching our cargo to the elk-camels, I stole a look at the rings he attacked old man How for. The damn things were faded and ancient. That couple probably was married for over 50 years and those rings had to be just as old. The things were worthless. And were definitely not worth killing over.

I'd say as much to Ando, but he's too thick to understand. Not to mention I didn't need any rumors of me being soft spreading. I had built up a hefty reputation. I wasn't about to ruin it for something like this. Ando was a brute, but what can I say? It isn't like I _wasn't_ there stealing form those people too. And the old man did grab him. I probably would've hit him too.

But still…

Officially, the shanty down didn't have a name, but I still took the liberty of calling it "The Pit". It was located in a hollowed out sand dune, and was home to a bunch of thieves and murders. See what I did there? The Pit? Hole in the ground, filled with the dregs of society? Yeah, classic comedy.

The Pit was a microcosm of the dissimilitude in poverty and opulence. Not my words by the way, as I'm not totally sure what that even means. I think it has something to do with how poor and run down every tent was. Nearly all of the tents were patchwork, basically giant quilts. Varying and faded colored fabric all tied together with an amateur sewing needle and thrown over some sticks in the sand to make little tents.

The results often gave you one of those new convection ovens instead of a cool shelter from the hot desert sun. Like my own for example. Turns out, I had to flip my tent inside out to get something passable to live in. Though, it was one of the better makeshift tents, if I do say so myself.

Of course, my own tent was nothing compared to the boss man's.

Xin Mao didn't do things by small degrees. And I mean that in every possible application of the phrase. His tent was easily four of mine's. And it was made of the exact fabric tents are supposed to be made off. It kept all outside heat out while still being able to breathe a little. And at night, it kept the right amount of heat in. The fabric was all gold trimmed purple with tassels bigger than my head hanging from each the four corners. Subtle.

As we rode through, a young sandbender named Mal Kha, waved and trotted over. Mal was a typical kid, bright eyed and eager to prove himself, but not quite ready to put in the work. He might not ever be cut out for this work actually. He was the one who came up with the microchasm or whatever line. The kid was pretty smart, but for whatever reason, he looked up to me. He's got a heck of a choice in role models. But, given a choice between me and his pops, Harai, Xin Mao's right hand man who basically sold out his tribe for the money and power Xin Mao promised, I couldn't blame him.

"Good to see you back, Van. Ando," he mused, somewhat more…reserved than his usual greeting.

"Good to be back," I said.

We didn't stop, so he had to walk next to us. He kept looking around, like he didn't want anyone to hear him. "Got a good haul this time, huh?"

I smiled, though he couldn't see it since my head was still wrapped. "Only kind of haul I know how to get, kid."

Ando snorted from ahead of me. Was it just me, or was he a tad closer than he had been a moment ago?

"Oh? Well, that's good." Mal gave a pensive glance at Ando, and then he looked back at me. Then at Ando again.

What the...? "Something wrong, Mal?" I asked.

"Uh…no. Nothing. Why would you ask?"

I shrugged. "You just seem nervous. Maybe a little distracted."

He faked a laugh. "What? Me? What makes you think that??"

"Well for one…" I paused and waited for it. Then I said, "You just walked through a pile of elk-camel crap."

"Huh?" He looked down at his feet. "Awww, man!" He started hopping around, trying to slap the mess off. He only succeeded in getting it on his hands, which he then transferred to his clothes.

I burst out laughing. "Yeah, you'd better get that wiped off, kid."

Mal took off, but he gave me one last look ahead. Straight at Xin Mao's tent. As I rode, I saw a few other sandbenders and fellow bandits. They all gave me sidelong glances and murmured to each other just out of ear shot.

_Something isn't right…_

I dismounted and unloaded my stuff. I brought all I could carry, while still leaving room for my spear. It was awkward and everything was heavy, but gold be damned, I wasn't leaving my spear where I couldn't see and get to it. I wouldn't abandon my weapon even under normal circumstances, but definitely not when Mal was going through a lot of trouble to make me aware of…something. Ando's swag was heftier than mine, so he was still unloading as I walked past. Taking a deep breath, I stepped into Xin Mao's tent.

This guy was a real piece of work. Despite an obvious shortage of food, he had a belly that would make a hippo-cow jealous and despite being uglier than sin, he still managed to keep three beautiful women around him. I wouldn't complain through. I'd much rather travel the desert with a tribe with a leader that likes women than with the kind that don't.

His personal harem was at his side feeding him grapes. I don't care what anyone says, but someone made grapes the way they were just for the sole purpose of allowing women to feed them to men one by one off the bunch. They just worked too perfectly to that effect for there to be any other explanation. And I always wondered how he always kept fresh grapes way out here, but that's just what being rich means, I guess. Grapes don't raisin up if you've got more gold pieces in your pocket than the population of most towns.

I could go for some hand fed grapes from a beautiful lady myself, actually. Desert life can get lonely and men who ransack land trawlers for cargo weren't quite husband material, so most tribes were comprised entirely of men. In fact, I'd say that there might've been more water wells in Si Wong Desert than women. So, when life gave sandbender's lemons they...I didn't even want to think about it.

With all these things in mind, I traipsed right on in. If I had been anyone else, Xin Mao's bodyguards would've hacked me into dog meat for just waltzing in on their leader without announcing himself, but I'm _not_ anyone else.

Xin Mao spread his chunky arms wide. "Ahh, Van! Made off with some good loot have you?" In case you didn't catch it, Xin Mao suffered from delusions of grandeur. Like his big purple tent, his elaborate dress was purple too. He had this big poofy headdress that was crisscrossed with golden beads. And he had this sickly sweet smelling incense burning that gave covered the room in a hazy filter. He thought he was the king of the freakin' world. Truth was he wasn't even close.

Xin Mao was a throwback to hundreds of years ago when the Earth Kingdom was ruled by several warrior kings. Truth was not all of those kings were warriors. Some were fat slobs like the one in front of me. Using others to do their dirty work. Warrior? Xin Mao? Don't make me lose my lunch.

He wasn't even as powerful as he liked to think he was. Sure, he was the Si Wong Desert's most ruthless baron, but outside of this desert? He had nothing. The world was changing fast, and he was staying the same. For this kind of trade, the money and power was in industry. Trafficking and smuggling your way to cornering a market in the business world was in. Ransacking and robbing and ruling on fear was out. Soon Xin Mao would be irrelevant, swept to the wayside. And I bet he knew it too.

Xin Mao may be good at fooling everyone else, but I knew what he really was. He may seem powerful and tough, but I bet when push came to shove, Xin Mao was nothing but a gutless (so to speak) coward. I only worked under him because…well, I had nothing else better to do and needed to be someplace away from the people I know. So, for the time being, I'd let him be my boss.

I slipped a bag from my shoulder and tossed it in front of Xin Mao's big futon thing. It landed with a jingle. "You tell me, boss."

Xin Mao smiled at my standard show of disrespect and waved for one of his lackeys to go through the bag. He took out a silver plated...plate. There was also some other eating utensils in the bag including a rather large fork. The bodyguard looked annoyed. Xin Mao looked confused.

Doing my best not to laugh, I simply shrugged and said, "I thought you would enjoy the new silverware." I bared my teeth in a sly grin. "No, the real stuff is in here." I tossed the rest over.

The lackey opened one up and his face lit up as he took out a long pearl necklace. The same lifted from the old wife. Two of the beauties at the big sack of fat's side, named Itsumi and Yura crawled over, letting out the traditional "oooh, ahhh" sound. Only Siyo remained, looking uninterested in all of it. She flicked a glance my way. I gave her a slight nod and a wink, but for some reason she didn't respond other than quickly looking away. Weird.

Shuffling on their knees -a position I bet they were used to- Yura and Itsumi brought some trinkets back to Xin Mao and at the same time asked, "Can I have this?"

"Absolutely, take whatever you like." He said with a dismissive wave of his fat, ringed hand. "A job well done as always, Van. As I'm sure you've already taken your cut, you can go," he said waving his hand slightly sipping from a cup with the other.

"You know it boss man. See ya later," I turned to leave, but was staring a man in the chest. It was Ando's chest. He was blocking my exit.

I looked up at Ando then back at Xin Mao. "Uh...you mind telling him to move?"

Xin Mao made the guy move, but it wasn't exactly what I had in mind. Xin Mao nodded slightly and Ando punched me in the stomach. Hard. It felt about like my insides had just been knocked out through my back. The muscles in my stomach began to spasm. I doubled up. Oh…this hurt. The spasm felt…alive! They traveled through my body, and up to my head. My lungs tried to suck in a breath but couldn't find any. Oh, man, was that blood on my stomach?!

Damn. Sometimes…I hate being right.

Why the hell didn't I see it sooner? Mal wasn't just warning me about Xin Mao's tent, he was warning me about Ando too!

_Play it coy for now, maybe I can talk my way out of-_

Wait. What the hell had I done anyway? I don't need to _play_ it coy; I _was_ coy.

There came a moment of silence, save for my attempts to breathe, as Xin Mao climbed to his stubby feet. "Van, Van, my dear Van. Look at what you made me do. Oh Van, a man such as myself doesn't get to where I am by being a fool. I have to be smarter than anyone else and not let anything get past me."

"Like anything coated in sugar or slathered in gravy?" Is what I wanted to say, but I was still struggling to breathe. Ando was a brute, but damn it, I didn't realize he could hit that damn hard. I knew without a doubt now that the old man was dead. And I also knew that the old man was the least of my worries. I didn't even recall when I fell face first on the ground. I tried to move, but…my limbs felt like they weren't a part of my body. I could feel them, but it felt like they were a hundred feet away. It was something like talking to a person across a canyon. You had to shout, but all they'd hear were garbled echoes.

_And then I ate three bowls of orange lettuce cream._

What the hell was that?

Rough, callused hands dragged me to my feet, supporting me with vice grips on my arms. Out of the corner of his eye, Van saw Harai, Mal's deposed old man, holding his spear. I don't even remember dropping-

_You shouldn't read while juggling tanks, mister!_

-it.

What the hell was happening to me? Was I this out of whack feeling from a single punch to the gut? I took a look to my left and saw Ando's hand. That's it. The bastard used a _stinger_ on me.

The stringer was an interrogation tool for Firebenders. It was a glove with a tiny spike on the middle finger, just below the knuckle. Only a Firebender can use it. I knew I knew how the thing worked, but I couldn't think straight anymore. In fact…that's exactly how it worked. It did something to my-

_Ever played the Tsungi horn with your belly button?_

-chi network and made the person it was used on disoriented and made their mind start…flipping the hell out, but I could still feel sensation. I could still hear clearly, but I couldn't talk right. If I could string more than three thoughts together, I could remember-

_The apple ate the piece of bread and unleashed the Avatar State on the big footed cactus._

-the trick to beating it…

"I like you, Van. I really do. That's why I took you in, clothed you, gave you food, women. And when you agreed to return the favor by joining us, I allowed that. But I can't let anyone make a fool out of me. And I definitely can't let anyone sell me out."

Sell him out?

_Blatantly bubbles burst before buff babies._

What was he talking about again?I had a small migraine growing behind my eyes. Crap, what was the trick? Something about…a sea?

Xin Mao snorted as he waddled closer, still holding that cup of wine. "Look at that face. Even when I've caught you red handed you feign ignorance? Disgraceful and frankly, I thought you were better than that. Of course, I also thought you were better than outright betrayal, but then again, I should've known better. Given your history."

My mouth felt wired shut, and my tongue seemed to turn into a piece of dead meat, but I finally managed sucked in enough air and work around the disconnected body to spit out coherent sounds "Do'...kno'...wha'...ta'kin'... bou'...!" Maybe not all that coherent. I've got to stop bursting blatantly buff babies… No, that's not it. Gah! My head was spinning-

_I'd like to park a train on the other side of the old lady's favorite playpen. _

-like a sea caught in a…

Wait. Sea? The sea of chi! The stomach! That's what the stinger does. It's just like what that acrobat who fought the Avatar way back when did by hitting pressure points, only far more imprecise. It throws off your bodily control functions by using their chi to interfere with your own. The only downside for the Firebender is the effect is reversible. I just needed something to jolt my system. Something like a-

_Mixing the giant-_

Bright red pain flashed in my face where Xin Mao backhand slapped me. His rings hurt and I tasted blood. "Enough of this game, Van. Lang Mi, Ayako, and Chung are all dead. They were ambushed by another sandbender tribe at the hidden cave. No one but the people in this room and them knew where that cave was. So someone would have to tell them. I know I didn't tell. I know my personal bodyguards didn't either, so that only leaves one option, Van. Care to guess who it might be?"

What's this? No more crazy, random thoughts?

Yes! Thank you, Xin Mao! I could think clearly now. My body felt whole again. But, that didn't mean he needed to know that…

Through gritted teeth I rasped, deliberately breaking up my words to match the last time, "Why… wou'… I… te'… an'… ota'… tri… anythi'..? Dey… kill'… ma… on… sight!"

Xin Mao grabbed me by the face. "No, Van, they'd kill a Shinei on sight. You're not a Shinei. You're an outsider with no real loyalties to anyone. Your skin color is proof that you weren't born in the desert." He let my face go and started pacing, or should I say waddling? "What I think happened is _you_ were the one who got ambushed. Faced with probable death, even without being a member of a tribe, you panicked. You knew there was no other way to avoid being killed so you told them about the cave where I keep all of my treasure. I also believe that you lead them right to the cave yourself to prove you weren't lying." His face was more grave and serious than I had seen. "Or maybe...that's not what happened at all..."

I spat out some blood. "I… Do.... Kno…. Wha….Talk...'Bout!" my voice rose with each word. As soon as I got to "'bout" I was slapped again.

"Do not lie to me." Xin Mao looked sullen now. "The only reason you aren't dead yet, is twofold, Van: First, I want to know which tribe you sold out to, so I know precisely who needs to be crushed. And second, is because I need to know if I was right. Did you betray me to save your own life, or was it something you did on your own for money? Because, quite frankly, this has me at odds with myself. I'd actually be somewhat understanding if you did it to save your life. But, I know how good you are with that spear. Even ambushed, you wouldn't cower down. You'd most likely have died fighting unless you were hopelessly outnumbered. But, no, even then…you'd fight them. You'd fight them with all you had in you."

He was right. Hopelessly outnumbered? I've been in that situation before, and I'm still here. Xin Mao could bet his fat ass I'd fight. So, why the hell was he so sure it was me? I started to say something, but he only slapped me again. I was really starting to hate being slapped around, but it staved off the lingering effects of the stinger. So I'd endure, and listen to this festival of crap that was this whole situation.

Xin Mao continued. "But that's based of that assumption that I know you. I had actually fooled myself into thinking you didn't care about things like money. But, then I heard about what you did in your past...and well...I'm starting to wonder..."

"…_your past…" "…given your history..."_

That was the second time he brought that up and it didn't click until now thanks to Ando's stinger. How did he know? He could he know? I never told Xin Mao about my military service and the mess of how it ended. He had to hear it from somewhere, but who could possibly tell him?

My eyes drifted to the mattress where the beauties lay, all looking on what they thought would be an execution. All except one. Siyo, the only one of the group of beauties I ever knew on a personal level. Her head was down as she played with the pearl necklace she somehow had on. It was just a few shades lighter than her skin...her skin.

"_Your skin color is proof you weren't born in the desert_…"

I thought back to almost three weeks ago just after returning from one of the better hauls of my time here. Xin Mao threw a big party to celebrate. I hated his parties, mainly because he tended to not wear a shirt, or much else, and, take my word for it, Xin Mao was a man who _never_ should take any article of clothing off. _Ever._ But, the party was being thrown in my honor. I didn't need to piss the big, sex crazed slob off, so I hoped I could repress my gag reflex and suffer through it.

It was a typical party. Some of the untalented members of the tribe had out some instruments and was playing a little tune, while everyone thrashed around Xin Mao's special, giant tent. There was a lot of food and stuff to get drunk off of. I stuck mostly to the drinks.

As a treat, Xin Mao offered me one of his women, knowing full well I'd probably turn him down like I always did. I didn't and don't want anything to do with a woman who has anything to do with doing _anything_ to Xin Mao. I settled for drinking and eating till my hearts content. The food was alright, but the drink was off. I stopped at a bar in Gwanju once and had some of the new drink everyone was talking about called beer. It was love at first sip. It seems my suspicions of the new drink were right. It was only good cold. Either I could drink lukewarm beer or settle for the wine and sake, but those got me drunk too fast. I drank for the flavor, not to be stumbling over myself. So, I stuck to the beer.

I was in the middle of downing another cup, when I saw Siyo, sitting away from all the festivities. I didn't even I didn't recognize her as part of Xin Mao's usual group of women. In fact, I noticed that I didn't see Xin Mao's oldest eye candy, Fei Lu either. During the week I was out hunting for loot, something must have happened and she was replaced with Siyo. She noticed me at the same time and we just looked at each other.

She was a well toned and shapely woman. She had shoulder length dark brown hair. She was stunning, but not for any particular facial or bodily feature. It was the combination of all of them that made her a knockout. She didn't have the prettiest face; that honor went to Yura. She wasn't the most well stacked or had the longest legs; Fei Lu and Itsumi respectively won those prizes. But, she was the only one that had all three. She looked…radiant in that half naked, gem encrusted get up. Just looking at her body, you'd think every man in the room would be throwing himself at her, but they weren't. And I think I knew why.

Most women who sell their bodies have this submissive and broken look in their face, in their eyes. But, even from 20 feet away, I didn't see submission. I saw conviction. I saw strength. And most of all, I saw disgust. That wasn't the face of any harem girl I'd ever seen. And the party was supposed to be her element. This is what harem girls do. She looked the way I would look if someone dragged me to a kabuki play and forced me to sit and watch.

She wasn't enjoying herself, same as me.

Like I said, I stay away from Xin Mao's girls as a matter of principle, but my curiosity was begging for me to see what's what with her. Before I could pull myself off the big pillow, which counted for a chair in Xin Mao's world, Siyo got up first and walked through the throng. Walking to me.

She had an elegant, hip swaying walk. Each step was properly measured and even. The kind of controlled walk that you'd see on a fashion model. There was an odd little smile on her face as she approached me. As if she were regarding me, but then that's probably how anyone woman with intelligent eyes looks at any man.

And that's not what a bum looking to get a quick lay wants. A woman with spirit left in her. The kind of woman that actually considers herself a woman. Being in a harem girl just by the wording wasn't a woman's profession. Think about it: ever heard of a harem _woman_? Nuh-uh. Most of the men who went looking for them did it because they couldn't handle a real woman who still had integrity.

Plainly stated: Real women were only for real men. And real men don't use prostitutes.

Mal Kha, who was definitely too young to be seeing the kind of things going on in here, was walking around with a trey of wine, handing them out and making sure all the party goers stayed at just the right level of drunkenness. He passed in front of Siyo. She deftly relieved Mal's trey of a cup without him so much as noticing.

Okay. That was pretty cool.

She stopped just in front of me. She held the cup delicately in one hand as she folded her other arm under it. She gave me more of that little smile and said, "Enjoying the party, I see."

I casually drank the last of my beer. "Party? There's a party in here? I can't see past the big, fat man undulating like a jelly worm to badly played music."

Her smile spread a bit. "Well, that's not nice. Xin Mao's feelings would be hurt if he heard you say that."

I shrugged. "Yeah, he hates it when I bad mouth his music."

She let out a small humming sound that, I supposed, passed as a chuckle. "You're a daring man, Mr. Van. Most men wouldn't speak so ill of Master Xin Mao, especially not while in his employ."

I returned her smile. "I'm not like most men."

"I can see that." She eyed my spear, which was leaning against the large pillow I was sitting on. "Most men leave their weapons at home when attending a party." She tilted her head in a playful manner. "Or to see a large man dancing to unfavorable music."

I laughed now. "Guilty as charged and I do leave it at home." I glanced at my spear. "Home is wherever I am. So, I take it with me where ever I go."

She arched an eyebrow. "I didn't peg you as a nomad."

I arched one back. "I didn't peg you as the kind of harem girl that was more into talking than belly dancing."

Her smile opened to show pearly, white teeth. "I'm not like most harem girls."

"I can see that," I said evenly.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

I shook my head, just looking at her as she eased down next to me. It was most likely intentional on her part, but I caught a nice bit of cleavage on her way down.

Hey, just because I robbed people doesn't mean I can't enjoy the finer things in life without being a creep. Not every day you see a nice pale skinned…

Hey. Now that I thought about it, her skin was pale. Not extremely pale, just surprisingly pale. My own skin wasn't too far from that shade originally, but the months in the desert gave me a deep tan. I didn't really think much of it at the time. I was more interested in her.

So, we talked some more about working for Xin Mao, how I scored the big haul from that banker just outside of Gwanju, and other humdrum conversationalist junk. She got another round of beer for me. It tasted a little better this time around. And I kind of felt a bit more of a buzz after a few sips. I get pretty chatty when I'm buzzed, so whatever. She wanted to talk, so I talked.

It was kind of cloudy after that, but I didn't remember ever leaving for my tent, but I did remember lying half asleep in my tent as she massaged my back. And that's about all I can remember clearly after she walked up to me, to tell the truth. All I know is that it was the best massage I'd ever had and I just...talked. About me some of the time. No, actually, it was most of the time. No, actually…it was all of the time. I talked about me...and...Xin Mao. I was just rattling off stuff for her. Not really thinking about speaking because the massage was so good.

I could've told her anything she wanted me to tell her. That pale skinned beauty, Siyo; whose name I had to find out from Mal later the next day because I never asked her and she never gave it. The pale skinned beauty that showed up out of nowhere to replace Fei Lu because she died of unknown causes just a few days before I got back. That too I found out from Mal. The pale skinned beauty who didn't act or behave like a harem girl should and was more interested in getting me to talk.

And I could've told her anything. Anything at all even about where Xin Mao kept all the money and treasure he couldn't physically have on him in the…desert…

I cursed out loud. Loud enough to turn everyone's heads in a start.

"Siyo!" I snarled.

It wasn't a traditional distraction, but it worked for my intent. I stomped on Ando's foot. Hard. Heel met instep with appropriate, and self-satisfying, success. Ando cried out and I felt his head bend closer to mine. I snapped my head back, butting him in the nose. He immediately recoiled, releasing his vice grip on me. One of the beauties shrieked. Harai attacked, with my own spear no less.

For damn sure I wasn't about to be run through with my _own_ weapon. I pivoted and grabbed the incoming thrust just past the tip. I bent low and let leverage and Harai's own momentum, who clearly had no experience with the weapon based on the awkward thrust and his grip, carry him over my body and into the other bodyguard. They landed in a heap.

I was now the only person holding my spear. Just the way it was always meant to be.

If I had any doubts about the kind of person Xin Mao really was, it was confirmed now: there were four people on the bed. Xin Mao and his three concubines. When I whirled the spear and pointed at them, only one of them wasn't cowering and whimpering like a little girl. It wasn't Xin Mao. It was Siyo her eyes were, instead of afraid and concerned, were dead serious. She was in a stance like she was ready to fight. But, in a confined space like this, unless she was a Firebender, I had the upper hand. I had the conniving bitch!

I lunged-

Siyo, somehow holding a fork, spun to the side of the tent and cut through before I could skewer her. She dove through the newly made hole. I blindly leaped through the gap after her.

Mistake.

After the extended period in the tent, my eyes were adjusted to the tent and the sunlight's glare nearly blinded me. I could hardly see the swath was being cut through the sand, straight where I was going to land. Instinct saved my skin. I jabbed the end of the spear into the ground and flung myself to the side, landing in a roll. The swath continued past and tore through the tent, collapsing it on everyone inside. I narrowly missed getting a leg sliced off. But, I wasn't worrying about that. I was already sprinting after Siyo. She was heading straight for a small mound just before the rise out of the dune, moving at unnatural speed. Each step was more like a small jump, and the sand beneath her feet shifted and rose in a perfect circle under each step.

In case I hadn't realized that yet, she was an Earthbender, my mind told me, and even though I'm not slow by any count, I had nothing on something using the sand to push off her steps. She made it to the mound, used a jumping gather, flared out her arms to her sides, and bent all the sand away, revealing a sand glider. A plume of sand shot her up and onto the glider and she started creating a sand current to propel the glider forward.

It should be noted that she was doing all this while wearing barely enough clothes to be considered actually wearing clothes. If I wasn't intent on killing her, I'd be enjoying the peep show.

And I'd hardly covered 30 feet in all this time, so I veered right, giving up trying to catch her on foot on account of acute impossibility. I ran to a tent with a special sleeping animal inside of it. The commotion in Xin Mao's tent drew everyone else out of their tent too. I heard Mal Kha shout my name. Someone else shouted something about stopping me, but nobody got to me before I'd torn into the tent and mounted Xin Mao's eel-hound. I snapped the reigns and the beast woke up and bounded out of the tent. I pulled hard to make the beast turn.

I'd never ridden the things before but had heard of how fast they were. The descriptions did the beast no justice. I pulled on the reigns too hard and the rapid change in direction nearly threw me off the thing. I nearly jabbed the thing in the ribs with my spear just to keep my balance. The eel-hound was fast, but by the time I rode to where Siyo had been, I lost sight of her. All I could see was a trail of sand that seemed to run straight into the inside wall of the dune.

The damn girl bent through the sand sailor _through_ the dune. Furiously cursing like a sailor, I made the beast to climb the inside of the dune. We made it to the top but I still couldn't see her. Damn, how could I have lost her so damn quick? Not willing to give up, I urged the eel hound to run downhill and into the open desert.

I could feel veins in my neck popping out and my heart was hammering in my chest. The only thoughts I had were of how many limbs I was going to cut off and how many I'd just break. The skank _framed_ me and I'd make her pay!

But, I didn't see any trace of her anywhere. It was the middle of the open desert. How in the world could she already be over the horizon so fast? Sand sailors were cumbersome and heavy. It took a team of at least two benders to keep the thing moving at even a decent clip, which was just as fast as an eel-hound on full gallop. Depending on the benders, it could go even faster, but got harder to control. The kind of speed I'm talking about here was ridiculous. And to top it off, she had to bend the thing through a large amount of sand at the same time. No one is _that_ good a bender, short of the Avatar. And being a fat man's personal slut didn't seem like part of the Avatar's training. Not to mention the new Avatar hasn't even been revealed yet.

I cursed again. I'd been suckered with every man's weakness. I was a damn "pillow talker" now! If I was still in the army, they guys would never let me live that down. I slowed the beast to a slow crawl and started turning back. Man, these eel-hounds are something else. I'd already covered two miles or so, I was A group of other sand sailors were headed from The Pit.

And right at me.

"Oh crap," I murmured.

It happened again. Damn it, it happened again. I realized the truth and got so angry at Siyo, I didn't think. And I didn't explain anything to anyone. I just shouted at Siyo and started fighting. From Xin Mao's perspective, I not only sold him out, but I just tried to kill one of his girls, so she panicked and ran. And to top it off, I ruined his big fancy tent. Xin Mao can play the pacifist that wants to talk things out in the safety and comfort of his own tent, but that was just in a room with only his trusted confidants. Outside that tent, he really was ruthless. Oh sure, I felt he was weak in the grand scheme of things, but that doesn't take away from the mini empire he'd built.

He wouldn't have gotten where he was by being perceived as weak. And now that he had a reputation as a ruthless desert baron he could only uphold if I was killed, even if it meant not knowing the how and why. Like he truly wanted to know. He couldn't hear any explanation from me now. Being able to escape from him showed weakness to his men. He'd need to redeem himself. I'd just have to die and that would be that. Yet, only leaving the desert didn't solve things. Just because his power didn't extend beyond the desert, didn't mean his the men who worked under him couldn't. There's a good chance that even if I got away today, someone will be coming to kill me tomorrow.

I was just a desert wanderer, looking for some place to disappear, when I joined Xin Mao. It took me 8 months to become one of his top men. And I've become a pariah that had to die in less than 8 minutes.

It was all so ridiculous and messed up, I couldn't help but laugh at it all. It was probably the heat too. It can mess with your head. But, I was hysterical all the same. I gave a snap to the reigns, getting the eel-hound back around and into a full sprint away from the incoming bandits.

Ah, The Pit. Just more place I'm no longer welcome-

_-to eat pineapple flavored banana skins dipped in buzzard wasp honey-_

-anymore.

Ah, damn it.


	2. Chapter 2: Stowing Alive

_**Chapter 2: **_**Stowing Alive**

I guess I could say my old army skills were coming in real useful. I set up my first camp in almost a year. Though, I can't really call a patch of land I slept on, just off a dusty road much of a camp. And I'm also pretty sure you need to sleep there more than a few hours either. I didn't have the eel-hound anymore, so I don't have the luxury of being able to cover more ground than my would be killers.

Eel-hounds are rare and noticeable. I wish I didn't have to ditch the thing, but I'm going incognito. That means I need to be ordinary and forgettable. It was a choice of being swift but easily traceable, against being much slower but harder to track. I'm sure there are plenty of men out there with spears on ostrich horses, but the guys toting a spear on eel-hounds are probably few and far between.

My mind made up, I killed the thing (Hey, don't wrinkle your brow. I'd let it go, but what if the pursuing goons find it? Sure, small chance, I know. But I'm not about to just let them get an even faster means of running me down. Call me whatever you want, but I'd rather be paranoid and inconvenienced than humane and dead.) and stole an ostrich horse from the coral. I also couldn't just trade it in and pretty much tell Xin Mao's goons that I'd been through there and wasn't riding a fast steed anymore.

But, it wasn't until just after that, did I realize: If they think I'm still on the eel-hound, they'll be coming after me double time. Ostrich-horses aren't beasts of rapid transit. Also, there's a chance Xin Mao has another eel-hound I don't know about. Crap.

"I probably should've kept the stupid eel-hound, huh?" I mumbled bitterly to the ostrich-horse. It huffed and kept at its low gallop. "I should probably stop talking to animals too. It makes me look a little crazy."

As I made my way to the nearest town, the familiar feeling of not belonging came back. And honestly, I think I've missed it. Not being some fat sack's errand boy anymore made me feel liberated. I was setting my own schedule and doing whatever I wanted again. It was like I've been having some cloud over my head and didn't realize it. And now that it's gone, I remember what being in the sun feels like.

Which is a pretty bad metaphor actually. I know full well what being in the sun feels like. My skin's a good 6 shades darker, thanks to my stint in the desert.

I had only a handful of ideas of where I could disappear to. And no matter what way I looked at it, Ba Sing Se was my best bet. When I just wanted to be alone, the desert worked fine, but I'm actively turning tail and hiding now. Contrary to what you'd expect, hiding in plain sight works wonders. It offers an automatic bit of protection. No one is going to out right attack me in the most densely populated place on Earth. They'd have to do it quietly, and that's _if_ they can find me in said most densely populated place on Earth.

I pulled out a map of the area from one of my side packs. If I head west, about 83 miles along the rim of the desert and the Ging So mountains, I'd come to the port of Shun Min Na. That seemed like my best bet, unless I wanted to be exposed in the open for even longer trying to make it to Chameleon Bay nearly 300 miles east. Which I didn't. Alright, that's settled.

I put the map away and gave the reigns a heard snap. I was in for a good long ride.

* * *

Shun Min Na was remarkably unremarkable. Just a semi circle of erratically spread out buildings with a line of docks along the coast. It was one of the few bastions of "old architecture" left. Some new wave of buildings design were already underway in Ba Sing Se. Cho Yi, a member of The Pit, went to Ba Sing Se recently and said that if it weren't for the walls and Ba Sing Se's immense size, he wouldn't have recognized it. This was all part of the World Reborn Act. Not only was Fire Nation living in the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes, but they were sharing resources. One of them happened to be engineering and architecture.

Combining the Fire Nation's knowledge of metal and the Earth Kingdom's ready supply of raw materials, then sprinkle in some re-focused efforts from driving the war machine to improving quality of life, and you get a boom of technology and discovery. The results vary.

On one hand you've got wastes of metal like those motorized wagons. On the other you've got something more practical, like the long range monorails that have powerful engines rather than being Earthbending powered. They're so practical, that's exactly what I'm going to use to high tail it to Ba Sing Se. I just wish a station was closer.

"_Closed for renovations_. _We apologize for the inconvenience."_ That's what a sign on the middle of the seven double doors into the large station said.

I should've known. I mean, it would've been far too easy for the station to be open for me, right? Can't have me experiencing that thing called convenience. No, no. That's too good for me.

I could stick around and wait for the place to open and be in Ba Sing Se in a day or so. But, that meant being stationary and my pursuers, who likely knew where I was heading, wouldn't be. I needed to be out of Shu Min Na today. And since Shu Min Na was also a port, it was pretty obvious what my only other option was.

I made my way to the docks. I ditched my second ride, even though I knew I'd probably regret it later for some reason. And I guess it was a little less inhumane as I didn't kill the ostrich horse this time. (So don't say I'm not charitable to my furry companions.)

There were a good couple ships around, but most were just moored and empty. A few hundred yards down the line I could spot the tips of the passenger liners. The big ships were usually for people feeling nostalgic about the old ways to travel, or had time to spare and felt like staring at water for a while. Right now they were undoubtedly overbooked now that one of the main rail arteries was out of commission, and that lessened my chances of getting a ticket quite a bit. Though even if my chances were good it wouldn't matter. I don't have any legal passports anyway.

That always was odd to me. I needed a passport to ride a boat, but not a train? Wouldn't that mean anyone traveling illegally or with some outstanding warrant would simply use a train to get around? How come no one in the idiot government ever saw a problem with this? It's such a gaping hole in the system, but whatever. I shouldn't worry myself with that crap. I still needed to find a fast way out of here. I was panning around the area, hoping to figure something out, when a loud crash of splintering wood caught my attention.

A cargo ship was being loaded by one of those big crane machines. Someone must've messed up and let something slip and fall because a large crate filled with what looked like powder lay smashed. The foreman/captain was turning red in the face, yelling at the guy that messed up. The other guy swore up and down he didn't do anything wrong, and that it suddenly fell off the lift. He gestured up to the hook and said that it broke. The foreman wasn't having any of it, and he ordered everyone else to cover it with a tarp so it wouldn't blow away in the breeze off the water.

_They're gonna have a time cleaning that up_, I thought. Then I smiled. I think I see my "ticket" out of here

* * *

Van the Stowaway.

It didn't have too good a ring to it. I hoped I don't make a habit of this as I shifted uncomfortably in the cargo hold. I wiped the sweat from my brow in the near total darkness. Even though it was nighttime, it was hot. It was damp. And I hated it. Aside from nighttime heat, this was like still being in the desert. No, scratch that, no one was trying to kill me here. At least not yet anyway.

But, I shouldn't complain. I was finally moving and to top it off, I was hidden. It was funny, but sitting in the hold of a big ship, I could finally relax my muscles a bit. I'd ridden the whole 80 some odd miles, expecting to get ambushed at any moment. Not having that threat looming over my head gave me time to actually think about what happened back there.

It didn't make a lot of sense. All I could figure was Siyo, which probably wasn't her real name, killed Fei Lu, Xin Mao's oldest harem girl, and then became one of Xin Mao's new tramps so she could find out where he stored all his treasure. But, either she couldn't get the info out of Xin Mao, or she figured on framing someone else to cover her own ass. Either way she got the info out of me.

But, that still doesn't answer two questions: Why didn't she just run away once she got the information? And who was she working for? Xin Mao said it himself; no one who lived in the desert their whole life would have still tanning skin like mine, and definitely not as milky white as Siyo's. So who did she steal…

You know what, screw this. I'm miles and miles away from the desert. It was time to stop thinking about Xin Mao. Sure, he'd probably put out a hit on me on principle. And sure, I'd have to look over his shoulder for the rest of his life, but then again, I was already doing that more or less. It was high time I returned to Ba Sing Se anyway.

I haven't been in Ba Sing Se in I don't know when. Last time I was there, it was to catch an Earth Rumble. It was pretty fun as I remember it. I even wanted to get in on the fun myself and join the non-bending division. I would've too if it wasn't the kinda thing that'd get an army ensign kicked out. The army looks down on its soldiers getting into potentially fatal situations on their own ambitions. The army would rather send them into _definitely_ fatal situations on their own ambition.

A chuckle escaped my lips that came out louder than I intended, and I immediately tensed up. The metal planking of the hold isn't sound proof. If I got found out for stowing away, I'd be sent to prison, and that meant it wouldn't be long until I got a _family visit_. I'd much rather face Xin Mao's hit squad than that.

So, I decided to keep my mind on things that wouldn't make me want to laugh, which was surprisingly easy given my luxurious lodgings. I thought about how crummy it was in this hold. I thought about what I'd do once in Ba Sing Se. I thought about Siyo's earthbending. I thought about what I would do if Xin Mao really did sick an assassin on me. I thought about what I'd do if he ever saw Siyo again and...

Damn it all. I couldn't get her out of my head. It would've been the wise thing to do. The sensible thing to do, but from taking the eel hound to my current situation, and I'd only come back to her. What was it about her that I couldn't shake? It wasn't the intimacy thing. I've done what I did with her with other women. It wasn't that she was all that attractive. Well, yeah she had good curves, but I've seen that before too. Was it that she tried to kill me? Oh, I sure as the pit hoped not. That's a fetish I wouldn't willingly want to indulge. No, sir. Then what the hell was it? Why was her face constantly popping into my head? I eventually decided it was probably all of the above, plus her playing me for a chump like that.

I shook his head and wiped the beading sweat again, fully aware of the deja vu it brought. I nudged my spear with my foot, just to make sure it didn't get up and walk away in the last 3 minutes, and stared up at the ceiling, which was actually the floor, I think.

Somewhere above me, someone was walking, boots thumping on the wood. Sounded like more then one too. Three maybe? I was about to ignore it, when I realized they were getting louder. They were talking about something. I strained to hear.

"-uld be a stowaway," said a gruff voice.

"Not on my boat!" replied the ship's captain. "Check the cargo hold!"

_Just great._

I had just enough time to grab my spear, shuffle behind some crates, and press against the hull, or whatever the nautical term is called, before a hatch opened. A figure stepped halfway down the rusty, metal stairs I was just sitting on. Light poured in as the man panned around the cargo bay with a lamp. I crouched as low as I could, willed himself still, held his breathe, and pretended to be invisible. He was walking in the hold, holding the lantern out in front of him. The light kept playing over my head like it was taunting me. Stupid light…

_C'mon pal, nothing down here but stale bread... _

"Hey! Someone's down here! Don't move!" the guard shouted as he stomped towards me.

Damn, damn, damn. I reached for my spear, knowing that I had virtually no advantage in this confined space with all these crates and a low ceiling. How was I gonna-

A tiny voice cried out.

I froze. Not even 5 feet away, I could see the back of a burly man hunched over. If he just turned around, I'd be spotted. But, he was too busy struggling with something. I should say someone. A female someone.

What the...there was someone else in here with me the whole time?

The guard pulled a girl out of her hiding place, and held her by the arms. She was quite small, childlike, and was wearing no more than a tattered tunic that didn't fit her too well. She resisted the bigger crew member, dragging her feet and trying to thrash free of the arm lock. But, thrash all she wanted, she'd never get away. Still, she was giving him a rough time.

A man I guess who was either the captain, the capturer's boss, or just a bossy nobody demanded, "There really is a stowaway? How the pit did you let this happen?"

"I didn't let a thing happen. Ow! She bit me! Damn she's feisty."

He more or less carried the, still trying to break away, girl up the hold stairs. Just before they disappeared up deck, the suddenly girl stopped her resisting to look back into the hold.

Directly at me.

Stared me straight in the eyes. She didn't make a sound as she did. The light hit her face proper and I could see her face clearly. She was...quite pretty and her eyes were a light shade of blue. And I couldn't be sure but I think there was a…small stone in the middle of her forehead? I didn't get a good look at it because with a quick screech of rusty hinges and a loud, metallic clang, they were gone. I waited until the footsteps were completely gone before I let out a held breathe.

She saw me, without a doubt she saw me, but she didn't say anything. And seriously, she was in the hold the entire time? All this time? And I didn't notice? No, that wasn't possible. When I slipped through the side hatch into the hold, I looked all over to see where all the best places to hide were. I didn't see a thing. She couldn't have been in here then. Though…I was pretty exhausted at the time.

The second I found a good spot and the ship cast off. I couldn't help but fall into a deep sleep. The girl had to have snuck below deck then. It's the only explanation that makes sense; either that or she avoided me the entire time.

Okay, so I figured that out. But, why didn't she turn me in? Being nice? That wouldn't make sense. I've never seen the girl before. She didn't see me before that exact moment? No, that's not it either. She didn't look surprised or confused when she saw him. She looked him dead in the face and didn't even blink, like she knew she was down there with someone. If she said "There's someone else in here with me!" I would've been screwed, and she might get off easy since a 14 or whatever year old orphan kid stowing away is sort of small beans, but a disgraced, 22 year old, former Earth Kingdom soldier who may or may not have a bounty on his head is something else completely. The kid might get a free pass, a hot meal, and some clean clothes. If she was smart enough, or wily enough to sneak on board a ship like this from up deck somewhere, something I wouldn't want to try, she could or could not know that. But, even then, the natural reaction for any person is to not go down alone.

"Hey, I'm caught, but, uh...hey, he's sneaking on too!" If that thought went through the kid's head, she choose not to listen to it.

Oh well, another thing I shouldn't worry about. Just thank good fortune that I wasn't caught and forget about that girl too. She got her own self caught anyway. Wasn't my problem. She was young, she wouldn't go to jail or anything. Slap on the wrist, like I thought.

Messed up, really. The poor kid. I'm where I am by choice, but-

No, no, no. Stop it Van, what the pit are you doing? Don't feel sorry for her. It isn't your problem. So what she'll probably get shipped off to some crappy orphanage, then eventually wind up back on the streets alone somewhere. There are thousands of girls like her. Life's cruel sometimes, so why even give a damn? So what?

I sighed. "Yeah, life's so cruel, but she still didn't turn me in..." I murmured to myself. The adrenal rush faded. And now I was tired again. So, I crept back over to my sleeping nook and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Muffled shouting snapped me awake. I dug the crust from around my eyes and inched up the stairs to listen in the commotion up deck.

"How the hell did you let her escape?" one man shouted. Sounded like the were 12 feet or so from here.

A second man, whose voice gave me a slight indication about how smart-or not smart-the guy was, answered in a whine, "How was I supposed to know she was a bender? It surprised me."

"You idiot! Did you check the hold again?"

"I was about to when you showed up."

Damn, damn, damn. I turned around, ready to snatch up my spear-

The girl was standing in front of me.

I about jumped out of my skin. My heel clipped one of steps, and I fell hard on my butt.

Great Gaia! She'd snuck back down here again?! How the hell did she move so damn quiet? I never even noticed her...

"You hear that? It came from- Guys, I found her! She's back in the hold!"

"Figures, stupid kid, like we wouldn't search back down there anyway."

I cursed under my breath as he went for the spear. My hand grabbed nothing but air. My spear wasn't here? I was ready to get confused, until I saw the girl holding it in front of her. Now I was just downright befuddled.

Visibility was limited down here even in the day, the little light seeping through cracks in the roof/floor/whatever was all there was, but through slivers of light, I could see the girl mouth a word:

"Fight."

I began to ask if the girl was crazy in the head, but he didn't have any time to discuss it, because the creaky hatch behind me flung open.

_Next chapter:_

_Chapter 3: Fight_


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

_Chapter 3: Fight_

Her lips moved but no sound came out. There wasn't much light in the hold, but I could still read the word off her lips: "Fight". Bizarre as it was for her to mime saying that, it wasn't what had me confused the most. She was holding _my_ spear. In one hand.

And that just doesn't any make sense.

My spear, a cross between a qiang and a naginata, was a one of a kind custom model. When I joined the army, I refused to be just another grunt infantryman. I'd stand out on a battlefield. The spear itself was shorter than common infantryman's though. It was light green in color and had shallow engravings along the haft. To the naked eye they'd appear to be just decorative, but the slight curving the engravings put in the haft made for better handholds. Unlike most spears, the blade wasn't shaped to look like a giant arrow like most guys, or had a long pointed blade, like a pike. Mine sported a curved 7 inch blade, a purposefully made notch just at the base on the inside, giving it a slight resemblance to a hook or a scythe. The haft itself was made of Jo Shai, a strong and ridged wood that still is capable of flexing and bending on impact. It's resistant to shattering and can even stop most sword swings cold. The end opposite the blade was a rounded, blunt tip that gives a good, strong whack on the head. If I wanted to the spear could be used solely as a bo staff for non-lethal combat with equal effectiveness. Inside there's a hollow tube filled with a dense liquid.

All together my spear was anything but light. It was unevenly weighted and thanks to the tube and liquid, when swung it acted like a pendulum, conserving momentum. So, twirling before striking would actually increase a blow, making it more than just for show. Being already around 15 pounds heavy altogether, it made it more difficult to handle. It was an expert weapon, crafted by an expert, for an expert, to use expertly. Even holding in your hand required skill and strength. To hold it in one hand, you had to compensate for the off-kilter balance, or else you might lose part of your foot.

Yet, this girl held his weapon with no problem.

I didn't have time to go "Huh?"-both at her inexplicable ability to hold my spear with no problem and her mouthing "fight"- as the hatch into the hold flung open. I hoped this guy was blind.

"What the...who's that-"

_Should've known that wouldn't work._ I lurched forward, off my butt, and took the spear from the unmoving girl. I spun on my heels and the backend swung upwards at the descending guard. The boat pitched slightly at the same time, and threw me off. It was an awkward swing and I wasn't really aiming it at anything but in the general direction of the man behind me. The blunt end caught the man where no man wants to get caught by anything blunt. He let out a girlish yelp and doubled up, losing his balance. His head banged against the side of the hatch as he fell. Shouts came from up deck, and footsteps thudded as more guards came to see what was happening and probably to beat my head in. It was about to get crowded real soon. I had to move.

I tucked my spear under one arm and grabbed the girl's still outstretched hand with the other. We bolted up the steps and into a hallway on what I assumed was the boiler deck. When I cleared the hatch, I suddenly let go of the girl's hand, leaving her still halfway up the steps.

It should've been because I'd regained my senses and realized I was going to fight a whole shipload of armed guards because a damn toddler told me to. It wasn't. I happened to like having two arms.

The surprise sword attack sliced through the air that used to be occupied by my arm. His blade lodged into the wall. The hallway wasn't wide or tall enough for me to swing at him with anything hard, and speed was the key, so I gave him a glancing blow with the spear's haft that caught his temple. He cried out and fell. It wouldn't put him down for long.

_Crazy idiot! What if that was the girl who came out first? He would've split her skull like a melon!_

The hallway extended left and right. The hatch was located closer the bow in the middle of the ship. To the left there were several on rushing crew members turned guards, coming from what direction I assumed was the crew quarters, shouting for me to stop. To my right. Nothing but air and sunlight from above deck.

I had a tough choice to make. Take on five men in a cramped hallway, or run the other way. To my shock I grabbed the girl by the hand again and ran to the right. I would rather hold his ground and fight them off before running, but since I had the girl... Wait. Why _did_ I have the girl? I don't know her. But I guess now wasn't the time to second guess myself when I just needed to keep moving.

I noticed a couple pipes running along the top of the hallway. Fully certain there was a boiler room nearby, I slashed them as we ran past. A sharp, satisfying hiss of steam flooded the hallway behind us. No one's running through that anytime soon.

I made it to the stairs and a burly, shirtless man stomped down holding a 2x4 menacingly in front of him. "You're going nowhere, desert punk!"

Crap, I didn't even realize I was still wearing my desert get up. I'd have to ditch these clothes ASAP. But first… "Says who?" I shot back.

Without slowing down, my foot lashed out, kicking the length of wood up out of his hands. It thunked into his face, staggering him back. Before he could recover, I jabbed him hard in the gut with the back end of the spear and raced up the steps. The whole ship was alerted by now. The ship couldn't have a crew of much more than 25 people, but save for the three I momentarily, the ones who had to turn and run the other way because of the steam, every single one was staring me in the face. Nearly all had swords and the few others had whatever weapon they could find.

_Great, I'm above deck. Now what? _

The Shu Ming Na's sister port, Hokashin, was some 500 yards away. If I had to, he could swim for it. But, a fish I was not. I'd never out swim a ship. I looked around quickly and spotted a few dinghies hanging off neither either side of the ship. If I moved fast, I could get to the closest one, cut it loose, and hightail it outta here. But, to move fast enough, I'd need to leave the girl here. And on that note, I still wasn't entirely sure why I'm dragging her along in the first place. I was more than sure they wouldn't do anything to the girl. Who, by the way, still hadn't made a sound or changed her unreadable expression. She didn't even look the least bit worried. What's with this kid? Was she special? And not the good kind of special?

Instead of rushing in and overwhelming me with the number advantage they had, they stood where they were, poised and ready. Some broke rank...well position, and let a man with a funny hat through their rough semi circle. His eyes went from me, to the spear, to the girl, then back to me. Then he shook his head and let out a low chuckle.

"What's this? A brother and sister stowing away on my ship? Two stowaways? Disgraceful," he said bitterly. I recognized his voice as the captain, which I then realized was the same as the foreman from the docks. He was pretty short. Maybe three inches taller than the girl. He turned away and waved his hand. "I don't have the energy for this. Do whatever you want with the boy, but don't harm the girl." Then, more to himself, but still loud enough to hear, he added, "She'd better fetch a good price after all this aggravation."

_Fetch a good price for the girl? Was this bastard was in the sex trade? _

I let go of the girl's hand, but only to grip the spear in two hands. Originally, I figured I'd grabbed the girl's hand on some weird reflex. Stuff was happening fast. I just reacted and did what came naturally. But now, I wasn't about to abandon her like this to spend her life as some rich deviant's sexual plaything.

I knew about the underbelly of society, and I've been willing to get involved with a lot of unethical operations. Smuggling, robbery, extortion, but I'd never _ever_ get in on the sex trade. It wasn't like prostitution where the women(or sometimes men) willing agreed to have their bodies sold. Kids too young to drink were involved and that was all kinds of wrong.

Then, I realized something else. If the captain was into the trade, then so was the crew. I thought back to the crashed crate back on the docks and that white powder. I had thought they covered it up so nothing would get blown away in the wind, but now I think they had another reason to keep that powder out of site. Cactus dust. This ship was smuggling drugs, which made every man on this boat a pirate. No wonder they're so quick to go for the kill, killing was part of the profession.

I didn't know this girl's name, but I did know one thing: She was getting off this boat with me.

Over my shoulder, I rasped to the girl, "Stay behind me. I'm gonna clear some goons out, then we're gonna break for the boat over there." She didn't respond verbally but she did take a few steps away from me. Guess that means she isn't deaf.

The crew was just staring at me and the girl, some were smiling. Others were eyeing the girl in a way I didn't like. I snarled, "Bring it, ya pansies! I hate cliché, pre-fight standoffs. Let's get to the part where I mop the deck with your midget captain already!"

That brought out a guttural roar and the first man charged, armed with an oversized workman's hammer. He was coming fast and hard. Based on how clumsily he was coming, I had a dozen ways to block him. Instead, I backpedaled a bit and let him swing on me. I ducked the swing and hooked the haft under his leg. All it took was a slight levering up and the man's own momentum sent him up and over the railing into to the drink. Three more men charged.

To my right I saw a length of thick rope coiled against the railing. I stuck my spear into the thick of it and flung it into at the throng of goons. It didn't hurt them, just slowed them up as they tried to avoid it. That was just a brief distraction so I could step in, whirling my spear, and deliver sharp blows to their heads and stomachs in succession.

Once in the gut, pivot, back of the head, block second guy's attack from behind, side of the face, hook between legs, trip, spin, downward strike to chest, whirl the spear, backwards thrust under my arm pit into final guy's face when he thought he had me off guard.

I threw in a pointless flare of spinning my spear left and right, that ended with me holding the spear horizontally over my head, with one leg bent, the other straight. I extended my other arm out, hand straight, at the rest of the gawking pirates. "Damn, I'm good."

I took it that the crew was getting the idea that I'm wasn't no slouch in a fight, and were looking a bit apprehensive. The captain started barking at his men. "What's wrong with all of you? It's just one man! Crush him! Now!" More men came, and I was ready for them.

Five concussions and a broken arm later, I had just smashed another guy in the face with the haft held horizontally in two hands, when I realized in all my ass kicking, I messed up: I forgot about the man I left at the bottom of the stairs.

I heard the footsteps behind me and the burly, block of wood wielder's roar of glee at attacking an unsuspecting enemy. I jumped back and whipped around. Damn it! He was too close. Stupid! I'm about to get creamed-

_SCHWHOOSH!!!_

The man rose up and through the air, flying my head. I instinctively shielded myself with my free hand and couldn't see anything for a second. But, I could feel myself get sprayed with misty water. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see the burly man slam directly into the men who were about to get me with my back turned. The force that he was flying with was so great, they slid across the deck into more men, including the captain. Every man I didn't already beat down was caught in it and were now in a painful heap against the main superstructure.

_Holy! Crap! What just happened? What did that? Only person here besides me is..._

My eyes slowly tracked over to the girl, shock and awe all over my face along with a thin film of saltwater. The girl didn't look like she moved an inch. She just continued staring at me. She was completely dry too.

She raised her hand. I'd already flinched before realizing that she was pointing at the dinghy. I recomposed myself, pretended I wasn't suddenly afraid of a little girl, and grabbed her hand. We ran through the moaning group of beaten men. After climbing in, all it took was two quick swipes of my spear and it was cut loose and fell hard into the water.

I almost thanked a good stroke of fortune that this dingy came with a motor. I pulled the cord and it sputtered to life. I angled it diagonally from the harbor, towards a beach a half mile to the left of it because I didn't want anyone in the harbor seeing me come in with off a dinghy from this ship.

I could finally catch my breath now, and glanced over my shoulder. I could hear the shouting and see someone run to the gunwale and point after us. "Well, we're off, but what's to stop them from turning that thing and coming after us?" I muttered.

Then, I got my answer.

The back of the ship just exploded. Like "BOOM". A billowing fireball turned everything orange and threw debris, including people, into the water, and I belatedly dove my head under the little gunwale, as if it could protect me. Screams, too loud for comfort, came from all different angles it felt. Someone shouted that the ship was sinking and to abandon ship.

How in the world…did the engine just explode? Was it because of that line I cut? No, it couldn't be. That was just the little boiler room that boiled the salt out of seawater for drinking and had hot water for people to shower for long voyages. And it was near the _front_ of the ship, not the back.

Lucky coincidence? Right as I'm escaping? No way. That's _too_ lucky. But, if that wasn't coincidence then…

I looked at the girl.

She was still wearing the unreadable mask, staring blankly at the ship and the chaos. Not even remotely shocked or surprised by what she was looking at, even though she damn well should be. Unless she…

No way. Did she? Could she? How?

_Just who the pit is this girl? _

_

* * *

  
_

There are people that have recently started looking to movements of the unseen. Well, recently as in the last 300 years. They think that something that no one can see, feel, or be aware of is controlling everything, mechanizing everything. And not one of the spirits. Me? I don't know what to think. I mean, I'm no philosopher or critical thinker. I can barely remember how long ago something happened, let alone some unseen mumbo jumbo. Yet, I still find myself giving the unknown a name. Guess it's just my way of dealing with stuff, more specifically the stuff that keeps going bad for me. Like luck.

Maybe you haven't noticed, but I'm not a lucky guy. Gambling, making predictions, planning my day out, being a bandit, nothing every goes like I want and I think luck's got something to do with it. I can't figure out why and it'd probably drive me crazy if I really let it. But, there's the thing, I don't let my bad luck get me down by pretending there's some unseen force that conspires to screw me over. Wild, huh?

I guess giving it a name makes the problem smaller, puts it more on my level in some weird way. And just cuz I felt like it, I slapped on my fate with my luck. Because why should luck have all the fun in messing with me? They could tag team me to torment me whatever way they could..

A normal guy would probably go crazy (maybe crazier in my case) if he thought something like that was out to get him. But, then I'm not a normal guy.

If those forces want to mess with me and constantly put me in situations where dozens of people want to waste me? Then I'll just have to keep on living. Give 'em something to mess with and mess right with them back by not letting it get me down. Humor. That's my weapon for fate and luck. You want to screw me over? I'll laugh in your face and survive it. It's almost a game to me now. What crazy thing is life gonna lump my way next? The pits, I even sort of look forward to it most of the time.

I guess as a change of pace, the forces of fate and luck decided to give me a break. I got away from the sinking pile of wreckage unhindered and I ditched the dinghy. I thought about heading into the town, but decided against it. It wasn't that far from shore when the ship went up, and I'm sure someone saw it and sent rescue boats out for the survivors. I have no way to know if the pirates will mention me or the girl in the report the police will demand from them. There's a chance some waterbenders are stationed at the port. A team of them could easily raise the ship to salvage some of the cargo, and when they do and find all the goodies onboard, they'll have a whole 'nother mess of problems. But, I won't take any chances, not with my aforementioned luck. So, I decided to make do with what little food I had and pass up Hokashin. There's a town a day down the road beyond it.

I figured I could at least survive another hike in the wilderness.

* * *

Perhaps I should be grateful for the ship being blown up. It did save me some trouble by not adding to the people coming for me. And the more I thought about it, the more I felt me and the girl would be long forgotten in the whole event. So it all works out. It almost was enough for me to express my gratitude in some way, but the forces of fate and luck have a sick sense of humor. The second I start "Thank whoever"ing a tsunami is bound to come say "You're welcome." When you've had your spear jerked around one too many times, you can't help but want to keep that spear close to you and not let anyone else touch it. It's human nature. Well...it's my nature anyway. But, I'd have to settle that matter for another time and place.

First, there's the matter of a certain mute.

I just don't get it. How can a kid just not talk? You probably couldn't tell, but I was a mouthy little sprite when I was her age(which I also don't know). She just walked, ate what little berries and game I found along the road, stared at me with the same blank expression (which is just creepy), breathed, and…that was about it. And while I'm definitely not interested in seeing it, I haven't even seen the girl go duck off into the bushes when nature calls. If she does, it has to be when I was asleep.

Which leads to yet another baffling fact about the girl. Since my mouthy nature carried over to adulthood and my military stint, I got in trouble more often than not with superior officers, and, more often than not, would get put on graveyard detail. Which basically meant I'd be forced to stand guard over the camp and would probably get about 4 hours of sleep all night, 3 if it was the winter.

That is to say I _would _have gotten a few hours of sleep every night if I didn't learn how to sleep standing up with one eye open. It was tricky, but to see the faces of Commander Itsugi and Omonoi when I show up after every graveyard detail bright eyed and busy tailed without so much as a bag under my eyes every time was well worth it. The stuck up losers.

But, anyway, I had the half sleep thing down so well, I could snap away if something made a sound or approached, so no one could catch me napping and I could still guard the base. I thought nothing could ever sneak up on me like that, but this girl had to be able to not only sneak around while I'm asleep, but relieve herself. She just had to, because as dirty as she is, she doesn't stink. And that food and water has to come out sometime, right?

Yet, for all my wondering about bodily waste, I was just trying to overlook the giant badgermole in the room. It was a big question mark I just couldn't drop.

If I take that earlier train of thought, then somehow the girl, who seems to have the sneaking skills of an expert assassin or thief, sneaks aboard the ship after I got there, gets found out somehow, and is captured. She then waits until the next morning to escape and promptly goes back down to the cargo hold where I was. She knew I was there, and she purposely ran back. The guards come, and she tells me to fight, only without actually saying it. But, why? Why did she tell me to fight?

I have to figure she's a waterbender, and from how she tossed a full grown man like a toy, she's a pretty good one. She could've waylaid the whole ship on her own without letting them know I was there. But, she gave me my spear and told me to fight. And then when the fight starts she does nothing but watch? Almost like I was demoing my skills for her. Wait. Was that what I was doing? Did she hand me my spear just to see how good I was with it? But, I mean she's just a kid right? Just cuz she moves like a cat, doesn't mean anything. But since I know diddly, doo, and da about her, I can't really rule anything out, can I?

So, if I continue with that train of thought and assume that's true, how did she know they'd even put up a fight with me? At face value, they looked like a regular crew. Is it possible she knew they were really pirates? And what about the engine? Did she really do that? We were too far away for her to disable the engine with waterbending. That'd put her on Avatar level and…

Come to think of it, it's been a while since Avatar Aang was killed. I can't remember how long ago though, but any kid born right after that might just be this girl's age.

No, no, no. C'mon Van, you're not really thinking this girl could be the Avatar, are you? There's just no way. How could the Water Tribe let her run away like this? The Water Tribe is supposed to have some secret way of knowing exactly what child is the Avatar the moment they're born. No way she could slip away, she'd be constantly guarded every moment, even with waterbenders living all over the world, she couldn't slip through the cracks. The world was waiting for the Avatar too much. They're far too careful and every woman on the planet would want to know if her baby was the next Avatar. So let's just throw that idea away. It's too damn crazy to be true, even for me.

So back to where I was.

I doubt even someone like Katara of the Water Tribe could've pull something off like that. If she did do something to the engine, when? There's a chance she could've snuck into the engine room just after she escaped. But, would this mean she even knows how to disable an engine? And even if she could, how can you make an engine blow up like that? And at that exact time? If I took any more time to bust them up, we would've been caught on the ship when it blew.

No way, I must be mental for even thinking like that. There's not even any solid proof the engine didn't go kaput on its own. C'mon Van, because the girl kicks 8 kinds of ass with waterbending and moves like a ghost, doesn't mean she's some kind of one man, er, woman, er, girl army. I just need to get my mind off this nonsense and focus on something else, like…

I burst out laughing. Oh man, all this stuff made me forget about a whole different badgermole sitting in the room. I got caught up in all this I didn't even remember that there's still desert hitmen coming for me. Just a few days ago, I didn't know if anything could get my mind off that mess, and here we are. I'm smack in the middle of a stranger mess with even more questions and wild theories.

"Fate. Luck. You guys are something else. How are you gonna top yourselves next?" I chuckled. I was vaguely aware that the girl was looking at me with her head slightly tilted to the side, though her general expression was still static. I shook my head and said to her sarcastically, "Don't ask."

And she didn't. And I figured as much.

_**Next Chapter:**_

_**Chapter 4: The Mouthful and the Mouthless**_


	4. Ch 4: The Mouthful and the Mouthless

_Chapter 4: The Mouthful and the Mouthless_

"Freedom. Sweet, sweet freedom," I said, full of elation. "Time to celebrate."

I walked into a bar in a town called Yuan owned by a brown skinned man with streaks of grey in his busy beard and a belly to end all bellies. It was too early for the noon regulars but it still had a few patrons. Most of the time when you walk into a bar, the barkeep was behind the counter, cleaning mugs with a grimy dishrag. But, this time he was sweeping. Aren't I lucky? (Don't answer that.) "Hey, fella. Been a while since I've seen a new face around here," the big bartender asked while slyly eyeing my spear.

I grunted a soft reply as I slid onto a bar stool. I left my spear on a weapons rack near the entrance and took a seat at the edge of the counter, leaving my spear just a bit out of arm's reach. I'd have to lunge out of my seat if I wanted to start anything with it, a silent compromise most bar owners ask of patrons who carry weapons, especially new ones. He nodded slightly his approval.

He walked behind the counter, stashing the broom in a closet as he went. "So, what'll you have?" Then he held up a hand, cutting me off. "No wait, let me guess, something of the fermented grain and frothy quality," he mused.

I returned the musing look and nodded. This guy's been in the business a while. "You got it." He poured me a medium sized mug and passed it too me. I wasn't planning on getting toasted today, so I slipped him my money up front. As I sipped on the flavorful brew, I had a thought. If some body did adopt the girl, they'd be pretty surprised if she sneaks out on them or they wake up and find her staring them right in the face, like she did with me one night. I chuckled.

The barkeep smiled. "Mind if I ask what's so funny?"

"I just had a...split up with the strangest girl I've ever met," I said between guzzles.

The barkeep nodded. "Ah. I know the kind. The ones that you can never figure out? The kind your almost are relieved to be rid of, huh?"

"Yep. I feel like a million gold pieces, my man."

"I've had my own run ins with strange women in my day. You'd better be careful though, the strange ones can be…clingy."

That made me gulp a bit more of the brew down than I wanted, and I almost choked on it. "For my sake, I hope you're wrong." I raised the mug, shaking it so the last gulp could swish around. "Otherwise, I'll need to order a few more cups of this stuff." That brought out a laugh from a fellow sitting at the end of the bar.

Gah! That was the last thing I wanted to hear. I really don't want to think of her escaping and following me again. Though would "escape" be the right word? I mean it was just an orphanage, not a prison. I probably shouldn't worry too much about it. Got to love World Reborn policy. A dusty man in horrible need of a shave can show up with an even dustier little girl at any orphanage and drop her off with nary a question asked. All I had to say was I found her wandering alone. She didn't object in the slightest the whole time. It was like she accepted it.

So, then that was that, right? Now I could get to the relative -and likely temporary- safety in numbers of Ba Sing Se without 60 pounds of creepy, probable powerhouse, dead weight.

Yeah right.

I sighed and said, "I think I'll have another round, my good man."

So, I downed another two mugs, giving myself a slight buzz, and went to grab my spear. A rather pretty woman with a bo staff strode in. She had a regal air to her, a self important, purposeful gait. She was dressed a bit like an army officer, but the color scheme was different. It was more dark purple than dark green, and she was wearing a headband I hadn't seen before. I don't think she noticed me, even though she gave the room a once over. Satisfied about something she slid on the same stool I was just on. I'd be damned if she didn't make the move look sexy. Everyone in the bar was eyeing her. If I didn't suddenly feel pressed to leave, I might've spoken to her. Instead I ignored the brain in my pants, walked out, and made a bee line for the straightest road to Ba Sing Se.

______________________

Even three years afterward, my military stint continued to pay off or to be more precise, my military stint's boot camp continued to pay off. I don't know what the Fire Nation or Water Tribe did to train their troops, but I find it hard to imagine a tougher way to break in ensigns. Wake up at 4 in the mourning, jog for an hour while carrying 30 pound sacks of dirt on our backs, do 30 hot squats, 30 push ups, 30 chin ups, 30 suicide dives, and finish that off for another jog. Did I mention this is how you get breakfast? If you don't do the drills, you don't eat. It was cruel and unusual, but it worked. I'm not a mound of sculpted muscle or anything, but I'd turn a few heads if I went around shirtless. And for all the right reasons. And I owe it all too the authorized torture of boot camp.

Oh, and it gave me good stamina.

Even though I'd been out of practice a few months, I could still move at a good clip without getting too tired. I probably covered somewhere near 50 miles from town before the sun started to set. I don't like traveling at night in areas like this because I know bandits love idiot, nighttime travelers who walk alone. Being a bandit once, I guess I knew what I was talking about. So, I set up a crude camp just off the road just by the same river Yuan is situated on. There was a large rock sticking out of the ground so it provided a good cover from any travelers or bandits, and I knew how to keep the flame just big enough to get warm, but not big enough to be seen easily. I had just started a camp fire when I heard gravel and sand crunching.

I leapt from crouch, grabbed my spear, and was ready to skewer whoever or whatever was sneaking up on me when I saw it was...

The. Same. Damn. Girl. And for some reason, I was surprised.

I should've known better.

This girl is just something else, but I wasn't thinking in awe. I was pretty pissed. I should've been looking behind me. At least keeping an eye on my surroundings. What if she was one of Xin Mao's hitmen? They could've been tailing me and I never bothered too look over my shoulder. Sloppy and stupid!

I was mad at myself, but I decided to take it out on the girl instead. And for the first time since the boat, I spoke to her. Loudly. "What the pit are you doing here?!"

She blinked, not out of confusion or as a real answer. It was just a blink.

"Son of a glass eating harlot!" I spat. "I won't even bother asking how you escaped, but what, you're gonna follow me?"

She blinked again.

"Well, let me spell it out for you. N. O. You can't follow me. So turn around and walk your little butt around and go right back from where you came!"

Another blink.

I cursed again. "Don't stand there like you don't understand me! I'm not a damn babysitter! Do you think I'm some kind of hero or something? What I did on that ship was a one time deal. Well, deal's up, okay? You're on your own! Now go!"

Guess what she does next. Go ahead. Take a wild guess what she did just then. I'll give you a hint: It rhymes with and is similar to a wink, except with both eyes instead of one.

By this time, I was getting the feeling she was just mocking me, even though he expression never changed. Which gets more and more creepy the longer it lasts. I mean, sure she's a powerful bender apparently, but having a non-emoting anything just stare at you blankly will weird even a combat vet (who has seen men get burned alive right before his eyes and has personally, willfully, disemboweled the person who did it) out. In spite of how weirded out it was, I was still pissed. I didn't talk a woman into taking this girl in just so she could sneak out and follow me. I don't like doing things just to do it. It's like sharpening your spear, only to turn around and it suddenly needs to be sharpened again.

I threw my hands up in frustration and said a few more swear words at no one in particular. "No, we are not doing this. I don't even know who you are and-"

Okay. Imagine staring at an amazingly lifelike statue for a really long time. You think it's real, you swear it's real. And just know that it'll move the second you let your guard down. So, you keep staring, but it doesn't ever move. And then imagine, that when you finally get over the idea that it's really a person covered in silver paint and accept that it's in fact a statue...the damn thing moves. Wouldn't you jump or react in an decidedly unmanly way? Well, that's what happened to me when the nameless girl suddenly stooped down like she dropped something.

You have to realize I'd never seen the girl move fast. When I was pulling her through the corridors on the boat, I was looking in front of me. When she took out half the crew at once, I turned and it never looked like she moved. So, seeing her do more than walk, eat, and hold my spear…well, this was the most activity I'd seen out of her. Turned out she was just dragging her finger through the dirt. She was writing something. To further mystify me, she had better pen...well, fingermanship, than most people I'd seen write with calligraphy pens.

And as clear as day, she wrote: Lyra

"Lyra? Is that your name or something?" She didn't respond. She shuffled over and wrote something else: Ba Sing Se.

I couldn't help but laugh. Great, just great. She wants me to take her to Ba Sing Se? "Okay, so, Lyra, why would I have any reason on Earth to take you with me to Ba Sing Se?"

Then, she wrote something else: The Luminous.

"Luminous? Who the hell is that?" I asked Lyra, expecting her to write out another one word answer. And then, as if she didn't shock and suprise me enough in the past two days, Lyra opened up her mouth and _spoke _to me.

With a tiny, weak voice that would make a mouse seem like a siren bird, she said, "Bad men."

It was my turn to blink. My mouth hung open so wide, I'm surprised a bug didn't fly in it. This whole time the girl could speak? What next? Is she going to suddenly sprout into a full grown woman? Though, that wouldn't be half bad actually....

Since she's suddenly feeling chatty, time to ask the dumb question: "Lyra is your name?"

She didn't say anything. She just stared at the ground, as she sat on her haunches in a near fetal position. But, I did notice a slight, very slight nod of the head.

"And The Luminous are…bad men?"

She just sat in silence again. And again she nodded.

"Are they in Ba Sing Se?"

I couldn't pick up anything that could count as an answer from her. Unless I'm supposed to count that slow, subtle shifting of her shoulder as a shrug.

"So, you're looking for bad men in Ba Sing Se, who might not be in Ba Sing Se?"

She folded her little arms over her little knees and rested her little head on them. The look on her face, or her eyes rather, surprisingly soft and vulnerable But, otherwise she gave no answer. I sighed. She was annoying the crap out of me with her all over the place answering methods, but at the same time it's hard to stay mad at a girl who was clearly upset. So, after that bit of high intellectual Q and A what have I learned?

After being framed, exiled, and likely hunted by bandits and one smoking hot woman, I stumbled on a lost little girl that bends like she's 80 years old, that's trying to find "bad men" that speaks just a little more often than a corpse.

Great, just great. This is the last thing I need. That damn bartender certainly was right. This strange one was clingy alright. With a special emphasis on the strange part. Who the pit _looks_ for bad men?

A breeze blew and a chill went up my spine. I headed back for the fire. I looked over Lyra. She had withdrawn into a curled up little ball. I sighed. Those tattered rags wouldn't do much in the cool night. "Come on, kid-I mean Lyra, warm yourself up and have a bite to eat." She didn't move. "Hey, Lyra. What you're back to the silent treatment again?" I groaned and trudged back over. I was ready to nudge her with my foot when I heard tiny snores.

I chuckled. Of course she's asleep. That was a long distance for such tiny legs to go, it's amazing she was able to stay conscious long enough to do anything coherent once she stopped. She must have been exhausted. I knelt and picked her up. She was just as light as she looked. Another breeze blew off the river and I felt another chill. I regretted not having my sleeping bag. That was at my tent back in the desert, but she didn't have that either. I sighed and took off my shirt, wrapping it around her. And as thanks, the wind blew again. Much harder than the last time.

The cold tore into my bare flesh like a knife. I clutched my bare arms and got as close to the fire as I could without jumping right into the damn thing. "Fate and luck are sparing no expense, aren't you?" I grumbled between my chattering my teeth.

After a long and brutal night, I woke up to a muggy morning and a green scaly thing sitting on my leg. I yawned and-

Wait. Green scaly thing with big fangs sitting on my leg?

I tried to shout something like "Ah!" but all that came out of my suddenly sore throat was a weak whimper. The sun got into my eyes and I couldn't see. I shook the thing off and fumbled blindly for my spear. The creature was facing away from me, but when I moved it whipped around and hissed.

Oh crap! All my hand found was soggy sand. I finally managed to open my eyes all the way just in time to see the hideous insect bare its fangs. Spider snake venom was nasty and often fatal. It reared back, ready to strike. I weakly threw up my arms, vaguely hoping that a bite to the arm would take a little longer to kill me than one to the face.

I was too damn disoriented to fully realize the danger I was in. I guess adrenaline flooding the system seconds after waking tends to screw up the thought processes, because this whole time, at the back of my mind, I was thinking about what I was going to have with the dried pig-chicken meat for breakfast. Was I really about to die thinking about food?

__________________________________________

While I was busy planning what I was going to have for breakfast, the thing on my lap suddenly shrieked. It collapsed, oozing yellowish blood. It then slid limply off my leg. I took my hands away and opened my eyes, without the burning Sun blinding me too much.

It took a few seconds for me to register it all. The very dead spider-snake. The ice pike sticking through its carapace. The two other, smaller spider-snakes that scurried into the brush. One of them had someone gotten my pig-chicken jerky (Damn it, I love pig-chicken jerky). And Lyra standing a few feet away from me. I sputtered and backed away. Strange how in all this, Lyra was what got an actual real reaction of fear out of me. Though I guess I shouldn't consider it strange anymore.

I finally composed myself and got off the ground. The fire had died down to a smolder. The chilly night met with a muggy mourning and everything was covered with dew. And my throat hurt. I started to say something, but wound up coughing up phlegm. Crap, I think I just caught a cold. And Lyra doesn't look any worse for wear, probably because she had my shirt as a blanket. I suppose that should be a good thing. Hell, I should be grateful.

She just saved me from a nasty bite. A few men in my regiment got bit by spider-snakes. Even if it doesn't kill you, parts of your body around the bite will start to turn black and rot off. In the end, you smell like rotting meat. So, for the 2nd time, she's saved me.

Yet, I still find myself...more and more uncomfortable about the idea of someone half my size saving me. I'm not her guardian, but that's more or less how it should be. Bad bug shows up, I'm supposed to swat it. That's how it goes, right? Like at home, the wife sees a bug, goes "Eeeeee!" gets up on a table, cries for her husband, he comes in, kills it with a shoe, she swoons, they roll around in the bed for 30 seconds, then he falls asleep. It's just what the man is supposed to do. It's all part of what makes a man a man.

If someone was keeping a tally on manliness points, I'd be in the negative. Great. Now, I'm going to have to kick a bunch of ass or drink a dozen beers to break even.

Given my ability to think right then, I figured I was woken up enough. Just to make sure I looked around to see if Lyra had caught us some breakfast first. She hadn't. Those are some manliness points I've retained. The river looks like it's teaming with fish. Should be able to catch on or two and fix up something edible. We'd need plenty of energy. I don't plan on stopping until I can see the outer walls this time, so we've got a lot of ground to cover.

_We've_? Look at me. I've already accepted that she'll be tagging along? I guess it should make sense. I can't bother bringing her back. Not only would it be going in the opposite direction of where I want to go, but I'd likely be going _towards_ the men coming to kill me. Not to mention she'd just follow me again anyway.

Which reminds me, why the pit did she let me leave her at the orphanage? She seemed to accept it and was okay with it. But, she wound up following me again? Why? And why didn't anything freaking add up with this girl?

There was a splash of water behind me. I turned in time to see a good sized fish that was floating in a bubble of water plop out of the air and flop on the ground. Just like the other times, if the girl moved. It happened just before I saw it.

Well, damn.

Point of Manliness: Catching breakfast.

Failed.

I grumbled. I'd better hurry and either catch a fish myself or cook the one she already caught before she does. Otherwise, I'd be categorically turned into a girl.


	5. Ch 5: Have Not, Wanted Not

_Chapter 5: Have Not, Wanted Not._

So, to reestablish my manliness, I cooked breakfast for a 6 year old.

Yeah.

So, anyway, it was pretty good. Lyra, who I'm not quite sure is actually called Lyra, gobbled it down without looking _too_ much like a long haired, malnourished elephant-mouse. I guess she likes my cooking. That was enough coddling to her, I decided, so I packed up my mini camp and hit the road.

The loose forest opened into an empty stretch of grass and rolling hills. The sky had the morning glow of orange to it. If I was a painter, I'd find a spot to sit and go crazy with a brush to my heart's content. I hadn't seen much green in my months in the desert, so I guess that's why seeing it again like this felt so nice. A light breeze was welcoming in the mild heat. It was a good day to cover a lot of ground, so I picked up the pace after my brief bit of basking.

I'm of medium height, but my stride is still much longer than Lyra's. She had to take quick skipping steps every so often just to keep up. Too bad, I thought, if she didn't like the pacing, tough. It wasn't like she couldn't find me again if I got too far ahead. Getting some distance between me and her would help me feel a bit more at ease around her.

It wasn't really like I was scared of her, but I can't imagine why a girl so capable of defending herself wants _me_ to help her get to Ba Sing Se. I mean, I know I can do hefty damage with my spear. Once I went solo against 13 or so Firebenders at once. Sure, I had the advantage of a bamboo forest and some prior knowledge of the terrain in my favor at the time, but 13 to 1 are long odds in any circumstance. And I beat those odds. So, I can hold my own, but I'm still not a bender. And you see, that's right there is the thing. This girl _is_ a bender. And from what I saw on that boat, a damn strong one.

So, why is she following me? I kept asking her for a while, but all I've gotten is blinks and blank stares like I'm speaking the language the Ancients used. Apparently, she decided to do her impression of a mute again.

I just don't get anything about her, and the more I think about it, the more questions I have. But, there's not much else to think about, so…

Why the hell is she following me, then?

Is it solely because she's a kid? Is it more than her just needing some escort? When we get to Ba Sing Se, will she really expect me to help her find this "Luminous"? She'd be in no position to find anyone in a miniature nation like Ba Sing Se, but then again, neither would I. When the war ended, the army was downsized. Men and women, who had spent their livelihood fighting in the war and the soldier pension, now had to enter the work force. Most of those soldiers didn't have a proper education, and there wasn't a place for them in the jobs that make any decent money. So, many former soldiers had to turn to hard manual labor or crime. Guess which one tended to be easier? Being suspended 200 feet above ground building skyscrapers was harder, and more dangerous, than knocking off a jewelry store or mugging an old lady.

Ba Sing Se was still the population hub of the Earth Kingdom, so the crime rate shot through the roof. The police force, who was stretched thin already, can barely handle it all. So, trying to find a specific bad person there is like finding a needle with a flat tip in a stack of ordinary needles. Stand in the middle of a typical Ba Sing Se marketplace and randomly point at someone. The guy you're pointing at? Odds are the shirt he's wearing was stolen. Odds would also be good that you've just had your pockets picked.

Lyra's a pretty kid. Someone else would help her if she stood in the middle of the monorail station and cried a little. I've seen it happen in those aforementioned marketplaces: Kid gets lost. Kid wanders in the middle of a big pile of finagling buyers. Kid cries crocigator tears, wailing "I want my mommy!" Kid gets people to help. Kid finds mommy. Kid smiles. Kid goes home. Kid gets shouted at by drunk dad or something. Standard fair really. And since Lyra's a Waterbender she shouldn't have any problems crying or at least faking it.

All right then. That settles it. I'll get to the station and lose her in the crowd. She found me leaving from town easy enough, but that's not hard at all. She knew where I was headed and just needed to follow the straightest road to Ba Sing Se. Finding me in that city should be next to impossible for her. She's still just a little kid.

I don't know how many times I can say it, but I'm not a babysitter. I never signed on for this. I just wanted to get her off a boat filled with filthy pirates. Not become the hero of some kid's story.

I'm not even much of a hero. Everywhere I go I wind up with someone trying to kill me. I wouldn't be shocked if this kid joins the list. It'd be about even, given my luck. Yeah, that'd hit the spot. This girl tag teams with Xin Mao and…

Oh, man. All this craziness made me nearly forget why I'm headed to Ba Sing Se in the first place. And it might not even be the first time I've done that. I chuckled a little and Lyra looked up at me, tiling her head slightly. I'm fairly certain that's happened before too.

"Just making myself laugh, kid. Pay no attention to the idiot with the spear," I said shaking my head.

"Okay, Van," she said.

As it turns out, there are some things can happen and shock you so suddenly, so completely, that it can make your brain forget how to do what it was doing. Like walking or breathing, for instance.

I stumbled and managed to get my lungs to do their jobs again. "Damnit, girl! Do you or don't you talk? Will you pick one already?!" I gasped. Then something struck me about what she just said. "Hold it. How do you know my name? I never told you." I sudden felt the urge to go for my spear. A small part of me felt silly for getting a little threatened by a kid. Another part of me told that part of me to shut up because I still don't know anything about this girl. This could all be the most elaborate and tedious plot to set me up in existence. As long as I'm not stabbing at shadows, a little paranoia is fine. Paranoia has saved my life a few times.

Her scrap of clothing had a pocket on it that I didn't notice until now. She reached into it and pulled out a folded up piece of parchment. She held it out for me. I hesitated a little, but took it from her. I opened it up and saw a crude sketch of me. I felt the blood drain from my face. I didn't even remember when I stopped walking.

It was a wanted poster.

_Wanted: Dead or Alive _

_Van the Bandit (possible alias) _

_5'10", estimated 180lbs_

_Dark green eyes, brown hair._

_Suspect in the murder of 26 people including landowner Xin Mao. Last known whereabouts the Wan Shi Tong Desert. Believed to be on the move. Is considered armed and dangerous. Wields a spear. Any information leading to his apprehension carries a cash reward of 25,000 gold pieces. Reward is 50,000 if he is captures alive._

Well...damn.

I swallowed through a dry throat. "Where did you get this?"

She simply said, "Last town."

News travels fast from the desert. Even false news? Xin Mao is really dead? Twenty six other people killed? That's the same amount of people that live in The Pit, besides me and Xin Mao. Are they all dead too? That should fill me with joy, and it would, if it weren't me who was believed to have killed them. And that bounty. That's over three times the normal rate, even for a twenty times over murder.

And again there's the fact that news had traveled from the desert. That just shouldn't be possible. The Wan Shi Tong is immense, nothing gets out that fast. If someone was slaughtered in the middle of the desert it would be months before someone found the body, if ever. Sandstorms and just being off trade routes make hiding bodies very easy in the desert. Never mind an intentionally hidden place like The Pit that looks like a normal sand dune from a distance. So much was wrong about this. Also never mind the obviously wrong information about me killing Xin Mao and 26 other people instead of fleeing like a coward, there was the issue of timing and accuracy of other information.

I'd been on the run not even a handful of days. No one who had arrived after I left would be able to get_ ahead_ of me to deliver this information unless they could fly. And even if they somehow could, how could they have an accurate description of me, complete with my damn name-which I barely gave out to anyone if I wasn't even there to be identified? They'd just see a bunch of bodies with no way to figure out who killed them.

I gritted my teeth. There's only one person who could know I was even there to begin with. The person could easily get ahead of me and tell people I killed Xin Mao, because that person left _before_ I did and had better transportation out of the desert, because a sand sailor can move faster over sand than an eel-hound could. It was the same person who was the real reason I was on the run in the first place.

Siyo.

I snarled, tore the wanted poster apart, and flung it into the wind. I wanted to do a lot of things in that moment. Most of them involved me shoving my spear through various parts of Siyo's body, and not in a good way. She tricked me, used me, and now she's framed me? I don't know how, but I'm going to find that bit-

Lyra's voice broke into my raging thoughts. "Not you," she said. She wasn't asking. She was stating a fact, like she knew it.

"You can't know that. I've done some bad things in my life, kid," I snorted bitterly.

"Not you," she said with some conviction, louder than I'd heard her speak before, if ever so slightly. With a voice like that, I can't tell if she's as old as me or really 6.

I laughed at her. "You're right. Okay. You do know, and yet you still think I can help you? You must be soft in the head. I can't even help myself. You saw that bounty on my head. Some ruthless people are going to be after me for that money. The pit, _I'd_ be after me for that money. You're going to get caught up in it if you're on my heels. You're looking for some bad men? Well, I'm one of them."

She was silent for a long, dragging moment and I wondered if she'd gone back to being mute. In fact, it just dawned on me then that this was the first time she's ever spoken in complete-sort of- sentences. Then she walked past me, up the inclining road. There the road began down the hill. The wind picked up, blowing up some of her poor excuse for clothing. I got an eyeful of pale skin and I couldn't help but stare.

No, I'm not some kid loving sicko. What I saw was far and away from being arousing. It was kind of...saddening.

There were scars. A lot of them.

Scars on her little shins. Scars on her tiny thighs. Scars on her thin hips. Scars up her slim back. Like something cut, scratched, burned, and tormented her physically in ways a girl should never feel. This was only what I saw from behind her. I didn't want to see what her front looked like. I had never actually looked at her close enough to notice them before, but here the way the sun shone off her, each notched patch of skin stood out. I couldn't find any words in my throat. I just felt a deep pit in my chest. A sudden blackness. Like something inside of me just died.

Did this Luminous, these "bad men"…did they do this to her? I wondered.

She turned her head, facing me. Her face didn't have a scratch on it. Whatever happened to her, it didn't reach her face. Her face was gleaming as it contrasted her battered body. Or maybe that was just the way the Sun was reflecting off the tiny stone on her forehead.

Her eyes met mine, and she said in a near whisper "No. Not a bad man."

___________________

Those forces of the universe were at it again. Luck and Fortune's act of coitus sure have gotten me into a fine mess of bull-spider crap. During a long trek through the dense forest choked path, I had even more time to mull over exactly how much crap I was in. Or whether or not I should even be headed to Ba Sing Se right now.

Now that I thought about it, something was off. I sort of noticed it before, but I was so angry at the slut Siyo -and I still very much am- I wasn't thinking too clearly. But it was the parchment that was off. Official wanted posters are always printed. That one was handwritten and the picture was hand drawn. Or at least I think it was. I couldn't be sure without it in front of me. I sorely wished I hadn't tore the thing up.

"I don't suppose you found two of those posters?" I muttered to Lyra. She looked at me and blinked. I rolled my eyes back at her. "Great, we're back to this now."

And then there's the matter of the bounty. Not that it was too high but there shouldn't even be a bounty at all. Bounty hunting was considered illegal now and officially released wanted posters were only done to warn the public. Apparently Avatar Aang took issue with bounty hunters for some reason, so since he was close with the Earth King he had them outlawed. But, that's just how unrealistic the kid could be.

The Earth Kingdom is massive. It's easy as the pit for anyone to do what they want and disappear. (Like a certain spear swinging guy I know.) And bounty hunters at least maintain a bit of indirect order. Since the army and police are lazy/undermanned, they do a lot of things under the table and use special wording in postings to mask that they were asking for the same damn thing.

"Any information leading to the arrest will carry a cash reward, of an unspecified, but low amount." If that isn't the same thing as telling a bounty hunter "But, bring us this dirt bag in chains, we'll give you far more than that", then my name isn't Van...and some other stuff behind Van.

Yet, that wanted poster was clear as day, a throwback to ten years or so ago. "Dead or Alive" shouldn't have been on that sign at all. That kind of sign couldn't have come from the police. It was a personally made sign, that the Earth Kingdom says they don't allow but don't do anything about. Someone wants me found, and alive, or in some condition close enough to be considered alive.

Whether the police are involved or not, there are most definitely people coming after me now.

As soon as that thought formed in my mind, a chill snaked up my spine. I stopped, gripped my spear which I had in a strap on my back. And started to listen.

I would've died in the in the war, many times over, if I didn't trust and hone sharp instincts. Even in a pocket rebellion, the Fire Nation loved to ambush and I've seen my fair share of sudden attacks while walking through woods, just like this one and learned the signs of imminent ambushment. Like the sudden absence chattering animals and insects in the brush. Or how the air feels heavier and slightly warmer, like a Firebender gathering his breath for a sudden attack.

Just like sleeping on my feet, I thought I was pretty good at sensing an ambush. I once felt I was probably one of the best and noticed things well. I guess I need to rethink my own abilities. None of my expert noticing skills stopped me from not noticing that Lyra was gone. I looked around me and saw nothing but trees and shrubbery.

I spat, "Damn it!" She didn't have any waterskin, and we were a ways from the river. She had nothing to bend with, defenseless. Could someone have grabbed her? No, why grab her and not me? Did she just run off? Gah! She could've vanished at any time, because I wasn't paying attention. Damn it!

I felt another chill. _Focus on the here and now Van. Deal with whatever is out there now and find the brat later. _

If you think someone is about to jump you, you only have a few options. If you suspect a direct ambush with men leaping from trees, you scan the trees. But, if you don't find whoever is there, you leave yourself open to the guy(s) on the ground, while your attention is up. Ideally, you have one eye on the trees and the other covers the ground. When there's just one, you really have no choice but to leave one open. I'd have to-

I yanked my spear free of the harness in a smooth, practiced motion I'd used dozens of times before, and swung it in a downward arc. The blunt end of my staff caught the arrow just behind the tip, snapping it like a twig. I twirled my spear in front of me. Two more arrows deflected off it. I didn't give the attacker a still target and started moving. I darted left. A fourth arrow struck the ground I was just standing in.

I was already processing the situation. Each arrow was coming at a downward angle. He's in the trees. If I had time, I would've cracked a grin at how typical this loser was being. But, I didn't because I had a strong feeling that the archer wasn't working-

A snarling man sprang from the bushes behind me.

-alone.

Fire was trailing from his fist. He didn't get half out of his crouch before I smacked him in the face with the backend. Spinning on my heels, I avoided the errant fireblast. I stepped into him, slamming my forearm under his chin. He let out a choking sputter and doubled up, hands grasping at his throat. I spun around him, and wrapped the same arm under his chin, wrenching upright. Because he wasn't wearing any kind of armor, the three arrows his partner then fired sank right into his partner's chest.

The firebender cried out in my arms then went limp. I heard a slightly muffled curse in the distance.

Now I grinned. "There you are." I released my grip on the man, whirled my spear into the crook of my arm, and charged into the trees. Normally charging at an archer is a bad move, but while the trees around him broke my line of sight, giving him cover from me, it worked double for him. Not only would he have a tough time seeing me, but he'd still have to shoot between the trees to get to me. The arrows were coming infrequently, thunking into trees next and the ground. I ran serpentine from tree to tree. He'd have to be able to predict my movements to a "T" to nail me now. And I'm not slow and wasn't moving in an easy to move pattern, pausing to both catch my breath and throw him off.

Suddenly, the arrows stopped coming. I didn't hear any limbs breaking or rustling leaves other than what I myself was making, so I don't think he was running away. Was he going to wait for me? Was I running into a trap?

I slowed to a slow stalk, I suppose. (Not sure what you call a guy with a spear moving slowly through the woods. That's how people used to hunt for food.) I kept my eyes on the trees around me and on the ground. I didn't want to step into any carefully hidden snare traps or pits, but I didn't want to lose him in case he was moving too quietly for me to hear.

Eventually, I found the archer. He was laying on his back staring up at the tree he was in, but he saw nothing. His mouth was gaped in shock and his eyes were glassy. I'd seen enough dead bodies in my day to know one when I see it. I'd say that was another skill, but he was bleeding heavily from the mouth. So, that took the skill part out of it.

I walked over and knelt besides his body. I saw a triangular shard of ice protruding through the back of his neck and felt another chill, but this one wasn't confined to a part of my body.

This one was felt all over.

Without making any noise I could here, Lyra was now standing next to me. In a surprise to myself, I didn't flinch an inch. I just stared at her. She was looking at the man's body. The look on her face seemed like her natural, neutral self, but something was different. It wasn't really her face. That wasn't actually different. It was what I felt behind it that made her eyes look more...eerie.

No, not what I felt. It was what I _didn't_ feel.

Lyra had just killed a man, and didn't even look like she cared.


	6. Ch 6: The Coins

**Chapter 6: The Coins**

I can't exactly call this saving my life really. It's not like I wasn't taking care of the situation. Archers are only trouble when they're more of them or they're attacking you from long range from a hidden location. If he's one on one with you, only the best marksmen in the world (like a Yu Yan) are even remotely dangerous. So long as you're an at least competent fighter, you're fine. Which I sure as the pit was.

I've not only beaten several enemies at once, I've single handedly captured a Fire Nation tank. Not to brag, but in most situations, I'm pretty confident I can come out alive. And I can't even chuck a single rock without picking it up first. That isn't to say I could do something like kill a master bender or anything, but I would sure think I have something of a shot at _not _getting killed by him, I'll tell you that.

So, I wasn't in any danger from this guy. Really. I wasn't.

And I shouldn't feel like Lyra sneaking up on him and putting an ice spike in his spine was saving me. But, damn it, it sure as the pit felt like it.

It's becoming easy to forget which one is the adult here. But, that's going to have to wait. I need to figure out if this was a team of really bad bounty hunters or just idiot bandits. Obviously, the guy with a spike through the back of his head wasn't going to be saying anything, so I doubled back to the first guy. Turned out he was still alive. He was even trying to make a very slow getaway from his belly.

I'd say he probably had gotten five yards up the road. A red smear of blood trailed behind him. He heard us (or should I say me? Since the girl didn't make a sound) coming and tried to hurry his pathetic pace. At least he was smart enough to break off the ends of the arrow and leave it in rather than pull out the only thing stopping the wounds from completely bleeding out. I walked up to him and shoved him over to his back with my foot.

Would you believe it? The idiot actually tried to _attack_ me. I stomped on his offending arm before his weak fire attack could do more than make the air wavy. He cried out in pain, his voice ragged and labored. I'm shocked none of the arrows hit his heart, but they most definitely got a lung. One or both could collapse soon or he'd bleed into them. Either way he had another two minutes tops before he was done for.

I started to tell Lyra to turn away so she wouldn't have to see this, but given that she just killed a man, there's not much point is there?

I shook my head, my face grim. "It's not looking good for you, pal," I told him. "So, why not go out with honor, eh? That's what you Fire Nation types are all about, right? Honor? Prestige? Just tell me who you are and make this short and sweet."

"Go to hell!" he rasped then spat at me, a blood freckled mess that hit my pants. I twisted my heel into his arm, grinding it into the dirt. He cried out again.

Guess I was wrong about the honor thing. I tsked. "I've already been, pal. I call it The Pit. But that's beside the point. Try answering this question: do you know who I am?"

This guy was pretty defiant for someone bleeding from the mouth. "You're dead! That's who you are! Dead!"

"Okay." I regarded my spear on my shoulder and then leveled it at him. "You know, I just realized how long it's been since I used this end of my spear on someone. I think I might've forgotten how it's done. And I'm not sure but..." I tracked the spear down from his face to just below his waist. His eyes went wide. "I think if you get stabbed here, it hurts. A lot. Yet, I can't seem to remember." I snapped my fingers, like I just got an idea. "Hey. You don't mind if I try to refresh my memory, huh?"

It's funny how quickly another man's resolve vanishes when his privates are in danger. Even if you were minutes away from Death's door, no man wants to be castrated. "N-no! Don't!"

I loosened my grip on my staff, letting it almost dangle over him. "Then give me an answer. And though I'm no Toph Bei Fong, if you lie to me I'll know. Then, you can spend your last moments alive as a woman," I said flatly.

His eyes started fluttering. He was losing it. "I...I don't know...who you are. Neither of us did, but we were...ordered to...kill...a man...with...a spear...traveling along…this road."

Not bounty hunters drawn by my wanted poster then. "Ordered? By who?" His head lolled to the side. I took my foot off his arm, reached down, and grabbed him by his bloody collar. "Stay with me, damn it! Who hired you?"

His eyes focused on me again. Each breath he rasped out was bubbly. A sick sounding laugh slithered from his lips. It was creepy. "Hired? No one…hired us. Orders…from…our Sovereign…" He gave me a red toothed smile. "But...now...that...we've failed, you..." He coughed up some more blood. "...you won't live…to see-" His eyes suddenly rolled from me to Lyra who was standing behind just behind me, as if he didn't know she was there until now. And when they did they went wider. "No! Im...impossible!!" Did I say they were wide? Well let me correct that, his eyes practically were popping out of his head. If I weren't holding him by the collar, he would've been backing away, but instead his arm's just flailed around, thumping the ground weakly.

In his condition, the last thing he needed to be doing was trying to move quickly. That would only make him bleed out quicker. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. I shook him again and shouted, "No! Don't you die on me! Who do you work for?" A final breathe seethed out, and he went limp. I grunted in frustration and let him drop.

Well, scratch two...assassin's? Was that what they were? And Sovereign? What the hell was he talking about? And why did he crap himself (literally, I might add) when he saw Lyra? Did he recognize her? And what was impossible about her? I looked at her, but her face was an unreadable mask again.

Gah. More questions than answers. I'm starting to sense a pattern here.

_______________

He was dead, but that didn't mean there still isn't anything I can't find out about him. I rummaged through his pockets and turned up nothing but a small red coin. On one side was what looked like a sword stabbing through an…eyeball? How friendly. And on the other side was some engraving that was too small to read. Hm...I wonder. I went to the archer and found a coin just like it in his pocket. Interesting, I guess.

I stood up, bouncing the coins in my hands and glanced at Lyra. She was staring intently at the coins in my hand and her skin had gone pale, which was something given how pale she already was. It wasn't fear exactly, or not any fear reaction I'd ever seen, but she definitely was reacting to the coins.

I started to say something when she jerked like something hit her and started looking around. She said, "We must go. They will come." I think I've been underestimating her age because of how short she is, but the voice I heard was not as young and frail as the one's I've heard in the past. Or maybe I'm just hearing things. Her voice was still tiny, but she definitely isn't the 6 year old I thought she was. And the more I thought about it, the more I realized, I hadn't seen any female's younger than 18 since I was in grade school. I've grown a lot since then...just how old is she?

It just goes to show that I really still don't know anything about Lyra. Well, except that she moves like a ghost, scares would-be killer's half to death, apparently has better instincts than me, and bends with expert skills far beyond her appearance or age. If she was my age, I'd swear for the world that she was some kind of…

Assassin.

_Oh crap._

___Back in the army, soldiers used to tell stories about assassins trained from childhood. About organizations that take kids, usually orphans, and teach them how to kill, raise them from infancy in the art of death. In the end they'd be come perfect killing machines that felt no remorse and no hesitation to take another's life. I always thought it was just grizzled old veterans spinning tales to psyche out ensigns. It seemed too much like something you'd read in a book or in a play. Also, they'd always say there's a good chance that's the kind of people we'd be facing in the rebellions. It seemed too ridiculous to be true, but what if that's what this girl was? Some specially trained super child that got loose somehow? Is that how she got those scars? Some too brutal to think about training? Am I crazy for even thinking this?_

While all this started sinking in at once, my brain started working in fuzzy snail mode with the real world. I suddenly didn't fully grasp what she just said anymore. "What? Go? Who's 'they'?"

She started looking around, the look in her eyes still unreadable, but her pace and just the _air____ (I swear for the life of me that the air suddenly got cooler)_ she was giving off was like she wasn't just looking for something. But she was _perceiving_ for something...

If that's even a phrase.

Lyra turned and walked past me, back away from the road and deeper into the woods, with a smooth, but rushed pace. Then, over her shoulder without looking, she said in the same might-be older-than-she looks voice, "Bad men."

_________________

I stayed a couple steps behind her as she trudged through the woods. It was weird. Here I think the girl might be a child assassin, and that isn't even why I'm giving her space. I'm giving her space because I don't trust her. Her killing that man barely even matters, but how little I know about her does. Is that backwards? I don't even know anymore.

The woods got gradually thicker as we went. I couldn't see to far ahead now. I let it go on for a few minutes until I said something. I kept my voice low. "Uh, look Little Miss Killer Preteen, I understand why we aren't on the road, but why are we heading sideways?"

Silence.

I snorted. "And we're back to this. Look, I'm getting tired of you ignoring me. I'm grateful for what you did back there, but this has gone on long enough. Drop the sometimes mute act and give me some answers. And this time don't draw it in the dirt either. I'm serious here, girl. If you aren't straight with me, I'll walk." She turned her head turn a little, glancing over her shoulder at me, then stared ahead again.

I said, "That man back there, he recognized you. He was afraid of you. Why?"

There was a long silence. I thought she was going to ignore me again. I was on the verge of erupting, when she spoke, softly. "Less you know, better you are."

I scoffed. "The less I know? If there's things about you that a person like me doesn't need to know, then why'd you drag me into this? I became involved the second you came back down into that cargo hold. And now assassins, who know you , want me dead. How exactly would not knowing what I'm dealing with make me better off?"

Another long pause. "Not assassins. Bad men."

I frowned. "What do you mean, not assassins? What else could they be?"

"Not assassins," she repeated. She was still speaking softly, as if she didn't want to answer and was choosing her words carefully.

I'm at weird straights here. On one hand, I want to keep grilling her for info, regardless of her protests to keep me in the dark, because I need to know why these people want me dead and just who they are. On the other, I don't want to grill her since I do owe her for helping me, even if I didn't need it, and should respect her wishes. Not to mention it isn't like I don't already have a laundry list of people aiming to grease me. But, on a third mutant hand, I need to figure out why we're walking sideways from the road. Decisions, decisions, decisions.

"Men who get orders to kill me _aren't_ assassins? Fine, whatever. But at least tell me why are we going this way? If we want to avoid these 'bad men' we need to get moving. And we're doing nothing but wasting…" I trailed off when we came to a foot beaten game trail. Sitting on the ground, tied to two trees were ostrich horses. One was asleep the other was chewing on some grass.

I could only stand their with my mouth open like fish.

I didn't even think about it. It never even occurred to me. The assas…the _bad men _were already in position to ambush me. There's nothing but road between Ba Sing Se and the last town we just came from and not much in between but sonicus line posts and railroad tracks. No matter which way they came, they wouldn't _walk_ from the scene of a woodland murder. These were their getaway rides.

I didn't think about it, but Lyra had. And she knew where they were. But, how? This trail was at least 300 yards from the main road. No way could she have seen-

Gah! You know what? Forget this. I'm tired of all the questions. I'm just going to go with it. Take the ostrich horses and get to Ba Sing Se double time, worry about the why's and how's later.

I figured the one sleeping had already eaten and would be in the best condition for a fast ride, but it would be better if one weren't conscious. I undid the reigns from the one that was grazing. The good thing about ostrich horses is they can't differentiate one human from another, so they have no loyalty to riders. It didn't freak out the second it saw someone different from the person that road it here. I lead it a couple dozen yards up the trail, as silently as possible, away from its still sleeping partner. Once I found a good spot, I tied it to a different tree and told Lyra to stay with it while I go back for the other one.

Though ostrich horses can't recognize one person from another, they could recognize another of its own kind. And it could recognize when one was killed.

I went back, stalking as I did, and raised my spear, ready to slice through its throat, killing it almost instantly, and making it unable to cry out and draw the attention of the other one. Just before I struck, Lyra jumped in the way, arms held out, and a defiant, almost scary look on her face.

I hissed, "Get out of the way!"

She shook her head, very slowly.

"We don't have time for this. Move. Whoever is coming isn't going to be using this thing to hunt us down." I didn't feel like explaining into how ostrich horses like being in pairs and had a tendency to bond, especially if these two were mates. If they'd bonded, one ostrich horse could find another one off its scent. What reason could she possibly have for protecting this animal was beyond me. I said it again, with real anger behind it, "Get. Out. Of. The. Way."

Instead of answering me, she turned and cut its reigns with a flick of her hand. I blinked. I didn't even see any water move. That roused the beast's attention and it promptly stood up. Before I could do anything about it, she slapped its flank and for the first time since I'd known her, she raised her voice. "Yah!" The beast took off.

I should count myself as lucky it went the other way from the other ostrich horse. But, I just felt royally ticked off. I had to bite my lip to keep from shouting every expletive I could think of. I bit so hard, I'm surprised I didn't draw blood. I wanted to go through the still standing laundry list of questions about why she did that or bring to light any of the numerous questions since the last one. But, I'm still in "forget this" mindset. So, I settled for fighting down my seething rage.

I somehow mustered up the wherewithal to keep quiet and stalk to the ostrich horse that Lyra didn't run away. I untied its rein and climbed onto the saddle and…Lyra didn't.

I groaned. "The pit is wrong now?"

And for the first time in all the time I'd known this strange, annoying, lethal little girl, she looked…like a little girl. A _shy_ little girl. She kept looking at the animal almost…nervously.

All the wherewithal in the world couldn't stop me from laughing at that.

It was so ridiculous. She kills a man with no problem whatsoever. She speaks in a sharp manner whenever it suits her, even though I don't think she's spoken in a complete sentence this whole time. But, that doesn't stop her from drawing with her finger better than I could draw with a calligraphy pen if you gave me an hour to write my own name. For all intents and purposes, she acts more like an adult than me at times, even outdoing me at things I thought I was pretty good at. She does things that are confusing and infuriating at the same time. She acts like such an adult, and then she's afraid of riding on an ostrich horse.

That's why she saved the ostrich horse, but is afraid of riding it. In spite of everything we've gone through so far, she's still a girl.

To answer an earlier question of mine: Yes, I'm crazy for thinking she's some child assassin. No child assassin in the world would be scared of a freaking ostrich horse.

I extended my hand. "Come on. I've ridden these things before. They only look scary. There's nothing to it at all. Just hang on to me tight, and you'll be fine."

Something seemed to glimmer in her blue eyes as she looked at me. I'd love to know what was going through her head, but even though I could still see the uncertainty, I couldn't see anything else in her normally unreadable mask of a face. She inhaled deeply, steeling herself, I figure, and took my hand.

_______________

We rode at a hard trot. I wanted to go faster, but from how tightly Lyra had her hands wrapped around my waist, I decided against it. Still, we were covering more than enough ground. Even with that diversion to slow me down. It was roughly two hours after the attack, and we'd gone at least 30 miles.

I didn't really want to stop either, but for a new rider, I'd rather not push Lyra too hard. Also my ribs couldn't take much more pressure.

_Man_, this girl was stronger than she looks.

I stopped us at a small broke to let the ostrich horse get some water and splash some on my face.

After I'd given my face a good rinsing, I rose and said to Lyra, "You'd better get some water too. The next ride won't be-"

Lyra was gone.

_Are you kidding me? Again? The last time she disappeared on me I was…_

A chill shot up my spine, it didn't snake its way this time. I dropped into a low crouch and reached for my-

The ground heaved up under my feet and I was airborne. I tried my best to roll with the impact, but I was tumbling through the air too fast. I landed hard on my back and felt the breathe whoosh out of me. I gasped and tried to roll to my feet. The ground slid from under me, dropping me flat on my face. A small mound of earth was jutting out of the ground. It hit me in the stomach, further knocking my breath out.

I was hacking and wheezing when a female voice spoke to me. "Do not move or we shall break your limbs."

Given how vulnerable I was laying prone, I did as she said and stopped moving. I was still trying to find my breath when hard hands grabbed me up off the ground and pulled me to my feet. I'd forgotten how great that felt.

I couldn't see whoever was holding me. Unlike the last time I was manhandled, this time they had the foresight to bend stone around my wrists. Crap. This person knew what he was doing.

"This is an exquisite weapon," the woman said, her voice coming from behind me, out of site. My holder swung me around to see her.

She was holding my weapon thoughtfully, examining it, testing its heft. She handled it exactly how it is meant to be handled, with the care of an experienced fighter that knows their way around a pole arm. She had strapped a bo staff strapped to her back.

I recognized her immediately, that same regal air and the purple hued ensemble. It was the woman from the bar that didn't see me when she walked in. Being outside in broad daylight, I could see more details besides the outline of her body. Her black hair was tied up in a bun, and she was still wearing the same headband. Her eyes were narrow and hard. I had a commanding officer that had eyes like that. But, something else about her was so familiar. Like I'd met her before.

I'm still alive, so she isn't with the other guys. Those guys didn't even try to conceal their intent to kill me. But these guys have pretty much arrested me. Are they cops? Couldn't be. No cops I've ever seen wear purple. Cops with a bizarre fashion sense, then? No, couldn't be that either. Cops are required by law to inform me that I'm under arrest immediately, not compliment the craftsmanship of my weapon.

_Well, Van, you're pretty much screwed no matter who they are. But, might as irritate and resist until you figure some way out of this. Or they haul off and kill you. Whichever comes first._

I smiled bitterly. "Thank you. But if you wanted to handle my stick so bad, you could've just asked."

The woman didn't change her expression, but the man holding me wrenched my arm, sending a pike of pain through it. I gritted my teeth, refusing to cry out.

"Search his pockets," she said, still without looking up from my spear. I thought it was to the man holding me, but someone else walked up to me, a male, roughly my age. He was barefoot, unlike the woman and from a quick glance to my lower left, neither was the man holding me. This guy was the Earthbender that dropped me. He was wearing the same colored outfit as she was, so I could figure that so was the other man.

One person guarding my front, while another person holds my back. And another person goes through my pockets. This really told me a bit about who I'm dealing with. Even though I was restrained and in no position to break free, they weren't taking any chances. They're treating me like I'm a threat regardless of my condition. That's straight from the book armed forces protocol.

_Are they military? Their clothes are closer to military wares than the police._

The Earthbender frisked my pockets, patting me. I laughed softly. "Careful, I'm ticklish." He tried to conceal it, but I saw the flick of his eyes and the corners of his mouth twitch. _Hm…_

"Two of these were in his pocket," he said. He turned and his arm moved. Something red glinted through the air towards the woman I assume is the leader.

The woman caught it, finally taking her eyes off my spear. She examined both sides of the red coin. "There is no mistaking it. A coin of The Luminous Ones. And two of them at that." To me she said, her face twisted in disgust, hate, "You were careless, anarchist scum."

I opened my mouth to protest, but the big man behind me must have struck me over the head. I felt like my legs suddenly evaporated from under me and I experienced something like weightlessness.

I could've thought about many things in those last instances of consciousness. I could've thought about why some anarchist group would carry coins on them that someone could identify them as members of an anarchist group just for carrying. I also could've thought abut why does simply having that coin on me proof that I'm in an anarchist group. I also could've thought about what does a coin have to do with being luminous (which I think has something to do with a light) and who would decide that's their anarchist group calling card. And I could've thought about why am I even being knocked out for being in an anarchist group and not transported conscious like any normal prisoner.

But I didn't think about any of those things. Not simply because I wouldn't have been able to think so quickly in those few seconds, but because I thought about something else.

In that instant, all I could think about was where Lyra was and would she be okay.

And then darkness swallowed me whole.


	7. Ch 7: The Ride

_**Chapter 7: The Ride**_

An explosion of stone, dirt, and grass shook the vast courtyard. "Attaboy!" General Shen Tsu Yan thundered to his son. He excitedly stepped in and made adjustments on the 13 year old boy's stance, pressing him lower in his squat and adjusting the height of his arms. "That was almost perfect! But, next time bend your knees and explode through your palm, as if you were striking through the rock."

"Okay, dad," Pak Tsu Yan said enthusiastically.

_The little suck up._

"Now, again!"

Pak made the first move, a harsh shift in position from a base horse stance, dragging his left foot around behind him. A rock half the boy's size rose from the ground. He struck with a semi open palm, and the stone shot forward embedding itself into the wall with a crunch of stone, just left of the previous one.

General Shen thundered again, "Ha! You're a natural! Mastered the 3rd form in just one day! You'll make a fine soldier, my boy. One of the greatest." He ruffled his son's hair, as the proud boy beamed.

_Yeah, because all it takes is being able to make a stone fly to be a great soldier._

A man in an Earth Kingdom army uniform appeared at the gate leading around to the front of the house. He gave a respectful bow to General Shen, but would enter no further. His face was solemn

General Shen nodded, his brow furrowed with concern and said to Pak,"Now you keep on practicing. I have to attend to something." And then he left.

Pak said, "Okay." But it was obvious he wasn't about to keep practicing.

_Not when he could egg on his little brother instead._

Pak sneered and chopped the air. A snaking tremor of uprooting earth came right at his brother, some 20 feet away, pretending to not pay attention as he practiced his staff forms. The tremor threw his feet flew from under him. He landed in a heap and his staff went skittering along the ground.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" the younger brother demanded from the ground.

Pak still sneering, laughed. "What's wrong, baby? Did I interrupt you playing with your little stick?"

The boy, the younger brother by only 10 months, answered the sneer in kind. "I don't know. Did that man interrupt dad from making your big fat head even bigger?"

_That's the spirit, kiddo. Don't back down an inch!_

"Maybe I should interrupt your face!" Pak shot back. He ran up to his brother and threw a punch down at his head.

Younger brother rolled out of the way, grabbing up the staff as he did and lashed out. From a half-crouch he hit Pak on the back of the knee, forcing him to drop into a hard kneel.

"Ow!" Pak yelped, clutching as his leg. "You stupid…" he snapped.

Laughing, the younger brother got to his feet and took off running as Pak gave chase.

_Yeah! That's it! Make him chase you. You know he's not as fast as you are._

"I'm gonna bury you up to your ears, runt!" Pak fumed, clearly limping on the leg.

Over his shoulder, the younger brother called out, "How's the leg, Paky? Should we take a break so you can-"

He ran full force into a wall that rose to mid thigh level. He cried out and flipped over the side.

_Oh. Got to keep your eyes ahead of you, kid._

"That's enough!" the stern female voice of their older sister, Zhi, commanded. She stepped in front of the still charging Pak and grabbed him before he could kick his brother. She was much older than them, a full 10 years older. And a distinguished member of the New Dai Li. Wasn't any doubt who bent up the small wall of earth.

"What are you butting in for?" Pak demanded, wrenching his arm away from her.

"Because, we have a guest over, and we can't have you two idiots seen beating each other senseless."

"You mean you can't have me being seen beating him senseless," the young boy said sticking out his tongue, trying to hide that he was rubbing his sore legs.

"You wish, no bending having runt!"

"Mudslinging reject!"

Zhi rolled her eyes. "I said enough, you two. Now get inside."

Inside was the fourth and oldest sibling, Kento, a member of the Earth King's Royal Guard. It was unusual for the family to be gathered in one place without it being a holiday. For them all to gather here on such short notice, it had to be important. And the boy had to find out what.

_It's only natural. Just a kid afterall. Kids are curious._

Even though they weren't supposed to, the boy and his brother both eavesdropped on the discussion. (Outside of brotherly squabbling they got along well enough to do things together, but squabbling was their main pastime.)

"-for coming to your house uninvited just to deliver this kind of news, general," an older voice said.

The boy's father spoke, his voice was heavy with worry. The boy hadn't heard his father sound like this before. "It's quite alright, old friend. I'm glad you and your son took the time to tell me in person. It's given me time to fully absorb this in friendly confines. I'm more than certain this is just the break those anarchist groups were waiting for. Once news of this breaks proper, every nation will be on high alert."

Kento sighed and said, "So what will happen now? Who will spearhead the movement now that he's gone?"

A voice the boy didn't recognize spoke, his voice off in thought, "I suppose it'll be a matter for the three nations' leaders to discuss."

Zhi spoke next, her voice quiet, "It won't happen anytime soon. There will be at least an appointed two week period of mourning, funeral arrangements, a commemorative monument. It could take weeks. The entire world will be coming into Ba Sing Se for this. I'm sure every sector of the Dai Li will be swamped in a mountain of work."

Voices grunted in agreement. Then, the boy's father spoke, "And you're all absolutely certain no one knows who is responsible?"

Kento answered, "I want to say we don't, but it's unusual how the Council has handled this."

"How so, Kento?" General Shen asked.

"Well, they haven't disclosed news of the death with the public, for one," Kento said, he was clearly weary. Or maybe just saddened.

"Hardly unusual, son," General Shen remarked as he took a sip of tea.

"I know, but they also haven't released an official report on the cause of death or where the body was found. It's as if they want it kept a secret, yet everyone in the palace knows about it."

The other man grunted. "I know. They've even kept me out of the loop, the Captain of the Guard. It's very unsettling. The whole cover up vibe has me wondering just who was responsible. And if you want my honest opinion. I think it's the anarchists."

If that other guy was the Royal Guard's captain, then that would make him Kento's boss, the young boy realized.

"But, how could they? He was far too powerful to be killed in combat and his close friends are some of the strongest benders and warriors in the world," General Shen wondered allowed. "But, of even more importance is…" His voice suddenly carried right to the boys. "…that two children had better go to their rooms. Now!"

The boys gasped collectively and ran, each one blaming the other for being caught. It wouldn't be until later that they would find out they were talking about Avatar Aang's death.

Until then, it didn't look like there'd be any point in training in bending or any form of combat besides simple sport. Avatar Aang was easily recognized as having more power than any Avatar before him. Any rouge Fire Nation factors that would try to supplant Fire Lord Zuko would never try anything so long as Avatar Aang lived. Once he died, war might've been on the horizon and the Earth Kingdom might need to be on the guard for imminent invasion by the Fire Nation. In spite of words otherwise from Fire Lord Zuko. But, it was worse than just the Fire Nation.

The "movement" Kento mentioned was Avatar Aang's World Reborn Act. It would mean each nation would help the other nation in all aspects. Each nation would be almost forced to be involved in other nation affairs, including the military. That would mean Earth Kingdom military bases would be established in the Fire Nation and they would be fighting on Fire Nation soil if needed.

When the pocket rebellions began, the Earth Kingdom was obligated to help in whatever capacity it could. There was suddenly a need for combat training more than ever before.

The Tsu Yan family, not in anyway associated with the Yu Yan Archers of the Fire Nation, was renowned for being a military family, a family that produced powerful Earthbending warriors. Many famous Earthbenders have served in the army, male and female. But, the males were the family's pride. It was common knowledge that any man born of Tsu Yan blood would be an Earthbender and join the army. It was more than a family creed or tradition, it was fact. And it carried a perfect history and precedence. If your father was a Tsu Yan and you were his son, you were a bender. It was recorded in history scrolls dating back generations. And not one man had been born being unable to bend.

_I hate this part._

Except for one.

_No, no, no. This isn't happening. This is so not happening!_

In spite of having a sharp mind and quick wits, he's the sole black sheep-pig.

_Gah! Enough already!_

And the disgrace to the family: Van-

_____________________

A harsh pain up my arm brought me out of my head injury induced slumber. And as bad a dream as I was having, after getting a dose of reality, I kind of wished I was out again. My mouth was dry, I couldn't move because my hands were tied behind my back and feet were shackled to the metal floor, the metal bench I was sitting on hurt my ass something fierce, a harsh light was stinging into my eyes, a very ugly man was glowering at me, and my head hurt from where I was hit.

"He's awake," the beast of a man grunted, arms folded. A small rap on the wall came from somewhere to my left. A rather large battle ax rested on his lap. If I tried any sudden movements, I didn't doubt that he'd split me in two.

I squinted through the sunlight and looked around me, trying to get my bearings. The compartment me and pretty boy here was in was fairly small. If I could stand up, my head would be skimming the ceiling, but it was still long. The bench I sat on stretched 7 feet off to the left of me, ending just before two double doors, that didn't have any visible way to open it from the inside. Save for a small keyhole. Metal loops lined the wall down either side, a half foot or so above every bench. Similar metal loops lined the floors as well. A grated opening near the top on either side of the room let in the light that was in my eyes. As I continued sorting through my aching head I became loosely aware that we were moving. The sunlight was broken up by passing trees. And as if that weren't clue enough, I could hear the thrum of an engine. I'm in a wagon, the same kind that the police use to transport criminals.

I also couldn't help but notice that my spear was nowhere to be seen. That lady probably still has it.

I fake yawned, a feat more painful than I would've hoped. "Hey. Where are we headed, pretty boy?"

He continued his beady eyed glower.

"Are we stopping off soon? Cuz I really need to take a leak, and had a lot of asparagus for lunch today. I don't know if you know it, but that'll really stink a room out after a while."

He didn't flint, didn't blink. He just stared. It was intimidating. Almost. I smirked. "You know, you remind of this little girl I know," I told him. His eyes narrowed and I heard a low animalistic growl creep from him.

I knew that'd get him. I shifted around uncomfortably, making my shackles jingle about. "Jeez, it's like being in a cage with a bull spider. Only you're bigger and uglier."

The growl got louder. I could see his blunt teeth as his lip quivered.

I let him fume and stew for a long moment. Then I said, "So, ever seen your boss lady naked?"

He let out a raging snarl and lunged forward. He seized me by the throat, slamming the back of my head into the side. He was awfully strong, his hands clamping down over my throat like a 3 horned constrictor. I tried, but I couldn't prevent myself from gagging. I still managed to choke out, "I guess that's a no."

"I should kill you here and now, scum!" he roared.

The wagon screeched to a halt and I heard a small sliding hatch open roughly. "What's going on back there?" the woman demanded. "Release him, immediately!" I couldn't turn my head to see her and was forced to get a full face full of pretty boy's foul…minty breath? That's…unusual.

"But, sir, he…"

"Now."

Pretty Boy let out another snarl and released my throat. Air whooshed back into my chest and I started coughing. "Gee, you sure know how to show a guy a good time. I feel all special. What'll you do next?" I sputtered out with a grim smile.

What they did next was gag and blindfold me, which made things instantly more uncomfortable and didn't do a thing to help the dryness in my mouth. But, I finally had the light out of my eyes.

In hindsight, I probably should've kept my mouth shut.

I can't say how long we rode. To me it felt like hours. Only thing I could hear was the grinding caterpillar tracks of the wagon and the engine, which told me that this vehicle was made for long range travel rather than the short range wheeled wagons. I tried to pay close attention to any turns the vehicle made, but it was too hard. The wagon didn't lean into the curves like wheeled vehicles do.

I couldn't speak, I could barely move, I felt miserable, and I couldn't speak. Not being able to speak got to me the most. I don't like to admit it, but I suppose talking and cracking jokes was my way to cope when the excrement hits the propeller. Having that outlet of worry cut off, I suddenly felt…worried, afraid. I'm always nervous or worried, but I guess being able to talk to myself or the person causing the worry would help me get through it. Like insulting Pretty Boy. If my hands were free I would've used him grabbing me as enough of a distraction to go for his keys. I keep racking my brain, but they've got me by the balls here. My staff is who knows where and even if I manage to get loose, I'm not getting out of this wagon. I guess to fight down fear, I'm taking it out on him.

Now that I couldn't talk even though I wanted to, I started dwelling on how screwed I was and how I got to being as screwed as I was.

I'm in a paddy wagon under the arrest of some quasi-military group that believes I'm in an anarchist group. What likely is a real anarchist group is aiming for my head for reasons I don't fully understand. A treacherous whore named Siyo has framed me for one of the few crimes I didn't commit and now there's a bounty on my head. And then there's a little girl with freakishly strong bending abilities that's looking for bad men called Luminous and-

Wait, my capturer said something just before the knocked me out. She said the coins I picked up from the two thugs me and Lyra killed belonged to the "Luminous Ones". Holy crap! The people Lyra's looking for and the ones after me are the same group? What kind of coincidence is that?

Or is that even a coincidence? Just before that thug died, he recognized Lyra and she scared him, quite literally, to death. Is that why they were after me? Because I came in contact with the girl? It doesn't seem that way. If he knew the girl was with me, he shouldn't have reacted so fearfully when he saw her. I guess that's not it, but I don't even know what to make of anything anymore. So much crap is going on, and it all gets more and more complicated.

And then the guy talked about having a supreme, no, what was that word he used? Sobering? Sautéing? Stover? Sovereign? Yeah, that's it. Sovereign. He said his sovereign sent him after me. I think the word is another word for a lord or master. I think some Earth Kingdom warlords of the feudal era used to ask to be called the sovereign of their land, but this is some ancient, before Avatar Kyoshi, before Old Ba Sing Se was founded, history. Man, if this anarchist group is using outdated language like that for their superior members, then they must be messed up, certified nut jobs. It sure as the pit could explain why they'd carry around coins that mark them as an anarchist.

Through all of this, the one thought that kept floating around my head was, what happened to Lyra? If she was smart, she'd head straight to Ba Sing Se. Since she's so afraid of riding ostrich horses, she'd have to hoof it. She'll be okay, I guess. But still…

___________________

We finally stopped moving. I heard movement all around from outside the wagon, voices and footsteps. Metal scraped against metal as the double doors flung open. I'm guessing Pretty Boy unlocked my shackles from behind me and started pulling on my shirt collar. They didn't take off my gag or the blindfold, so I stumbled around. My knee cracked against the bench. A sizzle of hot pain shot through my leg, and I spat a curse into the gag.

Pretty boy grumbled, "Watch your head."

Before I could even duck, my temple banged against the top of the doorway. Another flash of pain shot through me and I felt woozy. I cursed Pretty Boy out, but all that came out was "Mffmshfumfmr" and I all but fell out the back of the wagon. I couldn't tell anything from around me, but I did know I was outside. My thin shoes were dragging across gravel. Pretty boy shoved me forward, since I didn't want to fall flat on my face, I stumbled ahead. Once I regained my balance, two hands, different from Pretty boy's big, rough ones clamped onto both of my arms, two men on either side of me. And they lead me forward.

No one spoke and no one said anything as we walked. It felt an awful lot like the final march of a convicted prisoner to his execution. An awful pit formed in my stomach. I tried to keep my composure, but then I remembered Pretty Boy's ax. With each step I took, I kept seeing an image them force me down to my knees. My head perfectly placed on a chopping block. And with one effortless stroke, my head would roll.

I hate having such a vivid imagination.

I started thinking about things like how many times would my head bounce. Or would I have a dignified look of just having my eyes close? Or would my eyes be opened with some ugly, lip twisting look as my death face? I swallowed through a throat so dry the Si Wong Desert would look like the bottom of the ocean by comparison.

It felt like a trance. I felt motion, I heard things, but recalled none of it. Time semmed to float by, but it could've stopped entirely and I wouldn't know the difference. All sensation seemed to be leaving me. Like my body was already dying, anticipating it all ending. Making the transition from living being to corpse a smooth one. It wasn't until someone behind me coughed and I heard the echo that I realized we were indoors and heading downward. That snapped me from my death oriented state of mind and one fact screamed to me: we were underground.

I chuckled at myself, the noise easily recognizable even gagged.

Someone near me muttered to himself, "The hell could he be laughing at?"

After a few minutes of descending, the ground leveled out. The air here was thicker and smelled faintly of mildew and incense. I was turned sharply and the next thing I knew I was being forced to sit in a chair. I hard a soft chain rattling behind me as they again shackled me down, but my feet were free, which was something of a relief.

I sat there a moment. Someone was talking in a low voice behind me, then a door creaked shut.

"Remove the blindfold," the same woman from before said.

The blindfold came off and I groggily opened my eyes, squinting heavily. Couldn't help but notice they didn't take off my gag. But, I did notice I was in a darkly lit room with just a table in front of me a few feet. The woman stood, regal as ever on the other side. I took a few glances around me. The room was dominated by a single light above us, a flickering lantern. The light didn't reach the corners of the room, but I could see the bare highlights of men on each corner. Pretty Boy was in here as well, standing just in arms reach of me. I gave another soft chuckle.

These guys were doing it by the book. Good cop, bad cop: coming up.

Finally the woman spoke, "I fail to see what would be amusing about your current situation, vagrant. But, given what you are, I'm aware that your state of mind might find humor in this."

I huffed out a breath and looked away from her. As if to say, "Whatever you say, lady." I don't know if she caught the meaning or not though.

"I'm going to ask you a series of questions. You are only to nod your head 'yes' or shake your head 'no'. Do you understand?"

I looked at her with leaden eyes and shook my head. An instant later, Pretty Boy punched me. I was suddenly grateful for the gag. If it hadn't been there, I might've bit my tongue. I didn't cry out. Oh no, I wasn't about to let the bastard get that satisfaction out of me. So instead I gave him my angriest glare. It helped that I was pretty damn angry.

"As demonstrated, any answer interpreted as a lie will be met with a reprimand. Repeated lies will only result in further reprimand. You are to answer truthfully and honestly. Understood?" Her voice was cool and indifferent.

Somewhat reluctantly, I nodded my head.

She began to pace, arms behind her back. "Good. Were you born in the Earth Kingdom?"

I nodded.

"Are you an Earthbender?"

That answer should've been obvious and I nearly shook my head, but fought down the urge and shook my head.

She was slowing walking around the table, towards me. "Have you ever been to Ba Sing Se?"

I nodded.

"Did you once serve in the military?"

I blinked and then nodded slowly.

"Did you serve active duty in the Mi Zhi Rebellion?"

I blinked again. And nodded.

"Under Commander Itsugi and Commander Omonoi?"

What's going on? I nodded, my eyes darting around, trying to figure out what was happening. My head was still groggy from all the punches.

The woman's voice shifted as she passed behind me. "Did you commit actions in that service that resulted in your dishonorable discharge?"

I didn't respond for a moment. What is this? How does she know about my past? I quickly nodded to avoid getting hit again.

I could see her back and…something was different. Or maybe it was the lighting. "Do you remember the action that caused your dishonorable discharge? Something involving a fellow infantryman and a Firebender ambush?"

A piercing scream that could only be heard by me rang in my eyes. I saw flesh burning. The unnatural blackening of skin. The flailing of limbs writhing in pain so intense, so excruciating. I could almost smell the burning flesh. I inhaled sharply and savagely shook my head, trying to shake the memory from my head.

Pretty Boy punched me.

I cried out this time, biting down the gag like I wanted to tear it apart. Anger surged through me. I really wished I had my spear right then. I wanted to pay Pretty Boy back in full for this. I nodded harshly.

The woman sudden slapped both hands on the table, shoving it forward several inches. "Oh, I know you remember. You'd better remember! You better remember the life you ruined!" the woman snarled. Wait. No. It wasn't the woman. Her voice...it was completely different now. I hardly noticed it, but…I recognize this voice. She leaned forward into the light.

And I literally felt my heart skip a beat in absolute shock.

Siyo, with absolute hate in her eyes, sneered, "You have a lot to answer for, Van."


	8. Ch 8: The Interrogation

_**Disclaimer: This chapter contains some sexual content. But don't worry, it's not a lemon chapter.**_

_**Chapter 8: The Interrogation**_

"You have a lot to answer for, Van," Siyo said. The words coming out with venom laced over each syllable.

Siyo, the harem girl that used me for a chump herself. Standing right in front of me.

I should've been angrier. I should've charged at her, been painfully yanked back by the shackles on my wrists, and then punched in the stomach by Pretty Boy. That would've been a normal reaction. Here the woman that is to blame for this whole situation. The reason I'm not in the sweltering desert robbing old people for pocket change, and not being chased by a group of anarchist idiots, is in the same room with me, and how do I react?

I laugh.

And I laugh.

And I laugh.

I was hysterical. All those earlier emotions of impending death and the dredges of fear that bubbled up? The unquestionably broken feeling that losing the ability to see or speak inflicted on me, all just experienced moments ago? Who cared about that anymore? I was laughing.

I didn't expect to see her at all and I was probably even more screwed now than before. Yet the sheer impossibility of it all was too much. It was the perfect way to make my situation worse that I could've never seen coming. Even though it was another screw job by Fate and Luck, I didn't feel the least bit threatened. In fact, seeing her was something close to relief. She was the first problem I had. I've been so sidetracked, so caught up in other messes. And I've somehow blundered my way back to the source of many thoughts of murder and pain dealing?

It was just too much. So I laughed.

I was laughing so hard tears streamed down my face. It was a hearty, foot stomping laugh. I was laughing so hard my stomach started to ache.

And the look on Siyo's face? Priceless. She went from sheer hate to sheer "What the-?" And that made me laugh even more.

I eventually had to stop as I couldn't breathe anymore. It was hard getting my breath back with the gag in.

Siyo just stared at me for a moment, her eyes narrowed and her brow furrowed. Then she looked up, behind me. I glanced over my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of the boss lady, standing with her arms folded. Her face was hidden in shadow. I did, however, catch some movement of her head silhouetted head. Then, Siyo and the woman both walked out of the room and closed a door behind them. A rather long silence followed. I could see some stirring from the men standing in the corners.

It lasted for so long, I threw in a fake cough. Just to add to the awkwardness of this silence. Someone's always got to cough during an awkward silence. It's like the final bullet point of an awkward silence. Once someone coughs, you're entering sacred awkwardness. I was planning to wait for someone else to do it, but it came to a point where I just took the job for myself. I think I did fine, if I do say so myself. And my timing was perfect since seconds later the two women returned.

"Remove the gag," the boss lady said.

With a quick tug, Pretty Boy untied the knot and the gag slacked. I quickly spat it out and held my mouth open. My mouth felt like it was stuffed full of cotton balls. I croaked out, "Can I get a glass of water? Seriously. My throat is burning."

"We shall be asking the questions here. Not you," Siyo said flatly.

"What good will any answer be if I sound like I swallowed a frog?" I croaked again.

"You'll manage, I'm sure," Siyo said, her voice cruel.

"Is it okay if I point out something?"

Pretty Boy hit me again. I was ready for it this time though. I turned my head just as the hit landed. It hurt, yeah. But not so much.

With a mouth like mine? Yeah, I've been hit before. I was going to have a pretty nasty bruise when this was over. Maybe even a black eye.

The lady behind me spoke. "You will be silent until asked to speak. Unless you prefer being gagged."

I fought down the urge to say something. She was right. I'd rather not be gagged again. I only nodded.

"Good." What I can only guess was an exchanged nod between boss lady and Siyo was passed. A man stepped from behind me and plopped a large stack of papers on the table.

Siyo stepped back from the table and the boss lady started pacing around the table again. "Do you know what this is?"

Unable to resist, I mumbled, "Do you want the real answer or the snarky one?" Before Pretty Boy clocked me, I said more clearly, "No, I don't."

She said, as she turned to face me, "It is a full report of crimes committed by anarchist sects since the beginning of summer. Industrial sabotage, theft, extortion, kidnapping, murder, trafficking. Acts that halt progress for all the nations. We are tasked with halting these crimes by any means necessary."

I arched an eyebrow. "Oh?"

The boss lady stepped out of the light and Siyo stepped back in. "Which means that we are authorized to do whatever we deem necessary to prevent more senseless violence. Unless you cooperate and tell us what we want to know about your group," Siyo said flatly again.

"Yeah. Might be as good a time as any to mention that I _have_ no group," I stated, mimicking Siyo's flatness.

I figured I'd get hit, but I thought it'd be across the lips. Instead, Pretty Boy stepped in closer and slugged me in the stomach. It felt like a hole was punched through me and I went through a solid minute of hacking and wheezing.

Siyo and the other woman switched places in the shadow and light. "It's pointless to lie," the boss lady said, somewhat sympathetically. "We know what you are."

Through gritted teeth I rasped, "Stow the light cop, shadow cop, punching troll cop routine, already. For one, you stink at it. And also, I've got nothing to lie about. Look at me. Do I _look_ like some anarchist? I'm a just raggedy guy with a spear!"

"Ragged, emaciated, in dire need of a shower, and a mouth that never stops. No one would ever suspect someone so naturally unimposing and pathetic," Siyo said. "And that's precisely what makes you the perfect agent."

I managed to cocked an eyebrow. That was the first time I've ever been insulted and complimented in the same breath. "And your entire basis for me being an anarchist is…two red coins in my pocket I could've found on the road somewhere?"

"Those coins are unmistakable currency of the Luminous Ones, one of the numerous sects that we've been tracking," the boss lady supplied.

"And just having it proves I'm a member?"

"Don't feign ignorance, Van. It's not becoming." Siyo rolled her eyes. "You know full well you took those coins off of the two Luminous Ones' recruits you killed."

So, they know about that? But, what'd she mean about "recruits"? "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure I'd remember something like that. I didn't kill anyone." Which wasn't a lie. I didn't kill either of the men who attacked me. At least not directly. I got one to shoot the other with arrows and Lyra took out the other. "And I don't know what the pit you're talking about. So, I'll say it again. I'm no anarchist. It ain't my style. Go ahead and hit me now."

I was ready for the explosion of pain when…

A _real_ explosion shook the room. Bits of the ceiling came loose.

"Raging spirits!" Siyo swore. "What was that?"

A door I didn't even realize was there flung open from across the room. A man clutching one bloodied arm in another stumbled in. "We're under attack, Captain Lin! It's the Luminous!"

Captain Lin shot a hard glance at me, her lips twisting. "It was all a trap. He led them straight to us."

I didn't need to fake any of the disbelief on my face. "I did what?"

Ignoring me, she stormed to the door. Her regality turned into the hard authority of a commanding officer. I recognized it well and I suddenly remembered who she reminded me of. She reminded me of Major Bei Fu. Before she left, she snapped, "Lieutenant Hyung, secure the prisoner. The rest of you, with me." Then she disappeared.

"Sir," everyone said in unison and fell in line behind her. Except the arms folded Siyo, who was glaring at me as Hyung, formerly known as Pretty Boy, was unchaining me from the floor.

When he was done, Hyung gave me a hard tug on the arm. "On your feet." I blearily climbed to my feet, my head groggy from the constant hits.

"Sir?" A man said from the door.

Siyo glared at me a moment longer, then said, "Just a moment." She waited until Hyung dragged me past her. She leaned in close to his ear and seethed to him, "Don't let your guard down for a second, Lieutenant. This man is resourceful and dangerous." Then she left.

I smiled after her. "Gee, that was probably the nicest thing you've ever said about me." I couldn't see her, but a part of me knew, just knew, that she heard me.

* * *

We moved from the interrogation room. Judging from the impacts, it was away from where the fighting was going on. Not being blindfolded anymore I could get a look around, thought there wasn't much to look at. The corridors were smoothly paved and lanterns were hung now and then every few feet. The lanterns were lit by light green, almost yellow crystals. I couldn't see any kind of signs or postings to let someone get their bearings.

_So, where would they be keeping it? Guess I'll have to ask Hyung._

He kept his hand on my arm. The man had a vice like grip. He wasn't just shoving me forward anymore. He was following Siyo's suggestions to the letter. It wouldn't be easy breaking his grip. It would take a distraction or-

"Hey! Who's there? Show yourself!" Hyung suddenly demanded as we came to an abrupt stop.

I was looking at the ground when he said that. I felt a twinge of relief. When I brought my eyes up, I saw…

Nothing. Just empty halls.

But, I didn't gawk or dwell on it.

I twisted in Hyung's grip, taking him by surprise and pulling him off balance. He stumbled into the wall and let out a short cry.

I wrenched my arm from his slightly slackened grip. The big man was as fast as he looked and had the reaction time to match. He swung a looping elbow at me as he tried to draw his ax. I leaned back from the elbow swing, then stepped in and slammed my body into his flank.

He was bigger than me far as pounds were concerned, but I was a taller than him by several inches. And he was pretty top heavy. He toppled over onto his big face. The ax slipped out of his hand and clanged, loudly to the floor.

I couldn't do much to him with my hands behind my back, and he'd be on his feet in a few seconds. Without much choice, I tried a move I've only seen done but never tried myself.

_If I failed Pretty Boy could break me in half. Screw it. Got for it._

I jumped while simultaneously tucking in my knees to my chest and swinging my arms in a down and forward arc, beneath my feet. And…

It worked! My hands were in front now. I was so glad, I threw my shackles around the still recovering Hyung's neck, while planting my knee into his spine. You know, for a hug.

"Hey, Pretty Boy." I gave a quick look around. "No one else here but us. So tell me, does getting manhandled feel as good as I thought it was?" I taunted in his ear. I tightened the chain, gagging him and not letting him actually answer. Man, that felt good. But I didn't have time to pay him back for all the physical abuse.

"I'll make this short and sweet. Where's your armory? Or where ever you keeping my spear?" I asked him as I slackened the grip around his neck so he could speak.

"Go ahead, kill me. You and your group will never win. Even if your raid succeeds, our other branches will snuff you out," Hyung spat at me.

I groaned. "I'm tired of repeating myself. I'm no anarchist. Get it through your thick skull. Now tell me where my damn spear is!"

"You can take your spear and go-"

I tightened the chains, cutting him off. He wasn't going to talk. "That's your hobby, pal. Not mine. Thanks for nothing." I slammed his head into the ground and he went limp.

Honest to goodness, hitting someone over the head isn't the best way to knock someone out. It's pretty easy to do it too hard and kill them or not hard enough and they never lose consciousness. For some reason, I've had that done to me a few times and it always works more often than it doesn't. Figures with my bad luck and all.

So, it makes sense that I'm not quite so good at administering said head blows. He was already starting to stir as I searched him. I found the keys to my shackles before he woke up. After I got them off, I gave them back to Hyung, by shackling his right wrist to his left ankle, over his back. And then I gagged him with his own nasty sock. Satisfied with my handy work, I left him there. I would've dragged him into a corner or something, but I wasted enough time getting his shoe off. And if Hyung actually did see someone, I'd rather not sit here and wait to find out who it was.

I moved quietly and kept as far from the alternating lights as I could. Being alone in these hallways was pretty creepy. It seemed like the air got thicker and damper as I pressed deeper into the complex. I don't have a lot of experience with sneaking around indoors. I can do it fine outdoors, but indoors it's a bit different.

Every noise you make can echo and give away your position and even if you have the entire layout of the building you're in memorized, you still won't know where each and every single person inside of it is. It's far too easy to blunder into someone.

It's even easier to do said blundering if you have no clue at all about the layout of the building.

From what I could gather about the layout was it was an ever expanding network of hallways and empty chambers every few feet. It wasn't like any place I've ever been. I still couldn't see any signs to tell people where anything was. How could a place like this be used as a base for anything but the world's largest Hide and Explode game? It doesn't make any sense.

The pit, there's something else about this place I hadn't even thought about, or rather I'd be neglecting thinking about it since I was too busy trying not to think about Lyra. But, Siyo was here. She was a member of whatever anti-anarchist group this was.

Does that mean that this group was in on what she did in The Pit? Did they send her there just to rob Xin Mao? Captain Lin back there made it seem an awful lot like they're in this to stop anarchists and she certainly seemed sincere about it. If they were in on sending her, did they think those anarchists were connected with Xin Mao somehow? Did they think Xin Mao himself was an anarchist? Sure, Xin Mao was slime, but he was only interested in making as much money as he wanted. He'd never seek to destroy society. There's no money in it. And yet in the end Xin Mao and everyone else in The Pit wound up dead. But how? I know it involves Siyo and this group somehow.

Gah. Damn it all. I'm usually good at putting these things together. There's just something I'm missing or haven't thought of. If I had that then I'd have the answer for…

"_You have a lot to answer for, Van."_

That's what Siyo said to me back in the interrogation room. She was talking about what I did back in the Fire Nation rebellions. And the way she looked at me. She had genuine, unbridled hate in her eyes.

"_The action that caused your dishonorable discharge."_

I thought that was just a trick to throw me by having sudden knowledge about my past. I mean I did blab a lot about myself back during Xin Mao's party what seemed like months and months ago, but now? Why would talking about _my_ past make Siyo so angry?

Then I got it. The sudden realization washed over me like a bucket filed with ice water. I understood.

I understood why Siyo hated me so much. Why shouldn't she? I ruined the life of someone she must have loved with all her heart.

* * *

_**Three years ago…**_

"And? Then what happened?" Jakei urged on Norio.

He paused to take another drink, letting the dramatic effect build. "And? Well, I looked him right in his eye. Then I planted a big fat kiss on his girlfriend who was standing next to him."

The circle of 6 of soldiers broke out into a chorus of "ohhh's" and laughter. Except me, of course. I wasn't a part of this particular clique. In fact, they don't even know I'm in here. I came in here to drink some sake and steal an hour of sleep in private. The army doesn't like its soldiers getting plastered while on duty apparently. Something about being a danger on the battlefield. Only minutes after I finally closed my eyes, these yahoos came.

_Only Norio would choose a place like this to share his stories of personal conquest_, I thought, suppressing a chuckle.

It had been 10 days since we landed and at base on this island. Yet another spurned Fire Nation general was trying to overthrow Fire Lord Zuko, and a small regiment of Earth Kingdom soldiers was sanctioned to support the Earth Kingdom base in the Fire Nation to put down the rebellion. It was just another part of the brilliance that was the "World Reborn Act". I'm no politician or anything like that, but I fail to see how forcing other nation's military to set up bases and fight on another nation's soil could be labeled under "Good Ideas." Oh well.

To tell the truth, I could care less why we were in the Fire Nation. Anything to get away from the house for a few weeks. Then again, I'd almost rather be back there than listen to this crap.

I let out a loud, brapping belch, cutting off the storyteller who responded by letting out a cowardly yelp.

"Who's there?" he demanded with a shaky voice after clearing his throat.

I stepped from behind the provisions crate I was leaning against. Norio straightened up a bit when he saw me, trying to salvage some of his dignity. "For crying out loud, Norio. Enough with the literary indulgency, eh?"

Norio just blinked his heavy eyebrows at me. Both in shock that I was there the whole time and at my calling him out. "The what?"

"The bull-spider crap. Cut it out," I dumbed it down. It was a pretty colorful bit of wordplay, though I can't take full credit for it. I heard it when I was walking past the Ba Sing Se Grand Library once. I think it was some bookworms arguing about the latest Avatar Hoshiro book.

"Accusing me of lying? You got some nerve, Flute Boy."

Flute boy. I hate that nickname, but only because it was true. I was the Music Night flutist back at home base. Not by choice, mind you. I lost a damn bet to see who got the last instrument, to a girl of all things. I wanted the drums. Drums are cool, manly. Flutes are lame, girly. But, since I'm suck as the flute guy, why suck at it? Turns out I'm pretty good. And what's even worse is that my spear looks a little like a flute. An oversized, nearly 6 foot long flute with a blade on it, and I don't suck with that either. So the nickname stuck.

"No, I _know_ you're lying," I said simply while taking a sip of the bitter sake. "In fact, I doubt a single thing you've said the entire time you've been here was true."

"Oh yeah?" Norio sneered at me. "I'd love to see you prove it."

I shrugged. "Alright, well for starters." I gestured blandly towards the swords on his back. "You couldn't have taken your broadswords from the dying Blue Spirit. Just recently, Fire Lord Zuko formally admitted to being the Blue Spirit to dispel the rumors that the Blue Spirit killed the Earth King's adjutant. And he said that he's never worn the mask in over 10 years. But, whatever, you might've just thought the dying guy was the Blue Spirit or there could be more than one person using that name. But, hell, if you want to admit to stealing the swords from a pretender, that's fine.

"But, that isn't all that was wrong with your story. You said you trained in sword fighting with Master Piandao of the Fire Nation? It's believable, since I know your father's in good with some Fire Nation nobles that live in Piandao's home town. But still it's a load, since as he only uses jians not broadswords. And I hear he only trains the worthy. Some guy like you? No way in hell."

His cheeks got redder.

"The trick you say you pulled with the blasting jelly capsules in basic? Those fuses keep the jelly from going boom on you while it's still in your hands. And you ripped it out?" I feign looking him over. "Looks like you've got all limbs present and accounted for there, buddy."

He opened his mouth to say something, but I didn't let him say it.

"But none of that was what proves you're full of it. It was your story about the girl in Yotsuma you slept with and what you did in front of her boyfriend when he called you out? Come on, you really expect us to believe a Yotsuma man would let you do that? I know Yotsuma. One of my exes lived out there. I saw a man's arm get broke just for looking at his girl the wrong way. And you say boned his girl AND kissed her right in front of him? He would've chopped your thing off and stuffed it down your throat for that." I took up my spear and headed for the door. "But, hell, far be it from me to interrupt the tale. I'm sure the rest of the guys would love it when you get to the part where you took a bath in a volcano while making out with the Moon Spirit and getting a back rub from Avatar Kyoshi's ghost."

I stepped out just as the "Aw, you just got jerked, Norio!"s started to come out. The muggy night air swept over me. I always liked the cooler months better than the warm ones. But, in the Fire Nation there seemed to be two seasons: summer and almost summer. I can't stand the heat. If it's too cold, you can always throw on another layer of clothes. But if it's hot, you're just hot. You can only dress so lightly until you're naked. Which was why I'm not wearing a shirt right now.

"You nailed him again, Van," said the familiar voice of Wei Li Wu, a fellow member of the spearman infantry regiment, though he was under a different commanding officer, as he fell in step with me. He was a plucky 17 year old. I wouldn't say I'm the most mature 19 year old on the planet, but compared to Wei Li, I was Grandpa Van. Wide eyed, energetic, yeah, he still had the look of an idealistic little kid that thinks life is all sunshine and sugar stones. I don't think a single bad thing has ever happened to him in his life. For some reason, the kid likes to hang around me and I don't feel like telling him to just buzz off, so…I've got a tag along. But, he better not think I'm some kind of babysitter. "He just never learns. How many times have you done that kind of stuff to him? Four?"

I shrugged wryly. "This would be the third time. Some people are just gluttons for self-humiliation, Willy. That or they're just dumb. I'm just glad that this time I didn't need to hit him."

Willy laughed. "But did you really need to do it this time? They didn't know you were there. You could've just scared the heck out of them by casually walking out of the room."

Was he following me around again? "Maybe you're right, but…" I swilled the little bit of sake around in my cup so the kid could see. "...when I'm on the juice I get kind of mouthy."

Willy eyed me. "You don't sound drunk."

I chuckled. "I'm real good at holding my alcohol, kid. It's something of an acquired skill of mine."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? You mean like sleeping on your feet?"

I laughed. It was odd how much about me Willy knew. I learned to sleep on my feet while I was under Commander Omonoi and Itsugi's command during my first tour of duty. That was all before Willy had joined. He must have asked someone about that. "Something like that. You'll find out when you're older." I pitched the cup off in some random direction as we passed some of the barracks and cabins.

"Enough with the 'kid' stuff, we're just-"

"Atten-hut!" someone shouted. We both snapped to attention.

Major Bei Fu strode in front of us with a harsh scowl on her face. She was a woman with sharp features and a long queue of dark brown hair that had faint wisps of grey in it. I don't know where she keeps any of the muscle. I've had to spar against her in basic training and she was almost impossible to overpower in hand to hand. She wasn't stronger than me, but she was strong enough and had such good technique that I could only stalemate her. It's only when I'm using a spear do I actually beat her. She was a grizzled veteran of 42 years old. I knew that she'd fought in the war and made a good name for herself. I was surprised she hasn't risen even higher than Major. She could become one of the first women generals in Earth Kingdom history.

_Provided she keeps her vices in check_, I thought.

Even though I was staring straight ahead, I could see her wet pants leg. And that she held the same cup I was just holding.

_Aw crap._

_

* * *

  
_

"1st Lieutenant Van Tsu-Yan!" She held up the cup. "What am I holding, soldier?"

Willy opened his mouth to speak, but said nothing. She was addressing me. So I said, "Sir, a cup, sir."

Flat eyes leveled on me. "I know it's a cup, soldier. I mean what's _in_ the cup."

Again Willy sputtered. "Sir, there is nothing in the cup, sir," I said.

Flat eyes became flatter eyes. Her eyebrows didn't move individually. They sank together like window shutters. "I do not appreciate your attempts at humor, 1st Lieutenant. Neither do I appreciate you getting drunk while under my command! And I certainly don't appreciate being struck by your errantly thrown cups of sake!" She threw the cup down. "I'd be well within my rights to have you court marshaled!"

Willy finally worked up the moxy to speak. "Sir, we humbly request your forgiveness, sir," he said.

Major Bei Fu glared at him. "Private Wu, there is no need to act on the behalf of a superior officer. I shall deal with you at another time. You are dismissed. Report to the barracks, soldier."

Willy hesitated. He looked at me. I gave a little nod to him. He promptly bowed and said, "Sir, yes, sir." Then he half walked, half ran off.

She followed him off with her eyes, then she looked back at me and her expression had softened. A lot.

_Aw double crap._

I shot a quick look behind me and realized that I was standing right in front of her private cabin. When my eyes came back front, she had closed the distance between us by half and was moving closer.

"At ease, soldier," she purred as she looked me up and down. Yes, she purred. It sent shivers down my spine. It was a good and bad shiver.

_I should've worn a damn shirt_, I thought bitterly.

"Major Bei Fu…" I started. She put a finger on my lips. She was still walking towards me, so I had to back up or else he finger would go inside my mouth.

"Uh-uh," she chided, wagging her other finger at me. "I didn't give you permission to speak, did I?

I looked around and couldn't see a soul. Of all the rotten luck. My foot hit a step and I nearly fell on my ass. I took a step up.

"Yes, it's just you and me, now, my dear soldier," she cooed. "You've messed up my good uniform, soldier. Now, I'm going to need to slip into something else."

Another step.

"And I do believe that you…" She slid her finger down off my lips and then walked it back up my chest. "…are going to help me..." She let the word linger. "…change."

I backed into her cabin door, which creaked open. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as she all but shoved me inside. I was getting tired of this. Something about it just felt…

Wrong.

The army has rules about relationships between soldiers. But that isn't what so wrong about this. It wasn't that Major Bei Fu wasn't attractive. She was. It wasn't that she was too old. She wasn't.

Maybe it was because I'm supposed to call this woman, "Sir." This was my commanding officer, all over me like a cat in heat. When around other officers she's all cold and indifferent. Like a typical officer always is. But the second she gets a free moment alone with me, it's "I'm so hot for you. Take me!"

This is the kind of thing a guy'd kill for. Having frequent flings with his attractive superior officer? Jackpot, right? In fact, when it first started it, that's how I treated it. Like I was the luckiest S.O.B in the world. It started in basic after the first time I defeated her in the sparing square. She called me up to her office. I thought I'd done something wrong, naturally. I walked in, she locked the door behind me, told me to sit down, and we talked. For a few minutes anyway. It was all fun at first. She was just my drill instructor. I had her to thank for the physical condition I had right now. I didn't know she'd eventually be my commanding officer at the time. I'd heard she lead a high ranking infantry division that doesn't admit many people on their first year or even second years of their tour. But, I got the transfer into her division soon after, along with an appropriate promotion.

Maybe my problem isn't just that I find it wrong. I'm starting to think that the only reason I got assigned to work under her was so I could be her personal plaything. On the rare occasion my division does any actual fighting, I'm always a part of the supporting squad. Or in other words, I get to stare at the backs of everyone else while they do the bulk of the fighting. I've still gotten two more promotions afterwards, all on the Major's recommendation. And I don't like that at all. If I rise in the ranks, I want it to be for my skills on the battlefield. Not because a superior officer has the hots for me.

I made sure to join the army, and not some homeland gig, to leave this kind of drama back home. Why does an average person like me always get mixed up in these weird situations? I mean, even I can see this gender role reversal thing going on. An aggressive _woman_ pushing a reluctant _man_ into screwing around? How often does _that_ ever happen? It was like somebody out there was toying with me just to watch me squirm. But, I don't need to be thinking about crazy stuff like that now

I made up my mind. I'm putting a stop to this. And tonight was as good a time as any.

I pushed her up and away from kissing me as she straddled my waist. She gave me a confused and impatient look. "What? What's wrong?" A small smile appeared on her face. "Am I taking too long to get started? Okay then." She shifted backwards and reached down for my belt.

I grabbed her hand. "No. Stop. There's some-"

A man in black clothing crashed through the side window. And before either me or the Major could react, a bright orange stream of fire filled my vision.


	9. Ch 9: The Fall Out

_**Chapter 9: Fall Out**_

The cylinder of flames struck true. Neither of us had time to move. I couldn't because of the woman straddling me. She couldn't because of the man she was straddling.

_Major Bei Fu. Served approximately 20 years of duty to the Earth Kingdom Army, 5 years of which in the 100 Year War. Married to Lt. General Kwan since beginning of service until he died from pneumonia 4 years ago. Mother of two._

Major Bei Fu was a decorated warrior. I was just barely able to take her in sparring matches back in basic. But, that was just practice fighting. It wasn't nearly the same as the real thing. I didn't doubt for a second she would've beaten me in the real thing.

_Mother of two._

I've seen her on the battlefield. If there was a better person in the army with a pole arm, I've never seen them. She was at the level I hoped to reach myself someday. And she wasn't just a formidable pole arm wielder. She was proficient with a variety of weapons. Any one enemy would be in trouble should they attempt to take her life. Some Fire Nation punk trying to sneak attack her didn't stand a chance, right?

_Mother of two._

But she had a weakness, a flaw. She didn't take to the loss of her husband well. She missed him dearly. For a time, I thought it was her need for affection that drove her to do what she did with me. But that wasn't it.

The flame was a vicious one, uncaring, seeking only to destroy. It turned the very attractive Major into a mass of screaming and thrashing humanity. It was like time grew leaden feet. And I could take in everything with vivid details I didn't want taken in. The acrid smell of burning flesh. The sheer agony of her cries. The pleased look in the assailant's eyes that were all that were exposed under his assassin's shroud. The way her skin bubbled before it pealed. And the sudden feeling of her weight disappearing from my waist as Major Bei Fu tumbled off the bed.

I'd seen men burned before. We were fighting rogue Fire Nation soldiers. Burning was to be expected. It was never easy to witness people I considered war pals experience that. I should've been somewhat used to it, but none of the other times was anything like this. I was never as close to them as I was to her. Seeing it so close. Knowing how this happened. Knowing that it was because of me that she was caught unawares…

_Mother of two._

…it was like someone's cruel joke that no one would ever think was funny.

And I was left with the punch line.

_Mother of two._

I can just barely recall moving. I never moved so fast in my life. I was off the bed and had taken up my spear just as the bastard struck out again, seemingly shocked that someone was under the woman, hidden from view thanks to the bottom half of the mask covering a portion of his vision. The flames scorched into the plush silk bed, missing me. I can just barely recall when I struck and I certainly didn't recall when or how I took his head from his shoulders.

The sizzling pain of my slightly burned arm snapped me out of whatever daze I was in. I found myself panting staring down at the body that was just on top of me a moment ago.

She was still alive. Barely. Her eyes were distant and glassy and her breath came in and out in quick, strangled wisps. Nothing about her was recognizable. Nothing. A feeling like despair stole my strength, and gravity took me to my knees.

"Major…"  
_____________

_**Three years later, present day…**_

It wasn't my fault. That's what you'd think I'd be told, right?

No one heard her screams. The hit was just a precursor to the raid on our base. Other commanding officers were attacked, several barracks attacked while many slept. I never left her side. I don't know how long I sat there with her until someone checked up on the Major's whereabouts after the battle was over.

It was stupid of me, weak of me. I should've run to get help, send up an alarm about a possible intruder, or just done anything else but sit there like a pathetic child that lost his mother. That's what they told me at my court martial.

"_I showed dishonorable judgment in controlling my hormones and risking the integrity of the entire installment." _

Yes, they blamed me for the copulations with a fellow member of the armed forces. The Major was absolved of all guilt.

"_I abandoned my post and gave the enemy the opportunity to attack."_

Yes, they blamed me for not taking up guard duty that night. Even though it wasn't my turn that. The sentry on duty, which was killed and hidden in the woods, was also absolved of all guilt.

"_I showed shameful weakness in the face of adversity, which flew in the face of the Earth Kingdom Army's entire creed."_

That much was true at least. I was weak.

It was during that court martial that I realized something. I was making fun of Willy Wu for being so idealistic to the world. It turns out my own view of the world was horribly off too. I wasn't as grizzled as I liked to think. After all, this was a world where I could be turned into the scapegoat so the military can save some face in the face of the single greatest loss of life since the war. This was enough offense for me to be locked away for the rest of my life, if not outright executed. But, they knew the truth and used me like a piece of paper you wipe your butt with then throw away.

That's what I was to the Earth Kingdom and nothing I could say or do would matter. I was a discharged, _also ran _nothing.

(_Also ran_ is a term that's like being called spineless, only much, much worse. During the 100 Year War a detachment of troops was moving on a cell of Fire Nation troops in the western Earth Kingdom. The commanding officer didn't realize that it was a trap. The Fire Nation army had prior knowledge of everything about the detachment thanks to clever use of gathering intelligence, like spying. They knew not only when and where the army was coming from, but the exact number of troops right down to the last soldier. They plotted their course that would take them over a valley pass and attacked them before they could ascend the slope. The Earth Kingdom army was trapped. Determined to wipe the detachment out, the Fire Nation made sure to shoot down any messenger hawks the Earth Kingdom army might send out so that they couldn't get any reinforcements.

Knowing they were doomed, the CO ordered his troops to make a last stand and take as many troops down with them. But, he knew that the rest of the army needed to know of the Fire Nation's presence and a message could only be delivered by foot. The Fire Nation was watching for a full retreat, even though the Earth Kingdom's policy at the time was to never retreat, and would slaughter them before they left the valley. But, the CO gambled that a single soldier might be able to slip through and sent one man to deliver a message.

The soldiers fought bravely through the day and night but ultimately were decimated. Out of a detachment of 600, only 13, including the CO, remained. They found the messenger's tracks and the Fire Nation CO demanded a count of the Earth Kingdom dead. The Earth Kingdom CO laughed derisively and said, "You won't find him. I've sent a messenger to run back to base. By now reinforcements are on their way."

But just then, the count came back and they were two short, not one. Unwilling to believe their intelligence was incorrect, the Fire Nation CO said, "You said you only sent one man to run. Why is he not with your dead?"

Without batting an eye, the Earth Kingdom CO simply said, "Also ran."

Though it was more likely the CO said "He also ran", the sentence stuck and it came to identify the soldier that ran with the messenger. It became a phrase identifying all men who display shameful cowardice in the face of adversity. No one wanted to be called an _also ran_. Right now, it's a military term, but I've gotta hunch it'll be a regular slang term soon enough.)

No longer a part of the great and powerful Earth Kingdom army.

I was just a guy and his spear. Nothing more, nothing less.

But, they were right. I was just an _also ran_. I stood there the whole time and took it. I didn't raise a single voice of objection. I just didn't care anymore. Willy might've spoken up for me. If here were there at the time, that is. But, Willy was killed in the raid. I once promised I'd watch his back until the space behind his ears wasn't so wet. And what was I doing when he lost his life? Nothing.

Even my promises were worthless.

Once it was all over, rather than return home to a family that wouldn't treat me like I did anything wrong, or anything else for that matter, I left civilized life behind me completely. There just wasn't any point in it anymore.

But, what am I thinking about any of that mess for? None of that has to do with why a certain woman hates my guts.

_Mother of two._

Why didn't I see the resemblance before? That regal air Lin carries herself with and the staff. Lin didn't remind me of Commander Omonoi. Not even close. And Siyo, she has the same eyes, same body. Both of them put together were the Major's spitting image. How didn't I see it before? Did I just not _want_ to remember? Was I blocking it out?

Siyo. Lin. Both were-

I came to a sudden stop, my eyebrows raised. I backpedaled to the seemingly empty room I just walked by. And then I smiled at myself. I was so caught up in thought, I almost didn't notice the metal door that was half open. Through it was another room and I could see the metal glinting off a crystal lantern's light. Taking cautious steps, I pressed myself against the wall, adjacent the door. I noted that the door was textured and painted black. Unless you walked up to it, it would look like the rest of the walls.

It was without a doubt the armory. Racks of swords, knives, arrows, spare uniforms, armor, and other trinkets of battle where in there. And stashed almost as if it was thrown in haphazardly, were my spear and the back holster I seldom use. I couldn't suppress the smile that came out. I couldn't find anything when I was trying, but when I trekked down memory lane, I nearly blunder past the very thing I was looking for.

_Almost had me there, Fate and Luck, didn't you?_

Satisfied that no one was in there I slipped inside, quietly closed the door behind me, and gathered my things. It was very reassuring to have my weapon back, its familiar weight in my hands. And since no one else was around I perused a bit and, ah, helped myself to a few other items of interest. Like a slight change of clothes, including some new combat footwear that was just my size. I'd been running around in desert sandals and heavy socks for too long now.

Alright. Time to figure someway out of here. I knelt to pick the lock and saw the lock was already cut. My own stupidity made me frown. The other door wasn't locked either. The pit, it wasn't even closed. I doubled back to the one I came in. Sure enough, the lock was from the outside. I frowned in stupidity for missing that too.

Then my eyes frowned, er, narrowed in realization. Someone _was_ in there with me and Pretty Boy. With that battle going on outside, it could be more than one someone. They might even be waiting for me on the other side. I could be walking into a trap. But, I'm on some weird military operation's strong hold that was under attack by a group that I know wants me dead. If I'm getting out of here, I was probably going to have to fight my way out.

I was just about to open it when a shadow flickered by under the door. I pressed my ear to the door and listened. It was faint, but I could hear it. Someone's breathing from the other side. I pulled the door open as hard as I could and rushed through, ready to cut down whoever it was.

I caught brief glimpse of figure roughly mid-chest level. The world spun around. And then I was on the back of my neck, butt straight up in the air against a wall. A pair of tiny feet just in front of me, seemingly standing on the ceiling. It took a moment to figure out what the pit was happening.

Lyra was stooping over me, hands on her knees and her head tilted slightly, a faintly concerned look in those big blue eyes.

She just flipped me over like a half cooked steak.

Utterly humiliated by a girl half my size and in an even more humiliating position because of it. I had several things I could've said to preserve some manly dignity at that moment, ranging from clever nonchalance to a mean spirited scolding to random…playing it off-ness-ness. I settled on the most profound of all the choices.

"Ow."

______________

This feeling. Is it _relief_? No way. Can't be. Am I so pathetic I'm pleased that a 4 foot nothing tyke powerhouse with some attachment to me decided to follow me into who-knows-where instead of go straight for Ba Sing Se?

For the sake of my own mental health- what's left of it, anyway- I won't answer that question.

I didn't bother asking why she was here. The chances she would just blink were just too much in my favor. Someway, somewhere, somehow as she followed me here, the girl picked up a black cloak that fit her perfectly. I wanted to ask where could she possibly have found it, but didn't for previously mentioned reasons. Shaking my head at the sheer "What."-ness of this, I brought myself back to bear.

On the other side of the door was yet another hallway. I would've cursed up a fit for having to walk through more endless hallways, if not for this hallway having windows. Looking out was vaguely familiar to being in the Grand Coliseum. That is if the Grand Coliseum were underground. It was really a massive dome shaped cavern. Strewn about the bottom were various tents, stacks of crates, running tracks, and an occasional grouping of crude tables and stools. The familiarity with the layout was hammering me until it hit me what this reminded me of. It was just like General Fong's base.

I didn't take too long looking down because this was where all the activity was. Near an entrance on the far wall, wounded soldiers were being carried on stretchers to waiting medics. I had to be at least 50 feet off the ground, but I could hear orders being shouted as more troops were mobilized and sent topside to keep the Luminous Ones at the east battlement. Someone was demanding for a sitrep about-

I shook my head, trying to clear away the waves of nostalgia all this military jargon was giving me. That's good ol' Earth Kingdom conditioning for you. Years off the frontlines, I _still_ flinch at commands.

I glanced at Lyra. Or rather, I glanced at the space Lyra was just occupying. She had moved 20 feet up the curving hallway, being careful to stay low. She was looking back at me. I guess she doesn't want to stick around and sightsee. I shuffled after and when I'd gotten to within 5 feet she moved further ahead of me. My eyebrow rose. I moved to close the distance, but she quickened her pitter-pattering steps, staying ahead of me. My other eyebrow rose.

My gut instincts told me to just allow it. It wasn't like I knew a way out of here. But this just didn't sit right. Not just her leading. This whole situation doesn't sit right. Ever since the pirate ship something has nagged at the back of my mind. And I'm finally starting to understand what.

I've become both spectator and participant to something so much bigger than me. And probably I shouldn't have been involved period. It's like why am I even here? I can't even find my way out of a stupid hallway. Meanwhile, some little girl is more capable, comfortable, and more focused than I am. I'd damn near say she was more suited to this than I was.

But, no, that isn't right, is it? I do tie into this. It started weeks before the ship with the very reason I was on that ship in the first place. I've gone over everything that's happened so far dozens of times in my head. But, I keep coming back to the same dead end. I could feel my teeth grinding together. I'm pretty good at putting things together. The pit, my wits were the only thing I had going for me other than being handy with a spear. If I can't use those to see me out of a tough spot, what else can I do? I can only beat so much ass. I suppose I could try smartass remarking my way out. See how that works.

I felt a bitter smile spread. Is that my contribution in all this? Is that why I'm here? Oh well. Fine. Every battle for the integrity of the Earth Kingdom needs a designated smartass. But I guess you can't call being dragged along some life sized anthill a battle for the integrity of anything.

____________

We made our way along the hallway, moving with the kind of pace more suited to a hunter than someone who didn't want to get caught sneaking around. We circled around to other side of the chamber and came to stairwell. We took it up about 6 exhausting floors to the top.

This floor just had a simple stone railing that came up to the waist. Lyra's waist. Looking down was dizzying. It had to be a sheer 100 foot drop. Who the pit designed this place? Were they _trying_ to create a death trap on the top floor? Sure, it had some artistic appeal, I guess. Even though this place felt like it had been around for centuries, it still had that new age look that most of the new buildings had. But it'd be real hard to appreciate the architecture as you're plummeting to your death cause someone idiot made a hand railing too short. I'll give them credit, it was clear this part of the level wasn't made to be walked on as there were no doors all around the wall, but still.

A short hallway extended past the other side of the stairs leading to double doors. Oddly enough, they weren't locked either. In fact, there wasn't even a lock to lock. Inside was a rather lavish room. The two walls on either side were lined with floor to ceiling high bookshelves, containing all sorts of books and scrolls, some of which looked like they'd crumble to pieces if opened. A glass covered display with some ornate dagger was sat in the right corner, closest to the door and another display with a black metal gauntlet in the corner opposite it. Behind the desk was a chair and a fireplace with bright blue crystals burning, casting room with a sky blue haze.

As nice as the room looked, there was nothing else in here. No windows, no other entrances, no nothing. I can't see any reason she'd lead us here when we should be trying to get out of here. But, all the same Lyra began walking softly down the wall, peering up and down the bookshelf.

I rolled my eyes as I moved to sit in the leather chair behind the desk. Are you kidding me? She brought me up here to thumb through some books like it was a damn library? What if someone-

The room shuddered from a distant, but large, impact shrill bleating like sound rang out.

I should've known better than to give Fate a set up line like that. But, I'm something of an idiot, I guess. Lyra looked from the source of the sound to me. I don't know if she was trying to tell me anything or not, but I got out of the chair anyway. She seemed to have hurried her pace as she looked amongst the books and scrolls. I slipped out of the double doors and crouch walked up to the low railing, peering down at ground level.

The relative peace and calm of the command front was shattered by sudden battle. There were the black and purple members of Siyo's group vs. giant beetles. These beetles were the source of that bleating sound. I've dealt with the beetle headed merchants before and their large insects. Those beetles were domesticated, but even in the wild, they're docile, harmless to humans. I've even ridden on one of the creatures.

These things weren't those beetles.

They had six legs segmented legs, same as the other kind, and the hard shell. But, instead of one large horn jutting from the middle of two black eyes like the other kind, these beetles had two large mandibles jutting from either side of the head with spikes and jagged edges all long the inside.

I blinked at what I was seeing and reached into the belt pouch I took from the armory and drew out a small pair of binoculars, to look more closely at the beetles.

Unbelievable.

I'd always known the creatures existed, but never saw them before. Yet, I knew the facts. Those jaws weren't for show. The beetles were man-killers, man-eaters. But, these giant bugs weren't just rampaging under their own accord. They had riders. The deadly beetles had riders. Men in apparently plain clothes were sitting atop these beasts with reigns and saddle, directing them around with a simple flick of the reigns and a kick on their hard, chitin shells. And that was by all rights impossible. You don't domesticate rabid insects. It was one thing to take a peaceful insect and break it to haul heavy cargo, it was another to try and break a creature that wanted to eat you and make it let you ride on top of it. They tended to not get over the "want to eat you" part.

But even as I called it impossible, there they were. Riding the things. I counted 10 in total.

The mounted creatures lurched forward, seizing stunned men between their jaws and slicing them in half, trampling them beneath their feet, or simply goring them on the ends of those horrible jaws and flinging them through the air with a sweep of their great heads. The men and women of Siyo's group were fighting back and fighting well, considering the staggering odds against them. One of the bugs had already been killed, a large section of its thorax impaled on a large stone spike, dark brown blood oozing from its body, the things jaws still slowly working even in death. They were unprepared for this kind of onslaught. How could they? Typical military combat training doesn't include a "Giant Killer X" course, though they probably should. The outcome of this battle was obvious. Either they'd retreat, or become beetle food. The ground was quickly splashing with blood, limbs, and other gore as the creatures tore into their ranks. As I kept surveying the scene, I came to one of the mounts attacking a tent of the wounded. I grimaced heavily. The screams easily drifted up to me, high above the mayhem.

The screams brought images of burning flesh began to creep back into my mind, flashing at my mind's eye like blinking lights. I forced myself to look away from it the beetle massacre, shunning the memories they dredged up.

And that's what saved my life.

I saw the glint of the blade coming just barely out of the corner of my eye. Instinct took over as I clumsily swung up the haft of my spear, deflecting the thrown shuriken. Its course altered from embedding itself in the back of my head and licked across my face. A line of fire erupted on my cheek, but I couldn't dwell on it. The hard faced man…no…_woman's_ arms blurred as she flung two more shuriken at me. I completely knocked away another shuriken and the second-

_Oh crap!_

My spear met nothing but air.

The second throw was just feint to get my spear out of the way, leaving me open to counterattack. She was rushing in fast with a short sword, reverse gripped in her hands, the tactic of a trained killer. My spear's off kilter balance and her speedy rush…

I'd never bring my spear back around in time to meet her attack. She was going to gut me! Unless…

I underhandedly threw the binoculars I was still holding in my other hand at her head. The binoculars probably didn't weigh a pound and weren't a threat to do her any damage if she just let them hit her, but in the heat of battle, being thrown at your head, they could look like anything. She let out a sharp cry of surprise and dropped down under them as they sailed past, and still tried to slash me. The half second she lost dodging the binoculars was just enough for me to twist and sidestep her swing, but just barely. The blade met cloth and dug in, but missed my skin. She was just starting to recover when I threw my foot between hers and knocked her off balance as she came by. Her momentum took her over the small railing and she started to scream. One of her flailing arms grabbed hold of my shirt.

And I was pulled down after her.

______

Panic surged through me as I lost my own balance and went over the side, head first. I frantically slapped at anything solid. My hand found something and I clung to it with dear life. All of my body weight went to one arm and my shoulder exploded in so much pain I thought it'd dislocate, and that pain started to make my grip falter. Unable to help myself, I looked down. If I thought the view _before_ was dizzying, this was enough to make me hurl. It didn't help that I could see the woman I threw over still falling. Her scream, one of rage and hate, not fear. Her arms reaching and grabbing, but finding nothing. I could still see her eyes as she fell. Staring straight back at me and…and…

_What in the…_

She hit the ground with a sickening splat of red.

I took my eyes off of it. Teeth gritted and panting like a wild animal, I still held on to my spear, but I knew I couldn't hold on with just one arm. If I dropped my spear…

The pit no! Not even an option. I used what little momentum my spear still had, after I flipped around after grabbing the ledge, and hurled it back up over the rail. I heard something sounding man's cry of pain above me, but my mind was racing with the desire to live that it could've been me. I summoned every spare bit of strength I could muster and hauled myself back up and over the railing.

I rolled onto my back and laid there for a minute, waiting for my breathing to slow and my heart to stop hammering in my ears. I wearily looked to my right and saw a man's body sitting up against the wall. My spear was lodged blade deep in his chest, a streak of red running down the wall after him.

I was puzzled at first, but then I hit me. When I threw my spear over the side it skewered him by total accident. I couldn't stop the unbelieving chuckles from coming out. I slowly climbed to my feet as I heard shouts of alarm ring out from below, as well as more of the haunting bleats of the beetles. The last thing I wanted to do was look down back over the railing, but I did.

I didn't like what I saw.

Everyone that was wearing Siyo's group colors was either dead or had retreated. The death beetles were coming, climbing straight up the sides of the walkways like it was level ground. They'd be up here in under a minute.

I gulped down a still dry throat and turned. Lyra was there, staring at me.

For the first time, I didn't jump at her suddenly standing where she wasn't standing before.

There was another first here too.

She looked scared. She had the look in her face of a little girl that was begging for someone to protect her. Lyra. _She_ was looking like that.

Stupidly, I stood staring right back at her. I'd just dangled a hundred feet from death and was about to be neck deep in deadly monster beetles, but seeing Lyra scared, vulnerable-the same Lyra that so coldly killed a man, that seemed so above all the danger she was obviously walking in- that was the most chilling thing. She didn't even look down, so she couldn't know about the beetles, or maybe she did, but still even if she had:

I got the feeling that it wasn't the beetles she was afraid of.

Then, whispered to me, "Bad men come."


	10. Chapter 10: The Former and The Ladder

_**Chapter 10: The Former and the Ladder**_

Lyra whispered her warning and then spun around and glided back to the room. I pulled my spear free of the dead man's chest it was lodged in, flicking the blade clean of the most of the blood. A shrill, warbling bleat rang out from far too close and I said screw being quiet and ran in behind her and shut the heavy wooden doors.

Well. We're royally screwed. Officially. These doors didn't have any kind of locks whatsoever and it was the only way in. The hallway leading up to the doors might've been too narrow for the beetles to fit through, but that didn't apply to their riders or anyone else on foot like that woman and that man just now.

_That woman. Why did her face seem so familiar?_

"Van," Lyra said just barely above a murmur. She pointed at the desk.

I ran to the other side of it and started shoving it. Oof. The thing was heavy. The desk groaned against me and wouldn't budge until I turned around and put my back into it. And by budge, I mean shoot out from under me like a popped cork. I landed on my back, banging my head. A flash of pain shot through the back of my head. The desk crashed into the door.

"What the pit!" I spat as I turned over. I saw two long patches of white on the floor. They stretched from either side of me all the way to the door and under the desk. They were ice cold and with good reason.

Ice tended to be ice cold.

I looked at Lyra, comprehending. It was unusually easy to forget the girl was a waterbender, and a extremely good one at that. I never so much as heard a thing. I sighed at looking silly because of her twice in so many tens of minutes, while I climbed to my feet. The doors have been successfully barricaded.

That wasn't at all reassuring.

We were trapped. Plain and simple. We'd never hold out in here for long, even if the crude barricade held up. It felt stupid that we were even in here. But we didn't have a choice. Our only other options were head down stairs _towards_ the killer beetles or to stand where we were and fight. I could picture how both choices would turn out. I'd charge right at the beasts, howling at the top of my lungs like a lunatic, only to get my head taken off by a casual twitching of one of those scything mandibles. What would happen to Lyra after that is anyone's guess. The pit, she might be able to kill one of those things on her own. Or maybe even kill them all.

That is if she wasn't clearly scared of them, or more specifically, the riders. Unless "bad men" somehow meant the beetles.

But, maybe I'm selling myself short. I'd do better than rushing the bugs wouldn't I? It wasn't like I didn't take a few-

Wait. I'm getting sidetracked here. Where was I? Oh yeah. Rushing to the waiting jaws of the bugs? Bad idea. Waiting for the rushing jaws of the bugs? Bad idea too. Hiding from the jaws of the bugs by locking ourselves in room with only one way out? Also a bad idea, but it keeps me alive for a few more minutes.

An even louder bleating of the beetles came. It was so loud, it felt like it was in the same room, and then something started banging on the blocked doors. The desk was plenty heavy alright, but it didn't cover the entire doorway and the top of the cherry wood doors started to splinter as something was determined to rip them down or away.

I swung my gaze to Lyra. Maybe I was looking for some kind of reassurance in the little girl, hoping to see her doing something like remaining perfectly calm in the face of this danger. But when I looked at her and saw her staring transfixed at the door like in some kind of trance, needless to say it was a downer. She iced the floor so the desk would slide, but that seemed to be all she would or could do.

I once thought that this wasn't my scenario. That I wasn't cut out for any of this and that Lyra was. But now this was the moment for me to do…something. But what?

Was all I could do was wait here? Wait here to be killed? Was there really not a damn thing I could do about it? You mean I couldn't do anything but wait in this dead end library? I was about to die the bookworm's dream? _That's_ how I'd die? Me? The guy that beat 10 firebenders with just a spear, a bamboo forest, rope, and a pit of skinworms (nasty little things that were a mix between earthworms and leeches)? Van the Bandit with as many people who want to see him wiped out was going to finally meet his end without doing a damn thing to stop it?

I get my chance to not be pathetic and I can't think of a single thing to do but crack self-deprecating jokes?

I threw my hands up in frustration and started to shout every curse I could utter, even invent new ones for the last few moments of my life, when the butt my spear hit the metal glove display just near me.

The display rocked over once and stood like that, leaning over on its side as if frozen in place from falling. An audible _click_ came from somewhere within the walls. Air _whooshed_ from the fireplace. The blue crystals abruptly went out. Then the entire bottom of the fireplace started sliding down, stones grinding against stone. They vanished from view and a stone cover slid over the space from where the crystals once stood. I blinked.

I walked over and could see notches in the back of the fireplace that the fire crystals had blocked. Those same notches went all the way up. I didn't know how long the shaft went, but a very, very faint pinprick of light was in the distance. It was big enough for a person my size to crawl up through. My mouth gapped open. These weren't just notches.

These were ladder rungs.

I also heard some ticking noises, each one slightly more rapid than the one before it.

Oh. Well. Okay. A secret ladder on a timer. That'd do the trick, I guess. I started to tell Lyra to come on and climb the ladder. Then I stopped. And I looked back at the door, buckling little by little.

I felt a feeling I hadn't had in years as an idea formed in my head. I laid my hands on one of the items to relieved the armory of and started eyeing the bookshelves. It was a crazy idea, but sometimes crazy was effective.

Another hard bang at the doors.

They started to cave and I heard another shrill bleat. They were almost through. I could hear shouts as more people gathered and started trying to break the door down. Lyra was still staring at the door. I rushed over and grabbed her hand. Her head snapped around to look at me, almost surprised. As if she'd forgotten I were still in the room.

I don't know if it was the change in the rooms lighting, but I could swear the tiny diamond shaped stone in the center of her forehead was _glowing_.

Shaking that off, I more or less shoved her towards the fireplace. "Start climbing and keep going. Don't stop. Don't wait for me, no matter what. I'll be right behind you!"

She still looked dazed, but she did as I told her and ran to the fireplace ladder thing and started climbing. While she did that, knowing I had only seconds to do this, I grabbed the thickest book of the shelf I could find, taking note of the delicious irony involved, and went to work on a little "present" for the bug riders.

* * *

I finished as quickly as possible, taking just 10 seconds as the door began to completely give in and the ticking grew louder and more rapid. I'd made it up the ladder and was well enveloped in darkness when the ticking finally stopped and the fireplace reset itself. The timing couldn't have been better as I heard the door finally give way, and men rushed into the now empty room.

Their voices echoed up to me. "What? Where is he? You said he was in here?" said bad man #1 his tinny and slightly muffled.

"He's here. Search the room," said bad man #2.

"Why's the floor is all wet. What's with this book in the middle of the floor?" bad man #3 wondered, he sounded young but it was hard to tell as his voice was growing fainter and fainter as I kept climbing.

Bad man #1 answered, "I have no idea, but it leads to the desk. What book?"

"This one. Just laying here. 'Avatar Hoshiro and the Mad Bomber'. Weird. It's pretty heavy."

Bad man #1 finally realized something was amiss. "Does anyone else smell that? Wait! Don't open it!"

This was when bad man #3 either opened or dropped the book. The weight of the book pages I didn't hollow out were pressing down on the 3 primed blasting jelly caps. Blasting jelly caps combined all the explosive force of regular blasting jelly with none of the fear of transporting it. Inside the caps was a total vacuum and blasting jelly only ignites in air. Once the weight was removed oxygen rushed in, disturbing the mixture, setting them off. The real damage isn't from a fireball or just the concussive force, but from the shrapnel created when the cap goes off. That said, those things still pack quite a punch that can knock a man off his feet with ease even 10 feet away from the detonation zone. And if you're that close you're likely to get pieces of metal going at hundreds of feet per second through your body. Anti personnel doesn't begin to describe those nasty little balls.

Which bad men 1 thru 3 found out for themselves.

There was three rapid _thuwumps_ and the shaft around me shuddered. Warm air rushed up the shaft and I was surrounded by intense noise. It was a blood curdling shriek from inhuman lungs. I was torn at by all senses. I could almost _feel_ the rage clawing at the back of my head. Something rotten and putrid threatened to gag me. It was one of those giant beetles. One of them had pressed itself into the room and was letting out a shrill bleat. At the loss of its rider? Was the thing actually _crying_ _out_ for him? I felt my hands slacking on the notches and forced myself to cling for dear life. Some how feeling as if the thing had stuck it's head up the shaft and was waiting for me to fall into its waiting-

Something heavy hit the ground.

And then silence.

The bleating just stopped.

_What the pit was that? No matter, just climb your ass out of this place. Let someone else sort the what's and who's out_, I scolded myself.

I kept climbing.

The ladder was ridiculously long and nearly pitch-black. The pinprick of light at the end of the shaft didn't seem to be getting any closer. It was only through muscle memory that I was able to keep reaching for the next notched rungs. I couldn't see or hear anything from above me either. I told Lyra to go ahead, but it was more like I was in this place alone. That girl must be able to climb like a hog-monkey if she was so far ahead of me.

It was just as well though. I had time to gather my thoughts about what just happened. Like the appearance of the beetle riders. Were _they_ the "bad men" Lyra's been going on about since the beginning? They certainly qualify as _bad_ to me, though it was in more of the bad_ass_ sense. Those things were downright terrifying. I'd hate to have to ever fight one of those beasties. I still can't figure out how those men were riding them. Whatever the reason, that was a massacre back there. No fight should ever be so one sided.

Siyo and Lin's group managed to take out one of those beetles, but that wasn't nearly enough to consider it anything but a slaughter. The bastards didn't even spare the wounded that couldn't put up a fight if they tried. I was a bandit that robbed from the elderly once, but that's lower than low. That ranks right along side child slave traders.

I took an unnecessary risk doing it, but I didn't feel the least bit remorseful for the "present" trick I left in that room.

And about that room, what was in that room that was so important that Lyra would risk trapping us in there for? Was it some book? And then why'd so go all catatonic for a moment? This girl was always unphased by all the danger, even creepily so, but this was the first time she looked down right scared.

And something about that seemed…weirder than it should have. There was something about the way she was acting now that I should be realizing. It's kind of like being back in school and the teacher would ask you a question, but you couldn't figure out the answer. And then the other kids would start snickering at you for not figuring out the totally obvious answer and the teacher would look at you and think to herself "Maybe this one should be in the remedial course…"

Or maybe that was just me.

Either way, I couldn't finger it, but something about the girl's demeanor had changed. But at the same time, it didn't seem that way. She just acting the way any normal girl her age should and-

I nearly head butted the wall in lieu of smacking myself in the forehead at the realization.

_That's_ exactly it. She's acting her age.

When I first met Lyra she seemed and acted more like an adult than even I did. She looked older than her size would suggest, like she was just some malnourished, unthinkably short woman. She regarded me with some detached curiosity a jaded old crone might have for a wise cracking, but capable buffoon like me. But, now…she's more childlike. She's showing more emotion. Before her face was an unreadable mask that I couldn't get a lick out of. Like the mild concern on her face when she accidentally flipped me over. (I'm gonna have to find out how she did that some day.) Before, I'd have been lucky if she had some much raised an eyebrow at anything I did. Little by little, Lyra is changing.

But, what could be the cause of it?

I thought about everything that's happened since we met, but I couldn't come up with anything. I'm missing something, something obvious, but this stupid little fact just won't reveal itself to me.

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Climbing stinking ladders and heavy thinking don't mix."

_________________

After what felt like a solid hour of straight climbing and just when I thought my fingers would be worn down to the bone and the muscles in my arms and legs would turn into mush, we made it to the top. Or rather, we made it to the end of the ladder. The shaft continued overhead, ending with some kind of metal cylinder top, but straight ahead was a simple, dimly lit hallway. And standing waiting for me at the top was Lyra.

If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was getting impatient.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, little missy," I muttered. "I don't know about you, but I've had enough of running around through underground hallways for one day."

The hallway was fairly short and ended in a set of ascending stairs leading to a metal door with no peepholes or windows. I pressed my ear to the cold metal, just like before, and listened. I stood like that for what felt like 5 minutes. When I was sure it was safe, I gave a glance to Lyra, who just looked back at me, and slowly pulled it open.

I must've been underground longer than I thought. The sky was gray, overcast. Like I heard through the door, a steady wind was picking up and the air just smelled thick, obviously about to rain. Yet, as ugly as it was out here, it was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen. Never thought I'd miss clouds this much. But, I tore my thoughts off scenery gazing to making sure I wasn't seen and to get my bearings.

The door's exterior was made up to blend seamlessly into the stone face of a large hill's base. The ground sloped down from where I was standing right into a liberally spaced patch of trees and shrubs that adjoined a larger forest below in a wide basin. I took out my binoculars and gazed ahead of me. I'd just tracked across a dirt beaten path when I caught some movement. Some birds were disturbed and flew away. It wasn't too far from where I was standing.

I instinctively dropped down low, and reverse tracked the bird's flight through my sights. I held my breath when I saw the snapping jaws of the giant beetle. The pit. It was 40 yards away. 50 tops. Which was far closer than I want to be to those things. But, looking through the long range binoculars it was like those jaws were close enough to gut me. I was too well hidden through tree branches and downwind for it to know I was here, but still I had to _force_ myself to let my breath out.

But not too loud. Or too fast.

In more proper lighting, and somewhat closer up, I could see that this beetle was different. For one it looked a bit bigger than the others did. Its size was closer to the giant, but harmless beetles certain merchants use to haul cargo. Its shell wasn't completely black. This one had an undertone of green and blue to its hue, and its legs were covered in hairy spines. I didn't know if it was a trick of the lighting, but it looked like the tips of one of those great jaws was blunted somehow, as if the tip had broken off. Trick of the light or not, what remained of that blunted tip was slicked with red.

It was moving slowly that massive head sweeping left and right as it moved.

"What's it doing?" I mouthed to myself. It seemed to be looking for something. Or someone.

Its rider sat atop one of those saddles, but the tops of the trees obscured him from view. All I could make out was a leg wrapped thick cloth and a bare foot. In fact, if I didn't know any better, those clothes look like-

It happened so fast, I barely registered it.

The beast lunged off the dirt beaten path. My heart leapt into my throat thinking the thing was about to come charging at me, but instead it thrust its head into the bushes. As swiftly as it lunged, it backed out dragging out someone by the leg. The beetle's one sharp mandible was pierced in the thigh, drawing agonizing howls and spurts of blood. The high pitched screams wouldn't continue for long, because with a deft flick of those jaws it flung the person to the other side of the path. Must have struck a tree or something because at once the yells stopped. I saw the one leg of the rider swing off the beetle's back. A moment later, the bound and tied captive was slung over the saddle. Then, the rider, now walking on the opposite side of the beetle from me, his feet visible under the great insect's body, disappeared from site down the road.

Despite my best wishes, I held my breath again and had to again force myself to let it go. I wouldn't do it though until I was absolutely certain the beetle hadn't doubled back to pick up a new passenger. I shook my head slowly, my mouth set in a grimace.

I wasn't just shaking it at my own, perfectly reasonable fears, but about what I just saw. About who was just captured, but before I could think too deeply about it, I decided to just let it go. The sooner I could get away from those big bugs, the better and I wouldn't get there by worrying about things that weren't even my problem anyway.

I turned to Lyra who, to my mild surprise, hadn't pulled a disappearing act on me. She was looking east of where we were. I'd kind of forgotten she was there for a moment, but she seemed to have the same sentiment as I had. Though I couldn't be sure it was for the same reasons.

I put the binoculars away and started moving in the opposite direction of the big beetle and its unseen rider.

______________

We made it to level ground before the skies finally opened up. The rain was light at first, but was cold and getting colder, which was weird for this time of year. It must have been a strong storm blowing in from up north. This whole time, we were following along the edge of the hill. The ground had risen up in a shelf with nothing but rock face next to us. Normally, I would've just made camp under a dense tree, cut some leaves and branches together for loose cover, and ride the storm out, but the storm clouds had other ideas.

A glance at Lyra told me that she wasn't having any problems whatsoever with the cold rain. She still had her cloak thing and it even had a hood. Weird. This look suits her for some reason. Must be because the whole cloak and hood look just screams, "I'm creepy, mysterious, and stick out in public, but please ignore me."

But I wasn't afforded any such luxuries. Damn it all. I wouldn't mind a mystery cloak right now. It'd make me look a little like an assassin or something, which is sort of cool, but more than that, I'd be drier and warm. Take it to the pit if that isn't convenient. It's handy for keeping however many hidden knives or whatever killing implement you want on you, yet it's great in the rain and snow too.

I sneezed.

Great. With me and just a simple little tunic on, I was presented with a new, less threatening, but just as real problem besides killer beetles: find shelter or freeze. So, here I was slogging through rapidly muddying ground in a sky that was quickly becoming darker and darker. We couldn't run. It was too likely I'd trip over a root or some rock, and I don't feel like breaking my damn ankle right now. We had to fell our way along moving as swiftly as we could, hoping to find a more secure place to set up for the night. It was a bitter experience and my damn feet kept sinking into the muck. We might not have gone one mile yet.

Blowing into my hands as we trudged along, I sputtered, "I-I don't suppose those c-come in m-men's sizes, eh?"

Lyra gave me an almost blank look, just as lighting flashed in the air. It cast her face in white. And for the second time, I could swear that stone on her head glowed. Before I could even question it, she stopped moving and looked to her right.

The soundless lightning had just illuminated an opening in the rock face. A cave.

"What are the odds?" I asked no one. But, rather than continue tempting Fate, I unceremoniously filed in with Lyra behind me. No sooner had we entered the cave threshold did the skies let loose the water en masse, as well as driving wind. It was spraying misty water even where I was standing, so we went in deeper before we finally started to settle in.

Irony might get added to the likes of Fate and Luck, for pulling this one one me. Didn't I say earlier how tired I was of being underground in tunnels, caverns, and caves? And now what so happens to be what saves my freezing ass? I let out a low chuckle at that.

I unstrapped my spear, still in its holster, and everything else I'd taken out of the armory. I could tell from the first revealing lightning strike that the cave cut in at an angle to the face of the hill. A smallish sized fire started in here, wasn't likely to be spotted unless you were already close enough to know a cave was there. Which was good, by the way. I had the foresight to take a few spark rocks and small kindling sticks with me, all would be sopping wet, but they'd have to do for now. It was nearly pitch black, so I had to fumble around before I found them. I turned my back to the entrance, just in case the wind shifted and blew out the fire once I started it. Just when I was about to strike the rocks together, Lyra grabbed my hand. I couldn't see her face because she was squatting staring straight behind me. I got a prickly feeling up my spine. And I slowly turned on my haunches.

In the entrance of the cave stood a figure. The figure was using the side of the cave for support with one arm, clutching at its side with the other. Even against the rain, I could hear the panting, labored breaths echoing lightly through the cave. The legs were wobbly and barely looked able to support the weight they carried. Pieces of clothing hung from the body, far fewer remained covering the body than I wore on my own. The figure was soaking wet and had to be freezing cold, yet the figure stood.

For the first time during the storm, lighting weaved web work across the sky and was accompanied by the crack of thunder.

The bright light illuminated the cave and the profile of the figure's face.

With have a face in darkness the other half in bright light, Siyo, her eye burning with hatred shambled forward, pulling a piece of the cave wall off with her hand. Her bare feet hardly lifting off the floor.

_Another silent lightning strike._

Her other hand remained clutching at her belly, which dripped red, a shard of obsidian like material exposed between her fingers.

_Lightning strike._

I stood and faced Siyo, leaving my spear where it lay. Lyra had left my peripheral vision, but I wouldn't look away to find her. I remained, looking at the hatred in Siyo's eyes.

"All…gone," Siyo said, her voice a crackling rasp, barely above a whisper. "All…dead. They're all…dead. Because of…"

_Lightning strike. Thunder clap._

A trail of blood followed her from the entrance. Her body was covered with numerous other cuts and bruises. Her right ankle looked sprained, swollen and discolored.

Siyo was within arm's length of me. She raised the stone in her hand.

_Lightning strike. Thunder clap._

"Because of…" Her chest heaved, and blood leaked from her mouth. For a bare instant, the stone in her arm lowered and she began to falter.

_Lightning strike. Thunder clap._

"_You_!" she snarled.

All at once, the immense pain that had racked her face, the wobbling legs, the limp. It all vanished. She came down on me with all she had. Her hatred of me so powerful in that instant, I could damn near _feel _it in my bones. All of the rage was unleashed in feral roar still audible even in the echoing thunder.

The stone came. And the stone fell.

She'd lost consciousness before she'd hit the ground.

The stone smashed into pebbles on the ground next to me.

_Lightning strike._

Lyra was standing on the other side of Siyo. When did she ever move? I'll never know. I don't even know if Siyo lost consciousness on her own or if Lyra helped her to somehow. She looked at Siyo's prone body, the smashed stone, then back to me.

Her big blue eyes somehow just visible even though the cave was back in near total darkness, asking me a silent question, I knew.

I had two options. One was smart. The other wasn't.

I stood there for a long moment.

Damn it to the pit that I choose the other.


	11. Ch 11: The Cave of Ponders

_**Chapter 11: The Cave of Ponders**_

_Heat._

_That was the first thing Siyo felt through the shroud of darkness that enveloped not only her eyes, but her mind. A steady warmth on one side of her body. She tried to move. She couldn't. She could hardly lift a finger. She could hardly feel her body at all. It lay just beyond the darkness, beyond her mental reach. _

_More sensation slowly pierced through the shroud that kept her locked in a state of near death that would be frightening if such emotion were possible for her. Yes. She could think to some degree, think about what had happened. Her mind was too exhausted, too fragile. Too broken. A great trauma had all but destroyed her, this Siyo knew._

_But, try as she might, she couldn't pierce the shroud, but she could now move her head. She languidly rolled her head, feeling the tightness of her muscles that ached in a dull, numb pain. Sensation spread down her neck to her chest, and she tried to move different parts of each body as feeling returned. From her chest to her abdomen-_

_A jolt of intense, electric pain made her whole body convulse. So agonizing. It stole what little strength she had. Her breath caught in her throat and she coughed weakly. She wanted to clutch at her stomach, but couldn't move her arms. She thought the agony would- _

_And the pain was gone. It vanished. As if it was never there. _

_Such a thing made no sense. Siyo's broken mind her that pain didn't just end, it faded over time. No true pain would ever simply cease._

_And that was because it wasn't, Siyo reasoned. The pain was a phantom, a vestige of true pain that had long faded, but her mind was still ready to send signals to her brain to warn of it when she tried to move. Before she was in this state, that pain must have been immense. _

_Siyo must have lost herself to it._

_Reluctant to aggravate more parts of her body, she lay still for a moment. She focused on what must be around her, focusing on her five senses on the one outside presence she was aware of. Her eyes were closed, but she decided against opening them. Something told her that the light might cause an intense migraine, but she didn't know why. Instead, she focused on the warmth through her skin. Her ears allowed her to hear a soft crackling. Her nose smelled acrid and bitter smoke. Where ever she was, a fire was clearly nearby. As Siyo focused on the fire, more things became aware to her._

_She was lying down with her head propped up by a pillow of some sort, but it was too hard to be a pillow. Maybe some kind of rolled up piece of clothing? In the distance she heard the sound of rain._

_Water. Her throat felt very dry all of a sudden and painfully so. Her lips were so dry. They felt like cracking. Then, her head lolled to one side, but not on its own. Someone was holding her head, turning it. And she felt the rim of frigidly cold cup press to her lips. Water sloshed against the skin of her lips. Without consciously doing it, she started drinking. Tiny sips of the wonderfully cold liquid. The same thing in the back of her mind that prevented her from opening her eyes told her not to gulp it down, lest she vomit it back up. The cold cup was taken away and her head was gently set back down._

_Siyo couldn't place how through the broken sense of touch she had, but she thought the hands felt quite small and they were soft, like a child. _

_Her lips were still chapped, most likely from sitting so close to the fire, Siyo reasoned, but she felt she had enough strength to speak._

"_T-thank y-you," her voice was alien to her own ears. It was so weak and brittle._

_There was no answer from whoever was there with her, but she could hear the soft breathing. The sound struck Siyo as being slightly labored, like panting, but several magnitudes less intense. It was the last thing she remembered _

_Sensation began to slip away from her, darkness taking hold again. Her body felt so very heavy…_

_When Siyo awoke another cold cup was pressed to her mouth. She drank. She knew it was okay to drink more deeply this time. The cup was taken away and Siyo could feel the warmth. It covered the whole of her body this time. Someone had placed a blanket over her._

_The shroud clouding her mind was still there. She still couldn't remember what the great trauma was. _

_Footsteps, thudding boots. Someone was approaching from behind Siyo, the direction of the rain she heard earlier. Or was it on the other side?_

_She didn't want to hear her own voice again, but felt she had to thank whoever this person. "H-ello? Is anyone there?"_

"_Finally awake, eh? Strange. I thought you'd be angrier."_

_The shroud cracked. _

_That voice. That sardonic voice. Siyo knew that voice. And she felt her heart start to race._

_She suddenly remembered the pain in her stomach. And more. Being underground with people she knew as friends. Laughing. Smiling. Eating._

_Faces. _

_Then screaming faces. _

_Terrifying monsters. _

_Screaming. _

_Death. _

_Death._

_Death._

"_W-where am I?" Siyo's voice was frantic. She both wanted to and refused to open her eyes now. To see who this person was, but not willing to look this person in the eye. This person didn't deserve such respect for reasons Siyo didn't yet know. That was still behind the shroud._

"_We're in a cave. A dank, cold cave. Must feel like home," the man said. He let out a low groan and there came the popping of joints. "Mmm. Take it to the pit, I need 3 dozen baths and a 6 hour long backrub."_

_The shroud cracked again as if it were slowly solidifying, changing into a stone wall that was crumbling to Siyo's…_

_Earthbending. Siyo was an earthbender. A soldier._

_An agent._

_Undercover._

_The more this man spoke, the more it seemed to clear up this wretched mental fog that constrained her. In some way this man was the key to breaking through the shroud. And if just his voice could do this to her…_

_She steeled herself for what might happen and forced her eyes to open into thin slits. She saw booted feet first. The man was standing facing away from her. A small heap of fur caught her eye. It was some small animal he must have just caught and killed, Siyo figured. She let her eyes track up further, up his beaten and worn leggings. To his waist which bore a utility belt with several pockets lining it. He'd taken off his shirt. His shoulder bore a visible burn scar. He was well muscled, the toned body of someone that's trained for combat. She saw his slightly matted, brown hair as he wiped it off with a hand towel. She'd seen this man before, most definitely, but she still couldn't place where. Or why she felt her body tensing and lower jaw started to tremble._

_Siyo's body, her subconscious, was reacting to this man while her actual conscious hadn't yet caught up._

_And then Siyo saw the spear leaning against the opposite side of the cave. She recognized it. The intricate design. The slightly curved, notched blade. The lion-turtle engravings along the haft that made it look like the blade was jutting out of its mouth._

_More of the shroud broke away._

_Siyo remembered this man attacking her. Attacking her with that spear. And she began to comprehend why her body was reacting defensively to him. He'd tried to _kill_ her once before. And here he was in the same place?_

_Siyo tried to stand up, to move somehow, but couldn't move her limbs more than a few inches. What was wrong with her body? Great spirits, what had he done to her while she slept?_

_He heard her movements and turned to face her. Siyo forced her eyes to meet his and-_

_The shroud became nothing._

"_Van," she breathed._

___________

I really must be crazy, I thought to myself, wiping the mud and grime off my chest. Here I am in a cave with a woman that tried to kill me less than one day ago. But, I have to wonder why she's not foaming at the mouth trying to-

I heard some movement behind me. I turned and Siyo stared me in the eye. She looked at me for a long moment, her eyes wide as dinner plates. At first I didn't notice it, but that was because it was growing over the passing seconds.

She was trembling. Her face was contorting, twisting into a snarl. And all at once, she exploded.

A shriek not unlike the one she let out last night tore through the silence. She started thrashing beneath the blanket, which was actually Lyra's cloak. It was a good thing her arms and legs were bound together. Lyra tied it. I'd never seen anything like it before.

I smiled bitterly. "That's more like it."

I let her continue to struggle. She rolled about on the cold ground, the stone beneath my feet rippling like the surface of water. But, as she struggled, the knot went to work. I'd never seen a knot like it. The more someone struggled against it, the tighter the knot went. While she slept, the knot was slacked, but once the detainee tried to break loose, the knot drew taught. Siyo struggled against it for a while, but eventually the strength of the rope combined with Siyo's own exhausted state and the pain as the rope began to bite into the skin settled her down without me having to do anything. She wound up breathless, still on the floor, her back propped up against the wall.

"You're tied up. With rope. Just a heads up," I told her. You know, just in case she didn't realize yet.

"Untie me," she snarled between gritted teeth.

I barked out a short laugh "So, you can bash my skull in? No thanks. You'll stay exactly like that, I think."

She gave me a death look, her eyes avoiding meeting my own by staring at my forehead. Then she spat a wad of spit the size of a big toe that hit my pant's leg. "Bastard," she swore, but it lacked any real bite to it.

"Is that any way for prisoner to speak to their warden?" I said dryly. "Am I going to have to discipline you?"

Her head sank down to her breasts, ah, chest and she was silent for a long moment. "No. Just kill me."

During the silence I'd started chewing on some bitter, but edible berries I found, and found myself nearly choking to death on it. I hadn't expected her to say _that_. "What?"

"Get it over with," Siyo said despairingly. "I can't bare it anymore."

"Bare what?"

"Being your prisoner. Failing. I'd rather be dead."

I frowned.

Crap. I hadn't expected this. I thought she'd stay antagonistic to me the whole way. I didn't think she'd just…give up. I can jaw back and forth with anyone, but this? "Look, Siyo, I'm not one of the men who attacked you. I know it's hard to believe-"

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"I-"

Her voice started rising. "You've already taken away everything from me."

"Listen, I-"

"Are you really so pathetic that you have to play these sick games? To torture me and say you weren't involved?" She blinked away a single tear from her eye and let out a frustrated sound. "I can't take it! Kill me!"

I sighed and closed my eyes. She really had been through so much. It was almost hard to blame her for what happened back in The Pit. I just lost a place to stay. Siyo had lost more than that. She'd lost something far less tangible, but just as real.

There was another long silence.

I reached into one of my belt pockets and pulled out the mandible shard that was once embedded in Siyo's stomach, careful not to cut myself on one of the jagged edges. I tossed over. It landed in the light of the fire. "That was sticking in your abdomen. Along with that, you were a mess of cuts, bruises, near broken bones, a nasty welt on your head, and a twisted ankle. You were bleeding out and what little clothes you had left couldn't protect you from the icy rain and wind. You might not have been aware just how on the brink of death you were. And in spite of all that, the one thing on your mind was in front of you. That doesn't sound like the kind of woman that just gives up and begs for death to me."

No answer.

Change of tactics. "Siyo, if I wanted you dead, I would've just let you die on the ground where you fell. But, I didn't."

Siyo choked out a weak laugh. "And why is that? What do you need me alive for?" Then she looked up at me, and her face looked horrified. "Unless…no…you're going to…"

I frowned at her. "To what?"

"No! I'll never. I'll never let you come near me! I'll…I'll kill you first!" she sputtered frantically. The cave started shuddering again, and she started inching away from me as best she could, while tied up.

It took me a second or two to figure out what she was talking about. I held up my palms. "Wait, you mean? Oh no! Oh, the pit, no! Who the pit do you think I am? You think I want Xin Mao's sloppy seconds?" The very thought made my stomach twist. "Jeez, girl, you must really think I'm the lowest breed of scum in the world."

She shot me a nasty look. "No. You're even lower." Then she got an indignant look on her face. "And I never did _anything_ with Xin Mao. Never."

I arched an eyebrow and stepped back to lean on the opposite side of the cave, folding my arms. "Whatever you say, harem girl." I put special emphasis on the last part. "Xin Mao never tapped that? Right. And I'm sure Xin Mao let you hang around just because you're that pretty."

She stiffened at the backhanded insult. "He never 'tapped' anything. I slipped a special drug in his wine that only made him think we-" She stopped and her lip curled in contempt. "Wait, I don't have to explain myself to _you_."

"Good, because…" I fake shuddered. "…that's a story I don't want to hear the end to."

Siyo glowered at me for a moment. Then she looked away, muttering something under her breath, but said nothing else.

I arched an eyebrow in brief question at what she just muttered. "Anyway, back to your wounds…"

"Do you expect a thank you? Don't hold your breathe. Or on second thought, _do_ hold your breathe."

I rolled my eyes. "I won't. And that is not what I was getting at." I nodded at the shard. "Your people hadn't ever seen the beetles before, had they? They weren't at all prepared to fight them. It was a massacre, pure and simple."

Siyo's eyes snapped back to me, the intent to kill me was back, and it was actually more comforting than when she was on the brink of crying her eyes out.

"I saw when they broke into the antechamber. I saw the damage they inflicted. And, I saw how fast they moved."

"Of course you did, you were right with them," she spat, her anger was bubbling up again. I could see it.

"Then, let me ask you this. If I was with them, why was I _walking_ through the freezing rain on foot?"

The anger faded almost entirely. "What?"

"You were trudging through the woods after me in the rain. If I were on the same side as those beetle riders, why would I be on my foot? Or off alone in the woods for that matter?"

I could see her trying to work it out, then she stammered, "Y-you were trying to lead me away."

"That doesn't make a lick of sense and you know it. I don't know how many times I have to keep saying it; I'm not one of them. I'm no anarchist."

"So, what? You expect me to believe that them showing up after we brought you back to base was just a coincidence?"

I snorted. "Oh, please. There's no such thing as coincidence. Just two events connected by the most unlikely circumstances."

She shook her head, aggravated. "What are you talking about?"

"No, them showing up after I arrived was _not_ a coincidence. Those guys, those Luminous Ones, were already after me when your people captured me. Remember? The red coins I had? Two of their lackeys jumped me. I went through their pockets to figure out who they were after taking them out."

"Yes, I remember. And you took them out?"

"Well, yeah, I had too."

Siyo looked at me for a moment then laughed. "I can't believe I fell for it."

"Fell for what?"

"You can't even get your own story straight. You swore earlier, back in the interrogation room, that you _didn't_ kill them."

I clenched my jaw, chiding myself for forgetting that part. "Technically, I didn't kill any of them. I got one to shoot the other and..."

Siyo laughed again. "Please, Van. You're story gets even less credible the more you go. There's no way you could've defeated two of them all by yourself. You're good with that spear of yours, but they would've set a trap for you. Even their recruits receive a certain level of training to do that."

It was my turn to laugh. "Are you even hearing yourself right now? Your disputing the credibility of my story by saying I willingly killed two of my own comrades?"

Siyo laughed right back at me, it far too bitter to be true laughter. "You must think I'm ignorant of the twisted methods of your little group, Van. That I wouldn't know about how part of the recruiting process for the Luminous Ones is open combat with one another to test the recruit's worth. And that on occasion, recruits and sometimes proctors kill each other. In fact, your group _encourages_ such action because it makes your members tougher."

My mouth hung open. Take it to the pit. That's twisted.

"No answer? You truly are pathetic, Van," Siyo muttered. "Can't even carry a good lie."

I shook my head. "That doesn't prove I'm one of them. That still doesn't explain why I was in the freezing rain on foot instead of riding away on a beetle. You were delirious with pain and loss then, but now you have to admit that doesn't make any sense."

Her face was a rainbow of emotion so far: the color this time was incredulity "Sense? Your group throws sense to the wind. Sense is the very thing your group tramples on. Daring to ride upon those monstrous beetles. Purposefully targeting the wounded. Preying on the weak. Then you claim to stand for what is just and right in the world. Killing yourselves to make yourselves better. And then you claim to be 'enlightened', that you have a more knowledgeable view of the world. Even your wretched coins show the 'sense' your group employs. The willingness to gouge out your own eyeballs to meet your sick, twisted ends."

The coins. I'd wondered what the eyeball spitted on a stiletto thing was all about. Guess I know why.

I shook my head and tilted my head back, staring at the ceiling. "Funny, all my life I've been trying to make sense of the world around me. I do more thinking about the weird things that happen around me than is likely healthy. Always looking for the reason, putting things together to make. Sense.

"And here we have you claiming that I'd ally myself with such a crazy group? Like the pit I would, girly. From the sounds of it, this group must be run by a freaking child. I'm done trying to convince you of the truth. If you're too stubborn to believe it, that's your problem," I said, stepping away from the wall and moving to prepare the animal I killed. I quasi-muttered under my breath, "And your sister's."

"What did you say?" she demanded a breath later.

"Nothing."

"No!" Siyo's voice rose sharply. "What did you just say?"

I stopped myself from letting out a sigh of respite and shrugged. "Just that your own stubbornness is you and your sister's problem."

I didn't look at her, but I could feel her intense gaze on me. I was silent for a long moment. I wanted her to speak next.

"How _dare_ you speak of her," Siyo seethed. "I swear on her grave, if I ever get free-"

"She's not dead," I said simply, as I finished flaying the animal's skin and put it on wooden spits over the fire. "I'm sure you were nearby and only heard her screams, but I saw it all. They didn't kill her. The beetle could've torn her apart, but it was careful not to. They wanted her alive."

I hoped that the angle that I was crouching and the dim light of the fire hid my face, but I had to see her eyes this time. I had a battle plan for if she came out fuming and attacking me. The way I had it pegged, this would've been my final card to use on her. But, now I had to wing it. I was guessing about if Siyo could see it happening when the big multicolored beetle captured Siyo's sister, but I was certain her sister was alive. If I couldn't convince her with this…

I looked and saw it. The small glimmer of hope. But before I could get my hopes up, the rainbow of emotions that was Siyo's face changed back to hate. "You lying son of a-"

"He's not lying," said a soft voice from the shadows.

"Who said that?" Siyo's head whipped around. Mine did too, though not as fast.

I rolled another shoulder, hiding a smile. "The real person you should thank for not being dead."

___________

Lyra really is something else.

She couldn't be any older than 12, 10 at the youngest, yet not only was she a strong waterbender but a strong healer to boot. For as much blood as Siyo lost, it was pretty close to a miracle there was something to heal to begin with. I'm not 100% on the theory, but what I know is that waterbenders can use their chi to speed up the body's own natural healing processes, or something like that. Normally, once a healer started the process, the body kicked in and all the healer does is direct the functions. The key component is blood. The body heals itself through blood, though I'm not sure how exactly. So, if a body doesn't have enough, it can't heal itself. Not on its own. The only way for Lyra to save Siyo's life was to individually close each and every single wound. One by one.

For her to pull that off at such a young age…well, like I said, she's something else.

Though I can't say she pulled it off without a hitch. The process took up half the night. The girl was absolutely exhausted. But, she still stayed up with Siyo all night, making sure Siyo got enough water to drink. Lyra even gave Siyo her cloak as a blanket, which kind of rubbed me the wrong way. I'm freezing my butt off and the person that tries to commit cold blooded revenge murder gets the blanket? But, I digress, especially seeing as I also gave her my shirt to help Siyo stay even warmer. A full night's work done, Lyra fell sound asleep and didn't so much as stir. It took me just as long to finally get a decent fire going. I didn't think she'd wake up until much longer after Siyo did.

I know. I know. It doesn't seem like I was doing much to help, but come on, if there's no fire, even a small one, we all would've frozen to death and the fire was the only way our clothes would dry fast enough.

The latest chuckle, in what seemed like hundreds of chuckles I've issued forth, issued forth as I sat leaning next to the entrance of the cave.

Get this. Lyra took over for me in turning Siyo from the Let's Kill Van Union, but she insisted that she talk with Siyo alone for a while. How would the mute-by-default Lyra get this done was beyond me, but she has a talent for doing things she doesn't seem capable of. It should likely help that Lyra was the one that saved Siyo's life. There are grounds for trust there, I figure. You know how it goes. "I saved your life." "Really?" "Yup. Yup. So hear me out while I tell you about the man you hate more than an ingrown toenail and why you shouldn't kill him. Probably." It might also help that Lyra was this big eyed little girl that any woman with an inkling of maternal instinct would feel endeared too.

I scowled at the passing clouds. I really hate waiting.

Gives me time alone with my thoughts. Mostly about how much I hate waiting, but about something Lyra's newly discovered (to me) healing abilities.

If she can heal, why does she have those scars? Healing yourself should be far simpler than healing someone else, since you're manipulating your own chi and blood. That means either she didn't know how to heal when she got those scars, or got the scars and chose not to heal them.

The former makes the most sense, obviously. Lyra doesn't seem to be that attention grabbing "Hey, dude, want to know how I got these scars?" type. But, with Lyra the first impression is usually half-right. Sweet, innocent girl? Almost. Sweet, innocent girl that can toss grown men around with (and without) bending? You're on track. The pit, it makes me wonder if I'm not thinking outside the box enough. Like what if instead of simply learning to heal after getting those scars, Lyra learned how to heal _because_ of getting those scars.

Then, I frowned to myself. That seems to suggest that Lyra taught _herself_ how to heal, or at the least got someone to teach her. But _that_ suggests that someone knew a little girl was hurt, had the knowledge and ability to heal, but didn't do a damn thing to heal her. Which brings me back to just where does this girl come from? Who would train-

I grabbed the bridge of my nose. Gah. Wasn't I supposed to be in "Screw it" mode when it came to all this over thinking stuff when it came to Lyra? So far, all my thinking has done is create more questions and there's too much other stuff to worry about.

I scowled again. I really, really hate waiting.

____________

Lyra magically appeared next to me what seems like hours later. She didn't say a single word to me. Just blinked at me, and then walked back into the cave. What the pit could have taken so long? Was Lyra blinking some code to Siyo that she had to decode? The image that thought gave me made me have a good laugh as I followed her in.

My laughing stopped as I came 5 feet from the fire.

Siyo was calmly nibbling on a spit of meat by the fire, sitting Water Tribe style, wearing my shirt and Lyra's cloak wrapped about her waist like a skirt. Untied.

Siyo was untied.

"Van," she welcomed without looking up at me.

I lunged for my spear. I snatched it up and spun on my heels, leveling it at her. "What the pit have you done, Lyra?" I fumed at the girl that was just looking at me, as if nothing were wrong worth bothering to make a facial expression at.

"She's exercising intelligence, Van. You should follow her example," Siyo replied, still not looking me in the face.

I tightened my grip, my brain still not working out what I was seeing. I slowly worked my way around the fire. "Follow example nothing. If you so much as lift a pebble, I'm going to-"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were afraid of little old me," she said smugly, taking another nibble. She sounds exactly like she did back in Xin Mao's tent that night, I realized.

Memories of how an entire mess of bandits turned against me thanks to Siyo came back to me. "Doesn't matter either way. I'm tying you back up and-"

An eyebrow twitched. Siyo still hadn't looked up at me. "You? From how I hear, _she_ tied me up. Such a knot is the only way you could hope to restrain me or any other earthbender, and I very much doubt you're capable of replicating it." She paused a beat for effect, then added, "I must admit, you're taking it just as badly as I knew you would. How…disappointing."

Damn. She had me there. I watched her, but I'd have to tie the knot a few times myself to get it right, and it still wouldn't be perfect. A misplaced loop and the entire workings of the knot would fall apart and Siyo would just slip free. And something told me Lyra wasn't going to tie it again for me.

And then my brain finally kicked in about what she said earlier. Damn it. She was right. I _was_ afraid of her. How sad is that? What's wrong with me? I've faced earthbenders before. I wasn't in an ideal spot, but if she attacks, it's a closed space. I present just as much threat to her as she does to me. _But why can't it get my hands to stop shaking at the thought of actually hitting her? _

Still standing at ready, I let out a slow breath. "Okay then, why did she untie you?"

Siyo sat in silence for a moment, taking a sip from the ice cup. "It was a display of trust," she said.

I grunted, comprehending. "She let you go so you could believe her story and see we're not your enemy."

"Yes."

I relaxed my grip ever so slightly. "Well, that's good, I guess."

Siyo had struck before I'd gotten to the 4th word. The stone burst out of the ground and hit me square in the gut. The blow took me from my feet and ripped the air from my chest.

I hit the ground wheezing and coughing, clutching at my stomach. Waves of sudden nausea -and déjà vu- rippled through me. "You damn b-bi-" I began and tried to rise. I couldn't. The stone floor had surged over my wrists and ankles, locking me in place like a bug specimen on a dish.

Siyo appeared in my field a vision, standing over me. Her eyes were filled with hate again, though not as intense as before. "I'm convinced _she's_ not my enemy, but not you, Van. Not you."


	12. Ch 12: The Broken Prominence

_**Chapter 12: The Broken Prominence**_

I wasn't a happy Van.

I was about as unhappy as a guy that's gotten several uprooting stone pillars to the solar plexus, been tied up or shackled in some way or form twice, been worked over in a pointless interrogation, and stalked in freezing rain by homicidal harem girls can get. Honestly, this situation has given me a newfound appreciation for the resolve of Avatar Aang and his choice not to obliterate Ozai after the whole "trying to kill you with the power of a hundred suns behind every fist" thing.

This crazy bimbo has only moderately tried to kill me, relatively speaking, and I want to go Avatar State on her.

"You're not convinced I'm not your enemy?" I said, my voice a shrill imitation of my real one. "I just saved your life. What more do I have to do?"

"You did nothing," Siyo inclined her head to Lyra, who was sitting on her heels, leaning up against the wall. "She did."

"I did nothing, huh? Well, that's exactly right. She healed you because I did nothing and _let_ her do it. At any point I could've just stuck a blade through your heart or head and no amount of healing would've saved you. You're standing over me right now because of me. And frankly, I'm starting to wonder why I bothered. I mean, I've heard of ingratitude, but this is otherworldly."

Siyo's lip quivered. "I'm supposed to be grateful to _you_? After all that you've done? Whether I live or die does not change that you are a violent criminal who deserves nothing less than to rot in prison. Or have you forgotten about my…"Siyo seemed to catch herself before she said something she didn't want to. "…the desert already?"

I snorted. "Quite frankly, I've been trying to. But, there's this annoying harem girl that framed me that I can't quite-"

Siyo flinched away from me. "What? Framed you?"

I gave her my best "Are you an idiot?" face as I could while being torture racked to the ground and said, "Yes. Framed me. Or have _you_ forgotten about the desert? You know. The little chit chat I had with Xin Mao about how his riches were stolen? Selling him out to one of his rivals? How I got blamed for it, even though I had nothing to do with it? And how the ensuing chaos started me on my little journey? That jog your memory?"

Siyo just watched me for a moment in silence. Then, she knelt down and felt the earth with her fingertips and closed her eyes. Then her eyes slowly opened, and an astonished look was on her face. "You're…not lying," she whispered. "You…really believe that's what happened."

My eyebrows rose.

She just felt my heart beat through the earth.

It was just like Master Toph Bei Fong could do, except she could do it with just her feet picking up the subtle vibrations through the earth. I remember hearing that Master Toph had been going around training earthbenders to do the same with varying results. Master Toph had spent her whole life reading vibrations, and there were maybe 4 earthbenders in the whole world on the same level as Master Toph. In fact, I heard that the best way to tell was to get a person get in contact with the ground as much as possible and…

Cover their wrists with stone to gauge their pulse.

Siyo rose to her feet, while bending up a small circle of stone and sat upon it. She rested her forehead on her fingertips, her elbow on her folded legs. "You really aren't involved. Just by a bad stroke of fate and luck you were there," Siyo said, but it sounded more like it was to herself than to me.

I smiled bitterly. "A bad stroke of fate and luck? That's actually a pretty good stroke of such for me. My time in The Pit was one of the most peaceful times I've had in a while and-" I stopped as Siyo exact wording suddenly occurred to me. "Wait, involved in what? What the pit could I possibly be suspected of being in besides a bunch of desert bandits? Don't tell me it was for that anarchy thing."

"I was…" She shook her head. "No. The details of my mission are classified."

I quirked an eyebrow at her. "Classified to whom exactly? Your organization doesn't exist anymore."

Siyo took her hand from her face and gave me an angry glare.

Okay, in retrospect, maybe I shouldn't have-

Wait. No. Not in retrospect. I'm still stuck on the pitbegotten floor. I shouldn't be apologizing.

"You'll have to excuse me, but I'm still a little chippy. Being torture racked to the floor and all," I spat. "But, while we're on the subject. Are you finished checking my pulse, doc? Because my nose is starting to itch and I gotta pee."

"No, you'll stay exactly like that, I think," Siyo replied in exactly the same tone I had when I said those same words, more or less, to her.

I was starting to gnash my teeth together in a way that one might chip. "Ha. Ha."

Then, without doing anything obvious enough for me to recall, my attention, and Siyo's, was drawn to Lyra. She was looking at Siyo. Siyo met her eyes, her jaw working slightly, then she swung a hard gaze back to me. She just looked at me. She let out a long breath before reaching out in the air and swept her hand over me, as if drawing back a sheet.

The stone abruptly flowed from my limbs. And I was free.

__________

I sat up and rubbed at my wrists and ankles.

I've been in heated battles as a soldier in the Fire Nation, worked as an enforcer for one corporate thug in Hokashin, got caught up in a turf war in Guan Ju, worked as a blade for hire for another corporate thug in Shobu (there's a slight difference between enforcer and blade for hire, by the way), but none of those incidents involved nightmarish killer beetles and confusing waterbending prodigies.

Needless to say, I had been under some stress and could really use an outlet. And the way I figured, what better one could there be besides wailing a good one upside Siyo's head? It seemed like a pretty good outlet.

Maybe even a great one. Like the pit, the woman probably deserved as much. She's been a pain in the neck since the beginning of all this and treats me like dirt for some stupid reason like obligation to an organization that doesn't exist anymore.

I could hop up right now and let her have it. I should hop up right now and let her have it.

Who could blame me? Who _would_ blame me?

I won't even need my spear. I can fight without it. Get in close, and she wouldn't be able to use her bending on me.

I flexed my wrist and clinched my first a few times. It would make this soreness in my hand worse, but it would be worth it.

And again, without doing anything I can recall, my attention settled on Lyra.

She was looking at me. But she wasn't looking at me. I know that doesn't make sense and sounds like some verse riddle Avatar Hoshiro would have to solve in one of those crappy books, but that's the best way I could describe it.

Take it to the pit, it was just downright freaky.

And yet familiar.

I couldn't place what was freaky or familiar about it. Not right away. Her face was just so…

Then I got why.

Lyra's face was a mask again. The same kind of mask she wore when I'd first met her. It was suddenly obvious, the difference in the face she wore until now, and the one she had when I first met her in that pirate ship hold. Even at her greatest level of emoting, Lyra's face didn't use the full pallet of emotion us normal humans use, besides neutral and…neutrally curious. Unless she wanted to, and when she did it was brief and to the point. And right now, she didn't want to.

I had to fight down the urge to gulp.

Right now. When I'm on the verge of rearranging Siyo's face. Right now. When I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding my intent to rearrange Siyo's face.

Not a coincidence.

Lyra's threatening me.

To protect Siyo.

But why? That's not fair. I don't get some payback for the torture racking, the interrogation room, and the whole reason I'm even out here?

Was Lyra going to kill me if I tried to attack Siyo, even if I had some reason to?

Crap. The more I sat here, the more I felt an invisible vice tightening on my neck.

_Damn it. Were my hands shaking?_

No time to show this kind of weakness.

I grunted and climbed to my feet, deliberately slow.

Lyra's eyes tracked my movements. Every single one. I could see her subtly sizing me up, keeping the distance between me and my spear within her vision.

I slowly walked past Siyo, not making any kind of eye contact with her, but I never let her leave my peripherals. She was doing likewise.

I walked right past them and retrieved my spear and something else. I saw both females tense up as I did. I could feel the slow, undulating ripples as Siyo reached out with her bending to the earth, readying to attack. I didn't sense a thing from Lyra, but I knew with every fiber of my being that she'd gotten herself ready to strike well before Siyo had. I was a hair's breath away from getting caught between a rock and a dead place. My spear was in hand, ready to bring whatever violence I choose to enact.

And enact I did. I spun on my heels.

And I yawned.

My spear lifted up to rest on my shoulder, so I could start gnawing on the piece of meat I also held in that hand. I needed my other hand free to be safely tucked inside my pants pocket. I was going for a certain image here.

When I noticed there wasn't an ice spear sticking through the gut, I casually strode between them again. "Well, I'm off to rustle up some more grub. I'm sure I saw another one of those critters out there. So, you two ladies can have some more girl talk while I'm out," I drawled between munches. "See ya in a bit."

As I walked out, I did a quick check of my spear, as I normally did when I was sure I'd be using it soon. Except this time, I held it up so could look in the reflection off my blade. And I saw what I was feeling. Siyo and Lyra were both looking at me from behind, Siyo looked especially...stunned, shocked. I mean it. Her mouth was hanging open. She gave a perplexed look at Lyra who then rested her head on her arms, which themselves rested on her knees.

And I nearly dropped my spear.

It was probably just the bad lighting, or a speck of something on the blade screwing up the reflection. But, it looked like…

Lyra just hide a smile.

____________

I caught two of the critters this time. I also picked up a couple cooking and medicinal herbs I recognized and some berries. The berries taste like garbage, but I know most critters love these things. When I made it back to the cave, I found Lyra sound asleep (apparently) and Siyo sitting on the same circle of stone, silently staring into the fire. Still wearing my shirt, I should say, and little else.

In a different setting, if someone saw this scene, they'd assume we, ahem, did an activity together. And then what would I say against that?

"_We did not! She just stalked me through the woods, panting like a wild animal. Then strapped me to the ground, while I desperately wanted to impale her on my lance_."

Yeah.

Ahem.

So, I set down the stuff, making sure to kneel down on the _other_ side of the fire, and started getting to work on making critter jerky. Siyo didn't so much as look up at me or say a word, so I didn't look at her or say anything either. For what could've been a solid hour nothing but the sound of chopped meat, soft crackling fire, small exhalations from the "sleeping" Lyra, and dripping water from somewhere. nearby filled the cave

I thought I'd be ready, but when Siyo finally spoke, I jumped anyway. "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

I looked up from the last spit strip of meat I cut, one eyebrow raised. I said nothing.

"For binding you to the floor. I'm…sorry. But, I had to make sure what the girl told me was right. My truth sensing only works when the person's blood pressure is consistently high. A regular pulse is too weak for me, so I needed to make you angry," Siyo explained, still staring into the fire.

Make me angry? That was simple enough, I thought bitterly. I considered saying, "Getting a man angry isn't the only way to make his blood pressure rise." But decided against that.

I set my seldom used combat knife aside and regarded Siyo coolly. "I don't accept your apology."

Siyo was briefly taken aback. "Why not?"

"Because you don't mean it. You're not sorry about that at all. I'm no truth sensor, but I can spot a person speaking from their heart. The part about me being a violent criminal that deserves to rot in jail wasn't something made up just to make me mad. You believe that. Or maybe you were trying to remind yourself that you believe that, but either way it doesn't matter."

Siyo was quiet.

"You don't need to apologize for that. You were only telling the truth, after all," I reworded.

A moment stretched before she said, "What you're really saying is that I should apologize for not believing you weren't anarchist?"

I shrugged "No. I don't need any apologies whatsoever."

"Then what is it you need, Van?"

"For you tell me something, to help me understand. I can hold you to owing me that much."

"Fine, then. What is it?"

"I'm not stupid, Siyo. I know you're the Major's daughter. Captain Lin too. I know you blamed me for what happened. You hated me for it. Maybe you still do. But in the end, you're just stalling hoping the answer comes to you. So I'll save you the trouble." Siyo had turned away, so I couldn't read her eyes. "I just need to know…" I looked at Lyra. "What she could've possibly said to let you…I don't want to say forgive, but to at least not consider me an enemy anymore. What did she say?"

It took Siyo so long to answer, I thought she wasn't going to. "That you're not my enemy," Siyo said. "And that if you attacked me you had a reason. Even if your emotions can get the better of you." She paused, before adding, "And that you're a good person."

That last part caught me off guard. Lyra once told me that I wasn't a "bad man", but I didn't automatically assume she thought I was a good one. That someone paid me a compliment like that? I don't know. It just felt weird. It made me feel… uncomfortable.

I tried not to let it show on my face. Take a wild guess how well that went. I cleared my throat, awkwardly, "Uh. Anything else? That you talked about, I mean."

I could see the corners of her mouth twitch, and though she still looked only at the fire (which can't be good for your eyes, I don't think), reminded me of how they had back in Xin Mao's party a couple millennia ago. "She told me how she met you on the pirate ship you both happened to sneak aboard. How you were both surrounded by crates. How they found you out and how you fought to save her when you got her captured."

I smiled faintly while listening to her, reminiscing on what seemed like simpler times. When my only care in the world was running away from my problems and sitting in stuffy cargo holds, surrounded by stolen swag. But when she got to the last part I flinched. "What? _I _got her captured? They came down to that hold specifically looking for her," I said, indignant.

Siyo rolled a shoulder. "That's not the story she told. According to her, you revealed your presence when part of your tattered clothes got caught on a crate of provisions while you were sneaking in, but you were so tired and hasty, you didn't notice. She saw them come down and bring the crate above deck. They likely saw the strip of cloth, realized no one on deck wore desert clothes like that, and decided to check out the hold."

My mouth opened to object. Then it closed, and started chewing on my lip. I didn't remember tearing my clothes on anything, but I did remember being exhausted. And the hold was almost pitch black save for certain areas, even if I'd turned to mumble at the crate like I probably did, I wouldn't have seen the strip of fabric stuck to it.

Well, I'll be taken to the pit. I had thought Lyra had messed up and gotten us caught. I never thought for a second that _I'd_ been the one to mess up. But then, when had Lyra ever mess up at anything? She's been better at me at… everything from the beginning. I should've realized it had to be me, but then, I didn't know anything about the girl at the time. I still remember how she scared the crap out of me when she turned up back down deck.

A funny thought occurred to me.

What if she hadn't told me to fight as some secret evaluation, but to make me get my hands dirty for getting her caught? Jeez. I thought only wives and mothers did things like that.

Then a not so funny thought occurred to me. Or maybe I'm thinking too light heartedly.

What if she was planning to use me as a distraction while she escaped?

_"Fight."_

That unspoken word took on a different meaning when I thought about it like that. A slight shiver went up the nape of my neck at the thought.

Maybe I'm thinking too darkly now.

I shook my head. "And then what happened? What else she tell you?"

"That you fought to protect her. That you didn't have to, but you helped her escape."

I grunted, thinking of the brief tussle, more specifically how that tussle ended. "Have to? Or need to?"

"Both, I suppose," Siyo said quietly, then she looked at the still form of Lyra. "She's a capable girl. More capable than should be possible."

I grunted again.

"After that she mentioned how you took it on yourself to look after her, feed her. She told of how she worked together with you to defeat the Luminous One's assassins too. And after that is what we all know. You were captured, the Luminous One's trailed you, and attacked our stronghold."

I frowned. "And that exposition was enough to convince you that I'm not your enemy?"

"No. Those details of the story had nothing to do with it actually," Siyo said to the fire. "You insisted I tell you what she said."

"Then what?"

"It was what she said about you."

"Me being a good person was enough?" I asked skeptically.

"No, not that either," she said of the flame. And then she looked up and made eye contact. "You talk in your sleep, Van."

I blinked at her. "I what?"

"She heard you talking in your sleep."

I simultaneously frowned, gaped my jaw open, and twisted my lips in disgust. I didn't know how to respond to that, except to ask, "What was I saying?"

Siyo looked at me in silence for a moment. "Many things. Most of it rambled nonsense about fate and luck or you telling someone named Pak to shut up."

She wasn't making this up. I hadn't told anyone about my family, and especially not about Pak. I knew I talked a lot, but while I slept? "Was it loud?"

"Not all the time. The only way she could hear you was to sit close you while you slept. Once you woke up and saw her, she said."

I chuckled. "And here I thought she watched me in my sleep all up close just to be extra creepy. Not to get close enough to hear what I was murmuring in my sleep," I said, then I sobered my tone a bit. "But, that's not all I said is it?"

"No," Siyo replied. "It isn't."

I stayed silent, waiting for her.

She said after another silent moment. "I'm sorry."

"Again? I thought I said you had nothing to apologize about."

"That's what you said the loudest. You said, 'I'm sorry'."

I swallowed heavily. I can think of a lot of people I should probably apologize to, fewer I wanted to, but only one I couldn't.

"And you said, 'I'll make it up to you somehow. I promise'."

I've said those words aloud before, but the person who it was to likely couldn't hear me.

Siyo's voice had become thick, throaty. "And you said…" She shook her head and wiped away a tear that began to stream down a cheek.

My eyes closed as I steeled myself against mirroring her. I still had some measure of manly dignity to uphold.

I wasn't sure if I let myself, only one tear would come out.

And then, as if we had suddenly had one voice, we both said the next line, "'It's all my fault, Major. It's all my fault.'"

_____________

Albeit reluctantly, I told Siyo what really happened those years ago. And she sat there and listened to every word.

It was awkward as the pit. I mean, how do you tell someone that their mom had the serious hots for you without feeling heaping levels of awkward? That conversation ranks right up there in the annals of awkward conversations. Like the birds and the bee-mantis one. Just no smooth way to deliver content like that. Just have to grit your teeth, get through it as fast as possible, and hope it isn't as painful as you think it might be.

Like a root canal. Or an advanced math class.

When I finished, I said, "Alright, that's my story. What's yours?"

And boy did Siyo have a story. It was like we were having a story telling contest, but only Siyo was taking it seriously. So she decided she needed to beat my eighteen minute story with an eighty minuter.

"For so long, I believed the stories about you. That you were just an _also-ran_," Siyo was saying. "But, I had never seen you in person. I couldn't bear to go to the court martial, though my sister had. So, I only had her word. She told me that you'd just stood there while the charges were levied on you, like you didn't care. The truth is, she might have hated you more than I did. She just is more controlled than I am. Always was." She said, before adding, "Still is."

"She was right. I didn't care," I replied, not able to keep some bitterness from my voice. "Nothing I said would have mattered. I was the scapegoat. I knew that cold. Avatar Aang himself couldn't exonerate me. The court martial didn't matter to me whatsoever."

"Be that as it may, to me it seemed that you didn't care about…about our mother. That she was nothing to you. And I couldn't forgive you for that. After we lost our father, she was all we had. We thought the world of her, of how great a woman she was."

I nodded slightly. "That she was. No one disliked her, much less hate her. She could've become the first female Council of Five member, never mind that she wasn't an earthbender." I let myself smile slightly. "She was someone to look up too. So of course me, a disgrace to the army was made out to be every bad word in the book."

"They were all rumors, but I was willing to believe anything if it was something bad about you. It made it easier to hate you. That you snuck away from your post to seduce her. And other things about the kind of person you were. How you did nothing but crack jokes. Were lazy and disrespectful. That you could only beat her in a sparring match by cheating."

I frowned. Cheating? Now that's a low blow. Last I heard, there was no rule that said you had to use regulation stances and techniques in a sparring match. Just because I used something new and different it's cheating? What a joke.

"That's why I was hesitant to believe it was you in the desert. After all, how many spear wielding men named Van could there be? But, based on what they had been saying, you were actually _good_ with a spear."

I grunted. She was floating around a bit. Talking on thoughts as they came to her. I wanted to get right to the whole framing thing, but I decided not to push anything. This was completely different from that time at Xin Mao's party, but then she was working some an angle on me. (Which is exactly what I wanted to hear about) I guess this is how she normally talks. Why are women like this? Why can't they talk in anything but circles?

This was another lesson in torture, I decided. Because, I'll bet anything that Fate and Luck will have her sprinkle in some key facts in these disjointed series of words at the exact moment I stopped paying attention. Like right now.

Oh, take it all to the pit.

Siyo was saying "… girls would talk about all the different men in The Pit. They usually had interesting things to say about you." She gave me an oblique look, maybe to check if I was still paying attention. "Most importantly that you had never…indulged yourself."

She'd somehow segued to the desert. So, I snorted. "Of course not. I didn't want that fat man's-"

"Yes, I know sloppy seconds," Siyo finished, mildly disgusted, waving her hand dismissively.

"Actually I was going to say 'leftovers', but that still works."

She continued as if I hadn't spoke. "But, the story I'd gotten from everyone else in The Pit was different from the rumors from in the army."

Okay. We're in the right neighborhood. Now to carefully, patiently guide this conversation to the right house. "How so?"

"Everyone in the army spoke of you in bad terms, '_also-ran_', 'worthless, arrogant punk'. That sort of thing."

"Bunch of sweet talkers, the army," I drawled.

"Whereas The Pit was different. Only a few people had something bad to say. A few said if they had more like you working there, they'd be the best tribe in the desert. It was a peculiar sort of admiration that made…" She continued on about what she thought about it.

Gah. Screw being patient.

"What were you doing in the desert anyway?"

She hesitated to answer. Probably thinking about how her mission or whatever should be classified, and then about how there's no one to hold her to that classification, like I had said earlier. "There'd been word of anarchist activity from our contact within the desert. When she broke contact, I was sent in undercover to investigate and collect intelligence."

An eyebrow rose. "With your who-ha?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, if you wish to put it so vulgarly. I should mention that not every rumor I heard was completely false. Like about that mouth of yours."

I raised my hands. "Hey. What can I say? Oh, that's right. A lot." Again, her exact words occurred to me a moment after. And I started putting newly remembered pieces together. "So, this contact, it was…"

Siyo nodded. "Fei Lu. And 'was' is a very good choice of words. That's how we knew something had gone wrong. We knew she wouldn't break contact willingly. Someone had killed her."

"Two consecutive harem girls that were more than harem girls? That's taking a bit of a risk is it? One was already weeded out and eliminated."

"That's the same reasoning we came to, but that Xin Mao's group hadn't broken our contract lines or even moved their location. That told us that whoever killed her, likely did so on a hunch."

True enough. The Pit was so because the sandbenders had made it that way, a discreet hidden location that could be moved by the combined efforts of all the benders working together. If someone close to Xin Mao, or Xin Mao himself suspected someone was leaking information, they would've most definitely changed. The Pit had been in that same location since I'd been there.

Siyo's eyes became somewhat downcast. "Fei Lu came to us, you see. She was a career girl, been working the desert for a long time. She felt a strong attachment to the place. Even though she knew a lot of illegal things happened, she believed it was okay as long as it was relatively minor. But, she saw things changing. Increases in activity in the sandbender tribes. Something big was coming and it worried her.

"During one of Xin Mao's visits to the city, she snuck away and contacted the confidential lines." She paused a moment, clearly remorseful. "We promised that she just needed to keep her eyes open like she'd been doing, not ask questions, and she'd be fine. We never thought she'd get found out, much less killed."

I knew a thing or two about making unkept promises. Though, perhaps I was making good on one of those promises right now. "There was still the possibility her death was accidental or just unrelated," I said, trying to save her some time and let her get by all this. "But, you all would never know and you had just cause to devote extra resources to such a remote place in the desert."

Siyo stared at me, eyebrows raised. "Exactly right." She looked away, shaking her head. "That's why I suspected you at first. Before the party, Xin Mao threw. The way people talked about this new wisecracking bandit that Xin Mao held so highly regarded. It seemed so unlikely that you showed up by sheer coincidence. And when the party came, I watched you the whole time."

I just sat in silence for now, but I let my look harden a bit. We'd finally gotten to the important part, and I wanted her to know that.

Siyo met my gaze evenly. "You sitting apart from the festivities, watching it all with those eyes. I can remember thinking that there was something unmistakable about you, if I wasn't entirely sure what it was. Everything I had been trained to spot in a potential threat was all about you." She lifted her chin. "It was then that I'd decided you were the most likely one to have killed Fei Lu, but I didn't know how or why."

I wish I could say I suspected her of something at the time either, but I was too bored at the party and didn't notice her until she choose for me to. "And you approached me anyway," I said instead, not letting my look waver, even a fraction.

"I had no choice. I wasn't just a simple partygoer, I was a harem girl and we had never met before. I was supposed to introduce myself." She let the next sentence linger on her tongue. "To offer myself."

Even now, she was putting back on the same performance, recreating the exchange. It felt like some kind of challenge. So, I matched her and got back into the same bored, snarky mindset. "But, I wasn't having that, was I?"

"No. I had assumed as much from what the other girls had told me. That's why I brought the drink," Siyo almost purred. The voice, the look in her eyes, it was blending together and making the memory almost come to life before me. She most definitely was showing me that she was indeed working an angle on me and could do it again.

Take it to the pit if she wasn't good at it.

I remembered her little maneuver to take the drinks off of young Mal Kha's tray as he walked by. I arched my eyebrow in the same manner. "Spiked my drink? But you never came near my drink. I made sure of it."

"I didn't need to. If I had a drink and sat down with you, you would get another drink yourself. I know how you men are," Siyo said smugly. "You can't resist holding an empty cup while a lady in your company's cup is full. Besides, I could tell. You like your beer and didn't like where you were. You were going to get drunk that night regardless."

I blinked. I couldn't help it. _Damn it._ I broke first. "You just let me drink myself into a near stupor? Then how'd you make me forget what happened the next day? I didn't drink _that_ much."

Siyo's smug smile got even smugger. "'You're so tense. How about you lie down while I take it all away'," she mused.

"The massage."

"There's a reason why you never get a drunk massage, Van. A massage stimulates blood flow, and alcohol gets you drunk by spreading through your blood. The more it flows, the more intoxicated you get. If done precisely, a masseuse can control the flow of blood to the brain and put the mind halfway between a coma and a dreamlike state. In this state, I could get any information I wanted, if just for a brief amount of time."

Well. There's something I didn't know. At least I'm not a pillow talker…Wait. What am I saying? I _am_ a pillow talker. Whether it wasn't my fault or not, there's a pillow. I'm talking on it. That's a pillow talker.

Never mind about the talking in my sleep thing.

I could've let her keep toying with me, but I'm no fan of that sort of thing, so I said flatly, "And that's when you found out the man you were giving a sensual massage to indirectly killed your mother."

Siyo's smug look evaporated like Fire Lord Ozai's dignity once he was depowered. A shade of the anger that she once stared at me with flared behind her eyes again. But it quickly faded. "Yes," she said quietly. "Instead of questioning you about the Luminous Ones, I asked if your whole name was Van Tsu-Yan and if you were dishonorably discharged from the army. And you slurred, I'll never forget, 'That would be me, sweet cheeks.' And then you were out like a light."

Sweet cheeks? I had to suppress a snicker. The classics were always the best.

" I seriously considered crushing your skull while you slept. I held the stone of compressed sand above your head for a long time. All it would've taken was a mere gesture and I would have avenged my mother," Siyo said simply, matter of factly.

My desire to snicker disappeared just as quick as her smug smile had.

I've been close to death before. A lot of times in fact. But in all those instances, I'd been wide awake. I'd been able to affect the outcome. If I'd been killed, it would've been because I couldn't do enough to stop it. But while I was asleep I was completely vulnerable. I couldn't do anything. Anyone could be killed in their sleep. And I do mean anyone. That's not a good feeling. That's another part of the reason I taught myself how to sleep with one eye open. I knew I was making more enemies in the army than friends, if someone wanted to rough me up, they sure as hell wouldn't catch me napping, so to speak.

I realized some dark irony in that I vividly remember waking up the next morning with a pounding headache, courtesy of a bad hangover.

My headache could've been a lot worse, although I wouldn't actually have felt it, I thought grimly.

Siyo's voice softened. "But, I couldn't do it. Not like that. Not in cold blood. And especially not after I had already forsaken my mission for my own personal reasons. I was there to investigate and observe, and then disappear. I had no orders to eliminate anyone. At that point, I was certain beyond a doubt you were the one who killed Fei Lu, but I still had to prove it. As wrong and biased as I was, killing the suspect out of revenge for my mother would've been a dishonor. To the oath I swore and to my mother. She always taught me and my sister about keeping level heads, living up to our word, and not letting our emotions rule us. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I just tossed everything she taught me aside in the heat of anger."

"And so you let me live."

"Yes, I did."

"And you didn't frame me so Xin Mao and his goons could rip me apart. Because it would leave you without your honor just as much as if you killed me yourself."

"No, I did not."

I leaned back against the cave wall and stared at the shadows playing along the ceiling. "I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?" Siyo asked.

"That I'd been so wrong too. About you. I filled in the blanks, and just assumed you had set me up as the pasty just for some money. I thought that you had killed Fei Lu yourself so you could replace her. I really thought I had it all figured out," I murmured.

"I won't lie to you, Van, but your deductive and inductive reasoning skills are still remarkable, though easily misguided by circumstantial evidence," Siyo said.

I looked at her blankly. "Uh. Thanks, but…I have no idea what the pit you just said."

She looked at me levelly. Until she realized that I was being dead serious. And then her mouth quirked up at the corners. She tried to stop herself, but the flood gates had been unleashed and she let out a hardy belly laugh that nearly took her off her perch. I'd never seen a woman laugh like that before. She was laughing as hard as I did back when I was bound and gagged. It was the side splitting, tear streaming, cheek hurting, breathe losing kind of laughter that was as pure as it ever got.

And I sat there against the wall, staring at the woman who had wanted to kill me, and nearly had on two separate occasions, have the laugh of her life at my expense.

I sighed. Whatever. She could have her laugh. Take it to the pit if she didn't need it. If it kept her on my side of things, then fine. I more or less figured out one piece of the big "Huh?" that was what went down in Xin Mao's desert. But, I still didn't know everything, but I knew something which was a marked improvement over where I was in the beginning.

I suppose I could pat myself on the back. But I'd be hogging the credit from the real reason I was able to get through to Siyo: Lyra.

I don't have a clue how did she know that telling Siyo about what I said in my sleep would be enough to sway her. Even right now as she stood behind Siyo, holding a large duffel bag, nearly as big as she was and…

I did a literal double take. "What the-?" I spat.

Siyo was just coming down from her laugh high, when she noticed Lyra too and jolted up out of her seat with a funny little "Eep!" sound and stumbled over backwards to near where I was now standing, after I jumped to my feet.

"It's you." Siyo looked at the bags. "That's one of our bags. These came from our armory," she breathed. "When did she…? _How_ did she…?" Siyo looked at me, as if I could answer her question.

Far be it from me to let a woman go wanting.

I shrugged. "Uh. I'd say she left sometime around the part where I robbed two old people, walked to your headquarters, and got back just now."

"Without either of us noticing?" Siyo asked, incredulous.

"Uh. Yeah, she does that sometimes," I explained.

"Then what's in the bag?"

"Hey, what's in the bag?" I asked Lyra.

"Supplies," Lyra replied in that quiet voice of hers.

"She says they're supplies," I clarified. "If you ask me, I'd say she's ready for us get on out of here. Quite frankly, I agree. It feels like I've spent the last couple chapters of my life in this place."


	13. Ch 13: The Orchard

Author's Note: Van's baaaack! Sorry for the long layoff. I had a bit of a block. Then...I got over it. Turns out the way to beat it is with more than just 3 characters interacting...and a big unforeseen, unplanned event. Enjoy!

_**Chapter 14: Co-elaboration **_

A bomb was just dropped on me, the likes from which I fear I will not recover.

Lyra knows my underwear size.

I've tried to work my mind around that concept and with limited success.

How do I know she knows, you may ask?

Well. Included in the satchel of supplies Lyra snuck out and got was a change of clothes for both me and Siyo. And it was all a perfect fit. My underwear included. I can imagine getting Siyo right. Probably a girl thing, guessing what clothes they wear and what size.

But what about me? Did Lyra get lucky and guess right? Like the pit she did. After what I've seen from the girl, nothing she does can be just attributed to luck.

Him and Fate don't play nice where I'm regarded anyway.

Just imagining that she somehow found some place in that complex where they keep underwear was just too weird. Did specifically go sifting through a pile of underwear until she found my size? She wasn't gone _that_ long. So she probably had to know my underwear size on sight. How is that even possible? How do you just guess what size underwear someone wears?

And I'm not talking about regular stuff. I mean the military grade underwear made for lots of movement. That's not about waist size then. It's about support and comfort. We men have "special" needs when it comes to keeping things manageable in terms of tight fitting underwear. You just can't throw a vice around a man's-

"Hey! Van! Are you listening to me?" Siyo snapped at me. Which involved the actual snapping of her fingers in my face.

We'd left the beautiful, luxurious comfort of the slimy cave behind and were making our way back towards Siyo's underground complex. Since then, Siyo'd began explaining what intelligence they'd gathered on the capabilities of the Luminous Ones, recent activity, and their guerilla style tactics.

You know. Boring stuff.

"Huh?" I said convincingly. "Yeah. Hanging on every word. You were talking about giant blood sucking, killer penguins, right?"

Siyo hissed something mean and hurtful about me under her breath. "Beetles, you dolt."

"Right. Right. Beetles. Penguins," I mumbled with a shrug. "I get those mixed up sometimes. What was it about the beetles again?"

Siyo shook her head at me with a roll of her eyes. "They're similar to the ones a group of merchants use to transport cargo. The same merchants I know Xin Mao had dealings with. I was asking if you'd ever seen them before."

I stuck out my bottom lip with a nod. "Yeah. They're similar alright. Similar the way a calm, gentle thing is similar to a ravenous, deadly thing. They're both things, you see." Siyo leveled a flat look on me that tugged on some strings I didn't want tugged. I swallowed down the memory before it could be dredged up. "Yes. I've seen the merchants and their beetles. But I'd only heard of the kind that attacked you. They don't live near the desert and I'd heard they were extremely rare."

"I see," she said deep in thought.

"That's the thing though. Just seeing one of them is rare, but so many of them? And they're kind of noticeable. I wonder how you move around a battalion of vicious creepy crawlies like that and keep it a secret."

"While that's true and bears later discussion," she said as she waved a dismissive hand. "That isn't what really bugs me about them."

I looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"That's not what _bothers_ me about them," Siyo quickly amended.

"I gave you a pass that time. Don't let it happen again," I said with a waggle of my finger.

Ignoring me Siyo said, "It's the fact that they were even riding them. That they even _could_ ride them. I didn't know you could tame creatures like that."

I nodded in grim acknowledgement. "The same thing had occurred to me too. Truth is, you don't tame anything unless it was pretty much tame to begin with. The beetles the merchants use just stand around mostly and let anyone climb on them and strap a harness to it. After that they just smack its behind with a whip and off it goes. But you have to _break_ a wild animal. Show it you're stronger, superior, won't get off its back.

"But some animals know us meatsacks are weaker and smaller. And more than that, they know we're food. Those beetles are man eaters. You can break them no more than you can make a badger-mole see." I shook my head as I thought of how those riders controlled the beetles with no problem. "That was beyond breaking them. I've ridden ostrich-horses that didn't respond like that. Those things were terrifying."

Siyo absent mindedly clutched at her stomach and looked a couple shades paler. "I know," she said quietly. "And one of those things took my sister."

I didn't quite know how to respond to that. So I didn't.

But Lyra did.

"Rescue her."

We both looked back at Lyra at the same time.

"Your sister's alive. We'll rescue her," Lyra said again in that tiny voice, that somehow had conviction in it.

I just looked at her. We? Does she mean the three of us?

Siyo drew in a deep breath and recomposed herself. "Yes. We'll rescue her."

"Uh," I said, "not to stomp on the delusions of heroism, but determined or not, we don't we have the man power to take those things on. Also, we haven't a clue where they are. They could be anywhere."

"Not true," Lyra said. "The trains." Then Lyra strode ahead of us, looked back once, and kept going.

Siyo stared blankly for a moment, then she gasped. "Of course!"

I feel in step behind her, feelings of my own stupidity increasing with each footstep. "Trains? Gasp? Of course? What?"

"Van," Siyo said like a teacher might talk to a slow student. "Even I know those beetles can't travel long distances quickly. And like I said, we know the Luminous Ones have no permanent base of operation. They're nomadic."

Crap. Siyo said that? There she goes, sprinkling in actually useful information along with all the other fluff. "Right. I know that already," I lied. "What about trains then?"

"It's how you quickly move deadly creatures that size around without someone noticing."

And then I got it. "So that's how the beetles got to the fight. And how they got back. They couldn't have used a railway. There's no station around for miles, and people would notice an unscheduled train nearby."

"So they have to be using the off rail models."

I snapped a finger. "And they'd leave tracks behind we might be able to follow. Alright then. So I was only half right. So, where do we start looking?"

Lyra had moved ahead of us. "This way."

I looked at Siyo and shrugged. Siyo simply nodded. She looked determined now. Lyra had given her hope. Something way more than what I could offer. But of course there was still the matter of how did she keep doing things like this.

I hadn't even thought about that until now, but whenever things seemed the most hopeless, Lyra did something to change it around for the better. And I have no idea how she keeps managing it. I mean, not only did she sneak into Siyo's base and find underwear that was a perfect fit, she somehow located the tracks of the trains the Luminous Ones used to escape? And in the span of what? 20 to 30 minutes tops?

It wasn't normal. Regular humans aren't this…perfect. I can't think of anything the girl had messed up on. And even if she had, I either haven't caught on to it yet or it was so minor, I didn't notice while she was doing something like saving my skin. Lyra was competent, _scary_ competent. It just couldn't last. I'm not or more pessimistic or cynical than I should be, but when your life is as crappy as mine, you come to expect for that other shoe to drop. And I've been going around with one shoe on for a while.

I know Fate and Luck are cooking something up, but I don't know how big it's going to be. It could finally be the thing that puts me down for good.

Heh. Maybe I'm overreacting. In fact, this could be the first mistake Lyra's made. We could get to the tracks and realize they're not tracks at all. Man. This doesn't make sense, does it? I'm hoping against Lyra and for what? Because I'm freaking out because my kismet's been looking good recently? And I'm suddenly a firm believer in karma, yin and yang, and all that metaphysical gobbledygook? I must be getting soft.

But still…

We got to the tracks and realized they weren't tracks at all. Nope. Not tracks. You see a detached tramcar is most definitely not train tracks. And neither is the giant beetle next to it. Those things are not train tracks.

Naturally, the moment we caught a glimpse of it, we dropped into a low crouch and froze in place. A small contest about who could hold their breath the longest erupted between Siyo and me. I won, but only because Siyo gasped when she realized that Lyra had vanished. (It might also have to do with Siyo not thinking of it as a contest.)

How did Lyra keep doing that? She was in _front_ of us for crying out loud. Did she wait for just the right moment when I took my eyes off her by _blinking_?

But never mind that, if Lyra disappeared then she's caught onto a threat. She did the same when those Luminous hitmen attacked and again just before I got picked up by Captain Lin. Crap. I carefully scanned around the area. Nothing else here but trees and shrubs. Which didn't mean there wasn't anything but the beetle here, just that if there was, I couldn't spot it. Damn it. Why couldn't I ever be attacked in the desert? Or a nice empty warehouse?

Siyo slowly slid next to me, without so much as making a sound. Earthbending then. Using it to soften her movements. She gestured at me, pointed off to the left. Then did the same to her and to the right.

_You go this way. I go that way._

Was she serious? She wanted to flank and ambush that thing? She fought them once and nearly got herself killed. And I vividly remember that they can relieve a man of his ability to walk in the most gruesome way possible. I couldn't possibly be interpreting her right. But judging from the look in her eyes…yes, she wanted to flank it. Without even waiting for me to nod an affirmative or even respond she broke off, picking her way through the brush.

I didn't need to do anything.

I could just turn and leave. Siyo's injuries were pretty much healed. She knew what she was getting into. She was still part of an organization sworn to fighting people like the Shiny Freaks, even if she might be the only living member. But me, I'm just a spear carrying civilian, ahem, albeit maybe not the most upstanding of such. And Lyra's just…Lyra. I have no real stake in their little squabble. The Glowing Gang did want me dead. But then, who didn't?

So I should just turn and leave. It made too much sense to leave this mess to the ones who want to clean it up.

So why was I silently picking my way through the woods heading straight towards sudden danger? Don't tell me I've found some kind of inner chivalry that wouldn't let a woman head into danger alone? I thought I killed my chivalrous side by slitting it's throat with a coward's knife while it was taking a nap. Should've cut it up and burned the body. It came back again no matter how much I tried to get rid of it. Like herpes.

I'll have to worry about what was wrong with me some other time. My bigger concern is the giant vicious beetle that was-

Dead. Impaled on a giant stone spike.

I nearly barked out a laugh. But just because the beetle was a non-threat didn't mean it's rider or any straggling members of the Bright Bunch weren't around. From this angle I could see that half the train car was blown away. Probably the result of a blasting jelly cap. Must've made the Shimmering Soldiers abandon it.

I kept low and watched the area, waiting. I didn't see Siyo anywhere. I decided to bank on her covering me and stepped into the open.

I looked around me, stepping in cautious circles. My spear held firm. Several trees were down, uprooted. A long fissure issuing from beyond it, straight at the car. One of the treads had sunken into the ground. Several medium sized stones were strewn about. Pot holes of equal amount spread just as liberally about the area, evidences of earthbending. A large swath had been cut through the forest beyond the tramcar.

That must be where the rest of the train went after detaching this car, I figured. Guess we've found that trail. As to how the pit could Lyra have known is a whole 'nother matter. As I continued about, I spotted a dead body. He looked like an ordinary civilian. He had a large, bloody gash in his back. One hit, one kill from behind.

The Sparkling Boys were ambushed.

At least it wasn't a total slaughter on Siyo's side of-

I rolled away from the hurtling stone, which burst into rubble on the car. I brought my spear to bear, keeping as low as possible. I didn't see anyone. Someone above me grunted. My hand flew to my acquired belt and I flung a throwing knife over my shoulder up at the man descending on me with an oversized axe. He let out a startled cry and deflected the knife away. I swung my spear laterally and caught him just above the knee as he landed. He spat out a harsh curse and crumpled. I spun away from him, ready to take the on the hidden earthbender.

The ground disappeared.

I hit the edge of the crevice with my midsection, blasting the air from my chest. Before I could even move, it closed around me, trapping me waist high in the ground. The pressure on my lower body was immense, like I was about have my pelvis journey north to have a heart to heart chat with my face. Coupled with the fact that I was still breathless, I couldn't even cry out in that agonizing moment. It hurt so bad, I hardly noticed that Pretty Boy was about to cleave my head like a cantaloupe.

Pretty Boy let out a low, triumphant roar and swung.

The axe hit the ground behind him with a heavy _thunk_ and Pretty Boy started flapping his hand around, shaking out the little icicle out of his wrist, sprinkling my face with blood.

Pretty Boy roared again. This time in pain, and about several octaves higher.

Siyo sprinted into the clearing with the young earthbender from when I was captured way back when in tow. "Hyung, stand down!"

Even wincing in pain, clutching at his wounded wrist, his eyebrows shot up. "Commander Siyo! You're still alive?"

"Yes. It's okay," she said, her voice warm, placing a hand on his thick shoulder. "I got away. I survived. Now, step back please." She looked at the young earthbender and gestured at me. "Kensei, get him out."

It made sense why she was making Kensei do it. Siyo didn't know exactly how he closed the hole around me. If she tried to open it herself like it was just regular rock, she could be unaware of lines of constricting stone gripping my legs that Kensei bent in, resulting in something a bit like when you twist chopsticks really hard. So Kensei was the one to undo it.

Even so, I really wished Siyo would try anyway.

Hyung stepped in front of Kensei "What are you doing? He's one of them!"

Siyo stared hard at Hyung. "I said stand down, Lieutenant Hyung."

He was as bullishly stubborn as he looked. "No! This bastard lead them right to us! At the very least, we have to avenge-"

Siyo squared around on him. "It wasn't a request! I'm issuing you a direct order as a superior officer, lieutenant. Now I'll say it again: Stand down."

Hyung let out a low growl and backed off, retrieving his ax, holding his wrist at his waist.

I was starting to lose all feeling below the belt. It felt wrong on all implied levels.

"Kensei," Siyo said, not looking away from Hyung.

Kensei gestured and the stone flowed away from around me. I let out a gasp of relief. Blood rushed back into my legs and I knew it was all still attached thanks to the big wallop of pain that greeted me. I tried to pull myself out, but failed badly. My legs didn't want to do that standing thing just yet.

"Uh," I whimpered. "Little help? I've got this paraplegic thing going on."

"Help him up," Siyo ordered.

Both of them grabbed an arm and hauled me out of the hole, Hyung being a bit more rough has he wrenched on my arm. I winced. Someone bent up a little flat mound of earth for me to sit on.

"Ah," I breathed as I settled down, rubbing on my legs. "'Preciate the help."

Kensei shrugged, dubious. "Uh…don't mention it."

Hyung growled, "Punk."

"You know, for a big, bruising guy that growls a lot, you sure scream like a little girl," I croaked.

"That's it!" Hyung bellowed. He tried to bring his ax up, but the wound on his wrist made him stop in his tracks and cry out in pain again.

"Hyung! Van! That's enough," Siyo shouted.

"He started it," I said, purposefully letting a bit of a childish whine enter my voice.

"I don't care. This isn't the time or place for childish bickering."

"Fine. Fine," I relented.

Kensei looked from Siyo to me and back. "Uh. Forgive me, sir, but what the hell is going on? Why isn't he in shackles anymore? And why does it seem like you're both working together now?"

"Because we are. More or less," Siyo said.

"You mean he _isn't_ the enemy?"

"No," Siyo said. "He is not."

"How could you know that?" Hyung rumbled. "We can't possibly trust him. For all you know, this could all be an elaborate Luminous One trap, orchestrated by this…man."

I snorted. "Buddy, I don't even know what okra-strafe means."

Kensei stifled a laugh.

Siyo shook her head. "I know because this man spared my life after I tried to kill him when he had no reason to do so."

Both Hyung's and Kensei's eyebrows must be attached to each other by invisible strings because they both rose at the exact same time.

"It's a long story, and it'll have to wait. First, we need to look after that wound, Lt. Hyung," Siyo said.

"I'll be fine, sir," Hyung said glaring at me. The 'no thanks to me' implied.

_Gee. I wonder if I should stick out my tongue at him or something_, I thought.

I shrugged. "My mistake. Next time someone tries to kill me, I'll warn them to mind their limbs. Wouldn't want them getting hurt, now do I?" I drawled, then held up a placating hand before Pretty Boy went nuts on me. "But, I'm not the one you should be pissed at. My…friend was the one that needled you. And I'm sure she'll be happy to heal that up for you."

"Your friend? Who?" Hyung asked, then turned to see where I was looking.

Lyra was standing behind him, silent as ever.

She blinked her hello.

Hyung and Kensei all jumped out of their skins and nearly attacked her. Siyo responded better, though she did take a shocked step back.

I had to smile. "Gentleman, meet Lyra."

After assuring Kensei and Hyung that Lyra was no threat, informing them that Captain Lin was captured alive, and getting Hyung's little wound healed up, they related what they knew about the attack and how they got separated from anyone else.

From what he said, once Hyung regained consciousness from our little scuffle he went back to report that I had escaped and was on the loose. He just so happened to make to make it back to the Captain when one of the Gleaming Goons' "covert units" was about to either capture or kill her. From how Hyung talked about them, I have to think it was the same unit of the woman that nearly got me with my back turned. They were forced to fall back once the beetles came and had broken through to the center of the complex. But the Incandescent Individuals had a secondary, apparently even more deadly group of beetles waiting for them. They were forced to scatter. While the beetles could move quickly over open ground, they aren't built to move through dense forest. If they all ran as fast as they could, they could escape. They stuck close by the captain and Siyo for a time, until they were attacked and the captain ordered them to get away. Neither of them has run into anything of their comrades except corpses.

It was a desperation tactic. Telling your soldiers to scatter into a dense forest with no plan, but to survive. They were totally cut off from the rest of their team. So, the two of them began taking the fight back to the Bright…Guys.

(Crap. I've run out of synonyms for luminous. Incandescent was as colorful as I was going to get.)

I came away a bit impressed. They were running two-man guerilla warfare and for the most part succeeding. It's no small wonder they were about to send me to an early grave, and why I'd gotten captured. I was particularly impressed with Kensei, I should say. He wasn't that imposing. He was a clean shaven kid with a small queue, standing couple inches shorter than me, and less muscular. But he was remarkably efficient. Reminded me a bit of a Dai Li agent.

Siyo looked over the damage to the train car and the dead beetle. "You did well to ambush this by yourselves."

"Well, were mostly by ourselves," Kensei said.

"Mostly? What, where there other people here?"

Kensei shook his head, with a frown. "See, that's the weird thing. They were distracted, but I don't know by who. Someone of their group had disappeared. We thought some of our comrades had survived and was doing the same thing as us. We took advantage of their distraction and ambushed them. Once they were all down, we never found a trace of anyone else." Kensei stifled a yawn. He looked like he hadn't slept much. I could imagine why.

Hyung grunted. "All we found was two of the Luminous' bodies. One's head had been cut clean off by some impossibly sharp weapon. The other was just…dead. Like his heart just stopped beating."

_Hey. Did Lyra just flinch?_

"Rouge beetle perhaps?" Siyo pondered.

Kensei shook his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. "We should be so lucky. But that cut was way too clean and I don't think those beetles _can_ turn on their riders. It's the craziest thing I've ever seen. I hit a rider in the back once and the _beetle _seemed to cry out in pain. And they go through great lengths to protect their riders. Taking stones meant for them with those big claws. Those beetles and their riders are…_one_ or something."

Me and Siyo shared a look.

Kensei was a sharp one. "You guys noticed something too?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I know second hand that those beetles shouldn't be acting like that. They're man eaters. Vicious sons of bitches that shouldn't let a human being within 30 yards of them without trying to make a meal out of him, let alone let one ride it, and double let alone go to great lengths to protect those riders. It's like they…" I trailed off.

"No, go on. You have some…theory on why?" Kensei asked.

I rubbed my chin as I thought on it. I made up my mind with a nod. "It's magic gemstones made from the spirit world," I said with absolute confidence.

Judging from their reactions, they all must've thought I was going to give them a real answer.

Silly humans.

Hyung growled, then said, "What's our next move, commander?"

"We're going after my sis-Captain Lin. We're going to rescue her," Siyo said.

Kensei looked doubtful. "I don't know. Hiding out in the forest and picking them off is one thing, but taking on the Luminous with just the four of us? Shouldn't we try to establish a sonicus line with the other branches first or at least with Ba Sing Se? Crush them with better numbers?"

I didn't bother correcting that there was five of us. Wouldn't want him assuming _I_ was going to be helping.

"We sent out emergency calls to all points when this all started," Siyo said somberly. "The call should've reached all the way to Omashu's receiving station. Even to Ba Sing Se. And we even sent all our messenger hawks just in case. The one branch nearest us has an airship docked there. If anyone had gotten the call, they would've made it here by now. We're on our own."

Everyone fell silent. And in the case of Lyra, silenter.

I chuckled. Couldn't help myself.

"Just what the hell is so damn funny, punk?" Hyung rumbled.

"You mean you don't see it? Think about it, big guy." I ticked off points on my hands. "They moved a large assault force on your base without tipping off your sentries until it was too late to properly bring up your defenses. Managed to sneak a covert force in while you're busy fighting the others off. They knew where your escape routes were and set up waiting for you to run right into their snapping jaws. They even took measures to cut your sonicus lines and kill your hawks so you couldn't call for help."

"And what does it all mean?" Kensei asked.

Siyo's eyes narrowed.

"You think they just _happened_ to know exactly how and where to hit you? At first you all just assumed they knew where you were because they were following me and then you when you captured me. They came up with a spur of the moment assault. Which made no sense whatsoever. You don't just scramble that kind of force in such a short time. We're all ex-military. We know how the system works. You don't move troops of that size without loads of planning and intelligence. Loads p_rior_ planning and _prior _intelligence. And how do you get prior planning and prior intelligence to attack what is literally an underground military instillation?"

Siyo sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'm afraid that your group's been compromised."

"A mole!" Hyung bellowed.

"A traitor!" Kensei said at the same time.

"A cat! A dog! A yellow sea sponge!" I mumbled under a chuckle.

This time even Kensei looked like he wanted to pound my face in. Hyung stuck with his tried and true method of reacting to the things that I say. I held up a placating hand for both of them this time. "Sorry. Sorry. Just seemed appropriate."

Siyo stood up. "Van, I'd like a word with you. Alone." She looked at Lyra who was stooped over in her little sitting fetal position. "Do not follow us."

Lyra actually showed a faint hint of surprise. She met eyes with Siyo and nodded slowly.

Needless to say it caught me off guard a bit. Why'd Siyo feel the need to make sure Lyra wouldn't come? And why'd she think Lyra would listen? Siyo walked around to the other side of the busted tramcar and motioned for me to follow.

"Hyung. Kensei. Keep watch over the area until we're finished," Siyo called out.

"Sir," they both replied in unison, though with some hesitation.

I back looked at the querying Hyung and Kensei. They were murmuring something to each other, but I couldn't make it out. Lyra had stood up at some point and was watching us go, her head tilted a bit to one side. I held my arms out to my sides, palms up. I didn't know what this was about anymore than they did.

Siyo led us on a silent 20 minute walk beyond the tram into a liberally spread part of the forest. I asked where she was taking me, but she just kept walking. Not one to enjoy being ignored, I went up to her, asked again. She was just staring ahead, blankly, as if in some kind of focused trance. It was a bit eerie.

We finally stopped when we came to an odd little area. It was a small patch of plum blossoms centered around a trickling stream so small I could step over it. The ground was completely covered with blossom petals, and every so often another one would fall and float to the ground. It seemed too scenic to be some random natural growth. There seemed to be some kind of intent here. It was like a tiny orchard that someone grew just so someone could paint it. The air even felt lighter, different. But most jarring was how abrupt it was.

All around was the same old, shabby looking trees. Lots of dead leaves and gnarly shrubs spread about. And then…this little area. There wasn't any gradual fade from grungy forest to this little place. There was a clear and definable border. Like entire this one area was cut out of someone's little garden and dropped here. And the stream was a part of it too. Judging from how it looked, the stream was coming out of a tiny little hole. It looked like a plumbing outlet from some building. Except it didn't stink here at all. It was kind of sweet. The sticky sweet fragrance of fresh fruit. It made me a bit hungry.

Siyo looked over the area. "This should be far enough. Now. Van…" Siyo turned and looked me right in the eye.

"What's this all about, Siyo? If anyone saw us come here, it'd look like we-"

Siyo punched me just below where she was looking.

I've been punched in the face before, but I always knew it was coming and was amply ready for it. My mouth has gotten me in situations like that before, so I'm used to people wanting to hit me. But this? This was the first time anyone's caught me completely off guard before. I didn't see stars like they say. It didn't even hurt as much as I'd expect. I was too surprised for things like pain.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground looking up at a furious Siyo. The all fallen blossom petals made the ground soft at least, I found myself thinking.

"You son of a _bitch_," she snarled. "Nearly everyone in my organization is dead. Friends and allies. And maybe even my sister. Dead! You bring up the possibility that one of them could have betrayed us. Someone I trusted. Everything I ever fought for could be for nothing. I could lose everything. And you _dare_ find this funny?"

I rubbed my cheek with the back of my hand as I climbed to my feet. A searing hot coal must've been stuck to it. My eye was watering.

And I was suddenly quite pissed off.

"Yes. I dare. What, you want me to feel sorry? Well. Tough. I'm not going to apologize for being who I am. I wanted you dead after the Pit thing, but the first time I saw you I nearly choked myself on a gag from laughing so hard. You were there. I was strapped to a chair surrounded by a bunch of people that for all I knew were going to fricassee and eat me once it was all over. And I was laughing.

"I can't explain it, and I sure as the pit didn't choose to be like this. And yet, it's who I am. But if you've got such a problem with me…" Not really thinking, I tore off my shirt and threw it on the ground next to my spear. "…then we can throw down here and now. C'mon! Let's see that right hook one more time, mudslinging skank!" I spat out some blood and felt one of my teeth wiggle.

"I'd never degrade myself by fighting a wretch like you," she seethed, having just seconds ago cold clocked me.

I said that part out loud. Her jaw tensed at me catching her trying to act high and mighty. So I added, " Heh. Contradict yourself much? I'm sure you didn't come all this way to give me a stern talking to, now did you?" I'm never one to do things by halves.

"And you're one to talk?" she shot back. "You who have all this knowledge, all this insight, but you waste it by being a law-breaking, smart-alecky desert bandit. Giving nothing. Just content to take what you want. Like you were so wronged. Like some helpless victim. But then you stand back and look at the world around you, can see all the problems, all the trouble. And all you do is laugh and make your smart ass comments. And do nothing. Like you have no responsibility. No obligations. You're one of the worst kind of people. A shiftless, hypocrite with no purpose. You have no right to sit back and laugh at other people and their struggles."

That caught me off guard for a second. Maybe she _had_ brought me here to give me a stern talking to. But I was pissed enough to not care. "You don't know a damn thing about me! How the pit can you call me a hypocrite?"

"When you have the power and knowledge to do something about it, don't, and then piss and moan over the result, it's the same thing as saying one thing and doing another! That's what makes you a hypocrite. A cowardly, weak hypocrite! And you have the gall to laugh about it."

I barked out a laugh, knowing it would make her madder. "You've a lot of damn nerve judging me. Because I turned my back on responsibilities that I never asked for and rejected a world that used me and threw me out the moment it was convenient. A coward? Now that's funny. " I spat, my voice simmering with scorn and bitterness. "I think of myself as the only one in the world brave of enough to walk away once I saw the truth."

"And what truth is that? That you're a pathetic excuse for a human being?"

"That no matter what I could do, no matter what I might accomplish in life. I'd only be a part of a system that uses people up and spits them out without a care or worry. The system doesn't care about the poor, sick, elderly, or even those not as capable as others. Those the system doesn't need it discards. And those it can get some use out of, will be next in line to be replaced. Like you. Brainwashed little fool."

"You sound just like an anarchist," Siyo said, hate touching her eyes again. "Next comes the part where you talk about overthrowing the 'system'."

"Like the pit. You must be reading a different script, sweet cheeks. But," I smiled and pointed at her. "You hate anarchists. Why?"

"They seek destruction of order and civilization that the system, the government provides. It would bring chaos to the world. I can't forgive anyone that would bring that to be," Siyo said heatedly.

"Wrong. Wrong. Wrong," I crisscrossed my hands over each word. "The government isn't the system. It's just a part of it, a big part, but just that."

"You're not making any sense," Siyo said waving a dismissive hand. "Not that I should expect you to."

Guess I really have to lay it all out for her. "Alright, then I'll break it down. Starting with the governments. Anarchists only seek to bring down 'their' world. 'Their' civilization. But, if the anarchists ever won, nothing would change. Not really. You think anarchy means no order? It means nothing the current guys would call order. Because they'd be dead. There'd be a new regime, but the 'anarchists" would just become the same thing that they fought against. And what would happen next? New 'anarchists' trying to depose the old order and make a new one. There'd be a new government, all operating under the same old system. Using the people and tossing them out. Same sad story. Nothing would really change."

Siyo's resolve wavered briefly, but she bounced back. "No. That's still wrong. How many people would die during the regime change? How much blood would be spilled? Innocents always get caught in the middle of everything. That's who we're really protecting. Not the government. Not some…unseen, omnipresent system. That's-"

I raised a finger. "Notice how you said…innocents not people? There's a big difference."

Siyo just looked at me.

"Anyone in jail isn't an innocent, right? By definition, you go to jail when you're guilty of something. That's how it works. Well, what about the people not in jail who aren't innocent? What happens to them?"

Siyo started to say something, but I cut her off.

"Then they're not who you're protecting. Yeah. Obviously. And it'd be up to the authorities of the world to find those guilty parties that are free and meter out justice. Okay. That's all fine and dandy to say. But…what about the ones in jail who are innocent, wrongly accused of a crime they didn't commit? Who protects them? Aren't they caught in the crossfire? Are they just a casualty of the system? A necessary sacrifice justified because it doesn't happen all that often? They were just at the wrong place at the wrong time? Or maybe they were just used as a scapegoat to protect the system's integrity. And then cast out like yesterday's garbage. You might say that the justice system isn't perfect and nothing in this world is. But that really just ignores a bigger truth."

Siyo just looked at me. Waiting.

"An innocent's just a nameless, faceless figure. You can protect that no problem. It's a vague concept, which means you can change around the details and it's still the same. But you can't change people like that. Because people can be violent, hypocritical, lazy, and all those things the system doesn't like. But most of all, people can't be controlled. People find ways to survive. They fight against what threatens them. An innocent doesn't do that. That's why they say he's innocent. An innocent is passive, stagnant, bad stuff happens _to_ them. And the ones responsible are just deplorable. That's the spin you always get. That's how the system gets you. It's all about the spin. The clever wordplay used to paint the good guys from the bad, so the masses doesn't feel guilty, feel the desire to act out against the system."

I could see the doubt swirling in Siyo. She couldn't look me in the eye anymore, looking down and letting some of her hair slip over her face. She folded her arms like she was cold. She was visibly shrinking away from my words…kneeling down into a fetal position on the ground, not unlike how Lyra does.

Siyo was saying something under her breath, over and over again. I was deeply upsetting her.

And I didn't care.

I could've stopped. I laid in harder.

Something had kind of taken hold of my mouth while I wasn't looking. I was saying things I hadn't even really thought about, even to myself. But I could tell that I meant every word. I was pacing around, even had broken out into a cold sweat. I'd never spoken like this before. It felt…weird. And maybe it was all the anger welling up inside me, but the plum blossoms seemed to be more red than before.

I kept going. "Eventually, it doesn't matter if anyone's really guilty of some serious crime or not. If they really want to destroy order or just want fairer treatment across the board. They're lumped in outside that pretty little label of 'innocent' and you crush them under your heel all the same. But that raises the chance of someone starting to realize the farce, starting to question why they do what they do. The system can't have that now can it? The tools are just tools. Opinions aren't required and have to be tempered. Controlled. Manipulated."

Siyo's murmured mantra rose in volume. "…"

The pedals were definitely red now. An angry red. The stream was flowing by faster, like a tiny rapid. I knew these things were unusual, but I was just…unable to stop. I had something to say and nothing would stop me from saying it.

"So that's why the system brainwashes people into fighting for it, why it manipulates them into doing what it wants by telling them things like it's for their own good or they'll get to protect people and things that they care about."

The mantra was raising, louder and louder. "…"

The stream was gushing out in a furious surge, the pedals had shifted from red to black…The trees were wilting…

Anger, guilty, sorrow…every negative emotion grew by waves. I was foaming at the mouth. "The system'll send them to their deaths, and they'll believe that it was for a good cause. And once they're dead, they get replaced just like that, making their lives pointless in the end. All life becomes pointless in the wretched system. The system of people. The system without purpose! The system that resides in everyone! I! AM! THE! SYSTEM!"

"SHUT UP!" Siyo suddenly shrieked.

From around her, the black pedals suddenly became white, and spread out around her in a ripple, each pedal after the next shifting from black to white. The trees going from withered and dead to prominent and strong. The ripple washed around me and I stopped bellowing.

And a fist covered in rock was flying at my face.

I tried to lean out of the way, but the stone made her arm's reach a bit longer and wider. If it had been a cleanly thrown punch, it might've done some serious damage. Instead, it clipped my shoulder, sending me spinning, but I stayed on my feet. Her added momentum to her fist sent her sprawling too. It sent up a cascade of white flower pedals.

Tears streamed down her cheeks as she climbed to her feet and rounded on me again. Blood trickling down her lips from her biting down on them too hard. She was lashing out at me wildly, not aiming for anything in particular, but it was furious. I could only dodge and parry. As I backed into a tree, but I rolled around it. Putting some distance between me and her.

The ground collapsed beneath me, tearing me from my thoughts. Acting on pure instinct, I jumped up and grabbed a branch and swung myself over the small pit Siyo had bent. When I landed, Siyo tried to cave my head in again. But I caught her by the wrist this time and stepped under it, wrenching her arm as I did until I'd stepped around to her back, catching her in a standing armbar and choke hold. I didn't apply much pressure around her neck. It was only to restrain her, struggling against her strength.

Her extensive, but still feminine strength.

Siyo kicked me in my shin and elbowed me in the forehead. The pain was sharp and I lost my grip for a moment. She used that moment to pull away and turn, but held firm onto her hand still. Face to face with me, she threw a blow at me with her other hand. I caught it easily and held on. Still sobbing she let out another furious snarl and tried pushing against me, driving a startled me back. She was using earthbending to give herself better leverage, but it was sloppily done. She was kicking up more dirt than she should've. Still, I could only back pedal to keep from falling over. I backed into the same tree from earlier. Suddenly, Siyo stopped struggling. The rock coating her hand just fell away and I released her. She feebly hitting my chest every now and then.

We both were panting again. Silent otherwise.

I should be angry or making some sarcastic quip, but only one feeling was gripping me. The fight was just a farce. I didn't want to hit Siyo. I wanted to…

_By the spirits. What was this feeling?_

The feeble beating had become her slowly caressing my chest, running her fingers over my abs. Her warm body pressed in closer to me. Her hands rose up to my face. I closed my eyes. I should've expected to have my neck snapped, my head pounded against the tree…whatever.

Our lips met.

My eyes should've snapped opened in shock. Siyo just…still is kissing me. How'd we get from attempted murder to making out? That's what I should've been doing. It should fell all sorts of confusing and uncomfortable.

It didn't.

_It's right on the tip of my tongue…_

I grabbed her shoulders, in what should be to throw her off and ask her what the pit was wrong with her. But I didn't. I felt something else. It was like…

_Nostalgia. _

That word. I think it means to yearn for the past, something long gone. To desire a moment, a place, a time to happen all over again. I felt that. I didn't know I'd been missing this. The inborn need behind it. The desire. The anticipation. Just surging through me. Like a living thing, the nostalgia. Igniting a fire that had long, long been dormant, almost snuffed out all together. And then I realized what it was. The nostalgia had awakened something. Taking my sudden growing guilt, angry, sorrow, and self loathing and turning into something raw. Something hungry. It was a burning need.

A need to act. I was compelled. To move. To take action. For the first time in a long time I wanted to be something more again. Thoughts swirled through my head. A jumbled mess that made no sense to me when I tried to make sense of them. But I needed to act on them. I didn't want to run. I wanted to act. I didn't want to just make snide comments. I wanted to act. I wanted to live I had to. And I didn't know why or how. I just did.

This was…

**Purpose**.

And before I knew it, I was returning the kiss. Pulling Siyo closer and pressing back at the same time.

And it felt amazing. It felt just…right.

When we finally stopped, I didn't want to.

Siyo's breath was a shuddering whisper. Her eyes burned ardently into mine.

I normally would've said something snide or made some crack, or even thought about where did I pick a word like 'ardently', but instead I leaned down and our lips met again, hot and needy. Hands moved, feverishly caressing over skin and through hair. Legs lifted and curled around other legs. Clothes came off.

And then we…

We…

My back was burning.

I opened my eyes. I found myself laying completely bare on a small bed of white plum blossom pedals. The trees around me weren't plum blossoms. They looked the same they always had. And I don't know why I should think any differently. The stream still gurgled by but it wasn't coming out of the ground, it meandered from around a bend and continued down out of sight around another. And I don't know why I should think the stream was ever any different.

I pressed a hand to my head and tried to remember what the pit just happened. It felt like there was some gap in my memory. And I didn't remember what it was that had been there. I tried to start with something simple. To figure out where my clothes had gone. At least, I was fairly certain I'd worn clothes at some point in my life. Let's see. I remember Siyo. I came here with Siyo and then…

My eyes widened.

I _did_ remember something.

I sat up. I looked over to my left. And saw Siyo, who had woken up at the same time as me apparently, just as unclothed as me.

She looked at me, eyes wide as dinner plates. Her cheeks flushed. She tried to say something but words weren't possible for her.

My mouth still worked fine though. It spread into an…oddly warm smile as an old memory surfaced. "Looks like I got Xin Mao's sloppy seconds after all."


	14. Ch 14: The Common Ground

_**Chapter 14: The Common Ground**_

I cupped my hands in the stream and took a sip. It seemed good so I drank a handful, then splashed some on my face and let it run down my naked back. I let out sighs of relief as the water cascaded over the scratch marks. It did good for my raw throat too. Had I been shouting about something?

"What just happened? What did we just do?" Siyo asked me, as she lay on her side.

She'd been like that for a couple minutes now, in total silence. I didn't quite know how she'd react to the sloppy seconds line. I thought it might be to punch my lights out, or even to cover up and scamper away demanding to know what I did to her. The pit, I wouldn't have been shocked if she randomly broke out into song in a show stopping number from a crappy musical. But I never expected that she'd fall back in a peal of laughter. And I don't think she did either.

It was so ridiculous. The whole situation.

The woman who should hate me more than anyone, more than the gangsters and crooks that wanted me dead on principle. The woman that had tried to kill me three times now. The same woman that I myself wanted to kill at one point…

Were now (flower)bed fellows.

It was too much. I started off on my own laughter peal too.

It was different from the time I broke into a laugh before when I was in that interrogation room. It felt better. It was even more pure than that had been. I enjoyed it more. I liked the warmth it gave me. I liked that it didn't make me feel out of control. That hysterical feeling was completely absent. It took me a second, but I grasped the difference. Siyo had been laughing with me.

I guess it feels better to share a good laugh than to just have one all to yourself.

"Uh. I think there's an old book the Air Nomads wrote that calls it the 'Eternal Life Dance'," I said a warmth in my voice that I hardly recognized. "Though the kiddies might called it 'aggressive hugging'."

Siyo breathed out a one syllable chuckle. "Funny guy. But you know what I mean."

I rolled a shoulder. "What just happened, huh? I don't know either. It just…happened."

"It shouldn't have. I'm supposed to be rescuing my sister, avenging my brethren, bringing the Luminous Ones to justice. And instead I do…this? I'm a total disgrace."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Don't say that. You've been through a lot in the last few days. Nightmarish beetles, death of close allies, very nearly dying yourself, and just about everything else involving me. I'd say you're allowed some sort of reprieve from it all. Though…maybe an unorthodox way of going about it," I said with another smile touching my lips.

"That wasn't a reprieve," Siyo said bitterly. "That was two people indulging their repressed carnal desires in one another in the woods like animals."

"This may be a new concept, but sometimes people do things for no reason other than a whim. No reason or rational thought necessary. Doesn't make us any more or less of a person. Might even make us more so."

I had to take her moment of silence as some kind of concession. Eventually, she said, "I'm not supposed to throw away my duty at a whim. I'm supposed be use reason, be rational, in control of my emotions. I can't believe that just happened. I don't think I can _accept_ that that just happened."

"I can't either on some level," I admitted. "But pretending like it never did is just being denying the truth. We can't lie to ourselves and pretend this never happened."

"What else can we do but pretend this never happened? Accept it? Embrace it? Are we together now? Me, a soldier tasked with bringing down anarchist cells, with you, a bandit on the run from more people than you can count? Live happily ever after like some harlequin romance? It's impossible." Siyo's tone was mocking, incredulous.

I scoffed now. "Impossible? To who exactly? You're talking like we're supposed to make a decision like that based on what other's opinions say. What anyone else thinks shouldn't matter. Whether we never speak of this again, go again here and now, or run away together like whatever a Harley Quinn romance is is entirely up to us. This is our lives, Siyo. No one else should live it for us."

Siyo was silent for a brief moment. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? The second option," Siyo said, small smile evident even through her voice.

I shrugged, though she couldn't see it. "It's possible." I got up and sat down next her by the tree. I winced as I leaned against it. My back was still a bit tender. "And evidently, you would too."

"Entirely up to us. Our lives, hm? It almost sounds like you _want_ us to be together."

I smiled. Then I blinked. Wait. Did I want that? Did I really want that? I had thought about her a lot during the "reprieve", but did that mean something more than just being in the heat of the moment? "Does it make a difference? Even if I do, it's still up to you and me what happens between us."

She was silent for another moment. "Then I decide…that I have to rescue my sister first. She's a part of my life I can't run away from on a whim. She has to take precedence over this. And that's no one else's opinion but my own." Strength had found its way into Siyo's voice now. Fierce determined strength. The kind that endures anything. The kind of mindset Earthbenders were known for.

I nodded. "Wouldn't expect any less from you. But there is a good chance we won't make it back from that, you know."

"I do. But I'm not afraid to risk my life to save family, Van."

"Well, that's family for you."

"Yes," Siyo said quietly. Then after another pause she added, "Thank you."

My eyebrows rose. "For what?"

"Because I never did before. For saving my life. And again just now."

I felt stupid again. "You're…thanking me for good…aggressive hugging?"

She clicked her teeth over a chuckle. "No, you dolt. For what you just said. You said 'there's a good chance _we_ won't make it back' not just that I wouldn't make it back. You really want to help me."

I blinked again. I really did say that. And when I thought about it I…yeah. I _wanted_ to help her. I didn't care about the danger for myself. I didn't feel the urge to keep running. I actually wanted to act. I had the desire to do something constructive. I had-

**Purpose.**

_What _the pit_ was that?_

"Uh. Yeah. I guess I do," I said still not quite believing it.

What in the world happened to me? Maybe I needed that "reprieve" as much as Siyo did. I felt more driven, and my head began swimming. I had goals again. I thought about how might I fight the Luminous Ones, how we might be able to overcome the killer beetles…and something occurred to me about Lyra.

Just. Whoa.

"That must be it," Siyo said softly. At some point during my little mental episode, I'd sank flat on the ground and Siyo'd rolled over for the first time and propped herself up on one elbow, looking down at me.

"What must be it?" I asked her.

"That's why she fell for you. She saw it in your eyes."

She was talking about the major. "What did she see? What do you see?"

"That hidden amongst the family given angst, the cynical, sardonic comments, and the occasional lapses of stupidity, is a man whose eyes see what others can't, but can't bring himself to act. That are filled with such strength and _purpose_ that it belies the man who bears them. They're the eyes of someone with the power to accomplish so much, and yet is painfully unaware of it."

"I'm a living contradiction," I whispered.

"You are. And I think she wanted to help bring out your potential, to help you. That's the kind of person she was. But along the way, got swallowed up by your other redeeming qualities."

"I'm sorry for doing that to her." I frowned. "What other redeeming qualities?"

"Well." Siyo coyly tapped a finger to her lips. "For one thing, you're really not half bad with your spear."

One of my eyebrows rose.

Siyo's brow scrunched briefly, then she laughed. "No. Wait. I didn't mean like that."

I shook my head. "Uh-uh. Too late. You said it."

She playfully hit me on the chest. "I meant the _other_ spear. The big one."

My other eyebrow ventured north to have a powwow with its brother, but he was already coming south. So the Eyebrow Brothers simply shifted positions like two caterpillars rolling around on my forehead.

"Oh, forget it." Siyo shook her head, smiling. "You're really something else, Van."

"Maybe. Any other, ahem, qualities of redemption you care to utter?"

Siyo just looked at me in silence for a bit, eyes scanning over my face. "I suppose you're not half-bad looking either."

Heh. I never really thought of myself as physically attractive. Me? Good looking? Didn't seem right. I guess I don't look in a mirror much enough to really get a feel for how I look. That and I don't really care about my looks anyway. It's why I just let my hair do whatever it wants and only shave because it's easier than keeping a trimmed beard.

Siyo's eyes drifted lower. "Especially with your shirt off. And a girl…tends to like that sort of thing."

I looked down at myself and snorted. "It's not like I tried to get like this. I've had…an active life."

Siyo nodded. "Perhaps, but still that makes it even…better. Not everyone looks like you do, especially not without trying. It might even be why you weren't very popular with the other men in The Pit. Or in the army for that matter. Why do you think the other harem girls talked about that shirtless guy with the spear so much?"

The Fire Nation and the desert got so damn hot at times. Why wouldn't I go around with no shirt on when off duty? I never thought it was out of the ordinary. And here I thought it was just my mouth that got me in so much trouble. "Well. Never even…thought about that." Then a funny thought occurred to me. "Heh. So that's what you meant earlier by 'repressed desires.'"

Siyo shrugged sheepishly. "Aren't I allowed to enjoy looking on the male form if I'm so inclined?"

I smiled. "No wonder you made such a good harem girl."

She rolled her eyes. "I'll never live that down, will I?"

"Of course you will," I said with an encouraging smirk. "Now I've got that spear line. I can get lots of play out of that."

We shared another round of laughs before it died down and we lay in the small bed of petals in silence. It was a nice silence. Not awkward at all. I didn't feel an urge to cough for enhancement purposes or anything.

If we could've stayed like that forever, I wouldn't mind that in the least. But no good thing lasts that long. "So, what happens now?" Siyo murmured, resting her head on my chest.

"Mmm. Now I'd say is the part where we get up, wash off the love stank, and head back to the others."

"They're going to want to know where we went and why." Siyo suddenly lifted her head, a measure of concern on her face. "They can't know about this. Not ever. They'd think I was the traitor, collaborating with you from the beginning."

I thought of making a remark about, given the circumstances, that not being entirely untrue, but something made me think better of it. And kind of felt bad for thinking about making light of her seriousness. "Then we don't tell them a thing. You're their acting superior officer. They can't demand to know anything of you."

"You think that'll work?" Siyo asked dubiously. "I can't afford do anything to lose their trust. It's all we have left."

I rubbed the spot on my head and my slightly bruised cheek. "If we just walk back and make no bones about anything, they'll assume you kicked my ass and waited for me to regain consciousness. I've already got the bruises to show it. Just…make sure they never get a look at my back."

Siyo shook her head and sighed. "Alright, if you think so. But seriously, Van," Then she gave me the warmest smile I'd ever seen on that face of hers, and got a hefty reminder of how damn beautiful she was. "'Love stank'?"

I shrugged. "Well. I was going to call it 'passion funk', but it didn't quite pack the same punch. But anyway. So long as we just walk up nice and easy like everything's normal, they'll be none the wiser."

"Bleeding hog-monkeys. What were you two off doing that took so long? What, did you stop and have a private romp in the bushes?" Kensei said the moment we walked back to the tramcar.

I tripped on a rock. Siyo just sputtered for a moment, cheeks slightly flushed. "K-Kensei!"

Hyung saved us by cuffing Kensei on the back of the head. "Watch your mouth, boy!"

"Ow!" Kensei whined.

"See the bruises on the punk's face? It's obvious what happened. Use your eyes next time!"

Kensei kind of shrank away from the fuming Hyung. "Alright. Sorry. Sorry."

"Don't apologize to me," Hyung growled.

Kensei awkwardly bowed to Siyo. "Forgive me, sir. I was only joking."

Siyo rolled her eyes. "I don't need _two_ people around here making bad jokes, Kensei. Keep those kind of comments to yourself next time."

Siyo had recovered quite quickly. But then, she's had practice at acting, I thought with a wry smile.

Hyung glared at me. "Not to mention that she'd never let that _also-ran_ punk come anywhere near her like that."

I mumbled some gibberish under my breath, and continued playing it up like I was loopy from a blow to the head. It helped me hide the smile.

"Okay, we've sat around enough," Siyo said. "Judging from the direction the tramcar is facing, we need to head south."

"That's as specific as you can get, eh?" I slurred. "Just go south?

"In a word, yes. We follow the trail and see if we can't pick up some trace of their movement. There's bound to be something."

"If you say so, fearless leader," I mumbled.

Hyung growled.

Ignoring me, Siyo started off down the swath of crushed trees, "Let's go."

Everyone fell in step behind her. I started to join, and then I felt a tug at the hem of my tunic.

It was Lyra. She had the strangest look on her face. Like…she was trying to understand something confusing to her with just her eyes. Like she was looking at one of those optical illusion things where the picture is two things at the same time.

Then she spoke in that small voice of hers. "Where did you go?"

I blinked. Had she ever asked me a question before? Was she worried? Why?

But never mind that. I couldn't tell Lyra what just happened. Some things a kid shouldn't know. Even one who at times seemed much older. "Me and Siyo had…words. Adult stuff. She didn't want her companions to see it. Now let's go. I don't want to get left behind." I started down the way again.

Lyra didn't let go. "No."

I blinked again. "No? What's wrong?"

"You were gone. Couldn't find you."

"You followed us." I knew she would…but she couldn't find us? That's…hard to believe.

If the girl had any sense of shame or guilt, it didn't show. "Yes," she said simply. I almost got the impression that she was implying it was obvious that she was supposed to follow anyway.

"And why is that? You…you weren't worried about me were you?"

Lyra nodded. "You left your spear. You never went anywhere without your spear before."

My eyebrows climbed again. "You were worried about me?" My eyebrows took another notch up. "I left my spear?"

I didn't even realize. I actually went somewhere without my spear. That was as unlike me as not liking beer. Or saying my favorite hobby is reading.

"I followed your footprints. And then they stopped. I couldn't find you," the girl said, her voice…breaking?

"Lyra."

"I thought you had been…I thought you…" Lyra sniffed.

A tear slid down one of her round little cheeks.

I knelt down to see her at eye level. "Lyra. Are you…_crying_?"

Then she hugged me.

I was speechless. _I_ was speechless. I couldn't make some hackneyed quip. Or anything. I couldn't say anything about this being a new side of Lyra because…

It wasn't new at all.

I should've seen it immediately when she followed me after I got captured and taken down into that subterranean complex. No. I should've seen it before when I tried to dump her at that orphanage and she snuck out to keep following me anyway. I never gave it a lot of thought about why she went through the trouble. I just wrote it off as the nonsensical actions of some unbelievably creepy girl.

Take me to the pit. I've been so blind. And inconsiderate. I was so caught up in my own problems. I didn't care about who Lyra really was. I just wanted to find the quickest way to be rid of her.

I don't think I've ever thanked her for anything she's done for me since. How the pit did I miss it? I thought I could put stuff together pretty well. But it took me till now to realize that some point during our little journey…

Lyra started to care about me.

And the craziest thing was, this wasn't even the half of it. All this time I've probably been…

Thinking back. I wonder…

I said softly, "Look. Lyra, though that probably isn't your real name-" I could feel her flinch. "-do you have parents? Family? Anyone?"

She didn't answer.

I made some space and tried to look her in the eye, but she wouldn't make eye contact. It was sobering to see her with that sad look. "Are the…bad men responsible? Did they hurt your family?"

The girl shook her head.

I frowned. "Then why are you after them?"

"I…" She began making distressed sounds. I could see the confusion and uncertainty in her face. I couldn't stand seeing her like that anymore.

I let out a slow breath and wiped the tear off with my thumb. "No. Forget I asked. It doesn't matter. In fact, I don't even want to know."

Her big blue eyes lifted to mine.

I rose. "Nope. We've got more important things to worry about in the short term. We've got to Siyo's sister to save, some bad men with ridiculous name's asses to kick, and some big bad bugs to squash. Once that's all said and done, then we'll worry about the who's, why's, and what's. Alright?"

It took her a while to answer. She just looked up at me, that expressionless mask was on. And then it completely shattered.

The girl I knew as Lyra smiled.

Sort of.

I mean, the corners of her mouth rose, but just barely. It was still adorable. The kid even had dimples.

Seriously. Dimples.

I doubt any of the ones before were this cute as kids. She's going to grow up into a knock out, that's for sure.

"Alright. Now let's hurry up and catch up before we get left-"

I turned and realized that I already had company.

Hyung was leaning against the tramcar, arms folded and eyes closed.

Kensei was standing a little right of him, waiting patiently with his arms behind his back. A slightly amused look on his face. He saw my stunned faced and shrugged.

Siyo was standing a bit further back, behind all of them, resting her cheek on her palm held up by folded arms, thoughtful, a warm smile on her face.

I cleared my throat. I felt my face get a little hot. "What the pit are y'all looking at? Are we going to do this or stand around and gawk?"

We left the ruined tramcar behind. Eventually the tracks left the forest and ran alongside a large stream. I got the feeling it was the stream from earlier. It had run into other streams, growing bigger. I also think it was it was a tributary to the Qian Shi He, a river west of Ba Sing Se.

That gave me a pretty good idea of exactly where I was. It was probably a four day journey by ostrich-horse to Ba Sing Se from here, maybe a two and half days away by train. The Loomies were operating awfully close to the capital.

Thinking back to something Siyo said earlier about Fei Lu, Xin Mao's oldest harem girl who wound up getting killed, she said something big was going on. Something about lot's of movement that had the underworld buzzing. I wish I had paid better attention to day to day dealings back in The Pit.

I broke off from my thoughts when I noticed that Hyung had fallen back in the little processional next to me. Until now, him and Kensei had been having a private talk with Siyo. I presume the subject matter had to do with me, given how often Hyung stole hard glances at me.

I looked at him evenly, waiting for him to say what he had to say.

"I do not like you. At all," Hyung rumbled.

I normally would've said something like, "No, seriously?" all mock incredulous style. Yet I kept up the even look.

"I have not forgotten about what happened back at base. And I never will. But it appears we're going to be working together against the Luminous Ones to save our captain. I will work with you as ordered, but no more. Do not mistake willingness to cooperate with trust. I do not trust you, bandit. I will be watching you. Carefully. If you betray us or do anything to jeopardize the safety of any of my comrades, I swear by the spirits that I will kill you. With my bare hands if need be," he told me. Then he added, "Just sure you know where I stand."

I mulled over that. In a bit of a move that surprised me and Hyung, I simply inclined my head and said, with no trace of irony or sarcasm, "Very well, lieutenant."

Hyung grunted then quickened his steps to walk along side Siyo.

Kensei fell back to me next.

"Didn't expect that, I have to admit," Kensei mused. "I thought for sure you'd say something to piss him off."

I shrugged. "I've egged him on enough to turn him into an omelet. No need to keep pushing it."

"That's quite the change from earlier, Mr. Van." Now that I was this close to him, there was something...decoding in his eyes. His eyes were wiser than the face that contained them. It was an odd sense of familiarity to it. I think he must've reminded me of someone.

I smiled. "_Mr_. Van? Trust me, pal, you don't need to be even the least bit formal with me."

"I'm not so sure. After all, you're basically second in command now," Kensei replied.

I snorted, still smiling. "Hardly. So, have you come to let me know where you stand too?"

Kensei shook his head. "Not exactly. I just wanted to confirm something. And I did."

"Oh? And what's that?

Kensei reached and plucked a strand of hair from my head.

It wasn't mine.

I could only stare.

Kensei held up Siyo's hair between his fingers. "That you're second in command, Mr. Van," Kensei said with a wide smile on his face.

I slapped at the spot where he pulled the strand from. "What the-what is that?" I stammered, trying to keep my voice down. I had to calm down and think of some way to lie out of this.

"Relax, Mr. Van," Kensei said a breath later, letting the strand go, fluttering away in the wind. "It's quite alright."

I looked at Kensei. "What's alright?"

The smile faded somewhat, his tone somber. "I'm not going to judge you. And I'm not going to judge the commander either. I'm not here to judge."

My eyes narrowed. "Then what _are_ you here for."

"What do you think?"

"You're not here to judge, because…" I gave it a few seconds of thought. "You're here to observe and document something."

He gave me an empty stare. "Why would I be doing something like that?"

"Because you're a Dai Li agent or you used to be," I replied. "It's what you guys are best at. Watching and observing. Spying really."

Kensei's eyebrows rose as he let out a low whistle. And he seemed to relax a little. "Well. That's pretty good. But…why not think I was a traitor?"

"You wouldn't have stuck it out with Hyung in the forest as long as you had if you were. Same with him. The woods would've been the perfect time to take him out."

"True," Kensei said, then he frowned. "But that wouldn't be proof of me being anything but a loyal soldier."

"Yeah." I rolled a shoulder. "I just followed hunch."

"A hunch?"

"Sure. Just like you did with that strand of hair. Must've plucked it off her when I wasn't looking."

Kensei shook his head with an embarrassed smile. "I should've known better than to play that game with you, Mr. Van. It's telling that you recognized her hair instantly though."

I grunted now.

"Also, I didn't think you'd realize what I was so easily."

"Well. You kind of made it easy for me. I mean, you are walking around with your hands behind your back. Only people that walk like that are criminals under arrest by Dai Li agents and Dai Li agents themselves."

Kensei looked at his arms. "Ah. Old habits, I guess. I have to say, I was fully expectant of you attacking me and accusing me as the traitor."

I smirked. "Well, you should've had some faith in the ex-bandit ex-soldier. I can be rational sometimes."

He returned my smirk. "I suppose I should've."

"So which is it? Current or ex?"

"I suppose it's both. Technically. But you know, you never really guessed what I'm here to observe."

I yawned. "It's not for me to know. So long as we're all on the same side, I don't care what you're real purpose in their group is. I just want to know why you felt the need to bring up me and Siyo."

Kensei looked at Siyo ahead of us. "Because she's why I'm here."

My heart jumped a beat. "What does that mean?"

"You said I'm here to observe. I'm here to observe Siyo and her sister."

My heart played hopscotch again. "Why would you be doing that?"

Kensei smiled again. "I thought you said you didn't care why I'm here?"

I scowled. "I…I don't. I didn't. But you-"

Kensei waved a trivializing hand. "I know. Things get different when your girlfriend's involved."

"Hey! That's-" I stopped as I realized I'd raised my voice. I glanced over and saw Siyo and Hyung look back briefly, shrug to each other then keep looking ahead.

Lyra was with them. She looked back and blinked. From Lyra, that's pretty much the same as being told "You're talking too loud, Van. SHUT UP!"

"Relax, Mr. Van."

I was started to get pissed by the "Mr." stuff. Or maybe it was I'm pissed he was "observing" Siyo. Something about that didn't sit well. It made me feel like I was standing on a tack and couldn't move because someone was clasping onto my shoulders. And that someone was Kensei.

_Oh, take it to the pit, was I getting jealous?_

"I am relaxed," I said through clenched teeth.

"Good," Kensei said masking his doubt over an empty smile. "I can't permit you all the details just yet, but I noticed something different in her."

"Different how?"

"It's hard to say, but when you've been watching someone closely, establishing patterns, and what not, it's easy to notice a sudden change in demeanor. And it happened in the couple days since I last saw her."

"And I was right there with her."

Kensei nodded. "I don't know many other things that can happen in a short amount of time that can change a person almost overnight. And I know even fewer that involve a man and a woman. So I plucked off a strand of her hair to test you when I got the chance. Then you both disappeared into the woods for a while, so I tested you a bit earlier than planned. You passed it that time. Must've been the afterglow you were basking in that threw me off."

I felt my nostrils flare at the casual way he talked about it. "You're pretty bad at this then," I fumed.

"Why's that?"

"If you're just here to observe, then why tell me? Why not just keep observing? You're interfering, aren't you? Once you interfere you're like a reporter that's making the news."

Kensei's look sobered again. "Looks like I have no choice but to fill you in a bit," he said more to himself. "Things have gotten…complicated. You see, the Northern Branch was supposed to be in a low activity area, charged primarily with overseeing the mountain range. One with little noise that would let me operate without much issue. But the Luminous Ones started up in the desert and-"

I held up a hand. "Not to cut in, but why was a Northern Branch that only saw to the mountains doing sending an agent down to the desert?"

Kensei gave me a bit of an arch look. "I was just about to get to that. Please, let me finish before asking questions, Mr. Van."

My hand sank back down. "Oh. Sorry."

"Not a problem. Now. I know you used to work for the now deceased desert baron Xin Mao, well, the Eastern Branch had long since conducted surveillance there, knowing it was a hotbed for anarchist cells. We were catching on to something major. But just when it seemed like we were about to find something substantial, our experienced informant was killed, by the name of-"

"Fei Lu," I cut in. I couldn't help myself.

"Fei…" Kensei said at the same time as I had. He shook his head with a small smile again. "Right. Of course you know. The organization decided then was the best time to insert their own member to fill the vacancy. But they knew it had to be our best looking female, no one else would do. But no woman in the Eastern Branch met the…physical requirement. But the Northern one did. And Siyo was sent down. An excellent choice I might add. I mean, have you seen her in a silk-"

I didn't consciously glare at him, but it must've been pretty intense.

Kensei cleared his throat nervously. "Right. I appear to have strayed from the topic…"

"You have," I grumbled.

"Though I assumed you would've put it together," Kensei said quietly.

I frowned again.

What could he mean? Put what together? Something he said? He was intentionally involving me when he wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to be keeping tabs on Siyo and Captain-

My heart about stopped cold.

"You were there," I breathed. "You were in the desert. Acting as Siyo's support. So you could keep tabs on her at the same time."

Kensei stared at me.

"And you were all there in that town. Yuan."

"Not all of us at once. But I definitely was there at the same time as you. As well as Captain Lin. Siyo was immediately sent back to the Northern Branch."

I shook my head, disbelieving. "I…I should've known. I saw the Captain in the bar. She was right there. I should've realized it."

"I was in that tavern too, you know. Sitting at the end of the bar. You ordered the beer and talked about ditching a girlfriend with the barkeep."

I did. I remember. I'd just tried to dump Lyra. I didn't even pay attention to anyone else there.

"You know, when I saw your spear and your desert garments, I thought you might be the same. Guy from the desert. But you didn't quite match up with Siyo's description. Plus, we thought even if you were pursuing us, you wouldn't catch up for another three days. But, aside from attacking Siyo, I decided I had no reason to risk our cover. We were waiting for word from another group Hyung was leading back into the desert, hoping to capture Xin Mao's group."

I thought reoccurred to me as I thought about how why I got captured the day after, instead of later that same day. "How'd you get so far ahead of me? I was basically right behind Siyo."

"We commandeered control of a nearby tramline in Shu Min Na, forced an immediate halt to all outbound lines while we extracted. We couldn't risk any pursuing enemy elements endangering the public, risk raising notice by using an airship, and wanted to move quicker than by boat. We made it to the other side of the waters in a few short hours."

_"Closed for renovations_. _We apologize for the inconvenience."_

Well. Take me to the pit. Something that seemed just pure inconvenience at the time had those kind of implications. I was right. I have been in over my head from the beginning.

"So, that's why I'm telling you this now, Mr. Van. You've been caught up in the middle of quite the situation. And you deserve to know. Of course, at the time, we didn't realize you were completely uninvolved. We knew about what happened between you and Siyo, how you attacked her, but at first thought that ended your involvement. But then, Hyung's squad sent a messenger hawk in, reporting on what he found back in Xin Mao's hideout," Kensei said, watching me carefully.

"That they'd all been wiped out."

"Wiped out," Kensei replied. "Not a single person left alive. Not even the harem girls. We only had one person who had been positively ID'd as being a short time resident there. So…"

"You fingered me, but you didn't have any proof."

Kensei nodded slowly. "They charged me with drawing up a crude little wanted poster. We figured we'd circulate it around the area. Raise our chances of finding you. But I don't know much about making posters and made the bounty too big."

_A mistake? That's why the bounty was so high? But then..._

"Before I could fix it, something happened at an orphanage nearby. I ran to help. Some kid had run away. I decided to help look for him, but never found him. When I got back, I -best explanation I could come up with at the time- lost it. And never found that either," he said eyeing me slightly.

_Don't look at Lyra. Don't look at Lyra. Don't look at Lyra. Don't look at Lyra. Don't look at Lyra. Don't look at Lyra. Don't look at Lyra. Don't look at Lyra._

"And then we got word of suspicious activity sighted nearby and we were sent to investigate. Never could figure out what happened.

"I'd say you were just careless," I muttered with a shrug. "Or I was due one by Fa-" I stopped. My mind blanked out on me.

"Fay? Who is Fay?"

"No. I meant…" I shook my head. What _did_ I mean? I was going to say something or someone was due but I…I couldn't remember why or who. "I was due a break from all the fame."

Kensei didn't buy it, but I was going to drop dead, before I let on that Lyra had somehow taken that poster from him. "In the end it didn't matter, I guess. We found you anyway." Then he smiled again. "It was so awkward when we caught up to you and realized I'd seen you in the tavern. Based on how Siyo talked about you, you were a 6'5" hunk of muscle -not to different from Hyung-, was a violent piece of scum that deserved to be locked away in prison, and carried a pointed stick. Yet, you turned some well toned, I'll admit, 5'9" guy that'd probably be fun to sit up with at a bar and knock back cold ones until we pass out, that carries a pointed stick."

I laughed. Kensei laughed. Everyone in front of us looked back, wondered what we'd been talking about so long, but didn't seem to worry as we'd both come to an understanding.

That was probably one of the first times in a long one someone else had made me laugh like that. I had to admit, aside from the irritating remarks about Siyo, Kensei was good people. He reminded me a lot of myself. We both saw humor in life through keen eyes. And maybe it was these eyes that let us survive on more than just our skills with bending or a spear. Though I'd say Kensei was a bit more submissive than me.

Which is to say, he knows when to shut up.

And though Hyung had all the cuddliness of cacti, he was sincere and honorable. When he said he did not like or trust me, he meant every word. Yet, I could believe him when he said he'd work with me as necessary. I shared that in common with him too. I've worked with plenty of people I couldn't stand since I left the army or even back in the army, but I could set my differences aside to get a job done.

There are times when a man has to set aside personal feelings for the sake of expediency, survival. No sense antagonizing each other when it could wind up getting both of us killed. That was a skill I had to learn the hard way on the battlefield.

I still had a question or two left for Kensei, like about just what was the organization he was working for and why was he sent to observe Captain Lin and Siyo, but I figured those questions could wait.

Well. Figured might be a bad choice of words. It was more like I ran out of time to do anymore talking.

Because two giant killer beetles burst up from the ground on either side of the road, let out those warbling shrieks, and charged at our group, scything jaws poised to rip us to shreds.


	15. Ch 15: The Coin Return

_**Chapter 15: The Coin Return**_

I was sandwiched between two giant, man eating stag beetles on open terrain with nothing but a blade on the end of a stick in my hands.

At this point, I should've been terrified. Or I would've been terrified. But lately, I've felt like a different person. I was more aware than I've been. More aggressive. I wasn't more confrontational exactly, but I wasn't so cowardly. I just wasn't automatically ready for the flight part of "fight or flight". It was a very familiar and nostalgic feeling. I was back to the way I used to be. This wasn't the first seemingly hopeless situation I've found myself in. And I've gotten my way out of it. How? By playing to my strengths. Relying on my wits and ability to observe, to notice things in the heat of battle.

For instance, the first thing I noticed was that these two beetles were riderless. You see, just before charging in, they sloughed off the remaining bits of dirt off their carapace by cracking open their shells and buzzing their tremendous gossamer wings. The second was that they were noticeably smaller (you see I noticed this). Their scything jaws weren't as big either, almost underdeveloped. I got a real good chance to notice that as one of them nearly took my head off.

"Van!" Siyo cried.

I dove down and rolled out of its jaws. I came up running. "I'm fine! Don't let them hem us in! Split up, two against one, and take them out!" Hyung came in, his ax swinging, actually parrying one of the chitinous jaws aside. I stole glance over at the other beetle and saw its jaws close around Siyo, who was looking the other way.

_No!_

A cold, fear went through me as my heart leapt in my chest. Before I could cry out, Siyo ducked and Kensei's arms struck out and a slab of earth rose between the beetle's jaws, stopping them cold. Siyo didn't miss a beat. She stabbed her foot into the ground at the base of the slab, then struck forward with both fists. The slab surged forward, slanting at an angle as it did. The beetle was wedged up off its front legs. I didn't get to see what happened next as the one on my right swung it's jaws and knocked a charging Hyung off his feet and into the air. He landed in a painful looking tumble. The beetle let out a warbling cry and stalked after him. I ran after it, palming a knife as I went.

Hyung got back to his feet, brandishing his ax. He was favoring his leg, no doubt hurt it in that little tumble. I veered right, taking a wider route path, making sure I wouldn't be in range in case the thing turned on me instead.

There weren't a lot of places where I could've hoped to hurt something like these beetles with just my spear or anything else on me. My spear was made to cut through flesh, to wound people. I could tell with just one look that I would barely put a scratch on the thing's hard carapace. I did have two blasting jelly caps on me and the thought of using them did have an appeal. But these things don't have stable fuses and with so much activity, it could go off early or the beetles could inadvertently kick the cap back at me. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I hate being useless.

But the limitations that prevent me from killing the things don't apply to two earthbenders or someone with a big honking ax. Or Lyra who could probably kill these things by just blinking at it. I didn't necessarily have to do anything. But that wasn't an option either. I can't just suck my thumb while everyone else takes these things on. But again, battles aren't always won by the strongest. If I can't kill it, I had set my sights lower. Weaken it, cripple it somehow. And speaking of sight…

I ran alongside the beast, found my target, and flung the knife. I'm no Lady Mai, but I can hit my mark from 15 feet out. The blade struck true and sank deep into the black glassy eyeball, drawing a spurt of foul orange blood. The thing reeled way from me, kicking up off ground to the side, letting out a shrill bleat. It started staggering wide of Hyung, took the cue and ran around its blindside. He swung his ax down and further exacerbated the damage to its eye. The beetle bucked and reeled to its side again. I got a good look at the nasty looking underside of the beetle and-

_What the pit is that?_

Siyo and Kensei jogged up. I looked behind them and saw the other beetle had been skewered in a spike of earth already. The still living beetle let out another shrill bleat. Hyung had just hacked off two of the beetles legs in the brief moment I had taken my eyes off it. The beetle was down and couldn't move, but it was still snarling and thrashing, frantically opening and closing its jaws, even though there was nothing there.

_I had a feeling Hyung's ax worked better in an open area_, I thought with a smile.

"Alright. Good work, Van. Hyung. Now stand back," Siyo said as she looked over to Kensei and nodded. They started to break down into a loose stance and gesture with their arms.

"Wait!" I said abruptly. "Don't kill it yet!"

They stopped. Siyo gave me an incredulous look. "Why not?"

"Can you turn it over onto its side or back?" I asked.

"What? Why? What for?"

"I thought I saw something. It'll only take a moment."

Hyung grunted as he scanned the distant trees. "We might not have a moment. The Luminous Ones are sure to investigate if they are nearby. We need to distance ourselves from this place. And we can't afford to let the creature live. It could regrow those lost limbs and be a threat to us down the line. We must slay it and withdraw."

I shook my head. "This doesn't seem like a Loomie ambush."

"You mean these are wild beetles?" Kensei asked. "And they attacked us on this road by coincidence?"

I smiled slightly. "No such thing as coincidence. But we might not have a lot of time all the same. That little battle made a lot of noise."

"All the more reason we should leave this place," Hyung asserted. He turned to Siyo. "Commander."

I turned to her as well. "Siyo. This won't take long."

Siyo looked from me to Hyung and back. Then she let out a long breath. "Alright then, Van. But this better be worth the time wasted. Kensei, together."

They gestured and the ground swelled and a block of earth rose up under the beetle, tipping it onto it's big, round back. The slanted slab of earth persisted and pressed down a bit on the beetle, holding it in place. I cautiously walked up the incline. The beetle continued to fight, it's snarling bleats becoming ragged and bubbly, but without a full complement of legs, it wouldn't right itself.

And there it was. I thought I had imagined it, but I was right. It was nestled right between the crooks of all the legs. I took out my seldom used combat knife and tried to pry the thing out. I had to try a couple times, and I was a little afraid the beetle would bend its great head and gobble me up the whole time. The…skin I guess you'd call it had grown around it some, holding it in place, almost like a scabbed over wound. But eventually it popped out. And at once the beetle stopped fighting and snarling. Its great jaws stopped opening and closing. Its snarls became softer and less aggressive. They weren't even snarls anymore. It sounded more like…

"By the spirits. It's whimpering," Siyo breathed. "Van, what did you do?"

I looked from the thing in my hand then looked back at the beetle. "I…I'm not sure."

A crazy thought hit me.

Could that really be it? If so...then how? Or did it really matter given the other things I believed to be true? Logical explanations might be asking for the impossible.

The beetle's whimpering persisted. I grimaced. "You're just like me then, beastie. Caught up and used by something you had no real part of," I murmured. "Sorry that it has to end this way for one of us." Then I took my spear and stabbed the beetle through the neck. It stopped whimpering at once and went still. I walked back down to the others, who were all staring at me. Or rather, what I was holding.

"What in the world?" Siyo breathed. "Is that a…"

They drew a sharp breath. They recognized it alright. "A Loomie coin," I said. "Just like the ones I found in the pockets of the men who tried to kill me and what implicated me as being part of their group to all of you."

"But what's it inside of?" Kensei asked.

It wasn't just a coin in my hands. It was nestled in the center of a circular sliver of lime green rock, a little reminiscent of round snake scale about the size of my fist. Except it was partially see-through and the stone was cut, polished.

"Obviously," I said with no hint of humor in my voice. "It's a magic gemstone from the Spirit World."

I got none of the groans and tsking noises I got the last time. Probably because that might not actually be far from the truth. I got a look from Lyra, who I just realized was completely overlooked in the battle. She was staring at the stone intently.

_I wonder what's with that? I mean, why should they all be staring like that? It really irritates me. It really, really irritates me. I wish they'd stop. I also wish they'd stop breathing. Forever. They should be dead. I could probably help with that. _

Wait. Why would I kill them? They're my allies and maybe more.

_Meh. Who cares? They won't stop breathing on their own. I should help with stopping them from living. I think I will help with that. Definitely. Who should be first? The girl. She's the greatest threat. I should slice her little head off with one swing and then I can-_

Lyra slapped the stone from my hand.

"Ah! Hey!" I blurted, but it came out as a bit garbled mess. Things got fuzzy for a moment and then I realized, Lyra had snatched my spear away.

Lyra started shattering the stone with back end of my spear. It sent up tiny sparks of light and I actually saw a puff of green smoke, that made someone Siyo and Kensei cry out in surprise. Then we all watched in stunned quiet as Lyra ground the stone into dust. Then she picked up the scuffed and scratched coin and pitched it into the river. It was a good 40 yards away. Where in that little body did she get that kind of strength from?

Several moments passed before anyone spoke. In that moment Lyra casually handed me back my spear, which I accepted obligingly. Then Kensei said, "Um. Okay. I was just going along with the girl being just a person of interest like you said until whenever you two decided to fill me in, but now I have to know. Who in the world is she? Why'd she break that…stone thing and throw the coin away? Does she know something we don't?"

I shrugged, hoping to deflect attention back to me. "Why would she have to know anything? She's a child. Could have just acted impulsively. Maybe she didn't like that color and thought a coin of a stiletto stabbing through an eyeball was icky or something." I rubbed at my forehead where a small headache was brewing. And now my hand was tingling. It was the same hand I was holding that stone in.

Weird.

Kensei snorted. "Maybe if she were an ordinary girl I might believe that. But she's different."

Hyung grunted in agreement. "I've not seen a child like her in all my life. She hardly carries herself like a child at all. Well, how about it, child? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Lyra blinked at him. A nostalgic smile spread across my face.

"And that thing on her forehead," Kensei wondered. He bent down, hands on knees, and said to Lyra. "Is that one of those third eye meditation gems? C'mon, you can tell us."

More blinking. Kensei frowned.

"Look. I'm as curious as the rest of you as to what she may know, believe me, but we don't have the time to stand around and make the girl explain anything. Just trust me that she's someone we all can trust and should prove valuable in any upcoming battle," Siyo assured. "Besides, she wouldn't tell you anyway."

Kensei continued frowning. "She didn't do a thing during the last one. Those things ignored her completely."

"She's really good at going unnoticed," I said with a wry smile. "But take it from me, when she does fight, she doesn't do it by halves. If-when things go south, we'll be glad she's there."

Kensei shared a look with Hyung. "Alright, fine. Let's press on then before more of these things spring up. And their riders might still be nearby."

"Agreed," Siyo said.

As we left the battle scene behind, I had to admit I was awfully curious about why Lyra broke that stone. And why it made sparks and smoke like some second rate street magician's grand finale. I wanted to try and put it all together, but this headache I was getting was driving me nuts. My temples were throbbing now. And my hand felt numb. I was forced to holster my spear since one hand needed to be permanently attached to the bridge of my nose while the other was too numb to hold onto my spear properly. If I let the thing slip out my numb hand it could slice off a foot.

Siyo dropped back next to me. "Are you alright?" she asked with some concern on her face.

"Uh. Yeah, I guess. I just feel like I've just woken up from a few too many foamy wet ones," I muttered.

"So it's a headache? Is that why you were looking so weird a few minutes ago?"

"Weird? What are you talking about?"

Siyo nodded her head at Lyra. "Just before she knocked that gemstone thing out of your hand, your eyes had glazed over. You didn't look like yourself. But then when she knocked it out of your hand, you went back to normal."

I frowned. "That's…weird alright. I was thinking about…" I shook my head. "I don't know. I think I blanked out for a few seconds."

"While you were holding that stone and not immediately after? And you got it from the bug," Siyo murmured, her eyes searching in thought. Then her eyebrows lifted. "Van."

My eyebrows did the same. I rose my voice to carry to the others. "We have to go back!"

It took a little convincing to make Kensei and Hyung double back. Seeing as the haste we made to leave would then become completely pointless. But we did. We took cover in the trees, watching the area. No one appeared and Lyra hadn't disappeared on me, so I felt confident enough to step back into open. No one attacked me. I searched the dead beetle, skewered on Siyo and Kensei's spike. The thing did not smell good already, but having it's chunky orange guts spilled out didn't do it any favors. I sifted through the entrails with the blade of my spear. At one point I punctured one of the larger chunks and a hand plopped out. Just the hand. It was everything I could do to not retch and empty my stomach then and there. But in spite of convulsions rippling up my body, and what was now a pounding headache, I managed to dig out what I was looking for.

"Both of them had that thing on it?" Kensei's voice was nasally as he was holding his nose against the stench. Siyo was doing likewise. Hyung was just watching in silence, arms folded, his nose free. Figures. Grunting doesn't sound right with your nose held shut. (Go ahead. Try it. Hold your nose and grunt. Didn't work did it? Made you sound like a frog got caught in your esophagus.) Lyra never was one to get phased by much of anything, but not this time. I'd imagine to the others she was just standing there, but I could see the concern, the subtle flicks of her eyes from me to the stone and coin.

I got the message. I wasn't sure why or how it all fit together, but I just knew I shouldn't touch it again

"Yeah," I said. "I can't prove it, but I think all of the beetles that attacked you had these things under their bodies too."

"But for what purpose?" Kensei asked.

I shook my head and frowned. "I…I don't know. The answer's right in front of me, but I can't piece it all together for some reason." I grabbed the bridge of my nose again. "Damn headache." I got a big dose of beetle guts smell.

"Aw jeez! It's on my hands? C'mon! I didn't even touch it. Gah! Smells like rotten onion and banana juice that was eaten by some old codger, then farted in my face." I glanced around. "I'll be at the riverbank."

"Do you think we have the time for you to wash your hands?" Kensei said, looking around anxiously.

"I'd rather not have this smell give away our position if we need to hide at some point," I said, starting for the riverbank. "Besides, I don't think we have anything to worry about for the time being. There's a pretty good chance these beetles were runaways. No. Maybe they were just abandoned or something."

Siyo followed. "What do you mean? The Luminous Ones just left those behind?"

"I think so. We would've definitely been attacked by now if they'd set a trap for us or their riders left their beetles here while they…took a leak or something. And they share that weird connection with their mounts, so I'd imagine they wouldn't want to be far from them."

Siyo glanced back at the two corpses. "Why would they leave them, then?"

I glanced too. "Look at them. They're smaller than the other beetles we've seen. Maybe they're defective somehow."

"So they just left them behind?"

I shrugged as I set down my spear and stooped down by the edge of the river. The water was a little murky here, with reeds and other plants poking up through the water here and there. I'd have to make this quick. Who knows what could be lurking to bite my hands off. "It's just a guess, could be something else completely. Maybe I'll think clearer when this headache passes. But first I need to get this raw stank off my hands."

"I see. Not the first time you've washed off some stank, is it?" Siyo said with an audible grin.

I shot her look, then grinned back. "Nope. Maybe you'd like to give me a hand."

Siyo looked at the water, a small frown on her face. "I'd rather not."

I shrugged again. "Suit yourself." I dipped my hands and immediately found them clasped around- "You're missing out on-GYAH!" I sprang away from the water.

A stone sprang out of the ground as Siyo broke into a stance. "Van! What? What is it?"

I was shaking all over. My skin was crawling. "I..." I swallowed. And tried to fight down the sudden, irrational fear that was rippling over me. "I found a hand."

"What?"

"There's someone in there."

"In the water?"

"Yeah," I stammered.

Lyra suddenly appeared in my vision. She walked slowly to the edge of the water. She rose an arm, her fingers were pointing down like she was taking a sheet of paper out of a folder. A body floated to the top. Or half of one. Then another body floated to the top underneath it. This one had legs, but was short one head and a hand.

Footsteps thudded as Hyung and Kensei ran up, vaguely making me aware that Lyra had beat them here. "What happened? What is this?" Hyung demanded of me.

I grimaced, feeling sick to my stomach. "We've found the riders."

Apparently Hyung had experience with dead bodies. He just slipped on some thin gloves and hauled the corpses out of the river with no problem. Which was fine because I sure as the pit wasn't going to do it. Then Hyung started inspecting their bodies, rattling off facts in a dull murmur. He confirmed that both had been killed by the beetles based on the wounds. Neither had anything identifiable on their persons, including the coins, which might've been washed away in the water. He could only guess at a time of death without taking an accurate liver temperature -whatever that means- but he put it as somewhere around 30 hours. Turns out Hyung works as a coroner during leave.

I know these things because Siyo told me after the fact, while I sat on a rock on the bank a good 50 yards upstream from the corpses.

"Are you okay? You look a little green," Siyo said with concern, feeling my forehead with the back of her hand.

I gently brushed aside her hand. "I'm…" I fought down a spurt of bile that tried to come retching its way up my throat. I kept staring at my hands. "I'm fine. I'm just a little shook up. I don't really like dead bodies. And especially don't like touching them."

Siyo frowned. "You don't? But, you found the first coins off the two assassins after you killed them. Did you have a problem with it then?"

I thought about it, then shook my head. "No. But that's the difference, I think. They'd tried to kill me first. I knew they were no good. Guess that's why I didn't have problems with sifting through their pockets."

Siyo glanced over at the bank, then at the bodies of the dead beetles and frowned. "But they're Luminous Ones. They've tried to kill you too. And you've poked through the entrails of that beetle."

Another surge of bile had to be fought down. "Ugh. Don't remind me. Seriously. Unless you want jerky all over the place."

"Oh right. Sorry."

"But those are beetles, not really people. If they were about a hundredth that size, I'd step on 'em no problem." I said waving a dismissive hand. "And maybe you're right. The Loomies are the enemy. The Loomies have attacked me. But I don't know if _they_ did. Those two were just part of an organization that has it out for me for whatever reason. I had no quarrel with those two specific people. And even if I did, if I had taken their life with my spear, I still wouldn't want to touch them longer than I needed to. Plus, I found them at the bottom of a river by grabbing one of their hands. It…caught me off guard."

"It's okay to be scared, Van," Siyo said soothingly.

I did my best impression of Hyung. "Maybe."

A few beats stretched before Siyo said, "I've racked my brain trying to figure out what happened back there."

Her tone. She didn't mean the fight. She meant at the stream in the peach blossom orchard that wasn't. Well. That certainly took my mind off death. And my headache was gone too. "And?"

"I think I know what happened," she said with uncertainty touching her features. "Or I have an idea."

"And?" I said feeling like a parrot-hawk that's only learned one word.

"Well, it has to do with the temple that was made into a base."

"Temple? That place used to be a temple? It wasn't always a base?"

Siyo's lips quirked up a corner. "Of course. You mean you thought we built an massive, elaborate underground base just for our relatively small operation?"

I pursed my lips, indignant. "The thought had crossed my mind." It hadn't. "So, what was the temple used for?"

"No one knows for sure. Hyung believes that some great spirit used to live in these mountains and the temple was built by its servants."

I flinched. "Hyung? You told him about…"

Siyo looked like I'd just insulted her. "No. Of course not. I only asked him about the history of the area since he's been here the longest."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, good. So what'd he say?"

"He said there's old legends about the area, about how wandering travelers have vanished for weeks at a time only to come out unscathed and…" She looked me in the eye. "Smelling of peach blossoms. People that met them after have said they notice changes in the person's actions and demeanor, like going in changed them somehow. Some would say they were enlightened. But the travelers always have no memory of where they've been. They thought it was the same day they went in when they came out. I think we both can figure out where they're believed to have gone."

I shook my head in disbelief. "You think we stumbled into the Spirit World?"

"It's all that makes sense. Between wandering in and what happened after, there is some kind of gap. Something happened, I'm sure of it. But I can't remember what. Something unnatural was at work on that day. I don't think it's any coincidence I led you there."

"Or that I left my spear behind." Another stretch of silence, then I huffed out a small laugh.

"What is it?"

"We were led into the woods by some…Spirit World forces into a disappearing orchard of peach blossoms and then one thing lead to another, when you were moments away from staving my head in with a rock covered fist? Meaning all of it could've been things happening under some unseen influence. None of it could've been real."

Siyo said nothing.

"So where does this leave things between you and me?"

More soundless moments lingered before Siyo took a deep breath and said, "I had the same thoughts when I found out. I pushed them away, trying to free my mind to concentrate on the task at hand. I thought I could just wait until we rescued my sister to reached a decision. But the more I tried to block it out, the more it pressed back against my thoughts.

"At first, I tried to convince myself that those emotions weren't genuine. That I hadn't known you long enough to develop any real feelings. Or how not long ago I wanted you dead, even though it was just me unfairly blaming everything on you. But then I realized that while I've only recently came to know you up close, how you really were, I've spent so much time in the past thinking about you. What type of man you were, what motivated you, what you looked like, and all sorts of things.

"I'd preface those thoughts about how I'd make you pay for what happened to my mother, but…" She trailed off, seemed to struggle over some thought. Then she let out a frustrated sound. "I don't know. I guess it's like… if you've seen someone for the first time, and then spent the next portion of your life constantly thinking about that person, searching for that person, talking to people who knew that person, wanting so badly to meet that person. To drift off in thought about just what you'd say if you met them by chance. What else does that sound like? Aside from the anger I felt, it was like I'd fallen for you already without knowing it. That sounds crazy I know."

Yeah. It did sound crazy I had to admit. But when I thought about it myself, maybe there isn't much difference between love and hate. Both make you irrational. Both can be fuel to keep a person going forward. The pit, maybe aside from the desire to kill the given object of the emotions, love and hate might be like twins separated at birth. Though given some couples I've seen, maybe being in love means you've contemplated murder once or twice or more too.

"And then the beetles attacked out of nowhere and I thought for a horrifying moment you were about to die. And I wouldn't know what I would have do if you had. The entire fight, even as I knew that keeping myself safe should've my first priority, I kept looking over, making sure you were okay. And being so relieved when we'd won and you weren't hurt."

I sat in silence, staring down at the water. The same was true of me. I remembered that cold fear when those scything jaws nearly took Siyo away. Away from me. I hated that feeling, hated that fear.

Soft, warm hands under my chin gently beckoned my head to turn, so I did. And I looked into those emerald eyes of hers.

"And that was all I took for me to know it was real. That 'things' between us were meant to happen one way or the other. _Fate_ and _destiny_ led those 'things' to be. And…I'm okay with the way 'things' are," Siyo whispered. And then she pressed in close and kissed me.

"And I'm okay with it too. Maybe I'm better than okay." And I returned the kiss to sender. We played catch with kisses, each return with a little more "oomph" than the last, until I suddenly stopped, drawing a look of surprise and disappointment from Siyo. "Wait. You think it's best to do this here out in the open? Hyung and the others might see."

Siyo blinked, then blushed. "Oh. Right."

"A little late for that, I think," Kensei said awkwardly.

Me and Siyo jumped up like the rock we were sitting on had turned into a giant briquette. Kensei, Hyung, and Lyra were standing behind us. Not directly though. It was like they were intentionally giving us space or some semblance of relative privacy. Relative as privacy can get when you're standing out in the open anyway.

"Kensei? Hyung!" Siyo sputtered. "I…we…how long where you…"

Hyung grunted, staring at me. "Long enough. If you two are done making out, I suggest we should bend up a ford. Kensei believes the Luminous Ones may have crossed the river somewhere nearby."

Siyo cleared her throat. "H-he does? Alright, well…uh…let's get moving then." Siyo said straightening out her clothes, even though they weren't ruffled. Kensei and Siyo then went to work.

Hyung was still staring at me, thick arms folded. I faced him flatly. "We were hiding it from you so you wouldn't get upset. So, if you've got something to say about us then-"

"If you do anything to hurt the commander, I will kill you. Otherwise, your relationship with her is none of my concern," he said simply. Then he added, "And you were not hiding anything from me. I've seen couples in love before. I knew from the beginning. Personally, she can do much better." Then he walked away.

"-say it now," I finished, blinking. "Right. Okay then. Just so we're clear."

Lyra was still standing there, head tilted to the side, interestedly.

"Why does it feel like I just got permission from a father to date his daughter?" I asked her.

Lyra's face became the seldom seen mask briefly. Then she rolled her little shoulders.

I chuckled. "Good answer."


	16. Ch 16: The Mine

_Chapter 16: The Mine_

After the exchange with Hyung and the sudden bout of déjà vu from Lyra, Siyo and Kensei finished the makeshift ford and we all crossed. From what I could gather from the lay of the land, we were actually in a low valley. The ground slopped upward as we pressed on to the top of the valley. The trees grew more and more sparse and the ground less and less fertile, transitioning into gravely shale, what could only be the original bank of a great river which has long since receded. It was nigh impossible to move without the sound of crunching gravel all beneath our feet.

I looked behind and ahead of us, then frowned.

"What is it?" Siyo asked.

"I just noticed. We're leaving footprints," I said.

There was an awkward pause, a very specific kind of awkward pause, mind you. You know the kind. It's the awkward pause that happens when someone says something really stupid but doesn't know it and everyone around them isn't sure how to break the bad news to them. Usually the response depends on the person responding, ranging from awkward correction to loud and boisterous derision. I tend to range towards the latter of the two choices. Lucky for me, Siyo is softer in tongue than I. "Um. You're just noticing that?"

I rolled my eyes. "No, that's not what I mean. We're supposed to be tracking down a bunch of people in all terrain trams and giant beetles, right? Then why haven't we seen any tracks yet?" Everyone started looking at the path around us.

Oh sure, n_ow_ they want to look at the ground, I thought.

"Could they have covered their tracks?" Siyo asked.

I thought on it. "Maybe. But why? I doubt they're worrying about any of you guys or me coming after them. They have to know just about anyone that might come after them is a non-factor compared to a battalion of beetles."

"So what are you saying?" Kensei asked. "That they _are_ worried about us?"

"It would be a boost to the old psyche, but," I shook my head. "I don't know. Like I said you don't watch your back unless you're afraid of something attacking it."

"Maybe they're just being overly cautious," Siyo suggested. "They're criminals, murders. That kind of behavior isn't very odd."

She did have a point. But it still didn't convince me for some reason. "Maybe. Maybe. I might be reading into it too much. Just, something about it doesn't mesh." I shrugged. "No matter. Let's press on. I'd like to get over the ridge before sundown."

After a short while, Kensei, who had also been looking around himself, asked us to stop while pulled out a tiny pair of binoculars and spotted a mountain in the distance. "There. Garish Peak. A mining village called Ha Xi in this area. A few miles east and to the south, I believe," Kensei said.

"There is?" I nodded. "And that's why you think the Loomies came this way?"

Kensei half smiled, like I took the wind out of his sails somehow. "Yes, that's right. The stream becomes a river and the village is situated near the confluence. They'd run the risk of being seen if they pressed on the way they were going."

"Alright. So what's in this direction?" I asked.

"Nothing but trees for miles and miles until the dry steppes which stretch for even more miles," Kensei replied. "And, of course, after the steppes…"

"The Outer Wall," Siyo said. Her eyebrows rose. "You don't think those things are headed to Ba Sing Se, do you?"

"It's the only thing east from here," Kensei murmured.

I snorted. "So they're going to Ba Sing Se, then? Just what that city needs. More bugs to throw in with the others."

Hyung actually spoke up. He must've gotten insulted by my snort, he answered with the snort's brother, the grunt. "That'd be foolish. Not even the Fire Nation could successfully assault Ba Sing Se in 100 years. No matter how many of those beetles they have. They'd be spotted from the watchmen before they came within 10 miles. The wall is the perfect defense for any frontal assault they could mount."

Kensei nodded agreement. "Add to that the sheer number disadvantage Van mentioned. If they're truly taking that route, they're sure to fail."

I shook my head. "No. Then that can't be right. The Loomies have been smart about this so far. It's too naïve to assume they'll screw it up at the end just to make it easy for us. If there's anything life has taught me, it's that things hardly ever get easier for you. Not before it gets a lot harder, anyway."

"You wouldn't consider the destruction of our entire base and nearly everyone inside things getting harder?" Kensei said heatedly.

I winced a little. It's easy to forget my life hasn't been the only one getting hellish lately. "Okay. You've got a point there. So maybe we're due that upward turn at some point," I conceded. "But assuming that isn't now, what would they have to gain by attacking Ba Sing Se like that? It's a pretty direct way to be an anarchist, I suppose, but they couldn't possibly think it would work out well for them. All the whisperings and rumors that you guys were going on about. Taking a couple beetles into the largest city in the world doesn't sound like much. It sounds like a bad joke with no punch line. There's got to be something else. Another angle we haven't considered yet."

"Tunnels," Lyra said suddenly.

I gaped at her. We all did such was the pattern. Lyra reminds us that she's here and we all stare at her like she just turned into a flesh eating monster for a few seconds then turned back. She pointed off to the side of the path. In the thick of a mass of shrubbery and vines was something wooden. We walked over and cleared the plants away. It was a square of timbers surrounding a mass of rocks and pebbles.

"What is this?" Siyo asked.

"It's an old mineshaft," Kensei replied, his eyes narrowing in thought. "And it's caved in." He ran his fingers over the rocks. "And intentionally. But that would mean…" His eyes lit up. "Damn it. I was wrong. They didn't go around it. We have to get to the town. Now."

It didn't take a timely, insightful comment from Lyra to see something was wrong with Ha Xi. At Kensei's advising, we waited until nightfall to pick our way up to the town. We found a good vantage point at the base of a hill. There was absolutely no sign of movement whatsoever. Kensei said it was a mining town, but I couldn't smell anything burning. No oil. No smoke. Nothing to imply any kind of industrial activity was taking place near here. It would be like that maybe fifty years ago when all this kind of work was done with earthbending, but times had changed since the war ended. The town felt empty.

But it wasn't empty. There were people here. There were definitely people here. We could see them walking about here and there. They just…

"They look like they're sleepwalking," Siyo murmured so that her voice wouldn't carry further than the five of us. "There's no life in their steps."

"And it's completely silent. No one is speaking to each other," Kensei said, pitching his voice like Siyo's.

I frowned as an unsettling feeling rippled through me. "It's more than that. Right there." I pointed towards what looked like a small warehouse. "A man carrying a satchel is going to walk by, turn left at the corner, then walk out of sight. Right…now." Immediately, the man came out carrying the satchel, shuffling along as everyone else had been. He came to the corner and turned left, shuffling out of sight. "He's been walking in a circle. Probably going in the back door and out the front again. Over and over again. All of them are doing the same thing. Just their…whatever they're doing's are a little longer."

"Are they on some kind of patrol?" Siyo asked.

"It's a mining town. Why would they be patrolling?"

"Perhaps because there's at least one bandit in the area," Hyung's voice came from behind me, pitching his voice low reducing his voice to an animalistic snarl.

"You can't know that for cer-" I began, but stopped. I shot the big ax wielder's back an indignant look. "Was that a joke, Hyung? You mean more than just grunts come out of you? I am impressed. Next thing I know, you'll be composing haiku."

_"Haiku is simple.  
A bandit would not know this.  
Keeps eyes to the front,"  
_Hyung rumbled, not missing a beat.

I started to retort. But…five. Seven. Four…five. Damn. I've been outmaneuvered. But I refused to concede. I needed a way out. Like suddenly being attacked or Lyra pulling another disappearing act or if Kensei turned into a giant worm creature.

"Where's the girl?" Kensei suddenly whispered. "She's gone."

_And there you go. Great timing as always,_ I thought with a small smile. _Though I was kind of hoping for the Kensei into worm creature thing._

"Be ready, we might be under attack," I whispered, starting to scan the area around me for movement, tightening my grip around my spear.

A tense moment stretched, with no confrontation. Then Siyo pointed towards the town and said, "Look, there. By the satchel man."

All eyes, save Hyung followed Siyo's finger. It was Lyra. She was standing right out in the open by the door, in plain view. The satchel man walked out of the building. He walked right by Lyra, as if she weren't there. Lyra stuck out her foot and tripped the man. He fell flat on his face without even trying to catch himself. Like a tipped over mannequin. Sluggishly and awkwardly, the man pushed himself up to his feet. And continued on his walk, as if nothing had happened. It was like a comedy troop. I nearly laughed, but for the fact that it was clearly not a comedy troop routine. Lyra moved out of sight, blocked by another building.

We waited and no one said anything, no alarm raised, and most importantly, no on rush of killer beetles. Licking my lips, I stepped out from the brush.

"What are you doing?" Kensei's voice hissed.

"I'm going after the girl."

"Are you nuts? We still don't know if the Luminous Ones are here or not. We still don't know what's going on."

I arched an eyebrow. "So we leave the girl to fend for herself?"

Kensei frowned. "Well. No. But…"

"We won't learn anything from just watching. I'm going in. If you're not up to it, sit tight and watch my back." Not waiting for an answer, I went up to the building that last blocked Lyra from sight and pressed my back up to the corner. I heard a rustle as Siyo pressed next to me. Kensei and Hyung were close behind. I shot them a smirk before edging up to and peeking around the corner. And was staring a woman in the face a few inches away from my own.

I squealed. It wasn't very manly. I'm not proud of it. But I couldn't help it. And given what I've been through lately, I think I'm allowed to be honest about it and not have my Man Card revoked. But more importantly, the woman didn't flinch. She didn't do anything at all, in fact.

"Oh, we're so sorry for sneaking up on you miss," Siyo apologized. "Miss?"

No one asked me if I were okay. So I said, "I'm fine. I'm fine," as I hoped back to my feet.

"She's just standing there," Siyo murmured. She waved her hand in front of the ladies face. The lady didn't even blink.

"Things have gone from dangerous to just weird," I said under my breath. "Not a good combination."

A lantern was hanging nearby. Kensei got Hyung to get it down for him and held the light up to the woman's face, moving it away and back.

"Her pupils are dilating too slowly," Hyung grunted. "Something has numbed her senses almost completely."

"Could it be some kind of drug?" Kensei asked. "Maybe a narcotic like cactus powder?"

Hyung grunted "No. She has none of the symptoms. Her eyes would be completely dilated. And no form of cactus renders you near comatose. This is something else entirely."

"I think we should search the area, check all the people," Siyo suggested. "Maybe someone can talk to us and figure out what's going on. We can't just leave because there's no sign of the Loomies around. This could somehow be related."

I nodded. "Agreed. Then let's split into two groups and check every building. We can look for the girl too. Then regroup by that smithy in 30. And keep your eyes out. We could still be ambushed."

Without speaking any words about it, we each broke up into the same groups we did against the beetles. Siyo and I went in and out of each building. As we checked, we found that the sonicus phone lines had been cut. We also found several men and women, all either staring off into space or tediously doing some task, completely unresponsive to all attempts to gain their attention. One man was steadfastly hammering a nail into a wall. Or trying to. The nail had long since been nailed down and he was physically too tired to actually move the hammer. It just hung limply in his hands, barely able to hold onto it. Sweat was pouring off his body and his hands looked raw. He'd worked past the point of exhaustion, but he didn't show it on his face at all. His expression was just as blank and empty as the first woman I saw. I took the hammer from him and Siyo and I tied the guy down to his bed. He kept trying to get back out to continue hammering in the nail. We found another woman in her kitchen scrubbing dishes clean that had long since been cleaned. Her hands were pruned from being in ice cold water for so long. We did the same to her, tying her to her bed and, upon Siyo's insistence, we put the couple dishes up for her.

There was a joke in there somewhere about women and cleaning dishes, but I couldn't think of one. This whole thing was too bizarre and even a little scary. Whatever task, they weren't even actively accomplishing anything. They were just doing things with no thought, rhyme, or reason. And would continue to do so even if it was harming them or if someone tried to stop them. Did they stop to eat? And judging from how most of them smelled, I don't think they stopped to use the bathrooms either. And the worst part of it all was I had no clue what was going on. There was no one to talk to. No one to question.

And there was one other thing unnerving about the town.

We met back up with Hyung and Kensei at the smithy. They had turned up nothing of note in the buildings except more people mindlessly doing mindless tasks. But they did find a mine cart and the track. They didn't follow it into the mine, however. But they did find something.

"Did you find any children?" I asked Kensei. "And I don't mean Lyra. I mean other children.

Kensei's arched an eyebrow. "Actually, no. I hadn't even noticed until now. Why?"

"We didn't find any either. Something happened to them."

"How do you know there were children here at all to being with?" Siyo asked. "This could be a work town. No one could stay here long enough to need to bring their children, family here.

"I thought so at first too. But I found a room with two bedrolls a little too small for a full sized adult. Along with some of the plates in a kitchen were child sized with tiny spoons. At first I thought that maybe there could be a couple of horizontally challenged people around I didn't find. And then I found these." I showed everyone the multi colored glass orbs in my hand..

Siyo gave me a slightly surprised look, probably wondering when I pocketed them. Silly girl, I was a bandit, wasn't I? This isn't even all that I've borrowed. "Bu Yi marbles? That could be for one of the adults."

I shook my head "Adults shoot dice. Kids shoot bu yi. An easy to play game that doesn't require running around outside and interfering with work. I doubt this place had many, but there were definitely children here."

"Could they have run away?"

"Or were taken away," I said with a grimace. "But first, what _did_ you find?"

Hyung held up a folder. "We found ship records at a building down by the pier. A man was sitting as his desk scribbling gibberish. This was the first thing on the desk that wasn't a mess of scrawls."

"Can I see that?" I asked. Hyung handed the papers over with a grunt. I thumbed through them. "If we can use this as a timeline, a barge carrying away coal left roughly fourteen days ago. We were still in the pit, weren't we?"

"Give or take," Siyo replied.

"Well, then between then and now. This town went from business as usual to…" I frowned. "…a ghost story. And we haven't seen a single sign of any Loomies anywhere. Not even a hint of killer bugs or even a track to be found. I'm starting to wonder if they had as many of those trams as I saw before."

"It's entirely possible the tram car Kensei and Hyung ambushed was drawn by a beetle," Siyo offered. "And on the way out, they simply had no further use for it."

Now there's an angle I hadn't even thought of. "Could be," I said nodding.

_Why hello…what have we here?_

"And we still don't know where the girl is," Kensei added.

Siyo asked. "You said there was an entrance into a mine, right?"

Kensei nodded. "Yes. We didn't want to go in just the two of us." He cleared his throat. "Ah. It's a fairly large opening."

"Big enough for a beetle to fit through, you mean." I said with a wry smile.

"Well, then that's where we're going next," I said. "But first…" I rose my voice, keeping it calm, yet assertive, and said into the shadows, "Whoever that is, you can come on out. We're not going to hurt you."

Everyone snapped into guard, eyes suddenly alert. Another pang of déjà vu swept through me. Siyo stepped next to me, facing into the shadows. Hyung and Kensei both scanned our flanks. Siyo's eyes gave a flicking glance, a silent question.

I touched Siyo's shoulder and met her eyes for a moment. She looked hesitant, but she relaxed her guard, but ever so slightly. "It's okay," I said back to the shadows. Then I laid my spear down in front of me, and then walked over and away from it. I showed my spread palms. "You see? I'm not the enemy. And I know that you're not the enemy either. Not shuffling around like that. It's okay."

The shadows offered only silence.

I looked over my shoulder, and rolled my hand, beckoning Kensei and Hyung to do the same as Siyo. Kensei relaxed himself a bit as well. Hyung merely backed a few steps away from the group, still brandishing his ax, but decidedly away from the others.

"And you don't have to fear them either, see? We we're only here to help and figure out what's going on," I said to the shadows.

And the shadows answered. "I knew what to expect from you, Van. It was the others I wasn't sure about."

My jaw dropped open. "That voice…"

He stepped out from behind the barrels.

"Mal Kha," I gaped.

He waved. "Hey. It's been a while, Van."

* * *

I asked the others for some privacy in a nearby house. Mal Kha was a little antsy around the others who looked like what they are the law. A lifelong bandit, even a young one, never gets comfortable around the law.

"I don't understand," I stammered. "I thought you were dead."

"I thought _you_ were dead," Mal Kha said after a sip of tea we helped ourselves to from the cupboard from one of the houses. His voice turned somber. "I thought everyone was dead. After you ran out of Xin Mao's tent, and stole his eel hound, all hell broke loose. Mao became furious that you humiliated him and sent people after you, even me and my father. But before we could even make it out of the hideout, we were attacked."

I remember that Hyung said that when he and a party had gotten to The Pit, it had already been attacked. I was suddenly very aware that if I hadn't chased after Siyo at that exact moment, even if I had managed to talk down Xin Mao's anger, I would've still been there to be attacked. But… "By who?" I asked.

"By '_whom_', you mean," Mal corrected me, suddenly reminding me of one of his little quirks that got on my nerves. The little smart guy, even when talking about some tragedy, he still found time to correct my grammar. "They were some anarchist group, I think. And I'm certain they're the ones that really robbed Xin Mao and they came back for the rest of the money. They struck in the middle of the confusion after you'd left. They were so effective no one even noticed they were there until it was too late. I ran and hid in the sand while everyone fought. I stayed underground until the screaming stopped. When I finally climbed out of my little hole. Everyone was dead. Even my father." He stared into the cup of tea.

Harai, his father, wasn't a man of distinction. He sold out to Xin Mao's promises of money and power. I never liked sharing his company much and wouldn't walk down a dark alley with him. And I never saw him treat his son like much more than an asset. But still, a father is a father. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Mal's expression hardened. "Don't be. I've had to grow up a lot in the last few days. And I won't let them get away with it."

"So that's why you're here? You tracked the Loomies all the way up here for revenge?"

Mal nodded, dead serious.

I had to stifle a laugh.

Mal stiffened. "What's so funny? You don't think I can do it?"

I shook my head. "No," I started. Then I had to nod. "I mean, well. Yeah. But it's just…you were the one more full of brains, not guts. I'm sorry, but I laugh at the stones you've got all of a sudden. I mean, you really thought you could take them on all by yourself? That's almost suicidal, kid."

Mal looked deeper into his tea and didn't say anything.

I rubbed the back of my head. "Okay. Look. I know it's about avenging your father-"

Anger flashed through Mal's face. "Avenge my father?" Mal spat, his voice turning acid. "That insignificant, ambitionless fool? Good riddance, for all I care. I didn't come here to avenge _him_. I'm here for my own reasons, on my own laurels."

I blinked. I had a hunch that Mal and his dad weren't on the best of terms, but the way Mal sounded, he didn't just hate his father, he was _glad_ that Harai was dead. It was a side of Mal I didn't know existed. It actually…scared me. A little. I think.

Mal seemed to notice that I was at a complete loss of words. He cleared his throat and said, "So, what about you? Why are you here?"

I paused and thought about it. "It's been…complicated," I said over a soft chuckle. "Short version is that I've had my own run ins with the Loomies and I'm here to settle things."

Mal raised an eyebrow, a look he learned from me. "With two cops? You?"

I shrugged. "Like I said, Mal, it's been complicated. Though they're not cops. They're more of…" I frowned. "To be honest. I still don't know exactly what they are. Or what their organization is called."

Mal finished his glass. And gave me a look like he was waiting for me to keep going and ask the obvious question. Then he made up his mind and asked it for me. "And why is Siyo here, alive and well? Last time I saw you and her, you were trying to eviscerate her. What happened?"

I hope the low lighting in the room hid the fact that my cheeks were reddening a little. I cleared my throat. "And that's even more complicated."

Mal used my trademark eyebrow quirk again. "Oh?" A beat later, his other eyebrow rose. "Oh. Oh! Van! You mean you and her…?"

I cleared my voice louder. "That's not important. What's important is that we're looking for the same group of people. And that you're here at the same time as us means we're on the right track."

Mal eyed me with sideways lips. "I thought you didn't want Mao's sloppy seconds?"

The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. I flicked a glance to the door. "Hey! I didn't, don't. But she didn't…she never had…we're _not_ discussing this."

Mal followed my eyes. "Yeah. She's real pretty. I have to confess. A lot of the guys back there constantly talked about how they wanted to get her out of her-" Mal saw the look I was giving him. Mal held up his hands. "Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. I'll stop."

The apology didn't do much for me my. "Sure," I grumbled. But I kept staring at Mal, realizing something.

Mal really had changed. Mal used to be all naïve and squeamish when it came to the subject of women. Like he was still going through that "girls are icky" phase. Now he seems…older. More like me. He really meant it then. When he said he'd done a lot of growing up over the last couple of days. I didn't really notice it before, but Mal's not a great deal younger than me.

"Let's get back to important stuff," I said. "Like what any information on what's going on here. Or if you've seen anything out of the ordinary."

Mal continued staring into his tea. "I've seen a lot, Van. I haven't a clue what's wrong with the townspeople. It's downright bizarre, but I've seen what's inside the mines."

"Coal?"

Mal shook his head. "Not exactly."

"What's in there, then?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, Van. It's something you have to see for yourself. Trust me."

I frowned for a moment, then nodded and said, "Okay. Fine. Then show me But I have to run this by the others first."

"There's no need for that," Siyo said. I turned and she was standing in the doorway, arms folded. Kensei and Hyung were there as well. Hyung was still guarding our rear. Saying that didn't get any less awkward to say the more I said it.

"You call this privacy?" I muttered.

"Sorry, Van, but now isn't the time to indulge his personal feelings. He'll just have to get over them," Siyo said bluntly. "Hyung just heard a rumbling sound from the mines. And all of the people in the town suddenly collapsed unconscious all at once. Something is happening."

Everyone just collapsed? All of them? How? No. That's not the question. The real question to ask is why now? Why only after we've gotten here? I started trying to piece things together and found myself unable to shake the feeling that what's happening with the people isn't just connected with the Loomies it's a crucial piece to a puzzle, but I don't know what that puzzle is quite yet.

_Wait. Or maybe. I know more about the puzzle than I thought._

"Then it looks like we're heading back underground." I looked from Siyo to Mal. "All of us."

Kensei wasn't kidding. The opening to the mine was fairly large, a perfect semicircle nearly 20 feet high at the top. The product of earthbending no doubt. Crates and discarded tools were strewn about near the opening. The ground here was hard and covered with black soot. None close together in front of the opening, conveniently spaced if something large needed to move in and out.

"And you say you saw something down in the mines, right?" Kensei asked Mal, his tone wary. "Something that you don't wish to inform us of."

"That's right," Mal answered. "It was…I'm not even sure the best way to describe it. You have to see it for yourself."

"Is that a fact?" Kensei murmured.

"It is," Mal said. He lifted his chin." Are you finished accusing me of something, sir?"

Kensei didn't answer. Hyung grunted.

"Simmer down," I said, suddenly feeling like a teacher or a parent. "Look. It doesn't matter. We were going to go down there anyway. So we wouldn't have taken your word for it anyway, Mal. No offense."

Mal rolled a shoulder. "None taken."

Kensei nodded. "Yes. We have to see for ourselves whatever is down there. Though it would be nice to have a little clue. Besides, we still don't know where the-"

"Children are," Siyo said before I did. "That's true. I hope we find them alive and well."

I hid a smile. Siyo really was a sharp one. "We won't get anywhere standing around and talking about it," I murmured. "Let's get moving." I stepped to the edge of the shadows then stopped. "Maybe two of us should stay behind and stand watch. Guard the entrance, while the rest go inside the creepy, who-knows-what's-in-there mine."

Hyung grunted after a moment. "Agreed. The rest of you go. I can stand watch. Alone."

Mal frowned. "Not to tell you guys how to do your jobs, but isn't the point of standing watch to be able to warn people inside of danger? We're going very, very deep into the mines and the sonicus lines are all cut. Like this if someone attacked, you'd simply be the first to die."

Hyung flat out growled at Mal. "Do not speak to me, thief."

Mal's eyes narrowed.

Siyo stepped in. "What Hyung's trying to say is, he's stood guard before. He knows what he's doing. So..." Siyo looked at me. "Shall we?"

"We shall," I said, trying to confidently stride into.

Mal grabbed my arm. "Wait. First we need a glow fly lantern and some masks to keep the coal dust out of our lungs. That stuff can cause problems if you inhale too much of it. There might be some in these crates. Search them."

Everyone seemed a little reluctant to take orders from Mal, myself included. But I knew next to nothing about mines, so if he said we needed those things, we needed them. I pried open a crate with my spear and started rummaging through it. It was very familiar to me. I've ransacked cargo vessels the same way in the past. There was a bundle of torchlights and two lanterns inside, along with a jar filled with glow flies, which were miraculously still alive. Following Mal's instructions, I handed the lantern to Siyo, had her hold it still while I got a glow fly out of the jar and into the lantern without killing it. One tap on the glass and the fly's bottom burst into green hued light. We were all set, but something in my head screamed at me to bring the torchlights. So I picked them up, cut the wick in half, and tied them a strap on my belt while everyone's back was turned.

"Van? What are you doing?" Siyo called.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just…making sure I'm all…situated. Don't worry. I'll be right after you." I jogged after them, passing Hyung who was going to stand directly in the middle of the mine entrance, arms folded. As if you couldn't easily walk around him if he didn't move. Just before I passed him, he grabbed my arm.

"Is there a problem?" I asked him as if I were a waiter at an upper crust restaurant talking to a patron upset about the fly in his soup, not a 6'4" brute with an ax that has threatened my life a few times already.

"If it were not for the fact that I'm the only one qualified to guard this entrance," Hyung grunt-whispered, "I would nail your feet to the ground and leave you out here, thief. My earlier pledge still applies both to you and this Mal Kha person from that desert hovel whom I also do not know nor trust. Too many allowances have been made. And things continue to grow increasingly strange, but I will not forsake my duties. If learn of any harm that befalls the commander in this mine, neither of you will ever leave. You will not allow any harm to come to her."

I met Hyung's eyes. "Don't worry about a thing, big guy. Because, you see, I agree with you."

Hyung stared at me for a moment, and then his thick eyebrows climbed. He understood, or at least he got the gist of it. He nodded once, slowly, and released his grip on my arm.

And without a single uttered word between us, I turned and went back to being surrounded entirely by earth.

* * *

With Mal leading the way and me bringing up the rear, we walked with deliberate pace and communicated rarely, and if then, only in hushed voices. Every single sound seemed to carry through the mine. My foot and mine alone managed to find the loose rocks and pebbles on the ground, sending pattering echoes ahead of us. I got more than my fair share of angered looks. I shrugged helplessly. What else could I do? Guess it's my fault I was the only non-bender here now. The tunnel split off in multiple areas at several points. Mal Kha had left tiny bent in arrows to point the way along the floor.

I could imagine how easy it would be to get lost in here unless you knew your way precisely. That was the point. It was obvious that someone had gone through the trouble to put out all of the lanterns, just so you could get lost in here. And there's a good chance that some pour soul had. I didn't say anything, but I was fairly certain one of the rocks I accidentally licked was really a _skull_. But I had no way to be sure. I was the furthest away from the light of the lantern.

The nervousness, the jumpiness, it was very familiar. I often felt like this before run ins with Fire Nation rebels. It was the false calm before the storm. But that's all it is. You only think of it as calm only because it's not storming, it's the contrast that makes the "calm" stand out before it all begins. Truth is, it can only be calm before a storm. If it's storming before a storm, then…it's just raining a lot. But still, a battle is a lot like a storm in some ways. Sometimes you know when it's coming and have forewarning, other times it catches you when you least expect it. The outcome is dependent on how prepared you are. How many of them you've been through before, your experience. Though that's where the differences kind of split off.

If you forget an umbrella at home, you just get wet, maybe catch a cold and spend some time hacking up snot. But if a battle sneaks up on you, your blood tends to end up on the wrong side of your skin. Plus there's the chance of profuse sweating from physical exertion and fear. Not to mention what some cowards have been known to do in their pantaloons when things get particularly hairy.

Well. Huh. I guess you can end up wet from a battle too. Go figure. And now I wish I had a nice hot bath and a towel.

After some more marching in the dark, Mal came to his final marking in the stone. Up ahead, a faint light was bouncing up the tunnel, a dark yellow glow. There were distant murmurings. Someone coughed.

My eyes thinned. _So, we're finally here, _I thought, instinctively tightening my grip on my weapon and working out the tight knots nervousness had built up in my shoulders and back. I could feel subtle vibrations in the ground as no doubt Siyo and Kensei were both readying themselves for action at a moment's notice.

Mal gestured for us to keep low, close together, and to stay completely quiet. Then he reached inside of the lantern and killed the glow bug, plunging the tunnel into total darkness. Now that, I didn't expect. But placing my hand on the back of the person nearest to me, I managed to compensate. A common maneuver the army taught me when you couldn't see or to communicate without speaking. I could only hope Kensei and Siyo were familiar with it.

And with only the cold darkness to see, for the first time, I noticed something all wrong about the cavern. The darkness wasn't cold. It was getting warmer the deeper we went. Was there a fire burning up ahead? Shouldn't I smell it burning, even through the masks? And I'm fairly certain lighting a fire in a coal mine isn't a good idea. But still, there was light up ahead. We'll soon find out, I guess.

As we crept closer and closer to the light, the voices grew louder and more distinct. Before I could even see it, I knew we were about to go into a large chamber. I felt Kensei press flat against the wall. Slowly, I did the same, careful not to bang my spear against the wall as I did so.

We inched closer and closer. I could make out words from the murmurings now. "…pain in the ass. Sitting in this forsaken mine," a man muttered, his voice slightly muffled. He must have been wearing a mask as well. "How much longer?"

"Shut up and be silent, Shang Min," snapped a female voice.

Another female voice giggled. "Aren't those the same things, Siku?"

Siku let out a frustrated sound. "That goes for you as well, Tazu. Unless you want me to tell the Sovereign himself, you'll both be silent."

My body went rigid. Sovereign. I'd heard that word before, from those Loomie hitters that tried to ambush me. This was it. The Loomies were really up ahead. When we clear this last bend. We'd be face to face with a group supposedly pent on overthrowing Ba Sing Se. The group that captured Siyo's sister, Captain Lin. The group that assaulted a fortified underground base and routed it thoroughly. The group that had giant killer beetles on their side. I became acutely aware with how crazy we must be. We were really about to fight them, us handful of people? Such a thing would be completely insane.

It's a good thing we have an advantage or two they don't.

Slightly illuminated by the light coming from just 15 feet ahead, Mal poked his head around Siyo and Kensei and motioned for me to come up to where he is. After sharing a quick look and shrug with Siyo and Kensei, I silently padded over next to him. From here, I could see a flight of stairs going up, no doubt bent into the ground. And I could glimpse the chamber ahead. It had a high ceiling filled with massive stalactites…or stalagmites. I forget which one was which. Someone in the chamber coughed again.

I could feel the uncomfortable warmth coming from the room. My sense of smell was shielded a bit, but it wasn't completely cut off. I could faintly smell something foul and rotten. And if I can smell it through the mask, it meant that the stench was awful. I can only think of a few things that could smell that bad.

Mal looked at me and motioned for us to continue up the steps. To the others, Mal gestured for them to stay back. Siyo quirked an eyebrow at him, then looked at me. I nodded once. She frowned, but returned the nod.

Staying as low as we could, we ascended the stairs. All the while, I was bracing myself for what I was about to see. I thought I was ready for anything. A massive army. Men pointing bows with flaming, poison tipped arrows at my eyeballs. A giant death machine that would grind me into mulch to fuel its evil engines. The tremendous maw of the biggest beetle of all. Or maybe just the inside of a giant worm creature, a massive circle of teeth that would digest me for a thousand years.

Anything.

I cleared the final step. Mirroring Mal, I dropped down prone. I think I understood where we were. This was the heart of the mine. Mining equipment was strewn around, including a motorized lift just ahead of us. The ground dropped off sharply to another level down below. Mal had me wait while he crawled up to the edge and peered down. Only then did he motion me forward. I crawled over getting to the edge and I closed my eyes briefly, steeling myself for what I was about to see. Ready for anything. I opened them. And…

I guess I wasn't quite ready for _this_.

Roughly 25 feet below There were four men and two men, six people total sitting around, fiddling with mining tools on wooden crates. Looking bored.

I blinked and looked around, searching for more people somewhere. Hiding or anything. Couldn't find them. I did see two young children kept inside of a crude wooden cage I believe animals are transported in. The kids looked hungry, but for the most part looked unharmed. Next to the cage was a woman with a bandaged leg was tied to a post, a black cloth over her head. Beyond the small group the empty ground continued until a wall sheered the chamber in half save for a small circular door. Whatever was causing the faint glow was coming from inside. There was another lift on the edge. I looked away, and then looked back. Still just six people. I looked at Mal. He had an odd look on his face. It was somewhere between amusement and shame. Then he shrugged.

You have got to be kidding me.

I rolled my eyes, and then abruptly stood up. Mal's eyes widened.

"You disappointment me, Mal," I muttered.

"What are you doing?" he hissed. "Get down or they'll see you."

I shook my head. I could see it in his eyes. Damn it, Mal, you bastard. "No. You mean they'll see me too soon. Here's a tip to pass along to your Sovereign: the next time you set a trap, try to do it less obviously," I told him. Then I reached out, snatched him by the collar, pulled him off the ground into my chest, and pressed the blade of my spear under his throat. At the same time shouts came from the people behind me.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Mal Kha stammered his voice tight with "fear."

"You can drop the act, Mal," I said, my voice cold. "Move or talk again and I will slit your throat."

I didn't need to embellish the scorn for him in my voice. I was pretty pissed that I was proven right about him. I still didn't want to believe it, but the timing of everything fit. How could Mal have gotten all the way in here and back unless he knew the way? Little earthbent arrows in the ground? How could make those perfectly in the dark? And to figure your way out of that maze like tunnel work he would've had to come in and out of it with regularity. Plus, he came all the way up here alone? Mal did that? Not a chance. He was too smart to do something that stupid. He came all the way up here and didn't even look into the what was happening to the townsfolk? And he knew the way to the rest of the Loomies, managed to sneak all the way in without being detected, yet I was to see and hear him moving around in the town? It didn't fit. He couldn't be that lucky. The only explanation was Mal was supposed to lure me into some kind of trap.

But now I have one of their members, and if my hunch is right, he's one of their most important ones. One they can't afford to lose. Because I have a good idea who their Sovereign is. Damn, I didn't want to have to do this. Mal's still just a kid in all of this.

Keeping my grip tight, I brought Mal around and moved up to the edge, nearly dangling Mal over it. I saw the head of the bound woman lift at the sound of the movement. "Now, to the idiots down below," I called, using the same bored, drawling voice I used when I would talk to people I robbed as a bandit. "Let's talk business."

The six simply looked at me. All of them. It felt a little awkward.

I tried not to let the feeling show on my face, keeping it in the same bored, expression. "First, I want to speak to your Sovereign. I know he's hiding around here somewhere."

The six below shared looks. Then they all started smiling. "The Sovereign was right," one of the men said. "Exactly as planned."

Uh. Okay. That doesn't sound good. "Maybe you didn't hear me. Your Sovereign. Get him out here. I know he wants to negotiate."

"No," another man said simply, still grinning "That will not be necessary, Van."

I expected them to know who I was, but hearing them say my name…something about that bothered me. Again, I kept that feeling from my face. "It won't? So, he won't mind if I ear to ear your bait here, then?"

The woman giggled and without echoing through a tunnel it sounded very…unnatural. "It's so cute how you think you're the one in control, Van. But you're not. The Sovereign is. The Sovereign always was in control. From the very beginning, control was the Sovereign's. All of your actions up until now were done under the illusion of self-control. And soon, the Sovereign shall control all."

Her voice turned more monotone as she spoke. And the echo in the cave added a very…unsettling quality to her words. I shook my head. I couldn't help it. I couldn't shake the feeling that something was seriously wrong. It felt like the room was swaying.

"And there is no negotiating to be done, Van. Throw down your weapon," yet another man said.

Somehow, I found my voice. "I think you don't know how this works," I said, losing whatever bored drawl I had. My voice was shaking. "No matter how delusional you are, I have the Sovereign's son. You think he'll be okay if I cut his throat? Now…" I shook my head again. I couldn't clear my head. What the pit was going on? "…now get Harai out here now."

The six laughed again. "Silly man," the other woman said. "Harai is not our Sovereign. Harai is not even alive."

"You expect me…" I suddenly could hardly tell up from down. It was like being drunk, minus the delicious beer part. I couldn't shake loose this nauseating feeling. "…to believe that? If Harai is really dead…then…who is your Sovereign?"

My head started swimming and I felt my knees weaken. What the pit was happening? My fingers started shaking. My skin felt like it was literally crawling, like a thousand tiny worms were burrowing under my skin. My breath was shuddering in and out. And a cold film of sweat had broken out. It took me a moment to even realize that someone was laughing, a cold hard mocking laugh.

From right in front of me.

Cold realization cut through the wave of disorientating nausea like a knife.

"How disappointing. I didn't think it would take this long for you to figure it out," Mal Kha said smoothly. "But then, you always did assume too much and listen too little, Van."

"M-Mal?" I breathed. "You're the-"

Mal Kha took my brief moment of distraction to break my weakened grip on him and in a move I didn't quite follow the ground surged up into a sharp pillar that midsection hard enough to knock me off my feet. Next thing I knew, I was on the ground hacking and coughing. The wave of nausea was gone entirely. It was replaced by a ball of familiar pain. I tried to rise, but Mal kicked me in the chest, redoubling the agony, sending me back to the ground. He contemptuously kicked my spear from my hand.

Mal knelt and grabbed my head by the hair. "You see, Van, this is the result of careful planning. Something you have no idea about," he snarled. "You just like to piece things together after they've already been set in motion and figure out the best way to ruin it. Often completely by accident. It boggled my mind how you managed to be such an irritant, to continually to delay my ambition. To escape my control. But it's obvious now. How you in a rare moment of actual intelligence, you managed to conceal your allegiances from me. But no longer. You've been found you out." He released my hair, throwing my head down.

I don't know if it was the pain or not, but nothing he was saying made any sense to my ears. I kept trying to struggle to my feet but Mal kept kicking me in the ribs. I gritted my teeth and spat out, "Bastard."

"And Van, here's something else I bet you didn't see coming," Mal seethed. He turned towards the stairwell. "Bring them in."

"Very well," came a voice from the stairwell, followed by footsteps.

Damn it. Someone had been following us. But I didn't say anything. I thought it was Lyra. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I should've known it was here when the moment I'd detected the presence of someone following. Lyra always moved like a ghost. If she were following me, I would've never known about it.

I managed to get my head around to see Siyo and Kensei shoved stumbling to the ground out of the stairwell to the ground down next to me, arms cuffed behind their backs, and mouths gagged. Their faces both bore bruises and their clothing was scuffed. Behind them was a single figure wearing all black, including a black mask, and wielding a single pole arm that the figure used to wrangle Siyo and Kensei up the stairs.

A simple, ornate bo staff.

I'd seen that bo staff before.

Siyo, who had been glaring intently at the figure, unable to speak, had her eyes grow wide at the same instant my own eyes had.

She pulled off the mask with a deft flick of her regal hand, shook her long hair loose, and glared at me with intense hatred in her eyes. "You always did forget to mind your back, dear sister," Captain Lin murmured.


	17. Ch 17: The Colony

_Chapter 18: The Rundown_

My teeth were grinding together over the pain. I wanted to move, to say something, but I couldn't really think straight. Couldn't move. I could only writhe in pain helpless as my arms were bound behind my back.

Again.

They made all of us-except Kensei who was still unconscious-sit on our knees. I continued to wrestle with my lungs to breathe.

Again.

My head was pounding. And I kept losing track of where I was or what was happening.

Again.

What the cave happened to me?

I used to be someone you didn't want to mess with. I was a battle hardened veteran from the Earth Kingdom army's infantry. I was a hired spear for gangsters and desert barons. And a damn good one. I was the guy that survived ten on one odds. Or was it nine on one? Or did the one old guy not count? Was there an old guy? Gah. I used to know exactly how many and there was. But whatever. However many it was, how'd I go from that, to getting my ass handed to me by a snot nosed little brat and a traitorous Major Bei Fu wannabe?

And this is the second time in not too long that I've gotten myself into a situation like this. Third if you count the first time back in the desert. Gah.

Have I gotten soft? Plushy. Like a cuddly stuffed toy for widdle kids?

Screw that. _Screw_ that.

"Lin?" Siyo said, finally shaking from her initial shock enough to speak. "What is this? What are you doing?"

Lin had a softer look to give Siyo, but it was still cold. "What am I doing, dear sister? Come now. That should be obvious."

"You're with them?"

A small smile spread across Lin's lips. "Apparently so, dear sister."

"No. You couldn't be. You couldn't be! That doesn't make any sense. You were with us the whole time during the attack. I saw you fighting them."

"Did I?" Lin's smile grew. "I'm sure that's what it _looked_ like. But that's all. You saw what you were meant to see. A carefully orchestrated sequence of events. The frantic commander, leading her troops in the face of dwindling odds, fights off the foe, but gets herself captured in the process. Then I'd be 'forced' into making you surrender. It was supposed to be fairly simple. But…" Her smile faded. "You just had to disobey orders, didn't you, dear sister? Guard my back. That was all you needed to do. But you had to be the insubordinate, glory seeking little sister you've always been."

"I wasn't seeking glory," Siyo cried. "I was trying to save your life!"

"You shoved me out of the way of an attack that was only to appear to harm me and in doing so disobeyed a direct order. And as a result, you got your own self hurt. You would've been held captive, safe and unharmed, until I could've found a better way to tell you the truth, in hopes you'd be more accepting in time. But no." Lin's eyes tracked down. "At the very least, the Sovereign's mount didn't hurt you nearly as much as it appeared, it seems."

"But, no, none of this makes any sense. Why? Why did you betrayed us?"

"Betrayal?" Lin snorted. "That implies I was ever actually a part of the Northern branch to begin with. From the beginning I was with the Luminous Ones, dear sister."

"No," Siyo shook her head, disbelieving. "That's not possible."

"Don't be dense. You mean never found it unusual that we never had any solid leads? Contacts would mysteriously vanish or break contact without reason? There's no better way to counter your enemies if you're in a position to control their actions."

"Your own flesh and blood. So. Is this how you follow mother's teachings? All that she taught us? By becoming an anarchist? How could you?"

"How could I? You're always so melodramatic," Lin said, rolling her eyes. Her eyes settled on me again. "And you want to mention our mother? Okay then. I'll tell you why if you'll first answer this."

Lin walked over to me. _She isn't limping. Not even a little_, a bleary portion of my mind noted-though I hadn't the faintest clue why she should be. "Van Tsu-Yan," Lin seethed, her voice icy. My name coming out like it was something foul on her lips. "Tell me, sister. Why on this green earth is this man still alive? And even more to the point, why was he _traveling_ with you the entire time?"

Siyo just looked at her.

"Well?" Lin demanded. "Why? Why didn't you crush his skull the moment you had the chance? You haven't forgotten what he's responsible for. You haven't forgotten all that he's done. I know you haven't. We've already talked about this."

Siyo's expression deflated a bit, like she was shrinking in on herself.

I didn't know why, but I knew there was an explanation Siyo could offer that'd probably be enough. But I didn't know what it was thanks to this damn headache. Nor did I know why she didn't say it.

"So, answer me, Siyo. What's your explanation? Did he talk you out of it? Lie about what he did? Are you really so naïve to believe anything that came out of this worthless scum's mouth to protect himself? What could've stopped you?"

Siyo remained silent. Her expression more pained by the second. I hated seeing that look on her face, but damn it all, I still couldn't talk or move yet. What the cave did Mal do to my body?

And why was it starting to feel familiar?

Lin narrowed her eyes. "Why do you have that guilty look on your face?" Lin looked back and forth from Siyo to me. Her eyes widened. "You didn't. You…" Lin looked at Mal Kha, who was watching the display in front of him like it was all a show. He rolled a shoulder.

The color drained from her face. Then Lin practically shrieked. "You _slept_ _with_ him?"

Lin's words hit Siyo like a physical blow. I don't know if it was embarrassed shame for what she had done, fear at the raging animal Lin had turned into, that Lin didn't actually say "slept with", or all of the above, but Siyo looked away from her sister.

Lin suddenly whirled, snarling, and struck me across the lips, sending flash of pain through my face. I tasted blood. Then she grabbed me by the face, nails digging into my skin, forcing my face to look at hers. Her hair was suddenly wild, plastering to her face. Her white teeth bared and she was breathing heavily, like a rabid animal. "Lecherous bastard! First my mother and now her? Are no limits to the depth's you'll sink? No limits the way's you'll torment me?" Lin turned glared daggers at Siyo. "But you're not entirely blameless this time. I bet he didn't even force himself on you. You probably _let_ him do it. And enjoyed it too. I'd expect no less from my _whore_ of a sister."

Whatever foggy haze was keeping me from having a clear mind, started to clear at those words. Especially at Siyo's reaction.

"But still," Lin continued, her words becoming less coherent, like she was having trouble putting sentences together. "Won't rest until you've striped family name of all dignity. I won't let you. I refuse. I knew I should've slit your damn throat the moment I captured you by that stream. But blasted appearances. My cover. But not again. After I kill you, I'm going to chop it off and stuff down your mouth." A deadly smile spread. "Or maybe before."

If the pain hadn't already help clear my head, realizing what she meant by "it" certainly did. A brief spike of primal man fear shot through me, but was quickly fought down by my greatest internal weapon.

I looked Lin right in the eyes and, with the best leer I could muster, said, "If I didn't know any better, it almost sounds like you're looking for an excuse to get my pants off, captain. How kinky."

_Ah, good ol' snark. Provoking my classmates/army comrades/enemies to the point of thoughtless violence for the last decade and a half._

I was expecting Lin to launch into a shrieking, mouth foaming, rage of punches and scratches, mixed in with a little eye gouging. On that much, she delivered. Didn't quite expect her to whip out her staff so fast I hardly saw her draw it. I also didn't expect Mal Kha to step forward and grab her arm before she could swing it and bash my brains out. I had to gape a little. He stopped her swing cold and it wasn't like she was moving slowly.

"Enough, my second," Mal said, his voice calm and detached. "The time for this hasn't come yet. Everything is nearly ready to begin."

"Oh, my Sovereign, please," Lin begged. "Just let me kill him. He's hurt my family so much already. Just give me the final satisfaction of ending his miserable existence. Please!"

Mal just looked at her levelly.

Lin instantly regressed. "Forgive me, my Sovereign. I will not challenge your authority again."

Only then did Mal release his grip on her staff. "Trust me, Lin. When the time comes to end his life, I bestow those honors upon. And after you've done away with him, the colony will have its first fresh meal they've had in weeks."

_Colony?_ I wondered. _Is that what he thinks his group is?_

"Besides," Mal continued. "You're not the only one here that has lost family thanks to Van. And quite more recently I might add."

My brow creased.

Mal noticed it. "Confused? Well, I'm certain you would be." His cold, detached face darkened a bit. "That you managed to defeat her is most troubling. I'd thought she was more competent than that. She'd previously mentioned that she'd had her eyes on you. She usually delivered on avowals like that. But you've proven more proficient in the past."

Again, Mal said things, but the result afterwards was like he spoke fluent Gibberish. So, I expressed my situation to him in as elegant a manner as possible. "Huh?"

Mal seemed to be enjoying my confusion. "It's a shame for you too. If you had recognized her, you might have figured it all out much sooner than would've been convenient for me. Could've stopped me before I reached this stage. But you forgot about my cousin like you forgot about nearly everything else I'd said around you, hadn't you?"

"You're cousin," I murmured. My eyes went wide suddenly, my expression frantic. "You don't mean…!"

"Finally figured it out?"

My expression faded just as quickly as it popped up. "No. Sorry. Don't remember no cousin."

I saw the brief bit of anger that rolled through him, but he seemed to fight down the impulse to act. I smirked. He was putting up a strong façade for his subordinate's sake then. I might be able to use that somehow. But for now, I'll humor him.

"But no. Sorry, Mally, I don't remember her. Maybe it's because she didn't amount to much in the end," I prodded with a shrug. "I don't know. You'll have to refresh my memory. You say I met her once before? Obviously before I killed her, right? So where in the desert?"

Mal clenched his jaw. Then a second later he smiled. "You can't fool me, Van. You remember her. You're memory was never a problem for you. And I know the effects have worn off by now."

At least I know he definitely did something to me to screw with my body. "Yeah. I have an inkling, I guess."

_Mal Kha threw open the tent flap, eyes wide and shining. "Van! They're here!"_

_I flinched and looked up from my spear, still holding onto the whetting stone. I briefly considered pitching it at him for interrupting me mid-stroke, which was a mighty good way to lose a finger or two. But I decided against throwing the heavy block at his head. It would be a waste of a good block. And who knows when's the next time I'd get to steal a good one? I hadn't been doing the whole bandit thing very long, but I felt pretty sure your average noble doesn't keep weapon sharpening tools in his pocket. Which was just typical of course. I've noticed lately that the pounding desert winds do annoying things to the edge of blades. I might need to consider keeping the blade wrapped when not in use._

_With an irritated sigh, I put away the polishing cloth and the other things I use to clean my spear. "Seriously, Mal, I don't see what the big deal is. It's just some merchants."_

_Mal frowned, offended. "Not just some merchants. It's the beetle headed merchants. And they brought their elephant stag. You're telling me you don't want to see one up close?"_

_I rolled a shoulder as I stepped out of the tent, shielding my eyes against the sun. "I don't see what the big deal is, Mal. It's just a big, dumb bug."_

_I could hear that the merchants were busy haggling with Mal's dad and Xin Mao about the loot we were trying to offload. Xin Mao was obviously trying to lowball the merchants and they weren't having any of it. But they wouldn't dare leave empty handed. Not after bringing the big thing here. And at the same token, Xin Mao couldn't lose face by letting them walk away without selling him something. They'd be at it a while._

_As my eyes finally adjusted to the light I could see it. Yeah. It was big alright. It was resting, laying flat on its large stomach. It's shiny dark green shell easily larger than my modest tent. It had one dominant horn and a smaller one at that gave it a look vaguely like a komodo rhino. A large harness was wound about the shell along with the cargo sled. I shook my head. The sled was chook full of loot. It had to weigh a couple tons, but the big bug was obviously strong enough to pull it around with no help._

_Standing near the sled were a couple of guards. They had the lazy nonchalance of a group that isn't particularly worried about a fight breaking out because they knew they could handle it. The merchants weren't dummies either. They knew better than to waltz into a den of bandits without proper protection, I thought with a smile. Probably bought them on retainer just for this trip._

_"Isn't it beautiful?" Mal said, his eyes never leaving the beetle._

_"Oh yeah," I drawled. "Just beautiful. Almost arousing, in fact. I might need a change of pants."_

_"Think of how much it must weigh and how much heavier all the cargo must be." Mal must not have heard me. The kid usually reacts to lines like that. Mal started drifting closer to the beetle._

_I grabbed Mal's arm. "What are you doing, kid?"_

_Mal looked at me like I was dumb. "Getting closer, of course. I want a better look at it."_

_I snorted. "Oh please, kid. They're obviously not letting anyone get too close. They know where they are. You think they'll just let you up to all of that loot?"_

_"Of course, they will," Mal said stiffly, pulling his arm free. "I bet you a silver piece they will."_

_I snorted again. "You're on. And you'll still owe me, even if they draw on you and hack you to bits."_

_Mal didn't answer. He just strode right up to one of the guards, a female with two short swords at her hips who had been pacing back and forth. "Hey, how's it going? You mind if we take a look at the stag?"_

_The woman looked at Mal briefly, then said, "Sure. Just don't get too near the head. She gets jumpy near the strangers."_

_Mal smiled at her then shot me a smug look._

_My mouth hung open for a dumb second. Then I pursed my lips and rolled my eyes. "Whatever."_

_Mal went right up to the beast and placed his hand on its shell. "Magnificent."_

_Up this close, I felt a little uneasy, but I didn't want to let it show, so I tried to look something like impatient and bored. "Sure."_

_Mal began running his hand over the ripples in the shell. "And these are the docile ones. They have other ones that are far more…" He paused, lingering over the next word like it was something savory. "…amazing. I can't wait to see those too."_

_I yawned, suddenly taking in a slight whiff of rotten vegetable matter that the bug was putting off whenever it exhaled. "Truly."_

_Then I saw that the female guard that let Mal Kha up to the beetle was giving me the once over. She had a small scar on her eyebrow, a healed over cut. I also noticed that she her hand was on the hilt of one of her blades, idly stroking it with her thumb. I cocked an eyebrow. I recognized the look, the eager curiosity mixed in with vulpine aggression. She was sizing me up in the event that it came down to arms._

_I've gotten more than my share of that in the past, so I responded like I always do. I dug the end of my spear a little more into the ground and put some weight onto it as I leaned, tilting my head slightly. A languid acceptance of any future challenge. It wasn't with any particular malice to do her harm, just a sign that I know what she's thinking and that I'll give her a fight if she ever wanted one._

_Her eyes glistened in the desert sun as tiny smile barely lifted the edge of her lips and then she turned, not taking her eyes off me until her back was completely turned, and she continued her pacing._

_Huh. Well. I guess I've had my fun for today._

_Mal fawned over the giant insect for a big longer, walking around it, making sure to swing wide of it's great head. Mal dared me to touch it too. I would've said no, but he double sheep-dog dared me, and you can't turn those down __ it's in the rule book. Naturally, the moment I got even close, the large thing quivered. The sand was real shifty. Yeah. That's why I fell back on my ass. Not because I was scared or anything. No siree. Definitely loose shifty sand._

_All the while, Mal continued to gush about it, but I didn't really pay any attention. We caught the attention from another guard on the other side of the beetle, but Mal assured him that he was told it was okay. The double short sword lady, somehow on the other side of the beetle with us vouched for Mal._

_Eventually, some side of the negotiations broke and gave in. Given his capacity for it, I had little reason to believe it was Xin Mao.. Especially given how mad he looked and how he demanded I help load up the cargo. And so wrapped up the event for today until the next raid Xin Mao ordered us to go on. Which I bet would be soon._

_Just before I went back to my tent, Mal stopped me. He had this very funny look on his face. Like a kid that just got a new toy or something._

_"Uh, Van," he said smugly. "Aren't we forgetting something?"_

_I grumbled as I dug into my pocket, fished out a silver piece. I was gonna use it to get some beer next chance I got. Take it to the pit. I should've known better than to let Fate and Luck near my money. "How'd you do it? She let you through a little too easy." I flicked it at him._

_"Of course she did," Mal Kha replied as he caught the coin. "She was my cousin."_

His cousin.

That's who attacked me in that underground base. I recognized the eyebrow scar as her mask slipped off. But I didn't place where. I just knew I'd seen her face before. Mal was right. If I had connected the beetles to what he said back then the moment I saw his cousin, I might've been more ready for his little double cross. I already knew he was up to something the moment I saw him. But I might've been more ready for Mal himself being the real threat.

"It was there in front of me the whole time," I murmured. "But I had no reason to pay attention to it. But now, looking back and connecting the dots. A lot more makes sense."

Mal smirked smugly. "Oh?"

"Yeah. Like it was you that killed Fei Lu. You were the only one that could move in and out of Xin Mao's tent and go around The Pit with no problem, just say you were running another errand. Probably stabbed her in the back the moment you saw her alone and buried the body deep in the sand."

"Slit her throat, actually," Mal corrected. "I would've liked to have kept her alive, used her to disseminate false information. But the old whore was too wise for her own benefit. A liability I couldn't afford to leave unmitigated."

"And your cousin in the beetle merchants, you used her to kill the merchants and steal their elephant stag. A perfect way to haul all of Xin Mao's loot away quickly." I nodded towards Mal's lackeys. "And I bet you had them all there waiting at the cave for Xin Mao's people to check up on the stash and slaughter them. Make it look like one big ambush. And I'm almost certain you were the one who killed-"

Mal slashed his hand through the air. "Enough. I don't need to hear you deliver a recap of everything that's happened until. You're not impressing anyone by telling us you've figured anything out."

I shrugged. "Maybe I like to stretch my ego from time to time by putting sniveling little punks in their place?"

Mal grinned again. "Or maybe you're stalling for time."

I didn't let anything show on my face. "Stalling? For what?"

"It's pointless to feign ignorance at this point, Van. I already know all about her."

My heart lurched. No. He couldn't have. Impossible. "Her who? I don't know what you're talking about? Siyo? You know about Siyo?"

"And I thought you'd be a better liar," Mal said shaking his head, as if disappointed. Mal turned and called to his lackeys, "Bring her here."

A man bowed then ran off, obscured by crates and hastily made tents.

_Bring her here._ Meaning she's likely bound, at their mercy. That would never happen to her willingly. And not without the cave to pay.

I swear, if they've hurt one hair on her head…

"You see, Van, I finally uncovered your little secret you've been hiding all this time, that little unknown quantity that I never could account for. The very factor that's been hampering my ambitions since I first met you."

I blinked. "First met me?" I mumbled dumbly.

"Your carefully crafted ruse was nearly flawless," Mal said bitterly, as if he didn't wish to admit it. "No doubt because your own personality and actions were hardly false. And she's more than competent. I'd almost say I'm little envious of her skill and ability. She was captured through little fault of her own."

The anxiety returned with those words. I started to struggle against the binds on my wrists more. I flicked a glance to Siyo, her gaze was still crestfallen, but she spared a glance. I could see the deep concern in her eyes. Kensei's pathetic soft headed self was somehow still unconscious, not even so much as stirring.

Damn it. If she's been caught too, what hope do I have?

Lyra.

"But she failed, as you have failed," Mal said smiling again.

The lackey returned and shoved her forward. She stumbled blindly and fell to the floor in front of me.

Silence reigned. Mal was no doubt waiting for my reaction.

So. I laughed. Hard. It was every bit as hard as the time when I was tied up as Siyo and "Captain" Lin's prisoner. But without having my mouth gagged, I could be as loud and roiling as I wanted to be. Ah. It was a good laugh.

And Mal's stupefied expression? Priceless. Xin Mao would've loved to get his hands on something so valuable. Lin had already seen me like this, so she just stared daggers into me. Which seemed so silly to me just then.

Best part had to be when I glanced at Siyo and saw that even though her head was hung down, her lips, no doubt hidden from view of everyone but me, were curled in a little smile.

And then I knew. I remembered what Siyo didn't come out and tell Lin when she demanded why Siyo was…ahem…sided with me. To tell that tale, she'd have to explain how she was healed from near death. Which meant she'd risk revealing the presence of Lyra. After all, I could hardly be deemed a medical expert. I'm more about inflicting wounds than healing them. Without even communicating it to her, Siyo knows that Lyra is the one wildcard in play that we can't afford to tip them off to.

_Attagirl._

But at the same time, what this meant was that both Siyo and me were counting on a little girl to save our butts. Which, of course, made me laugh even harder.

"What the bleeding hog-monkeys are you laughing at? Have you lost your damn mind?" Mal demanded.

"He hardly had one," Lin seethed.

Intense relief replaced the fear I'd just been feeling. The "her" the lackey dragged forth was not Lyra. Not unless she's grown nearly two feet in the last hour or so. It was the woman I'd seen earlier tied to the post. Her bloodied bandages on evidence of a nasty wound, and obvious status as a prisoner had made me think she was Lin. But then the real Lin came forward and gave me quite a shock. To the point where I completely forgot about this woman. Whoever she was. In fact, I wonder how she even got that bad wound on her-

A stream of recently learned facts and past, sometimes obscure, events suddenly poured through my mind. And I began piecing things together. Lots of things. And reached a few strong guesses.

Well. There is some _hope_.

Or maybe the exact opposite if all of them were true.

Still, I smiled. "And you hardly have a clue."

Mal lifted his chin, indignant. "I told you, you can't feign ignorant. I've already uncovered your plan. And using her, I'm going to find out everything about your own private group that I need to know."

"Um. I don't know how to tell you this, Mally," I cleared my throat nervously. "But…I have no idea who she is."

Mal was studying my face. I think he was trying to figure out if I were lying or not. Or maybe, unbelievable if true for one so young, he learned how to do like Siyo and sense if I were lying via earthbending. No matter what method he was using, he'd know I was telling the truth. Or at least bluffing too good for him to detect.

For the briefest of seconds, Mal lost his composure. I saw the doubt, then anger, then fear roll through his expression. And more about Mal became clear to me. And the words he's said to me so far have begun to make more sense to me now.

Mal reached down and ripped the sack off the woman's head. Her hair was long and dark and disheveled. Her face was a mess of bruises and cuts. An eye was swollen nearly shut and purple. Her lips were cracked and dry and her mouth was gagged. If they were feeding her, it was barely enough to stay alive. They probably did the cruel practice of only watering her gag, so she'd have to suck on it for moisture. Mal grabbed her hair roughly, forcing her face up to me. The woman's one good eye opened and fixed on me. Upon seeing me, something in her expression changed.

She hardly moved or resisted. But one thing was clear now that I'd seen her face.

I had seen her before. Only once and for the briefest of moments.

"Ha! There. I saw it. You can't fool me, Van," Mal said with renewed satisfaction.

I snorted. "Sounds to me like you're starting to doubt yourself. I mean, if you knew I knew who she was, why would you have to get reactions out of me, o' mighty sovereign," I drawled.

Mal's jaw clenched again. "Try as you might to provoke me, Van, I'll always maintain the upper hand." He pulled out a small knife and held it under her throat. "And now you're going to tell me who it is that you work for, or I'll let you watch as she chokes to death on her own blood."

The woman's eyes never left me. There was no fear in her expression. "You're wasting your time, kid," I told him. "Whatever group she's with, isn't what I'm with-which is nothing."

Mal barked out a laugh. "Oh come now. You honestly expect me to believe that this entire time, you've been bungling around, wreaking havoc on not just mine, but Xin Mao's and Siyo's and even this woman's organization completely on accident? Completely ignorant? That you're not working in collusion with some faction as an agent of subterfuge and sabotage? That you're simply one of the most unlucky human beings to walk the planet that has misfortune following you around like a shadow?"

"Pretty much."

"No man that's ever lived could be so ill-fated and not be dead already," Mal replied.

"Next he'll say what he was responsible for in the Fire Nation wasn't his fault either," Lin spat.

"Well. Now that you mention it," I began.

"No. No more stalling. I've grown tired of this. You will tell me what you want, or she dies. And don't think I'll end with her, either," Mal said darkly.

I swallowed. I couldn't have imagined that I would react to seeing her. That gave Mal all the reason to believe I knew her. Nothing I said would convince him I have nothing to do with the woman. Things weren't looking very good. And I couldn't just let her die like this. Not as she looks me right in the eye like that. And I certainly won't let him hurt Siyo. So…I'll just have to tell him what he wants.

Guess I'll find out how good a liar I really am.

I sighed. "Fine. You're right. We were working together the whole time. So don't hurt her."

I could feel Siyo's eyes on me without even looking her way. I didn't so much as glance her way.

Mal smiled, satisfied. He moved the knife away. "Go on. What else?"

"But it isn't the way you think it was. I'm not officially a part of the group, you see. It's…part of my initiation. My rites of passage."

Mal's eyes narrowed. "You're an initiate?"

I hung my head as if a little embarrassed. "Yes. This one last task would've gotten me inducted officially into the Order."

Mal's eyes lit up when I said that. "The Order? The Order of the White Lotus?"

I don't know what stopped me from blurting out, "The what of the what what?" But I just nodded.

Mal looked at his lackey's and Lin with a triumphant smile. "And there we have it. The last group in play is accounted for. Your fears of some other, unknown faction were without merit. It's just the two and we've already neutralized one of them completely."

Damn. That went so well, it went too fast. But they were worried about something, huh? I can use that. "You sound so cocky. You don't even know what our aim was," I said. Then I amended, "Is."

Mal mused over it a moment. "You sent her in disguised as Captain Lin. Your motives from there are transparent enough. You hoped to slip through our ranks amongst the confusion of battle to get closer to the Sovereign. A clever ploy being that it stood to reason that we couldn't risk direct contact with her, so we had to communicate sight unseen. However, I knew what the real Captain Lin looked like and ran into her before she wanted to. And, like you, she had no reason to suspect that I was actually him. Captain Lin would've known. That's what tripped her up."

Looking at the mystery woman, even I had mistaken her for Lin. The bruises and cuts on her face obscured her, but she could pass off as a third sister of her and Siyo with the right makeup and lighting. Especially in the overcast, low lighting during the attack on the base.

I grinned. There were gaps in Mal's guesses. "You think that a simple disguise ploy was all they had planned? And that the Order would send just one initiate and one woman to do it?" But I'd be damned if I pointed all of them out for him.

Mal's jaw clenched again. "The Order has always been overconfident and unorthodox. It's a likely ploy for them to use. They have you as a part of their order. Lots of people make the mistake of underestimating the Luminous Ones."

My smile widened. "So you're going about this hoping your enemies make mistakes? That's bad strategy, kid. Honestly. You're just twisting in the wind right now. You have no idea what you're up against."

Mal's eyes narrowed.

Got him. Time to twist the knife in. "Even right now, my colleagues are mobilizing. You think you're little ragtag group of cronies and a few bugs can beat the Order? Or even more than that, that you'll stand a chance against Ba Sing Se? I mean there's just six of you, even if you have one of your precious beetles each, you'll be slaughtered. And you think you're in so much control? I saw something you probably wish we hadn't."

Mal stood in silence.

"We saw your two left behind beetles. And we know they killed and ate their riders. Whatever control you had over them, I bet it's failing. You think I'm the one who has already lost? You're so naïve, kid, it borders on the idiotic. And those hitmen you sent after me and the ridiculous coin thing to mark yourselves? I knew it was something a dumb kid would come up with. And let's go back to the numbers game. You lost quite a bit of your numbers on your little attack on the base. And now you're down to just a handful. Just what did you hope to do with hardly a fraction of the numbers you'd need to even annoy, much less overthrow Ba Sing Se anyway?" I shook my head. "And You killed your own father for this. And for what? Probably called you out on your ignorance and you couldn't handle it.

"Mal Kha. You're quite honestly the most pathetic person I've ever met. And I knew Xin Mao!"

Mal looked down and started trembling where he stood.

"What's wrong? Cat-gator got your tongue?" I jeered.

Then…Mal Kha started laughing. He started low, but it built up and he went going.

Hard.

His followers behind him joined in.

Even Lin started to smile smugly.

Laughing hysterically when there was no earthly reason to…

They were doing their best impression of _me_.

Again.

Um. Okay. That cannot be good.

Just then, I hope randomly, another man who I hadn't seen until now jogged up. He had a big goofy grin on his face too. He bowed his head. "My Sovereign. It is finished."

Mal nodded. "Good. Stay with the unconscious one." He gestured to the others. "The rest of you, bring Van and his whore. I want them to see."

I glanced at Siyo as Mal's lackeys got us on our feet. Her expression mirrored my own. Confused and worried. They led us to the far side of the cavern. Towards the oddly out of place wall. Which I noted as such when I first saw it. The cavern seemed like it should be much bigger than this just from the way the surrounding stone looked. This wall just seemed out of place. But I couldn't place the reason. Until I got much closer and I saw why.

The wall wasn't made of stone. It was made of something softer, almost translucent. It was wax, I realized. And as we got closer, I began to smell the stench of rotten meat. It was wafting up through the opening.

"You said what could I hope to accomplish with just six beetles," Mal said. "And you're right. Such a number is far too few. Even an idiot would know that. And I am no idiot, Van."

We stepped through the opening in the wax.

My stomach nearly dropped out of my body at the same time as my blood froze in my veins. And then a dark realization crossed my mind.

_The colony will have its first fresh meal they've had in week._

People aren't all that can have a colony…

"Spirits of the earth and heavens…" Siyo breathed.

The portion of the cavern we were in was just like a small mouse hole compared to this. The ground dropped off abruptly into the cavern which stretched out for hundreds of feet out in front and around me. The stalact…whatevers on the ground and ceiling were the size of multi story buildings, and they didn't take up a lot of room.

That honor belonged to something else.

Spread out all across the ground a hundred feet, below were hundreds of large, orange slime coated pulsating sacks, each of which were three times my size. About halfway to the other side of the tremendous cavern, the collection of sack things ended. And there were the beetles. There far more than six of them.

Their identical chitin shells blended together into a countless mass of activity. Milling about, moving with only distantly heard clicks and bleating. So many of them. They surrounded what my eyes didn't want to believe. A single massive…creature, that dwarfed the other beetles. It had a tiny head in relation to its body, but even that was larger than any of the beetles around it. It featured its own set of jaws, they were far, far longer and it had two large segmented eyes that dominated the bulk of its head. Its body was swollen and bloated to the point of immobility. As I watched, the creature let out a high pitched sound, like metal scraping on metal that carried all the way over here and another orange sludge covered sack spurted sickeningly from a sphincter at the creature's base. Another beetle delicately take in its jaws and carry to be the others bulbous sacks.

No. Not sacks. Eggs. All of the large sacks. They're eggs. One of the eggs below quivered then split open and two almost transparent forms, their guts visible visible, wriggled out of the sludgy yoke and began bleating.

A beetle came over and began vomiting dark brown, chunky gore onto them.

I tore my eyes away from it before I began to wretch.

Two beetles per egg. Countless eggs. Slightly less already active beetles.

"So tell me Van, what do you think about the odds of Ba Sing Se or the Earth Kingdom versus six thousand of them? And still growing."

For the first time in my life that I could recall…

I was speechless.


	18. Ch 18: The Halcyon Days

_Chapter 18: The Halcyon Days_

"You are not back at your stinking, filthy farm! You are not back at your pampered nobleman household! You are not at the old folk's home that is Omashu! This is where boys and girls come to die…" There was a pause for effect."…and soldiers are born. This is…" Insert second effect pause. "…Grindstone."

The drill sergeant was making his rounds. My brother warned my about this-that is to say he taunted me heavily about it. This was the part where the burly, middle aged guy, with a beard so heavy furry creatures take up residency, walks up and down the ranks to insult the recruits. "Stirring up the mud" as my brother so eloquently put it. He said there was two drill sergeants at Grindstone. One of them was the extra strict, but fair one that everyone hopes they get assigned to. The other was Takei. Takei just so happened to have a grudge against my father for allegedly dead ending his career through some nonsense, and as a result would ride my pasty ass every step of the way, taking every little action I make and turn it into some kind of punishment. That is to say if I were so fortunate as to be assigned to him instead.

Guess which one I got?

A local thunderstorm went off a few inches from my face. "PRIVATE! WHAT DO YOU THINK IS SO FUNNY?"

I didn't move. I kept staring straight ahead. Maybe. Just maybe, if I ignore him, he'll leave me alone. Like momma would say about bullies in school.

"PRIVATE TSU-YAN! I ASKED YOU WHAT IS SO FUNNY?"

_Poop_, I thought merrily.

"Sir, nothing is funny, sir."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU SMILING, PRIVATE?"

"Sir, I'm not smiling, sir."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A LIAR, PRIVATE?"

"Sir, not at all, sir! Just think that you were mistaken, sir! It's an understandable error for one old and…" My voice trailed off about ten words too late. Licking my lips nervously, I added a stammered, "Sir!"

A few recruits nearby stifled laughs.

Takei said nothing. He just smiled. Ho boy. Didn't like the looks of that smile. He turned and started pacing back down the ranks. "Here at Grindstone everyone must pull his weight! We all have assigned tasks to keep this thing running as smooth as possible! Like a real grindstone, we polish you to a mirror sheen by pulverizing your flaws one bit at a time by hard work and discipline! Those with the most flaws will have the toughest time at Grindstone. And for your ever mistake, you'll find your time here will get that. Much. Tougher. Which is why the first task I shall give out is for Van to have the most respected job of all." He paused yet again for dramatic effect. "Latrine duty."

I can already tell. I'm going to love it here.

They say the first day is always the roughest on the body.

Yeah. Nuts to that little rule of thumb. The second day was pretty damn rough. So was the third. And the fourth. The fifth was okay. But then the sixth seemed to have gotten the soreness package delayed along with the already scheduled for the sixth day package right on time.

There were nights when I was literally too sore to move in my bedroll. No rolling over, no flipping the pillow to get to the cold side (what is the deal with that?). If I went to sleep on my arm, I woke up on my arm. And with that buzz of pinpricks when your limbs fall asleep. But little by little. I was adapting. The early morning runs to get breakfasts, the drilling, the latrine duty. It was still awful, but my body was showing results and fast.

"Don't stare at yourself too much. The mirror might crack. And phew! For the love of the spirits, I hope you're the last one out the showers, Kuso," quipped one private while in the showers, adding on an insult particular to my job title. He soon found out why it isn't wise to insult someone that regularly is in the latrines. Granted, I developed a clever system that minimized how disgusting the job and thanks to some nose plugs I won at a game of cards, but I did still stink awfully at the end of every day. And so did his bedroll after I rolled in it while no one was around.

Which if how I found myself in the middle of a brawl during one of the required days off.

"Teach you to stink up my sheets, Kuso!" he snarled and came at me. The fight became a spectacle. I tried to talk my way out of it. Emphasis on "try."

Er. Have I mentioned that my mouth specializes in getting me _into_ trouble, not out of it? Let's just say I didn't fair to well.

The fight didn't last very long. Of course, the good drill sergeant was there. He only caught the part where I floored Stinky Bedroll. Just like that, I was on double latrine duty. Which basically meant that instead of having the job rotated to someone else like I was supposed to, I was not. And as luck would have it, I was going to be rotated the next day.

I'm probably the only person that can win a fight, and still the loser.

I had plenty of time to reflect on that as Takei found some reason or other to give me triple latrine duty and took away my shovel so I'd have to do the bulk of the work with my bare hands. Thankfully, I made sure when I got one shovel, I could get a hold of a second. Didn't make the work much better since it was half the size and I had to stand _in_ the pit. Also, during the night my nose plugs managed to disappear. Darndest thing, right?

I was hard at work during the sweltering afternoon, when a shadow descended over me.

"And with all the promise and bright future of our brightest, we have them: the dregs of Grindstone," said Takei. I almost didn't recognize him without him shouting at the top of his lungs. "I wish I didn't even have let you see this. Or smell this. But let's go and leave them to their work."

I didn't give Takei the satisfaction of looking up at him from the latrine pit. I knew what he was doing, the slimy worm. It was the seasonal inspection by the Earth Kingdom Army. They'd send some high ranking officials to the camps and report on how the troops are looking. Normally you'd have the officials avoid coming to the latrines to see who was down there, but Takei wanted the officials to see that it was me specifically. It would be the perfect revenge, wouldn't it? I couldn't retaliate without helping him make me look bad.

So, with clenched teeth, I tried to look consumed in the work, which was an obvious lie, but he didn't call attention or announce the presence of an officer. Neither did he acknowledge me by name, so by rule, I don't have to stand at attention.

"Actually, the rest of you go ahead. I'd like to have a word with the private," a female voice said that made my head snap up. The sun was at her back, shrouding her face in shadow. I could only tell that her hair was in a queue, she had a solid figure, and I could see the glint off her officer's insignia denoting her as a major.

"What?" Takei nearly tripped and fell into the latrine. Oh how sweet that would've been but one of the two other officers Takei was leading around caught him. "Did you say you were-"

"Alone, if that's alright, drill sergeant," she said turning briefly to nod her head at the two others. "I'll be along shortly."

"Um. Very well. Commander Omonoi. Commander Itsugi. This way please," Takei said, leading the two others off, frequently looking back over his shoulder.

I suddenly remembered protocol and began trying to fall into attention without falling into something else. Not an easy task.

"At ease. You must be Private Van Tsu-Yan," she murmured.

She knows who I am? Crap. "Must I be? Uh." Damn it. Glib won't make this better, I scolded myself. "I mean, yes, I am, sir."

. If she was at all bothered by my previous comment, the horrid smell, or all the flies swarms of flies she gave no indication. "I saw your little scuffle last night," she said

I cleared my throat. "Oh, you did? Yeah. About that…"

"No need to explain anything to me, private. I simply wished to know something."

I blinked up at her. "Sir?"

"I am told that you intend to enlist as spearman infantry, correct?"

I nodded. "That's right."

"Then I must wonder, because assignment to a particular basic training camp is voluntary, why have you taken the trouble to go through basic training at Grindstone, a place that is, to all intents and purposes, basic training designed to harden up Earthbenders? And not at Cutwood a more natural camp for a prospective infantryman?"

I shrugged. "No particular reason. There was no rule against it, so I figure 'Hey, bending isn't a requirement per se, so why not?'"

She waited a moment before answering. "Did you know, private, that there was once someone that did the same thing some years ago?"

I nodded. "I've heard something about that. Yes."

"By doing what that person did, that person became an accomplished spearman and a highly recognized one at that. Are you doing this for the glory?" she asked.

"Not for glory, no."

"Why then?"

I thought about the answer for a bit. "I just want to be the best I can be. To do the best that I can do."

She let out a thoughtful sound. "This place is brutal. The last non-bender that came through here had a tough go of it from what I've heard. But by surviving it, that person came away with an edge over the guys at Cutwood. Shattered a few of the course records, to boot. That'll be hard to top. It'll be hard to do that from the bottom of a latrine, wouldn't you say?"

I shrugged. "From the bottom to the top, I guess. I mean, it doesn't get much lower than this, right?" I said gesturing to the filth around me. "I think it'll make it all the more impressive when I beat those records, wouldn't _you_ say? Besides, this place was misnamed. You sharpen blades with a grindstone."

For a moment, she said nothing. Then, her face unreadable, she murmured. "I see. I wish you luck then. As you were, private."

After she left and I had gone back to my filthy work, a scrawny kid sloughed over named Wei Li Wu. He was also on latrine duty, but not for being a mouthy, troublemaker. He just wasn't a very good Earthbender and Takei was simply tired of looking at him mess up all the forms. So he threw him knee deep in the sludge with me. Probably just so he would have more time to spend brown nosing to the higher ups in the hopes of getting a better position.

Or to annoy me. Well, to be fair, he wasn't a bad person to be around. He just had one of those irritating voices.

"Van, do you have any idea who that was?"

He knew I didn't really want to talk while in this stuff. The stench is so thick you can taste it, and you don't want that. Keeping your mouth closed is the best way, but then, I'd just had a lil' chit chat. So. I guess I'll let him off the hook. "It was Major Bei Fu. _The_ Bei Fu."

Willy frowned. "How'd _you_ know it was here? I'd seen her before. Did you?"

"Not in person," I said through clenched teeth. Not in anger. It minimized the foulness that could get in my mouth. "But it's pretty hard to mistake that staff. And then there was what we talked about."

"So this was one of those secret meaning things, right?"

I nodded. The fewer words I had to say, the better.

"So when she was talking to you about coming to Grindstone and not Cutwood and all that stuff about course records, she was really...what?"

"Giving me something."

"What's that?"

Even shin deep in the foulest smelling stuff I thought I'd ever smell, I let Willy see my teeth. "A challenge."

"You are no longer the weak little boys and girls you were when you first got here. As of today, you are soldiers of the Earth Kingdom Army. You should look upon the uniforms you now bare as marks of your endurance, your grit, your determination, and most importantly of the strength that represents the very heart of the Earth Kingdom," bellowed one of the Council of Five. Didn't care to remember his name. I was too busy rubbing my being at the official commencement in the face of Takei. He had barely taken his dagger throwing eyes off me. I made a little game about how many faces I could make at him before he'd react.

Willy Wu, who through some small miracle made it through, leaned over and whispered in my ear, "You've got a lot of guts doing that, Tsu-Yan."

"What can he do now? Latrine duty until infinity? Besides, I'm at the top of my class. He has to play nicey-nice," I said back, not bothering with the whisper.

After all the council finished their little spiel, the Earth King came up to we did the honorary chuck your hats in the air while shouting "For the Kingdom!" You know, the usual habber-blabber. I got the usual insincere congratulations from a few people that I'm sure resented me. One of them was my brother. But just before I went to celebrate at the nearest pub, a familiar voice called me.

"You beat my records, private. All of them," Bei Fu's voice came. "Well done."

I turned to see her arms folded, intelligent, regarding eyes pressing down on me. I bowed at the waist. "Technically, I didn't beat your Kwan stand record. They stopped doing it after that one guy broke both his legs. Then it happened a few more times after that."

"I don't doubt you would've gotten that one too. You've got some potential, private."

"I don't know about all of that. Once I'm fully part of the army, I'll be just another man and his spear."

She shook her head. "Not true at all. You're destined for greater things than you realize, private," she said with an odd glint in her eyes.

I frowned slightly. "If you say so." I noticed the staff on her back. How it gold in color with a few jewels embedded in the haftwork. It looked more like decorative piece you'd find in some fancy person's house. But a few notices, sublte dings and so forth denoted the staff as far more than decorative. "I'm going to be getting a custom spear made just for me, you know?

Her eyebrows raised. "Oh really? One day, I'd like to see how well you handle it," she said, her voice dropping to a near purr. It made me feel…a little uncomfortable.

I hid that discomfort with a smirk and purposefully turned the comment into another challenge, just in case it hadn't been already. "You may not want that. I might just beat you."

She smiled now, it was a warm and pleasant thing. "I'm looking forward to it. But don't get cocky, Private Tsu-Yan." Then she nodded. "I won't keep any more of your time. Go enjoy yourself."

"I will," I said, bowing, then she turned and strode away.

I was flying high, I suppose. I was thinking of what this specialty made spear would look like. I was thinking of what would happen if the rumors of a rebellion in the Fire Nation became fact. I thought of what would happen if I were deployed. And then I got frustrated because it never seemed to come to a conclusion. I was just left with more questions and unknowns than answers. So much was uncertain I guess thinking that far ahead just isn't my strong suit.

It was funny. Up until I went to Grindstone, I never really had any ambition. I just had a natural affinity for swinging around sticks. I enrolled just because that's what my family expected. But I didn't think I'd really enjoy it. But when I was presented with the challenge of besting the major's records, and what not, I don't know. It was like some unknown fire grew inside me that drove me to push my body to the limit. It was hard to explain. It was almost like things were meant to be. But I was never one to buy into all of that fate and destiny and luck stuff. Who knows if any of it were real?

But I knew one thing. I was looking forward to locking polearms with the major at some point. I had the feeling that our paths would definitely be crossing again. Who knows, maybe I'd really enjoy things from here on out.

* * *

The lopping punch made for my face. Funny. I didn't recall Mr. Fist being allowed to play with Mr. Nose. That simply couldn't do. I leaned out of the way, making my assailant lose balance. Stepping inside of his reach, I cupped my hand around the back of his head and slammed his face into stone table. Spinning on my heels, I carried through the momentum, turned, and walked back to the bar.

"Drinks on him," I slurred, gesturing blithely at the now witless drunk on the ground behind me with one hand and holding up his change purse with the other. It drew a string of cheers from the patrons who all began to group around the bar while I threw the purse at the barkeep who caught it with a blank look on his face. What, was he drunk too? Tch. I must be the only undrunk one…dedrunk…undrunk, no, said that already. What was I trying saying? Forget it.

Standing back by their buddy was still whatshisname's goons. They looked torn between running away with their tails between their legs and running away with their tails between their legs. Or is that the same thing? So they're torn between two of the same options? Idiots.

I grabbed my mug. I had to try a few times. I held it out to the flunkies. "C'mon guys," I beckoned. "Knock back a few until he wakes up. No one will-" I hiccupped. "-tell him."

Or I think that's what I said. I could've said something like, "See this cup? I'm going to shove it down one of your throats then make the other guy pull it out."

Hard to tell. Those are quite similar sentences, you see.

Either way, they dragged their buddy out of the bar as I washed the brew down. They wobbled side to side as they did so. Heh. Drunky filths.

I waved the barkeep to top me off.

He shook his head 'No'.

I blinked at him. And made the motion again. The guy must not have heard me. Heard me motioning him. With my hand. That makes sense, right? Yeah it did.

Again he shook his head. "No, kid. I'm cutting you off. Go home," he growled

"Can he do that?" I asked the empty bar stool next to me. I stared blearily as the stool didn't answer me. Arrogant bar stool. It must have eaten the guy who was sitting there. Correction, then: Arrogant, _man-eating _bar stool.

The barkeep snorted then went back to cleaning mugs, ignoring me.

I glared at the back of his head. This ought to work. A moment passed and nothing happened. Damn. He's immune. Let's try the voice again.

"Hey!"

Nothing.

A guy came out of nowhere and said in my ear, "That guy you just beat up was his friend and a business partner, moron."

I hiccupped again. "And why's that matter?"

The guy shook his head and flicked a disgusted wave of his hand, "Whatever, get your own self in more trouble."

I tried again, but louder. "Hey!"

Still nothing. A part of me noticed that the door to the bar was opened by one of the patrons even though no one was leaving or entering. But a larger part of me was getting slightly agitated. And I tried to think of the best way to tell him that. My body choose for me. I lunged across the bar at him, ready to give him a fist full of mild agitation .

I guess this guy was used to that. The barkeep gestured and the stone bar rose up in front of me. I went face first into an improvised wall. Ow, I guess. After that, I don't recall much until I was thrown out the pub onto the streets of Ba Sing Se. Good thing I was so steel minded, or I would've been in a heap of pain. Or maybe it was just all the booze.

A heartbeat afterward, my spear came flying out and landed blade first into the ground. Inches from my crotch.

I looked down numbly and tried to connect the previous event to why I felt relieved. I gave up on that and waved at the guy standing in the doorway. It was the barkeep.

"Thanks for givin' my spear back," I slurred.

He answered me by shutting the door in my face.

The guy whose face I cracked must've been important. No bar in this section of the Middle Ring would let me in now. Something about he worked for some big time crime lord and that no one wants to be around me when the crap storm comes to rain on my head. I could never follow those hokey crime dramas. All I know is that word sure travels fast, don't it? Or maybe I travel pretty slow.

Ba Sing Se. Worst city ever.

Who once said that? Was it me? Maybe. Probably. Definitely. I said that. The only place where you can live all your life here, never set foot outside the walls, spend every day here, and could still be kidnapped and dumped somewhere, and after you wake up, not know where the court in the city you are.

That's why it's the perfect place to hide from the government. Unless it's the Dai Li. They can find you. That's their specialty, finding people in Ba Sing Se. Don't mess with them. Even I wouldn't do that, and I'm badass. But non-Dai Li entities? The cops? Absolutely. As a result, there's more criminals on the streets at night than rats. I think I was pick pocketed twice. Which meant I actually was pick pocketed at least six times total.

Suckers. I'm dirt poor. Unless they accept pieces of lint and scraps of cloth that people use to blow their nose in. In that case, they're rich and I've been ripped off. Oh well. They must need it more than-

My spear disappeared from my hand. A black pineapple was streaking up the street going the other way, behind me.

Wait. That's not good, is it? Nah. Not good. I think I should stop him. Definitely need to stop him. Oh. Would you look at that. I'm already going after him. Good ol' body. Keeping up with things before my brain does.

So. I'm running after a pineapple. Then I nearly run into the ground. Huh.

_What idiot put Ba Sing Se on a boat_, I wondered, sprinting over the side to side rocking ground. Twice I nearly blundered into a pile of trash. Gah. I'm not a fleet of foot kinda guy even if the largest city in the world was wobbling around. But this was ridiculous. This kid was fast. Very fast. Bastard was going to get away with my spear.

To the courts with that.

The thief rounded a corner. Nearly colliding with somebody, I cut through a wall-less restaurant. You know, one of those places that are too indecisive to have an open air place, or just couldn't afford the walls. But they splurged on furnishing and got a crap ton of chairs and tables instead. I knocked over chairs and crashed into a counter top, but I split the distance and came within an arm's length.

"Gimme back my long 'n' pointy!" I shouted, reaching out for running pineapple. But on closer inspection, it was just a kid with a weird head of hair. And he had these weird shiny black bands around his upper arms and ankles. Literally a kid, maybe no older than 8 or 9. But the kid was quick like a cat-gator. He let out a squeak when he saw me and spun away from me like a wide eyed top. Damn wobbly city. I missed, stepped on a banana peel or something and tumbled into a garbage pile. Now I was stinking. If I were drunk, I think there's a phrase for that. To be drunk and smell awful. What was it? Oh yeah. I'd be a politician.

But enough thinking of my future career as a lawyer. I need to find the guy that stole from me. Oh. Lucky, lucky me. The guy ran into a dead end. But now it's all dark and I can't see nothin'. Oh well. I got to my feet -eventually- and made my way down the alley. My head started thundering in my head. Which didn't make sense, but I was getting too pissed to care.

I was halfway down the alley before I stopped and looked blearily around me. Nothing but more garbage and closed up windows. There was also a medium sized wall. Medium means it can be 50 feet high, right? Unless the kid was an Airbender, no way he could've jumped or climbed it. Not with that spear. Unless he _was_ an Airbender. Avatar Aang was dead wasn't he? He didn't come back from the dead to steal my spear, did he? Damn zombie avatar and his petty thievery. Zombies had no business in Ba Sing Se. That's more Omashu's thing.

But enough of the undead. Where was my spear? Damn. It had to be around here right? Maybe I should whistle. My spear would answer me like a trained animal. Wait. No. That's ridiculous. Spears aren't animals. But what about the spear bird? That's a animal and a spear…like thing. Oh, what the court, why not? I let out a crisp whistle in 3 short bursts. And listened. Huh. Then I lunged behind another garbage can and grabbed the kid by the scruff of his neck.

Zombie Avatar Aang sure must've decayed since being dead. He was all brown skinned and his tattoos were gone. And he was a perfectly live and well boy that wasn't Avatar Aang at all. Crafty zombie.

The kid started lashing out kicks at me. Hard ones. Good thing my steely mind had pained the numb. I mean, pained the numb. I mean…oh whatever.

"Stop that you…little…pineapple…thing," I eloquently said.

"Let me go!" he demanded. He? Was this a boy? His voice was very high pitched.

"The courts," I swore. "I hope I didn't sound like that pre-puberty."

"I said put me down, you stinking also-ran!" the he-she spat.

I shook him a little, knocking aside kicks that were pretty forceful. "Oi. You've got a lot of nerve saying I stink. You ever smell yourself, talking pineapple, zombie Avatar he-she?"

The kid stopped struggling briefly to wrinkle up his she-nose. "Huh?"

"Bah. Forget it. What do you think you're doing stealing my spear?"

"Let me go!" s/he shrieked, his/her voice cracking.

"Aw. Don't tell me that widdle transvestite toddler is gonna-" I hiccupped. "-cry."

"I'm not a little transfer topper." The kid sniffed. "Let me go," he said weakly, and a hand went to his cheek to wipe a tear away. He sniffed again. He was one small step from balling his eyes out. Oh goody.

I sighed. Then set him down, but didn't let go. "Stop crying," I snapped, jabbing my finger into his chest

The kid blinked up at me with cloudy yellow eyes.

I frowned. He reminded me of someone, but my brain was too slow to pick up on it right now. "Dry off those tears," I told him. He responded, trying to wipe them, but too late. The waterworks were already leaking. Maybe he's a waterbender instead. With yellow eyes? I don't know why but that fact stuck out. "You're a man aren't you? Right?" I still wasn't sure. "Dry up those tears. Don't cry for something that's your own fault. You don't want to get in a situation like this again, don't run and hide. I would've never caught you if you didn't stop. If you're going to run, keep running. Fast as you are, should learn to trust your abilities, silly kid."

Vaguely wondering why I'm giving the little thief tips on how to get away after stealing something and still clutching his dark red tunic, I retrieved my spear from behind the garbage. It stunk too now. Great. Then I led the kid back to the street. "Now. Why were you taking my spear, kid? And why are you even out this late?"

Still trying to wipe the tears away, the kid started sucking on his bottom lip. And again I frowned.

"Well, whatever the reason," I pausing to hiccup again. "You don't do that. You don't take spears. This thing is dangerous. What if you fell with your speedy little self? You could've died again, zombie boy."

The kid's head snapped up to me again, a puzzled look on his face. "Huh?"

"Bah. Nevermind. But are you going to answer me? What were you doing?"

The kid looked away. Then at the spear. Then away again.

I frowned. I tried to make a connection, but my mind was bogged down. "Okay then. Where's your parents at?"

The kid abruptly looked up at me. "No! Please! Don't tell him!"

"Don't tell me what?" rumbled a deep, basso voice ahead of me.

It was a man with a complexion matching the kid, a bald pate, a well trimmed black beard, an eye patch, a hardened expression on his face, and a body that looked like he was smuggling bricks beneath his skin. He was staring with his one good eye at the boy.

The boy gasped. "Dad." Then he started trying to pull away from me.

I blinked at the man myself. I recognized him. But, the flow of knowledge was slowed by the brew flowing through my blood. Knowledge was trying to fight upstream, I guess. Knowledge was not losing the winning. Winning. Blood. Something is there I know it.

His eye settled on me. "Has my son bothered you?"

"Uh," I said with a measure of genius lacing my voice. Or was that drunkenness?

The man's eye narrowed, then he grunted. He stepped forward. And I realized he was quite tall, 6'4" at least. Some part of my brain must've still been working right, because I released the kid and took a step back. Though the kid had been trying to pull away from me, being within arm's reach of the man had frozen the kid solid.

"Take him home," the man said, looking directly at me.

"Huh?" I said with all the intellectual prowess of a aeronautical engineer. "Where is home?"

"Yes, milord," murmured a wiry man his own complexion split between mine and big Eyepatchy here. I hadn't even glimpsed the guy before now. But I think I recognized him too. He stepped forward and took up the scared stiff boy by the hand. The kid drug his feet a bit before lopping into a run. He was glad to be leaving, but I knew the tone, remembrance piercing through the drunken haze.

That kid was gonna get it.

Yet, for some reason, I didn't get why the big man was staring at me right now. Shouldn't he be going home with his thief of a son?

"You're Van Tsu-Yan," he stated. Not a question. A statement of obvious fact.

That jolted me part way sober. Then it incensed me, dragging me back into the haze. Funny thing about when I drink too much. I tend to forget things like common sense in favor of blind emotion.

Acting on nothing but impulse, the dumb kind, I lashed out at the big man. "Don't call me that!" I snarled. I tried to brain him over the head with the back end of my spear.

Except it wasn't the back end, it was the sharp end. And the blade was about to stab remove a significant portion of his skull. And, I'm not much of a doctor, but I don't think humans do so well in that circumstance.

I'm no expert. Wait. Actually I am. I think. But this probably wasn't going to be goo-

* * *

"He's waking up. Finally," someone said. A female's voice. A rather young one too.

"That's quite the lump you put on his head, milord," chuckled another voice, this time male.

A deep voice sighed. "Leave us. I'd rather you not confuse him further."

"Okay, daddy," the female said. There was the sound of shuffling footsteps then a closed door.

I opened my eyes and welcomed in a heaping headache as the world swirled into focus. I was on a bedroll, a very nice bedroll, in a room, a very nice room. As consciousness got through my pounding head, I heard a scraping, grinding sound. I knew that sound well.

"Stop touching my spear," I garbled, my hand gingerly touching the bandage on my forehead. Damn. There was a large lump there.

There was no answer. Just more scraping.

I swung my feet off the bed, moving carefully. I had a head injury, and I was hung over. What did that make today? Wednesday?

Take me to court, already.

I looked around until saw the source of the scraping. The back of "Eyepatchy" and I could see the back end of my spear laid out in front of him. He was in front of an open window. It must have been midday or so. Which meant I was out for at least twelve hours.

"What are you doing? Why are you doing?" I asked him without getting up. I'd be a minute before I felt coordinated enough to do that.

After a moment of silence, Eyepatchy said, "You let it become dull. So I'm sharpening it. You let it get dirty. So I'm cleaning it. That's what you do with instruments. You take care of them."

"That's what I'm supposed to do though," I replied. "That's my spear."

"That it is," he said simply.

"Then why are you cleaning it?"

Another moment of silence, as he turned the spear over and began sharpening the other side. "Hospitality. A guest in my household deserves proper respect."

"Proper respect? A guest? When did that happen?"

"After you tried to attack me." A beat later he added, "And I knocked you out."

I snorted. "You say it so casually. Like it was hardly any effort. If I had been sober, I could've killed you."

"I did. It wasn't. You weren't. You wouldn't. Here you are."

I frowned at the back of his head. Trying to think of a comeback, but my headache made that worth too much effort. I let my head hang down, rubbing the stiffness in my neck. I hadn't slept on something with pillows in weeks. "You should've just left me in the gutter, Master Kumara."

"You remember my name," he murmured. He held up my spear, the blade catching in the light. "Good. Good." I don't know if that last part was to me or not. Master Kumara could very easily be talking to the weapon.

_Or should I say instrument?_

"I'll manage," I muttered. "I've taken a few shots to the head before."

"It shows."

A long pause stretched. Visions of victorious assault went through my head. Then the correct vision of a painful assault went through my head. Eventually, I decided to try moving, so I stood up and made for the door. Right foot was going in front of left foot well enough, I guess.

"You're forgetting something," he said when my hand was inches from the door handle.

At first I thought he meant my shirt and pants, which I just noticed I wasn't wearing, me down to just my underwear. But something about his tone made me think that wasn't it. I grabbed the handle. "No, I'm not. Keep it. I don't need it anymore."

He let out a low grunt. "If you leave without it, then this is going into the furnace."

I blinked then looked back at him as he began rubbing the haft down. "What?"

"I don't repeat myself, Van."

You had to know him, I guess. But Master Kumara treasures his creations. All of them. Him saying he'd throw the spear into a fire is like a father saying he'll scar his own son for life. Maybe it was a firebender thing. But either way, the Kumara I know isn't anything like Fire Lord Ozai. Well. He hasn't burned his son. To the best of my knowledge.

"I don't understand? You don't want it?"

Another long pause. "I create and own instruments, not weapons. Once an instrument of my creation has been stained by the blood of another I no longer can claim it. This is now a weapon and it was made for you, Van. I will not keep it under my household without its owner. Neither will I discard it to be taken by another. If this does not serve any future use to you, then I shall destroy it."

"Even after cleaning and sharpening it?"

"I've cleaned and sharpened countless instruments before destroying them." He paused, as if he were acknowledging to himself how little sense that made. " It is what I do. It is who I am."

I couldn't grasp a mind like that. To just accept a bizarre trait like that without a second thought. To just sweep it under the rug and move on. But then, maybe that's why he was a master. His thoughts weren't like my thoughts. I guess men his age were just like that.

Say. Speaking of men his age…

My eyes widened and I spat out a curse. I ran to the window opposite the one before Kumara, and looked at the stable.

"I have not alerted your household," Kumara said. "They do not know you are here."

My mouth hung open. "What? Why not?"

"You are my guest. I will not do anything that would be undesirable to you. If you wish me to get them, then I can. And with ease."

I peered at him. Kumara was a family friend. Since the war ended, he and my…that man have been close, especially once they moved practically next door. He knows they're looking for me right now. Why wouldn't he tell them?

Doing that thing masters do, he somehow sensed my thoughts without even looking at me, even if I were his guest. Which makes no sense to being with. "I won't offer you my opinion of what transpired of the trial."

I felt my back stiffen at the memory and I must've still been a little drunk or something. Because I wanted to try to beat his head in again. But, I don't want to get my ass handed to me three times in one day.

He continued, "Nor will I tell you what you should or should not do. What you do from here on is not my concern, Van."

I sniffed my armpits. And noticed that my shirt was neatly folded beside the bedroll. "Is that why you bathed me too? Not your concern?"

"I didn't bathe you. Genshiro did."

I shuddered. "Old man Genshi? Awww jeez!" I felt dirty all of a sudden. "That's disgusting!"

"Smelling like a septic pit is disgusting," Kumara countered. Then as if the previous exchange never happened, said "You are at a point in your life where your actions are you own. Giving you clean clothes, maintaining your instrument, and a bath can't be construed as aid or hindering you."

After a moment, I snorted. "I feel bad for your kids. Having to put up with your Zen double talk crap."

"My children are not relevant." Though his voice was the same as it has been, smooth and disinterested, something about it told me he took offense with me. I thought of what would happen if he attacked _me_ with same gusto as I attacked him last night.

I cleared my throat to suppress the second shudder that went through me. "So, why'd the little spitfire take my spear?"

For the first time, Kumara emoted outwardly, letting out a low breath. "My son has found his rebellious streak early. He recognized your spear while running about when he shouldn't have. My guess is he thought stealing it from you would affect me in some fashion. With each passing day he reminds me and more of…" His voice trailed off. "Forgive him for troubling you."

I nodded. "That's the real reason you took me in as your guest. To make up for that." I let out a small smile. "And he's rebellious huh? That must be why he's listening in on us when I bet he's supposed to be grounded."

A tiny voice somewhere nearby let out a squeak, then I heard scuttling footsteps over the grass. They disappeared quickly.

Now I remembered who the kid reminded me of. And a little smile crossed my face. But then, I wasn't that much of a crybaby back then, was I?

I quickly decided not to think too much on the answer.

Kumara looked over his shoulder briefly. Then, murmured something to himself. All I could make out was the word 'potential.'

Frowning, I went back to the bedroll and sat down. I reached for the rest of my clothes and slipped them on. No one said anything.

"I am finished," Kumara said after a while. Letting out a slight his of breath, he stood up, holding the spear before him. Then he whipped it left and right, before twirling it about, continuing the left and right motion. The spear spinning under and over his arms, passing around his chest, flowing from one hand to the next. It came to a sudden stop in precisely the same pose as when he started. And in the confined space, hemmed in by the wall, he didn't so much as scratch it.

I smiled bitterly at the display. Just goes to show how far I had to go. Master Kumara rarely made spears, yet he handled it with far more skill than I did.

He stepped forward and whistled three times crisply. The spear let out an audible hum as the metal resonated with the whistles. He gently, delicately set the spear down before me.

"Genshiro has prepared a meal and it will be here shortly."

I shook my head. "Tell him to keep it. I don't want it."

Kumara regarded me for a moment, then nodded. "If that is your wish, then I will tell him," he turned and strode from the room. But just before he shut the door behind him, he paused. "It is none of my concern, Van…"

I snorted. "But?"

"…self-loathing is a horrible way to walk the path of life. No action you perform will have any meaning, will have any positive outcome. You are destined for greater things than you realize, Van."

That made my eyebrows raise. Someone once said those exact words to me before. Someone that opened themselves up to me in a way not many have. That someone said that it was what fascinated the person the most about me.

"Find peace within your own heart. Only then will you be set free and allowed to move on." He paused another beat, then said, "Or you will be dead before you're 25."

Then he was gone.

Looking back, I should've listened to him. I should've thought intently on his words. But I was young. I mean, I still am young, but I was young_er. _And with the spear laid out like that -the spear I have used to kill but one death didn't happen soon enough. It was the one remnant of what I once was. And while I should only be thinking of what Master Kumara said, the sage advice, I couldn't think of anything but those repeated words. And those words echoed in my head, from a voice far softer and sensual and feminine. Those words became screams. Those screams. Those bloodcurdling screams. Of agony. Of fear. And the life that was lost thanks to me. Me. Destined for great things? Me?

Yeah right.

So…I took my spear and went to the boss of the man whose face I broke in the other night. And become the enforcer for Ba Sing Se's second biggest crime boss.

The first thing I ever did after I threw away my family name and everything else that came with it. The responsibilities, the life I led, all of it. I'd get swallowed up in the other side of the system and maybe I'd find something fun to do. What I wound up doing was making him mad enough to try to kill me. So I ran to a different part of Ba Sing Se and worked with the biggest crime boss. I was moving up in the world. But, I got the wrong person killed and he wanted me dead too. After that, I spent the better part of my days doing odd jobs for pocket change. It wasn't long before I finally had to deal with the hits out on me.

I was pursued all the way to the Shi Wong Desert where I thought for certain I was going to die. Until Xin Mao picked me up. The rest you already know.

That was me.

Van. A talented warrior, veteran of Fire Nation rebellions, and all around pain in the neck for any authority figure.

Yeah. A total fool, right?

Maybe if I had listened to those people before, wade wiser decisions, I wouldn't be facing down a hoard of vicious man-eating beetles and their near airship sized queen thing along with a psychotic teenager bent on overthrowing the Earth Kingdom with said army of beetles. And meeting the most bizarre of people along the way.

Now, I had a heavy decision to make and little chance of succeeding, but this is what fate and luck have given me. Or rather, this is what I have given myself. They said I was destined for greater things than I realized. I suppose this was what they meant.

It's funny almost. I thought they were all talking about just my spearmanship all this time.

Funny how life leads you to the least likely of places sometimes.

And then a little girl hands you a spear and tells you to "Fight".


	19. Ch 19: The Duel

_Chapter 19: The Final Duel_

"At a loss of words? Unsurprising," Mal Kha taunted. He waved his hand over the horde. "This is the result, Van. This is what I've strived for."

"How? How is this possible? How could you have done this and no one have found out?" Siyo asked, staring at the horde same as I was.

"It's as I said. I meticulously planned and organized everything. Though not as perfectly executed as I would like. I was found out at times by unfortunate miners or wayward travelers or simply nosy agents.." He looked at us with darkened eyes. "But I made it work to my benefit in one way or another. In fact, your dear sister Lin was one who chanced upon me. Quite early on. But circumstances were in my favor. And hers as well."

"When? How?" Siyo demanded. "And why? Tell me why, sister. Why are you doing this?"

A tense silence stretched.

"My Sovereign?" Lin asked.

"It's okay. Tell her," Mal said with a nod.

"It was when I was on a field exercise for the rangers," Lin began immediately.

"That must have been…" Siyo said.

"That's right. It was a month or so after she died," Lin said, her venomous gaze flicking to me. "I'd just finished basic training before. And that point it was either enter into active duty or stay hurt and broken for the rest of my life. I had to do something constructive. I hoped I could find normalcy. But the exercise meant lots of silence and movement in the wilderness and mountains. I was left with even more time with my thoughts. And I couldn't even think straight anymore." Eyes dripping with hatred settled on me. "I couldn't understand why _he_ was allowed to walk away free. Why someone could be responsible for so much pain wasn't punished. And even when my commanding officer had us doing tracking drills, I was distracted with those thoughts. I wasn't paying close enough attention to my surroundings. I walked right into that mineshaft.

"When I awoke, I had multiple scrapes and bruises, a broken leg, and a concussion. And couldn't see. I called for help. But there was never any answer. I did everything I could to stay alive. I treated my broken leg as best I could in complete darkness. I licked the dew off the walls for water. Tired to look for the exit, but in the silence, shambling about in constant agony, made even worse by the effects of the concussion, it seemed hopeless. I thought I was going to die. Alone. I wanted nothing more than to see her face again. I didn't want to leave you alone either, dear sister. But no one knew where I was and I could've been in the center of the earth for all I knew. Licking the foul walls and no means to cleanse my cuts and bruises, I caught fever. Eventually the accumulation of injuries and pain grew to be too much and I passed out.

"When I came to, I was bathed in warmth and my crude bandages made of torn up strips of my uniform had been replaced by proper gauze and wrapped. It was Mal Kha, my Sovereign. He asked me what I was doing there, how I'd gotten hurt. And about what I'd been saying in the midst of a fever dream. He confided in me how the Earth Kingdom had been twisted and corrupted. And how he wanted to change it. And he showed he _could_ change it."

I could see Siyo's expression soften as Lin described what happened to her. Most of what had happened bore similarities to what had happened between us. Both ways in fact. The first time I'd been slipped a drug in my beer and chatted away with Siyo about…I still don't quite know what I told her, and then the other way around when she tried to kill me after being wounded by one of Mal Kha's beetles and nearly dying.

"It was this," Lin waved out over the horde. "When I saw this I knew that he had found a way to overthrow the foolishly inept confederate monarchy, that traipses along with nary due assiduousness for the truncated masses, denied rudimentary accoutrements."

Siyo's brow creased.

Lin continued. "But with my Sovereign, The Luminous Ones' followers, our horde, and his special-"

"My special ambition," Mal cut in. "I have all the tools I need at my disposal. And I've neutralized my greatest immediate threats and Ba Sing Se will never see us coming."

Siyo glanced over to me. I didn't meet her eyes. I kept staring forward, at the massive egg spewing creature. And what lay beyond it.

Siyo snorted. "Get over yourself, you little brat. You're smart, I'll give you that, but you're still in over your head. I don't know how you can control them, but it doesn't matter. Even if you can control all of them, what will you do? March them up the Ba Sing Se on foot? You'll be spotted long before you reach the outer wall."

Mal smiled. "You should really leave those sort of deductions to Van. He's more keen than you. He must know the most logical way to invade a city like Ba Sing Se. In fact, I'm sure that's what he's looking at right now. Isn't that right?"

I said nothing.

Mal's jaw clenched. "Fine. If you have nothing to say..." Then he stepped forward. And backhanded Siyo across the mouth. Her head twisted sharply with the blow, it happened so suddenly and violently, she didn't even cry out.

Before I could even think twice, I surged at him, snarling. But the goon holding me pulled me back. Mal Kha casually wiped the flecks of blood from his hand. "Well. You aren't completely catatonic? Good. Now. Why don't you share what you just saw then?"

Siyo, slowly worked her head back around, her jaw being rolled loosely as she did, checking to see if it was broken. She started staring knives into Mal. She was okay. But seeing her hit like that... I had to calm down. I had to calm down. It's too soon. No matter how much I wanted to, no matter how many things I saw made me want to act.

I had to wait.

But I for damn sure wouldn't let Mal hurt Siyo again. I let out a breath. "Tunnels."

"Tunnels?" Siyo asked.

"He's going to keep the horde underground and burrow right under the walls," I muttered the words feeling thick and heavy on my tongue.

"Old Ba Sing Se," Siyo breathed.

Mal smile smugly again. "Now you catch on. And the beautiful part is that there are tunnels of badgermoles throughout this area of the continent we can make use of that leave less trouble for my diggers. This was truly meant to happen, wouldn't you agree, Van?"

I clenched my teeth over a remark. This was getting harder and harder, but I couldn't let him bait me. I just had to wait as long as I could. "Whatever," I grated.

Lin cleared her throat unsubtly.

Mal glanced at her. "Growing impatient, my subordinate?"

"Not at all, my Sovereign. It's just…"

"By all means, speak your mind."

"Well. I can't help but…inquire why after drawing attention to their stalling tactics earlier that you're now letting such a great time elapse. The first leg of tunnels are ready. And we await your marching orders. I feel this is…unnecessary. They have no reason to know any of this. Especially not…" She trailed off in disgust, not even wishing to acknowledge me.

Mal patted her on the shoulder. "I'm aware of that, my subordinate. And believe me, I'm not at all stalling myself. It's just that immediately after I had said that, I remembered there was a loose end that needed to be neutralized. A minor annoyance I couldn't allow to alter the equation if you will." Mal suddenly looked up and to the side. "Ah. And it seems that one of our initiates finally succeeded. Please, come down and show them."

Our captors turned us around so we could see a man riding a beetle drop down from the shadow shrouded ceiling. No. It wasn't a beetle he was riding. It was different from the others. It was smaller. Maybe half the size of the other beetles It didn't have the scything jaws. Its jaws were much smaller. Its legs were longer and spindlier. It was sandy brown along it's segmented body and its head was a much darker brown. It had long prickly antennae on its head. And what most set it apart was a tiny chitinous tube just beneath its head and jaws.

The rider, whose clothing looked vaguely familiar, reached behind him and threw something metal and sharp that thunked into the ground. It was badly mangled. Holes had been eaten through it, eaten through metal. Blood, red and orange, stained the blade. The handle was mostly gone, eaten away. All that remained was a nub of metal and a scrap of the material used for the handle grip.

Siyo sucked in a breath when she saw it. "No."

The rider gave the termite like creature a kick in the abdomen and the creature and the creature reared back with a high pitched trill and from the tube beneath its head spewed out a green liquid in a mist. Everything the mist coated began to dissolve, metal and stone and all. In seconds, the axe was gone in a acidic slop eaten into the ground.

Hyung's axe.

Hyung had been holding the entrance to the mine against any possible attack. I now noticed a few long slashes along the creature's body. One of its legs were gone as well. The rider himself looked mussed, his clothes ruffled and even cut. Hyung didn't go down easy. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes at the thought and how senseless it felt.

I felt responsible, even though it was his own choice. No one made him do it. But no one certainly tried to stop him either. But it made sense to, Siyo vouched for him and I would trust her judgment. But it doesn't matter now, does it? Hyung didn't like me for what I was, what I am, but he was able to put that aside. And he was a capable warrior with that battleaxe. He deserved better than to die at the hands of a bunch of anarchists.

It also highlighted that Hyung wasn't the only person that died needlessly. A whole host of people that only sought to keep the Earth Kingdom were safe. It was a bit selfish, I guess, but I couldn't help but hurt for Siyo. She'd lost so much as well. It all made not acting all the more difficult.

"And with that, the last little vestige of hope dies, Van. How does it feel?" Does it feel good to know an ally of your precious Siyo is gone?" Mal's voice came into my thoughts. "Probably the same way I felt when my subordinates found your little trick with the book and the blasting jelly caps back in the underground base. Which was very clever of you. Very devious. And what about subordinates doing recon work out in the field? Or my cousin you flung to her death? I wasn't about to let you die before at least letting you experience that. But you aren't allied with them in any case. Though I'm sure you'd take seeing _her_ die more so, wouldn't you?"

My heart leapt in my chest. I couldn't keep that much from my face no matter how hard I tried. So I didn't even bother. I lunged at Mal again. "Touch her and I swear I'll-"

Mal slugged me in the stomach. The air was driven from my lungs, but the bastard wasn't all the way through puberty yet. I barely coughed at all and didn't stop glaring at him.

"You'll do what? I could have you and her both killed in an instant," Mal spat.

"My Sovereign," Lin said, her voice tight.

Mal shot her a look, and she seemed to relent a bit. "But fortunately for you, I won't kill the family of my subordinate. Not unless she forces me to. But, the good fortune for you ends now, this is the end." He strode away from me, towards the edge of the rock face above his horde. To his lackies which had remained perfectly silent, including the mounted rider who was hanging near the darkest part of the alcove he said, "Tazu, Siku, Shang Min, time to load up the provisions. We've got a long trek ahead of us. Take Siyo with the other prisoners and make sure she's bound good. Ando, you're with me. We will bring the digger-mites with the others. Dismissed."

"At once, my Sovereign," all of his lackies said in unison and they set about their duties. The one that had been riding the digger-mite got closer.

"Ando?" I blurted out.

As he rode the digger-mite past me, I hopped back as it snapped at my shins. He reached up and flicked off the head wrapping, and gave me a dismissive glance once over. It was the same look. The same guy. The same jet black hair in a topknot. A former lackey to Xin Mao from back when the world had fewer giant killer beetles and more fat, obnoxious bosses (or maybe nothing had changed). And didn't say anything to me. And it was a good thing he was focused on me, because he didn't see Siyo on the other side. Siyo recognized him too. Oh yes. But she said nothing, not with her mouth.

I don't know how I knew, but I knew Siyo had just made a promise to herself. And I suddenly didn't want to be wearing Ando's topknot right about now.

"And I, my Sovereign?" Lin asked, brimming with delight and anticipation. "What of me?"

I took in a deep breath. I knew what was coming. I knew it cold. And I didn't like it one bit.

Mal looked back over his horde, and gestured to the ground. A stone platform bent out over the edge of the small cliff face and he stepped onto it. "I leave Van's fate in your hands, Lin. Do with him what you like. I want us ready to leave as soon as possible." The platform started to lower him down. "Enjoy yourself, this is the moment you've been waiting for."

"I will. My Sovereign," Lin said with a grin. "I will."

* * *

Lin waited until Siyo had been loaded up with the other prisoners, the two small children from the mining town (no, neither of them were Lyra, I didn't check, but I just knew), the mystery woman with the wounded leg that had been captured pretending to be Lin during Mal's assault on the Siyo's not-so-secret underground base, and the against all odds still unconscious Kensei. They took all of the provisions had been loaded onto carts and brought down to Mal Kha and they brought them through the horde of still unhatched eggs and active beetles. I made a special note where all the items I'd carried in here were on the cart. Just before Siyo was taken away, our eyes met. I didn't avoid it. She knew what was coming too. I saw the silent plea in her eyes. I held steady and nodded, but with a lot of apprehension. I don't know how she took it though. She disappeared from sight down the earthbent lift.

We were alone. Me and Lin.

Lin began pacing in front of me, her expression blank. Her staff holstered in a harness not unlike my own, her steps measured and graceful. She'd laid my spear between us. She didn't cut my restraints off. She didn't need to. I had been free of them since not long after I was tied up and I let the ropes fall to the ground behind me. But from how she reacted, Lin already knew that, was expecting that. Which meant she knew where I'd learned that trick as well.

I looked down. My spear was laying right there for me. Behind me was the other level in the alcove. A 25 foot high wall, and the opening that lead to the stairs that we were lead in here with. The wall was sheer and unclimbable except for the mechanical lift machine.

My spear was the exact distance from me I needed it to be. I could do my practiced roll and recover maneuver. An exit was right behind me. I could escape, run away and get away from all of this, couldn't I? It was the perfect opportunity. And every muscle in my body was screaming at me to do it. To take that opportunity and run with it. I could feel myself start to shake. My fingers twitching for the spear, for the security holding back in my hands would give me. The one thing I'd had with me all this time. The one thing that's been a constant through all the trials and tribulations. I just needed that and I could be out of here. Leave the land of nightmarish beetles and psychotic teenagers and eerily devoted followers behind.

I'm not much at plans. I'm not the best schemer. Not a great strategist. I hate to admit it, but Mal Kha was right. When I try to plan my days out, things just fall apart and I wind up doing the exact opposite of what I set out for. So, I don't really think before doing anything before I do it. I just do it. I just act. And I'd then try to figure things out after they've happened. That kind of policy is why my mouth often got me in trouble. Thinking before speaking is another skill I just didn't master, I guess.

So was this any different? I do have a plan now, but everything about the plan seemed…stupid. It was a ridiculous plan. And before even trying I knew a dozen different ways it could mess everything up. It was based on things I only thought I knew. Sights I only thought I'd seen. Is that any way to make a plan? It went against everything I stood for. And all of this was punctuated by the fact that I didn't _need_ to do this. This wasn't my responsibility. I was here, but only by a silly bit of misfortune after another. But I wasn't in the military anymore. I'd been dishonorably discharged, so my honor wasn't on the line and I had no obligations whatsoever.

If I turned tail and ran, who could blame me? This situation was way over my head anyway. And there were things at work here, I wish I didn't know about. This level of thing was more an Avatar's territory. And I'm no Avatar. The whole "save the world" kick, that's not my kick. That's some other guy. Maybe a taller, stronger, more handsome guy with a cooler stick. Maybe with a kind of big flowing cloak coat thing he always wears. And he could have honest to goodness magic as his weapons. Magic and his wits. That's how the heroes do it, right?

I should just leave and let that guy show up and fix this. I'm just a man and his spear. What could I do? What good am I? Why shouldn't I just turn tail and run? Why should I be expected to do something that'd be so unbelievable and improbable? Something so great…

_You're destined for greater things than you realize._

Damn it. Major. Kumara. Why did you both say that? Why would you lie like that? I'm nothing. I'm not even good enough to carry on the family lineage. What good am I? Greater things? Like what? Letting people down? Not stopping something that I know is wrong because I know it felt good anyway? Being one of the most notorious bandits in the Shi Wong Desert? Working for smugglers, mobsters, and crooks? Is that what it means to be great? If so, then I'm one the greatest man alive. Yeah right. I've lived such a wasteful, pathetic life haven't I? I can't even keep track of one little girl.

Speaking of which. Where was Lyra? I figured she would've done something spectacular by now. And just when I thought I had her style down. Had something happened to her? What if there was something that even she didn't want to face? I don't like that thought. What if she was following behind us and somehow got lost in the mines? Wait. That's right. If I do turn and run, I'd be going back into the pitch black maze. I'd never figure my way out, just like Lin herself when she fell into the mineshaft and broke her leg.

Lin. She'd been through a lot too hadn't she? All of it sparked off because of actions and inactions by me. I could understand why she'd blame me for everything. And Siyo too. Her own flesh and blood betrayed her, most of her allies are dead, and now she's being held prisoner. In small parts that was my fault too. If I hadn't chased her out of Xin Mao's tent, Mal Kha could've been stopped much sooner. Damn. I didn't realize that until now. By the spirts. So much pain I've caused. And I'm not sure how much I could ever make up, even if I tried. But…I never tried did I? I never so much as said…

"I'm sorry," I said out loud.

Lin stopped pacing. "What did you say?"

"I said…I'm sorry."

She stared at me. Then her face twisted in disgust. "You think after all you've done you can get away with an apology?"

"Not even close, actually. But… still. I'm sorry for everything. Everything that happened to you because of me. You deserved better. She deserved better."

Lin barked out a laugh. "So now _you'll_ offer me your pity? Don't make me laugh. I've had enough people doing that, telling me how great she was, coddling me like an infant. The last thing I need is for you of all people to feel sorry for me. And don't you dare talk about what I deserve. Now, make your move, you worthless scum."

I took a deep breath. The move I had wanted to make was runaway. I wanted to continue to avoid it. But, you know, I think maybe the greatness others expect from you can be smaller things, things that aren't bigger than you. Things like…forgiving your own self, maybe. And taking charge of your life and not just going through the motions. And maybe after a while a man has to look at his weaknesses seeking to overpower him and say… "No."

"No?"

"No. I'm not going to run anymore. I'm through with it. My legs are too tired. And I'm not going to dive for my spear either."

Her eyes narrowed. "So you'll just stand there and die?"

"No. I'm going to walk forward and pick it up. If you strike me down before I do, then that's how it'll be." I took a step forward. "But I doubt it."

Lin took an instinctual step back, hands gripped firmly on her staff. Her eyes watching me, expression puzzled.

Another step. She half retreated. "What are you doing?" she demanded.

"I just told you, Lin. I'm getting my spear."

She stepped forward, now standing directly over my spear and pointed the tip of her staff at me. "No. You snake, I won't let you."

I stared straight into her eyes, not daring to look away. My voice came out calm and even, almost surprising myself. "Yes, you will. You want me to."

"What?"

Another step. "That's what this is all about. It's not a coincidence you wield a near perfect replica of your mother's bo staff. You admired her, was trained by her. And I beat her in a fair, honest duel." My chest came inches from the outreached tip of her staff.

Lin backed away another step before my chest made contact. "No. You didn't. You couldn't have!"

Another step. "But you don't know for sure do you? And that's what's been eating away at you. You idolized her strength and wanted surpass her. You tried to follow in her footsteps directly." I paused to take another step. She withdrew again. Just the length of her staff wavered over my spear. I could reach it by bending over, but I still didn't dare break eye contact. I made a guess. "You went to Grindstone too. And you beat her records. But there was always that nagging fact, isn't it? That neither she nor you had topped mine."

Lin's eyes widened. The staff started to quiver. "St-stop it!"

Another step. "I beat her in a duel, I beat her marks, and in your mind, I killed her. It was like destroying her legacy. You can't let that stand, can you? You know full well that you can't let me die before you prove yourself, prove your mother, better than me. That's why you want me to pick up that spear and fight you. You need me to." I deliberately pressed against the tip. "Or you can kill me right now and never know for sure."

I saw the anger, confusion, and doubt flicker across her face. But she suddenly regained control, her expression growing into a relaxed smile. And for a moment, I thought she was about to kill me. Then she said, "Very well. Your life is already forfeit. But proving once and for all you couldn't have beaten her would be most befitting."

She took the staff away from my chest and backed away from my spear completely. I was standing directly over it. And I looked down at the spear.

I'd been through a lot, this spear and I. Lots of battles in the Fire Nation rebellions, working for various criminals and shady characters. And I dawned on me that this could be the last time I ever wielded it. I hooked a foot under it and flipped it up into my outstretched hand. I caught it and it didn't wobble or slip from my grip. That was the first time I'd ever done that move so perfectly. I'll be taken to the cave if I was going to make our what could be our last fight a pathetic one.

"I must admit. I've been thinking about doing this for a very long time," she said, her voice nearly humming.

I looked at Lin.

She'd taken her top off.

Odd that even in a time like this, I could be both grateful and a little disappointed that her chest was wrapped in cloth underneath. I couldn't help but notice that she was from head to toe covered with tight, hard muscle and without losing an ounce of femininity. She worked hard for a figure like that.

But I quickly put any unneeded thoughts out of mind. I knew what she was doing. So I did likewise. I didn't dare take my eyes off her (for combatant purposes only), so I just cut my shirt off, carefully slicing the front of my tunic off right up the middle and letting it fall behind me.

Nostalgia began creeping back. It was all so similar. I began feeling those pre-preplanned battle jitters. My hands felt slightly clammy. My shoulders and back never felt loose enough, no matter how much I rolled them. I stretched a bit, not looking away for a moment while she did likewise. And I didn't know if I'd stretched enough. I wondered what'd happen if I pulled a muscle halfway through. Even though my hair wasn't long, I worried about it getting in my eyes, and was envious of Lin's headband and the ponytail she tied her longer hair into. My breathing became something I had to consciously control so I didn't hyperventilate and get lightheaded. I went over moves I'd practiced and thought about my footwork. All the things I'd trained and tried to learn about the art.

I eyed the surroundings, taking in rocks, or dips in the floor. Sources of light. Distances to boundaries. All sorts of facts that were vital in a battle. Most people assume a battle is all about skill, power, and technique. Committing the terrain to memory was the first thing a warrior must do to succeed. That was one of the first things I was taught by the major. I was certain Lin was doing the same.

We stepped forward and faced each within each of our weapon's ranges. Her staff was longer than my spear by a half foot, and thinner. The second thing I was taught was know your opponents weapon. No two weapons are alike, even if they appear that way. While it was safe to assume she could swing that staff much faster than my spear, I had a blade. She didn't. If I caught her staff flush, I could split it in half. But she'd know that as well and would defend accordingly. We held our polearms held at our sides, ends on the ground. Then at an invisible count, we took up our spears in both hands and crossed them in an X. And from there was no starting shout or a countdown.

The battle had begun the moment our weapons touched.

The only thing that waited was for the first move to be made.

The third and most important things a warrior must do is know your opponent. Unless you had prior knowledge of your opponent, that was decided usually by who attacks first and how. This was the part where I struggled. I hate waiting. I hate being patient. I always forced the issue. Or I get bored. It was why I was horrible at standing watch and had to learn how to sleep on my feet. But I also knew that I should to stick to my strengths in a battle as well. It wasn't the wisest fighting style, but it worked. And at the same time, when it didn't work, I could lose. But that's the risk of a duel. You win, you lose, or call it a draw. And it was often decided the moment someone attacked. Anything you knew about your opponent was an advantage.

I didn't know much about Lin personally, but I did fight her mother. I still knew how Major Bei Fu fought. Lin no doubt trained against her mother constantly, picking up on tactics, and techniques. And I'd beaten her mother the last time I fought her. And I still remembered how. I replayed the fight a lot in my head to keep my skills sharp. Lin could've spoken to her mother about the fight, talked to people watching it. But Lin had still never _seen_ me fight. And that was the difference. I had the advantage. I knew her mother's styles that she had to have learned from. And I knew that without a doubt, Lin hated me. And I was good at making people hate me.

Maybe that was the difference. Maybe I could getaway do things a little different this time and following a plan.

I started to say something to taunt her-

And I barely parried the lightning fast blow Lin threw at my head on pure instinct. The force and speed of the blow on my spear sent a numbing shockwave up my arm, knocking me off balance. I hardly saw her move.

Or maybe everything I just said was a load of bull-spider crap.

Lin didn't wait for me to recover. She pressed in, her staff lashing out with more lightning strikes. I deflected one of them. But I was back on my heels too much and took a shot to the chest. Instead of falling, I purposefully threw myself backwards, landing hard on the ground and I rolled, I got a leg underneath me and twisted, slashing the back end of my spear up at the attacking Lin. But the counter caught nothing but air. Lin hadn't actually been pressing at all. She stood where she had thrown the first blow, staff held behind her body, her arms and limbs loose, and her eyes locked in a rigid stare.

That stance. I didn't recognize it. At all. It wasn't anything Major Bei Fu had used. Or anything anyone I'd seen with a polearm had used.

"That doubt," Lin said, smiling. "That fear. Simply delectable. Did you think you were fighting my mother?"

"Not even close," I replied. "When I first saw you, I thought what I saw coming off you was the same noble confidence she had. But it wasn't. It was the barely constrained hate and anger that would drive a woman into betraying her own country. And family."

The smile faded. I thought I'd inexplicably reached her. But in answer, she lifted the staff in front of her, then whipped it back down and behind her. With a sound of metal sliding on metal, the tip came off like a cork and a blade sprang from the tip. No. Not just a blade. Blades, plural. Three of them. Two of them flattened out on the sides of the longer, prominent one in the middle. Forming a "T". The staff wasn't a staff. It was a yari. An uncommon weapon. Just like mine. But with the near 14 inch center blade, the slightly smaller blades that formed the crossguards, her superior reach became superior _deadly_ reach. Add to that an unorthodox stance…

_Oh, fecal matter…_

Lin whirled the yari once, level it at me, and charged.

* * *

This was why I don't typically plan things ahead.

Because I'm not good at it.

Every single trait and tendency Bei Fu used to have, Lin didn't. When I think Bei Fu would've feinted, Lin attacked. And the three bladed yari was a tough obstacle. I only twice got inside of her range. But the blades are double edged, and were very, very sharp. All she had to do was pull the yari back once I was inside of the blades and I nearly lost my head. It was to the point where I think she had baited me into doing so. Worst of all was she was making it look easy.

I gritted my teeth and reengaged. The longer this went on, the more it played to her favor. Avoiding her speed and wide range of her attacks was taxing. I'm more thankful for my conditioning at Grindstone than ever before, however, Lin had that same conditioning and she was moving around a lot less than me, the length of the yari cutting distances she'd have to move on foot to carry a smaller weapon down. At this rate, she'd wear me down. She had already cut me. A three inch long cut on my shoulder where one of her backslash counters when I'd managed to get inside her range. Blood trickled down steadily, but I didn't dare chance getting any on my hands. I couldn't afford the blood to foul my grip.

After a series of attacks that got me nowhere, I spat a curse and leapt back from a slash that would've taken my head. Damn it, but she was good.

A small smile showed on Lin's lips. "Frustration. Doubt. Very nice. Realizing your position. Will you resort to cheating, I wonder?"

Then she darted in again. Her speed in that initial thrust was stunning. But I'd adjusted to it at least. I parried up and away, stepping left of the trust. Lin pivoted with my parry and jabbed at me with the back end of her yari, aiming for left side. I reversed direction, dropping into a tucked legged batonball slide. The counter stroke the jab to the belly was leading me into passed just over my head by a hairsbreadth. I swiped at her legs with my spear's back end, hoping to trip her. She leapt over it. I leapt off the ground trying to time my own stroke with her path.

She then took a page out of my own book.

She jabbed the end of the yari into the ground and levered herself away from my swing. My spear hit the ground with a jarring crack. I pulled back before she could press in again. Out of both our effective ranges.

Take it to the cave. I let out a slow breath, and felt my shoulders slump a bit. My muscles were burning from all the expended effort, my breathing still heavy, sweat stinging at my eyes. "Take it to the cave. She's too good. I'm sorry," I murmured, relaxing my two handed guard.

Lin let out a satisfied chuckle. "Simply giving up would be a bit more dignified than trying to worm out of this with desperate pleas for forgiveness."

I rolled my shoulders and neck. "No. I'm apologizing because there's a promise I might not be able to keep," I said looking down at Lin's feet.

"Oh really? And that is?"

"I promised your sister, that I'd do what I could to defeat you without killing you. I tried planning around how my instincts, but I'm just really not the plan type." I lifted my eyes to hers at the same time I walked my hands down my spear's length and at the same time lifting it above me until held it above me in one hand, pointing it at her

Lin's eyes narrowed. "How are you-"

I ran in. Letting my spear arm swing behind me, the spear trailing back like flag caught in the wind.

Her guard came up, ready for my upward stroke when I got close enough. But I slammed my foot into the ground halting my charge just as she swung a parry. I stopped moving, but my spear didn't. And the timing of her parry was thrown off completely. The full force of my entire spear's length hitting, her parry was batted away with a metallic chin as my blade met hers for the first time in this duel. I stepped forward and was inside of her effective range for the third time, but it wasn't on invitation. I loosened my grip so the spear could slide down my hand as I lunged in again. Lin tried to block with the haft of her spear held across her own torso, but that's not much good when a man bigger than you slams into you bodily.

Letting out a cry of surprise she, stumbled back, twisting around and slashing at me with one seemingly wild swing. It was an escape tactic. The first she'd used as she fell back away from me, getting distance to recover. Also for the first time. I walked forward slowly, tossing the spear between one hand and back like it were a ball.

"Time to let you in on the truth, Lin," I told her. "I didn't cheat to beat your mother. Cheating means I broke the rules. I didn't break them. I…bent them. She could account for most any attack I could throw with my spear thanks to the difference in experience and skill. But once I put my whole body into it, I won with relative ease."

"Th-that's cheating, you bastard!" Lin spat. "You can't use anything but your weapon. You cheated!"

I sniffed. "The man who gave me this spear once told me that what we call 'weapons' were just instruments designed to extend your body. My spear is as much a part of my body as my arms or legs. Like any sword or axe or even bending. And therefore, I should never act like they don't exist. 'That's why they call them polearms.' I always liked that ol' dark skinned, eyepatched man's jokes."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Ku-"

I charged in again, gripping the spear with one hand just below the blade. I jabbed it forward, letting it slide back up my hand, extended my thrust into a longer one as it slid forward. Lin rolled away, bringing the yari around to counter. I rolled with her. I let go of my spear completely. I missed the stroke she aimed at my arm. Then I caught the spear in my other hand as I rose up again, twisting. I launched a roundhouse kick to her mid section that she only barely managed to block by raising her knee and interposing her yari's haft. I jumped in again, but this time I circled around as she threw punch at my face. I backed out of range on the other side. The first time I had changed positions on her instead of the other way around.

"Not a bad straight left," I informed her. "But you should've probably thrown a knee. And don't think that using my whole body just means throwing a punch or kick in every now and then."

I tossed the spear to my other hand and went in again. She twirled the spear once and tried to slash me across my belly. But it caught air because I feinted and arched my stomach away. I circled in the same direction of the swing. I spun the spear in my hand once and jabbed it for her feet. Continuing the motion, I came back around and jabbed at her face. I switched weapon hands and jabbed again at her face. I stomped at the back of her feet. Then, acting only on pure adrenaline, grabbing my spear with both hands, I thrust straight at her head. Crying out, she reeled away.

The headband she was wearing, caught the tip of my spear, striking sparks from it. The stone set in the middle of it burst into a show of sparkling shards that I felt hitting my face and arm. Blood sprinkled on her forehead. Steadily falling back, Lin spat out a harsh curse word, she reversed her grip on the yari and tried to jab me in the stomach with the blunt back in. But I just grabbed it with my bare hand before she could, bearing her back with my superior strength and size, I pushed it aside. She let out a cry of anger and shock as stumbled back and fell to one knee, the end of her yari cut into the earth and was stuck there. I flicked my wrist to change grips and held the spear above my shoulder. As if I was about to throw it like a javelin. With Lin being the target right in front of me.

And an instant stretched into a lifetime. I had her. I had her cold. I just had to thrust it down on her and it was over. But in that exact moment, as she looked up at me, she looked exactly like Bei Fu. That same expression of realization of mortality. That in an instant her life would be gone. Just like Bei Fu had before a rebel firebender incinerated her while she sat straddled on top of me. Turning a moment of ecstasy into a living hell.

A realization dawned on me. Something that had never, not once in all the time since, occurred to me.

Since that day, I hadn't used this weapon to take a single human life. Not once.

Every fight I'd been in. Every conflict with goons of a rival crime boss. Every scrape to muscle a shop owner out of protection money. Every robbery with Xin Mao, I never so much as cut anyone. I'd only used the heavy end of it to bludgeon and batter. I'd broken bones, I'd threatened with the blade, and I needlessly killed an eel hound and some animals I needed for food. But not one human.

Had I been unconsciously avoiding it all this time? Bidding myself to never use this weapon as an instrument of death ever again? And the bigger question was even more crushing: Could I now use it to kill Lin, Major Bu Fei's daughter, Siyo's sister?

And then the moment was over. I just hovered over her, and she stared up at me, face beaded with sweat, eyes wide with fear and disbelief. "I-i-incredib-" she stammered and she let out a low cry. At the same time something glowing flashed in my eyes, distracting me. Then Lin's eyes hardened, turning savage. And her hand flew to her yari.

I let go of the back end on pure instinct. That instinct saved my hand.

A _second_ smaller set of blades sprang out of the back of the yari. I tried to pull away. Before I could, Lin kicked me in the stomach, the air again bursting from me, driving me back a step, clutching at my gut. And she surged up and slashed at me with the back end of her yari. I didn't dodge fully in time and it drew a painful line of fire across my chest. I scrambled back, unable to stop myself from clutching at the blood the slash drew.

Lin menaced me with a stance even more loose and limp than before, the two sided yari held in front of her like she was about to do curls with it, her thumbs almost caressing it. Her breathing was ragged and she was bearing her teeth in a constant snarl. "Kill you…kill you…have to…kill you…mother…inept Earth…truncated…I have kill you…for…my Sovereign…" she said in a constant rabble.

"Lin?" I said through gritted teeth. "What's happening to you?"

Letting out an animalistic roar, she rushed me as ferociously as a rabid animal, the yari spinning back and forth, side to side like a berserker. I could only fall back. The crazy fury of the attacks didn't leave room for me to do anything but fall back. All the while she kept shouting nonsense at me, her words becoming more clipped and impossible to understand. The blood from the cut I gave her was running into her eyes and she didn't even notice. She also didn't notice that she nicked her own leg as she rushed in.

"Die! For the Sovereign! Heart of a lion-turtle! Die! The secret project! Perish! Kill! Die!"

I faked jumping in, but then fell back and she wildly slashed the ground I would've been standing in, carving a small furrow in the stone. She was wide open.

_Now!_

I went in. And the flash of light hit me again, like a needle into the eyes. I heard her snarl, but fireworks were going off in my eyes. I raised my spear as best I could to defend-

My spear was torn from my hands. And my left eye exploded into a world of intense fire and pain. Raw agony. It shot through my head and made my knees wobble. I could barely muster a scream over the way the pain clasped hold of my entire body. Pain. Sheer pain. Unbridled anguish, centered on my eye. My mind frantically told me that Lin had slashed it and part of my cheek. But it was immaterial. All that mattered as the pain and nothing else. I dimly noticed in some part that of my mind that something slammed into my chest, sending me sprawling me across the ground. My shoulders were suddenly suspended in air. _Spirits of the earth and sky_. I'd been driven back to inside the wax wall, by the small cliff face above the beetle horde. I was too afraid to try to open my eye, to take my hand away lest whatever was left of my eye fell out, blood running down my face. I could finally try to breathe, but it was ragged, as the agony where my eye used to be gripped me and threatened to push me over the edge all on its own.

I heard laughing, cackling, coming from somewhere down past my feet. Shaking from the sheer pain, I chanced opening my other eye. I don't even know if it was the pain, but I thought I saw Lin walking up to me carrying my own spear and not her yari. And I also could swear that tiny rock set into her headband was glowing, pulsing even.

I heard a second set of laughter joining Lin's. It was my own. Chortling through the pain. My mind frantic, hysterical. Everything became hysterical to me. Even as I looked with my one eye I noticed that a tiny fleck of the stone that had broken in her head was now lodged in the cut on my shoulder like a tiny stone splinter. It was hilarious. That the way the ledge was made, there was an outcropping of rock strong enough to stand on that would put her perfectly even with my head. It was positively whimsical. I knew I should try to move, try to get out of the way. But…pain plus eye equaled funny now.

"Yes. Your head," Lin said between belly laughs. "I'll take your head! With your own weapon! Give it to mother! My Sovereign!" She raised it above her like an axe. "Yes! Now, Van! You sexy, mother and sister seducing bastard…"

That made me laugh twice as hard. And some odd, non-fanciful part of my mind tried to tell Lin something. "Wait…that's not a good thing to do…"

It felt like the ground suddenly started shaking and there was a tremendous sound and the ground rumbled. And something let out a warbling, metallic sound somewhere up past my head.

Fate and Luck were laughing at me, perhaps? Finally got me where you want me, you sneaky sons of bitches? I hope your pleased that you finally took me out! At least I made you work for it!

"DIE!" Lin shrieked.

And my own spear slashed down for my neck.

_Author's Note: _The next chapter will be the last chapter with a short epilogue right after.


	20. Ch 20: Life

Chapter 20: Life

Life is fickle. It comes and goes. And can be so unpredictable.

Human beings are so strong, iron willed. But at the same time, we can be very fragile. A bump to the head is enough to kill some people, on one hand. On the other, a man survived for 15 years after being impaled through the head with a pipe. Accidents. Violence. Sickness and disease. Waking up at all is often called a miracle by some. And yet, you'd be surprised how many people take waking up for granted. Another thing about life we often take for granted is waking up in a warm bed, stretching out tight muscles, but feeling renewed for the day ahead. But other times, you wake up and wish you had never woken up.

Like right now for instance.

Pain was my wake up call. And I had enough to spare. A constant, throbbing, burning pain was where my left eye had been. A low moan seeped from my lips and foul tasting water poured into my mouth. Coughing and gagging I suddenly sat up.

I was laying in an ankle deep puddle of water. A foul smell began wafting into my nostrils. All around me were large bulbous sacks. The eggs. I was down in the midst of the beetle eggs. An icy shiver rippled through me. The water was frigid. Clutching at my shivering body, I slowly stood out of the water, every muscle in my body protesting, but feeling immaterial next to bigger pain in my eye. I tried to get my bearings, figure out why I was still alive.

And also why was there a strip of cloth wrapped around my head, covering up my left eye.

Last thing I knew, I was balancing on a ledge and the raving, completely mad Lin was about to separate my head from my shoulders. I remember some large sound and the ground shaking, she tried to cut my head off with my own spear, and then that was it. Nothing.

Stupidly, I felt my neck. Except for being sore like the rest of my body, it was there at least. Hooray.

I looked around. I was definitely in the horde of eggs. But being this close something was wrong with them. They weren't positioned right. The sacks were a bit oblong by shape but I got the feeling being on their side and kind of bunched together wasn't how they should be. My pain addled brain must've lost all fear, because before I thought about it I placed my hand right on one. It was cold. Lifeless, I realized.

"These eggs are all dead," someone murmured from nearby.

I spun around. Lin lay sitting up against the corpses of two newborn, translucent shelled beetles, surrounded by the dried up remnants of an egg. Everything from her right ankle down was gone. Her right foot was completely gone. A tourniquet had been wrapped just above the ankle. Her pant legs was tied up over the stump and completely soaked through with blood. But not as much as it should've been if it didn't get taken care of in time. But still, I could tell she'd lost a lot of blood. My spear was laying nearby.

The blade was stained red with blood.

The pain was doing something odd with my thought processes, because I didn't blurt out anything to her. I was just watching her. Her expression was tight and pained, her breathing slow and controlled. Her eyes were unfocused and glassy. She was trying to keep concious the obvious agony she must be feeling.

"For every living egg the queen gives birth to, she births five dead ones," Lin went on. "Mal Kha didn't want to tell you that. Would've ruined the little brat's gloating, I suppose." She coughed. She looked just as cold as I was. "There was an explosion. From the tunnels. That way." She pointed weakly. It was toward the far side. Where the queen was. "I don't know the cause. If you hurry, you might be able to stop him and secure the prisoners."

There was a plume of smoke rising. I also just noticed that there was no longer the steady chittering and clicking of insect-like activity down here. There was just a steady rustling sound, like a bunch of leaves. I bit my lip, my mind treating me to a bunch of different scenarios.

I should've rushed over there, taking the advice of the woman who moments ago had sworn to kill me. But again, the shooting pain in my head must've been screwing with my thoughts. Because I rushed over to Lin instead. Her headband was laying on the ground next to her. It wasn't glowing anymore. I knelt down to inspect her wounds, checking to make sure she wasn't hiding an impalement or anything. Can never be too sure.

She hissed in pain and shoved against me. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry. This will be uncomfortable, but try to bear it and hang on." I started to pick her up.

Lin shoved harder. "What are you doing? Why are you wasting time with me? Leave me here. Leave me here! Just go."

There was not much in the way of strength behind her efforts. I gently brushed her arm off. "I'm going to pick you up, carry you on my back." I tried again.

Lin again gave me the stiff arm. "You fool. Go save Siyo, damn it. There's still time. Don't bother with me. I'm the enemy, remember?"

I grabbed her arm and slung it over my shoulder. "Maybe. Maybe not. But you are Siyo's sister. And the major's daughter. I'm not leaving you behind. Not in this place. Not anywhere." I paused. Accepting the truth of the thought to myself as well as letting it sink into Lin. "I can't."

Lin didn't fight back again, but I did hear her stiffen in pain when I had to move her wounded leg. "Forgive me," I consoled. I worked her over arm over my back and picked up my spear with my free hand.

"The headband. Bring it as well," she said gasping in pain. "I can at least hold it."

I grabbed it up and handed it to her and began picking through the mess of dead eggs. As I went here and there those centipede like things scuttled along, seemingly ignorant of us. As I went other beetle corpses, some looking more old and shriveled as the one Lin had been fetched against. The path down the middle of the horde wasn't hard to find. It also wasn't conspicuous, but I couldn't afford to be slowed down any more by weaving through a field of eggs just so no one would see me coming. I just had to hope whatever caused the explosion was keeping everyone too busy to notice me.

I was once again thankful for the Grindstone including running with heavy equipment packs as part of training. You generally aren't supposed to talk about a woman's weight Lin was roughly the same height as me and not a whole lot lighter. She had a lot of well toned muscle. But I've ran with heavier. I'd do well. Though every beat of my heart sent another pulse of pain shooting through me. I could keep a decent jog like this, painful though it was. But it wasn't so bad I couldn't talk. And now was as good a time as any to get information. "Okay," I said with gritted teeth. "I'm going to ask some questions. I'll start with the obvious, easy stuff first. Alright?"

She waited a few paces before answering. "Ask."

"What happened to your foot?"

"You did. Or rather you spear did."

"What do you mean?"

"I…wasn't in the best frame of mind when I picked it up and attacked you-

Understatement.

"-and when I swung, the spear slipped out of my hands. The balance was off. I lost control. Next thing I knew, I'd sliced through my own foot and was on the ground below."

Now I got it. My spear was an expert weapon made by an expert to be used expertly. The dense liquid filled tube at the core of the haft gave the spear odd, unintuitive balance. You don't get used to it unless you were good, disciplined, and had lots of practice time with it. Lin had all the qualifications, but not the practice. And that was the most important part.

"Sorry about that," I said. "Thank Master Kumara for that odd job on the balance."

"That is his style. He wouldn't make a weapon he wanted someone else to easily be able to use." Anticipating the next question, which I wasn't going to ask, she added, "Yes. He made my yari. It's back in the antechamber now. Just as well, because I'll never fight again anyway. I'm not worthy anymore."

I grimaced at the last line for what it must mean for her. She'd trained at least as long as I had to get that good. Never again. "I see. You wrapped my eye." Statement. Not question.

"Yes."

Again, the pain must have shorted out the quipping part of my brain. Because I became blunt. "Why? You were foaming at the mouth to kill me before. Why are you helping me? You wrapped my eye after you all but cut it out? What's going on? I thought you hated me."

"I never hated you."

I didn't respond, letting her speak on her own, figure out her own feelings and thoughts.

_Was I really doing that? I must be losing my mind to the pain_, an old part of me thought.

"Not truly, no. At first, I only blamed you for putting my mother in a position to be taken by surprise, for abandoning your post, for shirking your duties and for that being the reason the rebels got into the base. Even though there were rumors, I was willing to let you explain yourself, to hear it from your own mouth. That was before the trial. But when I saw you sitting there, not defending yourself. It was like you didn't care. You weren't even sorry, didn't even miss her. I kept thinking to myself why that was. It wasn't until I was on the training exercise that I began to think you were almost completely responsible for everything. Mal Kha convinced me to join him based off of that hatred, using it to motivate me. Or so I thought..."

Strange. Earlier Lin said that before the exercise, she was beginning to blame me. Before she fell into the mineshaft and-I looked at the headband. I thought of the fight with the two beetles on the side of the road earlier. And the stones we found imbedded in their underbellies, and more importantly, the way they acted when we removed the stones. Another piece fell together. "The headband," I said quietly. "Mal gave it to you while you were unconscious. Changed you."

"Yes," Lin said shaking her head in disbelief. She held up the headband so I could see. "I don't know how exactly, but that's the secret behind everything, Van. This gemstone. It has some kind of…mind controlling abilities. Even now I can feel its pull. It draws on emotions and bends another's will. Mal Kha's been experimenting with it, seeing the different ways he can use it to control people. He said there's something more he can do with it, but hadn't figured out how. A way to take his control of another being to the next level. I don't know what that means, however The one he has is even more potent. It was how he made you release him earlier, make you weak. Through touch."

A nasty feeling spread through me as I thought of the potential of such a thing. It was a frightening notion. Most everyone now knew about the actions of the Dai Li under direction of Long Feng back during the 100 Year War. It was the way the Dai Li atoned, by confessing to everything. The army of voice controlled women collectively called Joo Dee. Brainwashing. Altering memories. That something perhaps worse existed? It was one thing to brainwash someone with some kind of hypnosis, but Mal could somehow weaken a person through touch almost instantly. Turn an honorable woman into a raving maniac. And control a horde of blood thirsty animals.

Who knew what other things these stones could do? Which was why he was experimenting. Mal was always a kid too smart for his own good. Imagine use these stones if he got more creative-

I sucked in a breath, despite the foulness of the air. "The town. The coins," I spat. "That's how he kept getting so many followers and could keep it under wraps, keep them all loyal. He'd give them coins and control them through constant contact. Making his followers keep the coins on you at all times would keep you under his…spell."

Lin nodded.

I thought a moment about the town. I doubt he gave all of them a coin too. Their behavior was all wrong and unnatural. Then the method to control the town was different. Perhaps even… "Contact doesn't just mean from the outside. If you ground the stone up and put it in everyone's drinking water, could you control someone that way?"

"Your mind is chilling, Van. That is exactly how we controlled the town. He made me do it as if on an inspection from the Earth King. He made me…" Her voice grew quieter. I felt something warm drip down my neck. Lin's voice softened. "Gaia below. I betrayed my country for him. My family. I had people that trusted me killed. I'm a traitor. You should have left me behind to die."

Now my breathing was starting to get a bit heavier. Guess I was still out of practice with this kinda grueling work. "Not…gonna happen. Not your fault. Where'd…he get…the stones?"

"I…" She shook her head. "I don't know. He never told me. All I can be certain of is he had them before he found the beetles."

Another thought occurred to me. "His father. Why did Mal kill his own father, Harai?"

"I don't know that either. You'll have to ask-Van! On your left!"

A beetle shouldered through the eggs, tossing them aside like they were beach balls, and let out a low threatening bleat. I should've seen it sooner, but I had a _slight_ problem seeing out of my left. It jumped into the path ahead of us, blocking it with gnashing razor sharp jaws.

I squared around, backing away, debating immediately whether or not I should drop Lin to the ground to fight it. Or run away with Lin on my back. A dozen thoughts flew through my head as I thought about the best way to fight this thing, or the quickest way around it. Not once did I even consider dropping Lin and running away, I realized. In fact, thought didn't even occur to me until I realized it hadn't.

Lin raised the headband in front of her and myself, a faint glow coming from it. "Back! Your master commands it!" she shouted at the creature.

The beetle bleated again, and pawed the ground with one of its legs, like a bull-spider ready to charge. "I said, back!"

An eternity stretched as the creature just stood there. Then the beetle shook its head like a dog, then vanished amongst the eggs on the other side. I didn't wait to see if it'd come back and redoubled my pace, despite my burning muscles.

"This isn't good," Lin said over another cough. "When you damaged the stone, its losing its effectiveness on me. But I still shouldn't have had to tell it twice. There not much mind to control in these animals."

I normally would've said something like. 'I'll try to avoid that next time you try to kill me' but instead what came out was, "I didn't see one of those stones on its underside. You can control them with your voices too?"

"Not to the level where we could ride them. But enough to where they'd respond to basic orders if we demand it of them. Same as making people drink it, Mal Kha fed a large amount of the stones to the queen. Every egg it hatches comes out ready for him to control it. But there's flaws. The process isn't perfect."

"I should…say so," I said sucking in wind. "The townsfolk were…dead to the world. I don't think…eating those stones…works very well in the long term. He's…probably running out. Has to stretch his resources."

"Again you've made a spot on guess." Lin's expression softened a bit. "Yes. I think I can understand what it is they both saw in you. Yes. I'm not ashamed of it anymore. You are a better warrior me. And my mother. You are a most remarkable man, Van Tsu-Yan."

I didn't respond. And not just because it made breathing easier, and the pain in my eye was excruciating.

Her voice became more distant, and tired. "You are remarkably reckless. Remarkably stubborn. Remarkably uncultured. And remarkably annoying. More so than Mal Kha. In addition to being a willing criminal." A beat later. "My sister could probably do better…" her voice trailing off.

I felt her slump against my back, her breath steadily tickling the nape of my neck. She passed out. The effort of shouting down that bug must have taken everything out of her. But it was just as well.

We had just come out of the part of the horde with eggs, coming around one of the larger stalagmites.

All cave had broken loose.

* * *

The beetles were going ballistic. On each other. All around me were the scything jaws, bashing of massive carapaces against one another. Scrambling left and right. Shiny black body parts flew. Orange blood oozed. One on one. Two on one. Three on one. And every matching of numbers on numbers in between. Including halves. The smaller, younger beetles would get sliced in half by the older ones, but didn't die right away. They'd crawl forward on what remaining legs they had, orange guts trailing behind them and keep fighting, weakly gnawing on legs, until something bigger tramples them to death.

They were so preoccupied with tearing each other apart, they completely ignored me and the still unconscious Lin. But that didn't mean they wouldn't crush me to death or take my head off if I weren't careful. I walked slower and slower got closer and closer, I had to slow my gait. All the scattered body part made footing treacherous. And they were only getting more numerous. My limbs were screaming and it was increasingly more difficult to hold onto Lin. But I wouldn't dare drop her. I didn't know if a sudden movement like that would draw the attention of one of these beasts. I wasn't taking chances.

I had to go around heaping carcasses and more stalagmites, straying from the footpath. The ground torn up and sloppy, sharp pieces of chitin sticking out of the ground, enough to gut my leg open if I tripped. Step by cautious step, I pressed forward, having difficulty looking left. My heart was pounding and with each beat a spike of pain shot through my head. Sweat, both from fear and exhaustion began to pour off me. My legs were getting weak. My arms began to scream and complain. My back felt tight, clenching. And my bumps, cuts, and bruises weren't feeling any better. But I gritted my teeth, letting determination drive me. I had to get to the other side. I had to make sure Siyo, and the prisoners were okay.

And I had to know what the hell was going on, to know why all the beetles were attacking each other. I had an idea or two, but I wouldn't know anything for sure until I got to the still looming form of the queen.

As I weaved slowly amongst the snuffling, stinking beasts, I saw it wasn't just the large black scythe jawed beetles that were going berserk. The digger mites were joining in too. And they were easily doing more damage. They'd slither along the carapaces of their bigger, black shelled brethren, leaving greenish, bubbling, hissing furrows in their wake. The beetles would thrash around, attempting to sling them off, but would crumple to the ground as the digger mites acidic spit dissolved their legs.

One digger mite scrambled to the back of the a beetle, where the beetle's great head met the dome-like shell, spat some acid, then forced its way _inside_ of the beetle's head. The beetle's body shook in wild spasms before the entire thing seized up, rigid, stiff and unmoving. The mite then slithered out of the beetle's maw, a torrent of orange and black gore slopping out behind it. The beetle remaining locked stiff. It wasn't fully dead either. Its massive jaws kept twitching. Even as its eye sockets suck into themselves.

It was very clear. The digger mites were worse than the standard issue beetle. It was a very good thing that there weren't very many of them out here.

So, I continued forward. Towards the looming form of the beetle queen. And what lay beyond, which scared me more than all the battling beetles and acid spitting digger mites combined.

I eventually found the clearest path to avoid the battling killer bugs around the outer rim of the entire chamber. It slowed me down a bit, but I didn't have to worry about my blind spot anymore. All the fighting was on my right side. And I didn't have to worry as much about blundering into Mal or any of his followers. I'd see them coming now. The roundabout path also had another benefit. I got the clearest view of the beetle queen in profile.

Now I knew why the queen hadn't moved once.

The back of the queen's head was gone. Blown out. What could count as a small river of orange and black chunky gore had poured out of the gaping, smoldering hole that was at least 10 feet wide. Many of the winged centipede like creatures were crawling in and out of the wound. They'd fly to the waxy wall of the chamber and vomit more of the foul sludge and smoothing it out, completely indifferent of the fact that they were essentially eating the brains of their queen.

I bit back a wave a nausea and tore my eyes away from the dead behemoth. The mass of eggs ended at the queen. There was a brief empty area behind the queen, free of eggs or even battling beetles. This was where the smoke I saw earlier was coming from. Some of the crates Mal's followers had moved from the other side of the tunnel were here. They were laying askew, irregularly. Like they were dumped out of the carts Mal's followers had loaded up. One of them was smashed flat. A large tunnel, almost big enough for the queen to squeeze through if it laid flat on the ground and wriggled like a worm. The tunnel was warped and irregular. Not the way it should've been had it been opened with earthbending. The edges were notched and distended in some areas and the stone itself was distorted. The digger mites then. A small plume of smoke steadily billowed from inside the tunnel, an orange flickering of light within. I crept closer, my arms screaming in protest with each step under the still unconscious Lin's weight. Sweat beaded from my face. Waves of agony continually rippling through my head. My grip on Lin was faltering. The knuckles on my spear turned white from gripping it so hard. I began leaning against the wall for support, my shoulder scraping off bits and chunks of the waxy covering. But, damn it, I was not going to drop Lin.

I was going to make it to the prisoner cage, finally in site, and see if the two children were in it alright.

And I was going to find out who was lying face down by the tunnel.

After what seemed like an eternity, I made it behind the dead corpse of the beetle queen. I managed to gently set Lin down next to the tunnel entrance, behind one of the crates. My body all but sighed with relief. But I didn't stop to enjoy it, or relax. I went back flat against the wall and shuffled up to the tunnel. I heard echoing shouts and the unmistakable roaring reports of fire blasts and stones smashing against stones. I also heard one solitary shrill cry. Without leaning out and opening myself to any attack, I used the reflection off my spear blade to peek around the corner.

The tunnel went down a 150 yards or so before it opened into yet another chamber. This chamber giving off a hazy green light. There were more crates in the tunnel. As well as the remains of at least two beetles. But nothing else appeared to be around. Just a supine body laying in the middle of the tunnel next to the prisoner cage and the two children and a third form still inside. Out in the open.

I sighed. I didn't have time for this.

I stepped out of my cover and walked confidently over to the person. I recognized the person. I think her name was Taku or Mako or Tazu something or other. No sooner had I gotten within five feet of her, she lashed out, sending a small stream of fire in my direction.

Funny thing about sneak attacks. They only work when you don't sonigraph them so obviously. But it's still an attack. One that must be defeated delicately and with complete skill, intelligence, and precision.

So. I side stepped the fire stream and threw a rock off her head, I'd picked up second earlier.

The stream died out instantly as her hands flew to her forehead where the rock hit her. "Ow!"

I walked over and knelt down, placing my knee over her neck. She was fairly young. Younger than me at least. She was wearing a dress, of all things. "Don't talk to me about 'ow,'" I muttered. "I'm missing an eye." I began scanning my surrounding, paying special attention to my left, waiting for any other attacks. My spear held at the ready.

She gasped for air as I put a little more pressure than I meant too, her hands trying in vain to life my knee away. If she couldn't properly breath, she couldn't firebend at me again.

"Sounds like a personal problem," I drawled, still searching for attackers. A few seconds passed and nothing rushed me. No sounds of the stone beneath me shifting around. Save for the signs of the fight going on through the tunnel and the too close giant killer insect activity not 50 feet away, it was quiet. The sounds of the girl I had pinned to the ground began to sound more pathetic and weak. I had to remind myself that there was always the chance the none of Mal Kha's followers were totally by choice. Plus, it was still a young woman. I couldn't in good conscious be too rough on her, though the thought of them doing something bad to Siyo or the hostages made me anxious to rush in there. But I couldn't pass up the chance to gleam a last bit of information. But I'd make it quick. I eased up the pressure on the girl's neck. "Someone broke your Sovereign's toy hideous giant worm thing, huh? That's too bad."

She coughed. "No…Sovereign said…you did it. You killed…his queen. You…ruined everything…"

"As much as I love to take credit for messing things up, I can't take the rap for this one. And I'm getting tired of waiting for your buddies to ambush me."

"Ambush?" She barked out a weak laugh. "There's no one left to ambush anyone except Ando and Lao Hei, but they're both with Sovereign, chasing after that woman. The Sovereign's most loyal members. The rest tried to fight off the horde. But they couldn't. Too many. They were gobbled up."

I looked at her. "You're not kidding," I said. Then I reached down and lifted the hem of her dress. And winced. Her leg was broken. A piece of bone sticking through her skin just above her knee.

"I'm no good to my Sovereign now. Fell off the wagon. Run over my leg. Left me behind. I…deserve it. Careless. Stupid. Maybe…if I could've killed you, he'd take me back." A tear actually rolled down one of her cheeks

Great. Now I somehow felt like a jerk. A particularly loud fire blast echoed down the tunnel. I really don't have time for this, damn it.

I shuffled back, positioning myself to rip some strips of cloth from her dress. "Alright, you're my prisoner now. And you're coming with me. If you have a problem with that-"

Out of nowhere the girl produced a small knife and slashed at my face. I caught her by the wrist and with a sharp twist to the near breaking point, wrung the knife out of her grasp. And used the knife to make the first cut.

"-too bad."

Disarmed and still in obvious pain, she gave me an odd look for a moment, then started blubbering nonsense about being saved by her Sovereign. I finished and did my best to wrap the wound, despite her brief cries of pain. I saved some to bind her arms together. Mindful of her leg, I picked her up when I was done. She was lighter than Lin at least, but there was no way I could carry both Lin and another of Mal's followers. Yet another fire burst reported from down the tunnel. I set her down near Lin.

Lin had awaken. "The queen," she said groggily.

I grunted. "Yeah. It's dead. Not my doing obviously."

"Mal Kha must be furious," Lin murmured.

"I'm sure. There's a lot of activity down the tunnel. What's back there?"

"An underground village. No different from the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. Many don't even know it's down there anymore. We didn't even know until the digger mites uncovered it. The tunnel continues through the other side."

"Lin?" the girl asked, voice shaky. "Why are you helping him? You betrayed our Sovereign?"

"I'm going to check on the kids. You two play nice," I said, then left before either could respond.

I ran to the locked cage with the two shivering children inside. It was a boy and a girl. The boy was clutching the girl to him, shielding her. They didn't look at me, but seemed to inch away and huddle closer together when I approached. I held up my hands, moving slowly. "It's okay," I told them. "I'm not with the bad bug men. I'm going to get you out of there. Just hang on."

I found the lock. Took up my spear in both hands, then slashed. The lock parted cleanly and fell away with a loud clank. And I swung it open. The little girl took one look at me and started to cry, her eyes looked like she'd done a lot of that. And with my eye bandaged up like this, I must look more like a bad guy than anything. The older boy, probably her brother, wouldn't let her go, shielding her.

Brave kid.

I looked at the person laying on the ground, arms bound behind him. "Kensei. Can you get them out?" The lump of a person didn't respond. I poked him with the backend of my spear. "Off your rump. I need you."

Kensei shook his head. "I don't know whether to be amazed that you were the only one to see through my rouse or-"

I raised a hand. "If you compliment me too, I'm going to know I'm dreaming," I snorted. "Why you didn't bother trying to make a move before now is beyond me anyway." I cut the bounds off his arms.

"Playing possum-chicken when things get hectic is a wise strategy, Van," he said, rubbing his wrists and eyeing my bandaged eye.

"More like a cowardly one. Where's Siyo and the other woman, with the hurt leg?"

Kensei jerked his head at the tunnel. "Down there. Mal Kha didn't put Captain Lin's imposter or Siyo in the cage for some reason. When the back of the queens' head exploded, and all the beetles ballistic. Then and only then did made her move."

I frowned at the new information. "Alright. You stay here with the kids, Captain Lin and the other of Mal's followers. I put them on the other side of those crates. I'm going in after Mal."

Kensei blinked. "Lin's still alive? And you're going in alone?"

"It's a long story, but she's on the level now. She's missing a foot now and can't walk." I paused, suddenly realizing there's been quite a run of women injuring their legs hasn't there? First that stranger who got caught impersonating Captain Lin. Then Lin herself, losing a foot entirely. Now the other follower of Mal. And had to chuckle at that, dark as it was. Drawing a raised eyebrow from Kensei. But, I needed something else to laugh about. I've had a rough day. "Anyway. I have to go in alone. Who else but you can watch everyone? Anyone who isn't a frightened child can't even walk. Plus, I'm not a bender. You can protect more people at once than I can."

Kensei glanced at the kids, then at the blown out head of the queen. Then he nodded.

I clapped him on the shoulder then climbed out the cell. "Good luck."

"You too, Van. You might need it."

I rolled my shoulders, fatigue had set in hard, but I couldn't stop now. "I'll manage. Mal's already lost. Just need to make sure everyone is alright."

"No, Van. I mean, that there's more in there than just Mal and a few of his followers. Not all of his horde didn't go crazy when the queen died."

"Yeah. I'm betting Mal Kha's personal mount is still with him. But I'll just have to deal with that when it comes."

"No. Not just that," Kensei said quietly.

I looked over my shoulder at him.

"When the queen died…something reacted. I didn't see it clearly, because it was moving so fast. But something else is in there. Be careful, Van."

The air seemed to grow chillier coming from inside the tunnel. A cold sweat broke out that had nothing to do with exhaustion. A high pitched cry came from down there. The sound unmistakable for anyone familiar with battle. It was a warrior's cry. A woman's cry as she put her all into a fight. I'd heard that same cry before. It was in a cave, much like this one. Except that immediately after the crier succumbed to a number of injuries and collapsed to the ground, at the total mercy of the one she wanted to fight. To kill.

Mal Kha would definitely not spare Siyo the way I had.

I tightened my grip on my spear and ran down the tunnel.

* * *

One of the crates that were strewn through the tunnel had all the gear I was relieved of when I was captured. I stopped to strap up, making especially sure taking back my spear holster and the only two blasting jelly caps and throwing knives that I had before. A long with something else that could in handy especially. Just in case.

I also took a few extra items that were too useful to leave behind, like a length of rope and grappling hook on account that I'm still technically a thieving bandit, outlaw. I'm sure I was allowed to steal stuff. There was also a full canteen. It was a little heavier than it should've been if it was water. I opened it and took a whiff. And could not believe my nose. Fighting down sudden guzzling urges, I pocketed that too. Let it serve as added incentive to live through all this, why not?

I sure could use a drink.

The weight of the gear added a sense of security. I wasn't going into this with just a pair of torn and tattered leggings and a spear. I had more at my disposal now. And yet I still had a lingering feeling. I'd had it since I woke up.

Maybe it was because my eye and the cuts on my cheek and eyebrow were still throbbing in agony, affecting my brain somehow. Maybe infection was setting in and I was running a fever. It'd certainly explain why I was shaking slightly. Maybe I'd finally snapped and lost my mind, but hadn't noticed it. I mean, something certainly was unusual about me. I hardly reacted to the girl trying to kill me. It barely registered as a legitimate threat. I was able to walk through a sea of killer beetles calmly and smoothly, weaving around danger and finding the best route. It wasn't so much that I hadn't done amazing things. I've come out of close scrapes before. I could tell a good couple tales about me doing things I probably shouldn't have. But why did this time feel so…different?

Was it fear? No. I wasn't more or less afraid now than I've ever been. Was I more motivated than ever? Perhaps. There were at least two extra females that were ahead of me I wanted to save, with a probable third. But I wouldn't say it was giving me more determination. Before, I was just determined to live, to continue to screw Fate and Luck out of their games of screwing with me or before that to become a great soldier, to support the cavalry and the special tasks groups in the Earth Kingdom military. I've worked and acted with a purpose before.

This was something else. My motions were clearer. I could act and react more fluidly, even fighting exhaustion. I could even see clearer, the irony in that not lost on me. And I can't be sure, without being able to hear myself, but I think my voice was stronger, more firm. More confident? Is that what's different? Am I just more confident now? Why? I've been dealt more punishment in the last few weeks than I'd ever gotten in my life. I'd been hit with a Stinger, had ridiculous brain farts because of said stinger, hit with a rock, slapped, kicked, cut, ambushed, double crossed, tricked, stalked, lusted after, befriended, hugged, confided in, cared about, depended on, trusted, maybe loved, cried for…

Odd. I'm still pretty young, but I've experienced so much. It's been so difficult and stressful and confusing. But yet…I think this is the most I've ever lived. Maybe that's what's so different now. I mean, I had a purpose before, but maybe now I have a **purpose**. A little something extra special to fight for. Something more to take up arms in the name of. And it just felt…right. Like what I am and what I am about to do link up in a seamless and natural way.

It must be why the thought of what lied ahead didn't scare me like it should. In fact, I should say it instilled something in me. I wasn't free of fear. But the fear I had wasn't mortal fear. I was afraid of, well, kind of sappy things. Like not letting people I care about get hurt. I afraid of letting them down. Like I made them some kind of promise. And to make sure that doesn't happen, I'd use every skill I ever had, all my power.

What the cave kind of thinking was that? I mean, what kind of nutjob thinks like that?

"Oh well," I murmured with a wry smile, nearing greenish light at the end of the tunnel. "The nutjob population just went up, plus one."

I came to the end of the tunnel. There was a crudely made set of stairs leading down to the ground in front of me, and into the underground village.

I had never been to the crystal catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se, the ancient underground city upon which Ba Sing Se was built. But I'd heard the stories. I was just a kid when the Avatar battled the Fire Nation princess and the rouge Dai Li agents. (The then still exiled future Fire Lord may or may not have been there, fighting the Avatar alongside his psycho sister. Stories vary.) It was all that people would talk about. How the place was brilliantly lit by sparkling green crystals bigger than a man. The beautiful architecture, from the well placed streams and fountains, to the aesthetic layout that perfectly captured purity in the human mind. Uh. Yeah. Those stories were all full of crap, because if it looked anything like this, consider me underwhelmed.

The glowing crystals didn't wow me at all. Individually they weren't all that bright and there had to be a lot of them. And even then, the lighting was kind of weak. The buildings were just thrown around, packed around the outer rims of this cave. The buildings themselves were pretty much square and unappealing, they all had a kind of porch cut into the stone. The moats or rivers or whatever were slapdash, more likely natural features. The only defining feature was that it looked as if the town had been cut and half and pulled apart for nearly 100 feet. The roof, the sides of the cave, the ground, all if it abruptly ended in blackness. Like a giant crack. No. Not just a giant crack. It was a fault line. One section of stone remained untouched in the middle of the crevice. It rose up from the pit and continued unseen for who knows how high. Like a stalactite or stalagmite but they'd merged together.

Another thing that caught my eye on the farside was a pool that was clearly not a natural feature of the room. It received a waterfall from somewhere above, pouring in steadily. The water in the pool swirled about, a whirlpool. Someone probably thought it looked cool at some point. To me, it just looked like a 20 foot wide toilet. And while it didn't look natural. But the more I looked at it, the more I began to think also wasn't look manmade either.

Maybe I was being a little harsh. This place was old and dank. It had probably been generations since anyone had been here. This place could actually predate Old Ba Sing Se. But I just didn't see any luster here. But then, I was just making mild observations, wasn't I? Maybe I was doing this because I was applying a tactic of battle to this entire area, assessing the battlefield. And primarily, I didn't like what I saw.

Like the large stone sphere, crudely bent up in the middle of the nearest side of the village and the faint, ugly orange glow seeping out of the cracks.

I also didn't like the battle raging below.

A threatening burst of flame tore through the air, pummeling one of the bland, square buildings, scorching it black. Ando stood on the other end. One arm extended, the other drew back, ready to throw another fire blast. Behind him stood Lao Hei, in a defensive stance. Ando walked from side to side, searching in the buildings. His eyes weren't on me, as I crept down. The bottom of the stairs came between pair of two story buildings, keeping me being seen most of the way down.

Again, peeking around the corner using the reflection off my spear blade, I slipped around, staying low, under the porches, and keeping their backs to me. Ando suddenly struck, turning a roundhouse into a sweeping arc of flame that cut into one of the buildings. Almost in response, a furrow in the earth streaked from a different spot all together. It headed straight towards the bubble looking sphere. Lao Hei stepped forward and thrust his arms at the furrow, fouling the attack with his own, causing a burst of dust and rocks from the ground. A lot of it. Another attack from the cover of the buildings was launched, a jagged stone arched high through the air heading for the sphere. The dust was just a distraction, a good one. But Lao Hei saw through it at the last second. He gestured and a slab of stone rose out of the ground diagonally over the bubble and the jagged rock shattered to pieces on it. Ando rushed in, sending fire blast after fire blast into the building.

A pebble flew out and smacked Ando in the forehead between blasts hard enough to send him reeling and draw blood. "Enough of this! Lao Hei! Bring the whole thing down on her damn head!" Ando snarled.

Lao Hei grunted then stomped forward, extended his palms, drew them back slowly, then thrust them back out again. The entire stone building before him shook and began to crack. A shadow from behind it darted from the building to the next. Ando punched a thick stream after her. And I heard Siyo cry out.

Hot anger surged up in me again and I began to rush at Ando, hands reaching for a blasting jelly cap. A hand from the shadows clasped my arm, stopping me from stepping out in the open. At the same time shock at being grabbed registered, something big, long, slimy, and yellow slashed through the air from above and snapped back up to the ceiling. The thing was coiled around a stalactite directly above the stone bubble. It was hard to tell, but it had to have been anywhere from 40 to 70 feet long and was thicker around than a person. It's head was a mass feelers and claws and long spindly jaws. It looked like a much thinner version of the dead queen in the other room. And what was most chilling about the thing was that it was completely silent. Ando and Lao Hei didn't even notice it moved. Still attacking Siyo on the other side.

If I hadn't been stopped just now. I would've been blindsided by the mini queen. I can stop worrying now. "Taking your sweet time coming out of hiding only to save my ass. You have a bizarre sense of timing Ly…" I glanced the little girl, looked away at the thing up on the ceiling. Then snapped back to the girl. "…the not so little girl."

It was Lin's imposter that Mal Kha captured during his invasion of Lin's underground base. Seeing her this close, not bound and gagged, I was struck by her face. She wasn't ugly. Or particularly pretty. She was average. Average spacing of her eyes, average cant of her brown eyes, average nose, average lips. She didn't have one particularly defining feature. And it made me realize that she didn't really look like a long lost sister of Lin and Siyo at all. She'd look related to anybody just about. I started to say something. Her hand clamped over my mouth, and she pulled me further into the alley. The slithering thing struck again, like a whip, again missing me by a hairbreadth. I took a swipe at it with my spear, but missed.

"Quick," Lin's imposter whispered. "Into the building." She slipped through a large, time eroded crack in the nearest stone building. I went in after, just in time to be missed by yet another strike by the slimy thing from the ceiling. I was used to snarling beasts trying to kill me by now. But that this thing could. And that somehow made it all the more frightening.

"What the cave is that thing? A mini-queen?" I panted,

"Dangerous," she said simply, her voice tight. I looked and her leg was still bandaged up. "I was supposed to sneak around while she distracted them, but…that thing keeps me pinned down in here. And I can't move around too much"

"'She.' She meaning Siyo?" I asked, looking at Ando and Lao Hei still attacking buildings.

"Yes, the earthbender," the imposter said, her voice taking a dubious edge. "Who else were you expecting?"

"No one," I lied. I quickly tried to change the subject. "Where's Mal Kha?"

"Inside of that rock," she said.

I raised an eyebrow at her and looked back at the bubble. "Inside of it? Why?"

"I don't know," she said simply.

"You're not real helpful," I muttered.

"And you're not telling the truth. Who else is helping you down here? Ly-something. You almost called me that a minute ago."

"Where's Mal's beetle?"

"Inside of that rock," she said simply. Then she repeated. "Who else is down here with us? Is that who killed the queen?"

I blinked at the imposter. "Wait. Mal and the beetle are inside of that thing? Why the cave would he do that?"

"I don't know," she said simply. "That's why we're trying to crack it open. Who is down here-"

"There's a simpler way than cracking it I could suggest." I palmed a blasting cap.

She reached for my hand. "No. We need him alive."

I pulled my hand away. "And who is this we? Just why were you posing as Captain Lin in the first place to get captured? Working with Kensei?"

Her bland expression rumpled a bit for the first time as she frowned ever so slightly. "Who?"

A loud explosion of fire and stone answered me. I gritted my teeth. "Damn it. Why am I arguing with you, whoever you are? Siyo's going 2 on 1 out there, Mal and his pet are having a powwow in the stone bubble, and there's a giant land eel, queen thing on the ceiling. I gotta make a move."

"The moment you step out there, it will take your head," she said. Somehow everything she said had very little emotional attachment to it, like she was reading off a list of events rather than partaking in them.

I looked around the room we were in. It must've been someone's house or store front. There were stone beds and rises of stone that could've served as tables and chairs. But there was one bit of what was probably once a tablecloth. I cut off a strip, wadded it up, then threw it out the window.

Before it hit the ground, the killer slug thing snatched up the cloth. I tried it again with a smaller piece. And it did it again. It was only until I did it with a much smaller piece, maybe no bigger than a marble, that it didn't strike. Then I tried a bigger piece again. And that one got snatched up same as the first two.

"Okay. So that thing attacks anything that moves, but not if its smaller than your fist," I murmured, my mind racing.

"Neither of us are that small."

Then I smiled. No. But I know what is. "Can you move quick on that leg?"

"Not very well."

"Alright, then just hang back while I take care of everything Miss, uh, you never gave your name."

"I know."

I regarded her briefly. Her expression wasn't so much unreadable as just not concerned about anything. "Right. Well, Ms. Imposter, will you be okay?"

"I'll make do. Proceed."

I started to question how easily she accepted everything. But I didn't have any more time to waste on the enigma of this strange woman. She was on the level at least. Saved me when she didn't have to. Or at least she was on the level where my survival was deemed necessary. But she didn't trust me enough to tell me her name. She also had no idea who Kensei was. And that bothered me. But again. No time to dwell.

I pulled the pin on the blasting jelly cap. Waited a second, then tossed it out the window. The slimy thing snatched it out of the air, a blur. I was already in motion. I vaulted the window sill and hit the ground running. I palmed two knives as I went, cocked my arm back and shouted "Hey, Ando! Business just got funny! What say we get violent?" Then let the knives fly. At the same time the blasting jelly cap exploded with a _thuwump._

As I've said, I'm not Lady Mai. Throwing knives aren't my specialty, though I'm competent. And from the distance I threw it, I wouldn't be able to kill either of them with the two I threw, or even pin them to a wall by their clothes. (I swear, I don't know how that woman does it. It wasn't normal.) But they didn't know that. Instinct says you defend yourself when someone throws something sharp at you. That's why Lao Hei threw up a wall to block it or tried to. Them both turning towards me and the explosion was all the distraction Siyo needed.

Before the wall could rise up, two small columns burst from the ground, slamming Ando and Lao Hei in the back. The blows were so powerful, it launched them up into the air, coming straight towards me. As they came down, I struck twice. They both hit the ground in a boneless heap. One of their teeth clattered to the ground a second later.

"Huh," I panted into the sudden silence. "That was surprisingly easy."

"You call that easy?" came a breathless voice. Siyo sauntered up, covered in soot, orange beetle blood, and red smears. Her hand was clutching her shoulder where Ando had burned her. She looked exhausted. Then her expression changed to worry and concern, despite her own share of scrapes and bruises and burns, she rushed to my side. "Van! Spirits of the earth, what happened? Your eye."

"It's nothing. Just a shiner your sister gave me. Barely hurts." My eye throbbed, sending another spike of agony. "Much."

Siyo's expression deepened. "I see. Then my sister…"

"No. Your sister's fine. Albeit, she's not going to walk the same ever again."

Siyo gave me a funny look, a slightly accusing one at that.

I waved my hand. "Not remotely what I meant."

The slug thing fell to the ground, next to the stone bubble with a heavy, wet thump.

Siyo jumped, spitting out an oath not fit for young ears. "What on earth is that thing?"

Its head was gone, in its place more blown out, slightly burnt flesh. I looked up and saw chunky, orange sludge splattered on the stalactite. "Oh that. It was some freaky, giant slug mini-queen thing. Dead now. No big deal."

Siyo just looked at me. "No big deal."

I shrugged. "No big deal. Tell me, what the cave happened back there? The horde is going full cannibal."

Siyo shook her head. "I don't know for sure. One moment I was a prisoner, being carried through the horde. The bugs were just…watching us. Mal had a slightly strained look on his face, like he was concentrating. We had almost made it to the tunnel. Then, the back of the queen's head exploded. And all hell broke loose. The bugs killed the rest of his followers, Mal started shouting orders, even as they were dying. His bug was the only one not going crazy, pulling the wagon cart. He spurred it forward. Crates and the like spilled out. It was so hectic. The prisoner's cage got left behind, I and my sister's imposter were with Mal Kha. He was ranting about something. Getting more desperate and incoherent, he took us into this place. He went on about his last resort. Hoping his theory was right. Taking direct control of the situation. Then said something crazy about _eating_ us. But we broke away."

I blinked. "Eating you?"

"Yeah. And he sounded serious. I started fighting against his two cronies." Siyo paused to kick Ando in the face as he tried to rise to his feet. "Then he grabbed a weird large gemstone the size of his head, got on the back of his beetle then sealed them both up in that bubble."

"If you two are finished, there's the matter of apprehending the boy," Ms. Imposter said. She was next to the stone bubble. The orangish glow was starting to pulse.

We started walking over. "What's her story?" I asked Siyo quietly.

"I don't know. I can't figure her out. She wouldn't tell me her name or what she's doing here."

I said even quieter, "You haven't seen _her_ yet have you?"

Siyo shook her head. "Could not be down here at all."

"No. She's down here. I can feel it in my gut."

We were too close to answer, but Siyo's silent question was one I was thinking of too.

If Lyra was down here, why was she still hiding? Or rather, who or what was she hiding from?

* * *

"Should we just literally crack it open?" Siyo asked.

"There's no telling what such a thing would do," Ms. Imposter said. "We need to approach this delicately. There is also the very dangerous insect within as well to consider."

"There's a big room back that way with more very dangerous insects to consider. So in the interest of time, I vote for the direct approach," I said, walking up to the stone bubble. I pointed at Ms. Imposter. "Also. Your vote doesn't count until we get a name. But still, I'm nothing if not a shrewd negotiator." I tapped on the stone with my spear, palming my last blasting cap. "Hey, Mal. Just so you know, I'm about to blow up your little hiding place. You're welcome to stay in there and get your ass blown off or you can come out so I can kick your ass old school. Your choice."

"How diplomatic," murmured Ms. Imposter.

"That's me. Give the ultimatum, wait for the reply, then-why are you backing up?"

I had only a split second's warning. A loud, bone rattling roar bellowed from within the stone bubble. It was loud. So close. I pressed my hands against my ears so hard, but it wasn't enough. I couldn't hear my own scream of anguish. And then the whole thing burst open. A shower of rock and dust that I had to shield my eyes from. The first thing to hit me was the smell. It was worse than the putrid field of eggs. It was worse than the guts of an impaled beetle. It was worse than the latrines I'd had to stand in. I didn't next thing to hit me was flung me off my feet and sent me sprawling. It hit the ground so hard I bounced, then kept going. I slammed against a wall and felt something in my chest pop, sending a sudden, crushing burst of fire rippling through my-

Oh man. In retrospect, standing directly next to something with a killer beetle inside of it? Yeah. Not the wisest decision.

I became dimly aware that I had just blacked out. But for how long, I had no idea. Gasping for breath, I tried to push myself to my feet and failed. My limbs felt like noodles. There was an orangish greenish fog that had settled on the underground village. My ears were ringing, but I could still hear the sound a lot of bleating, I only vaguely knew it was coming from the tunnels. I couldn't see Siyo or Ms. Impossible, I mean, Ms. Imposter anywhere and the putrid fog was making me nauseous.

From within the thickest part of the fog, still somewhat billowing out of the cracked stone sphere, I saw something large. And it moved, heavy clicking sounds of chitinous limbs moving over the stone floor. The fog rolled off to reveal...

Oh take me to the cave. I must've hit my head. Hard. There wasn't any way I was seeing what I was seeing. C'mon, vision. I only got one eye, but that's no excuse to be seeing _this_.

What I thought I saw was Mal Kha riding a beetle. But it was nearly almost twice as big as the others. And it had a pair of large, all too human looking, eyes. The creature had eight legs instead of the six it had before. Its jaws were larger, longer, sharper. On its head, next to its eyes were two horns, like a steer hippo-cow. With a third one, lancing out from the center of its large head, the center of its eyes, which were a bright shade of orange that almost looked red. In the center of its massive jaws was a very non-insect like mouth with sharp, and perfectly white, teeth. The things moved with a grace and ease that the other beetles lacked entirely. And the pair of eyes seeking and searching made the thing look far, far more intelligent than it should have.

I kept blinking, rubbing at my eye with my shoulder, but the image didn't change. The beetle's eyes stayed. The weird mouth stayed. And as it walked further out of the fog, I got a better look at Mal himself.

Now I knew I was seeing things. Or just going crazy.

The dark green gemstone was in his chest. Not on his chest. _In_ his chest. Lodged there. His bare flesh clinging to it. I had no way to tell how deep in his chest it was, but for me to be seeing what I'm seeing, it had to be bypassing his heart and lungs. No one could possibly live through that.

This was all wrong.

There was something else all wrong. Unless Mal was a contortionist and never told anyone, he was sitting far too low on the back of the hideous freak beetle's head. It looked almost like…

The beetle shook its head, side to side, spitting out some chunky orange gunk. And I continued to wait for my eye to stop lying to me.

There was just no way that Mal's entire lower body was gone, somehow merged _into_ the creature. I couldn't be seeing thick black veins tracing up his torso from the beetles hide, human skin melding into glossy black chitin. It was nonsense. Ridiculous. But it wouldn't go away, despite my splitting headache I batted myself against the temple a few times, hoping to knock the image out of my mind.

But it wouldn't resolve into what I should be looking at. It wouldn't change.

Ando stumbled into view, clutching his head, just climbing up off the ground. He saw the beast and cried out in fear. He threw another fire blast at it. If the beast felt it, he didn't show it. The gemstone in Mal's chest began to glow. At the same time, Ando suddenly froze up, body locked into the firebending stance. I could see the fear in his eyes, but he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

"My Sovereign? What are you doing? Wait! Stop!"

The creature lunged forward, its gaping maw stretching open wide and it closed on the frightened, helpless firebender, his scream cutting off just as it began. It was fast and brutal. The beast's jaws working. My still recovering ears treated to the sounds of bones popping, flesh tearing, blood dribbling out of its jaws. As if detecting something it didn't like the taste of, it flung Ando's uneaten legs away.

The creature's large, white on orange eyes fixed on me.

It smiled.

The huge white, toothed jaw, still dribbling with blood of the creature actually smiled, as well as Mal himself. Whose eyes had gone totally black.

And then it spoke.

From the _creature's_ mouth. Not Mal's.

"There you are."

Somewhere deep inside the impossibly deep bestial growl that came from the creature's jaws, I could still hear Mal's voice. Mal looked at the dead body of the slug thing. "Killed my junior queen? No matter. So, tell me, Van, I'm curious. What are the last thoughts that must be going through that head of yours right now?"

I managed to climb to my feet, leaning against the wall behind me. But my pounding headache, the broken rib, and pure exhaustion made the thought of running impossible. Damn it. And I don't know where my spear or the blasting cap I dropped. "You just ate your own follower. You just ate a human being." The words didn't even register right in my own head. I couldn't fully wrap my head around what was happening.

Mal shrugged. The beast's large shell shuddering as it somehow mimicked the motion in unison. "I was hungry."

"So eat a friggin' apple!" I screamed.

Mal's smile deepened. Both of them. "You look like an apple." Then the beast blurred forward, clicking limbs scuttling too fast. Couldn't get out of the way. Legs still rubbery. The central horn ready to stab through my face. Suddenly a pillar of stone sprang up. Interposing between the on rushing monstrosity and my squishy, fleshy self. The Mal-beast slammed into it. The horn hit it and snapped, breaking in half, and the beast bellowed.

A hand reached out of the fog and grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me away. The Mal-beast then swung its head and pulverized the pillar into dust.

"Van!" the Mal-beast thundered.

Somehow, my legs found themselves. And I stumbled into the putrid fog, after the hand pulling me forward. I couldn't see anything and banged my knee against what was probably a bench. I stifled a cry. Still the hand pulled me. It wasn't very strong. And…the hand wasn't very big. Quite childlike actually.

"I don't like chasing my meals, Van!"

Somewhere behind me, I heard the heavy clicking of the Mal-beast giving chase. My unseen guider turned a hard right. Short of breath and not sure which direction was up, I stumbled off balance and hit the ground. And I could feel rush of air as the large beast stormed through the area I was just standing. The world kept spinning. I only vaguely knew that I was back between the buildings. And I could hear the frustrated sounds of the Mal-beast fuming that he missed me. I also hear the sounds in the distance of bleating growing louder as well as the high pitched crying that could only come from a child along with shouting and the sound of stones breaking. It all melded together and merged, combined with my headache, the constant agony in my eye, the broken rib. Damn it. Was I still moving? Crawling forward like an infant? I didn't even know. It didn't feel like anything I did got a response.

"Stop hiding, Van!" brayed the freak of nature.

Through the fog in my mind and the literal fog, I saw a chunk of stone from the building I was next to implode, without anything having made contact with it.

Are you friggin' kidding me? He was crime to the natural order of things. A cannibal. And he could _still_ earthbend? I've been those things, minus the cannibal part, all my life and never could earthbend. This was just wrong. Completely wrong. I couldn't go…I just couldn't go anymore. My legs went out from under me and I dropped to my knees. A wall was there. It was all that kept me from pitching over to the ground. I was in some kind of crevice, a crack in the wall. Just big enough to fit into. I didn't remember coming into here, but it didn't matter. Now that I was here, I wanted to just close my eyes, curl up in a ball, and wait for this freakish nightmare to pass. There was something thing I needed to do, but I was beginning to forget what it was.

Soft fingers touched my forehead. "Van," a soft voice said to me. A very familiar voice. Pleading. Imploring. The voice was cracking. As if she'd been saying my name over and over again, begging for a response. And I could feel some of the exhaustion, the confusion, and the pain numb.

I gazed up, slowly. Big and blue eyes met mine. And they were afraid. So afraid. Substances of various colors and sources spattered her face. But not under her eyes. I saw the thin trails where tears had been falling. She was crying, the girl I came to know as Lyra, was crying. For the second time since I'd known her, it was the same tears as before. And I felt a little more like a jerk, even if I didn't have real reason for it.

But there was something I couldn't ignore here. And a tremendous relief flooded over me. I hugged her.

And she hugged back.

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm okay," I told her. "You're alive. And that's all I needed to know. And thank you. I don't know if I'd told you that. But thank you. For saving me. Maybe in more ways than one." I let myself smile. And cleared my throat. "Uh. But if anyone asks, the full grown man is the one who saved the little girl."

The girl gave me a sequence of blinks that I took to be a smile. Then she smiled for real. Ah. Dimples. Cute. I took a deep breath and tried to stand up. My knee was still wobbling, but I felt okay. Then I banged my head on the top of the little crevice. I hissed, thought about a string of expletives, but wouldn't dare say in the presence of the girl. Then started to head back towards the exit.

Lyra grabbed my hand. "No. Please. Stay." Her eyes were full of fear again. And I briefly considered obliging. I'd never seen her so scared before. "Not safe! Bad men are here."

An impact shook the ground. Mal-beast roared in frustration and I heard another chunk of a building burst. I also heard a child scream. Very close. As well as a battle cry. Male and female. Siyo and Kensei. Kensei was here. The prisoners were here. That mean the beetles in the horde chamber had stopped attacking each other and were breaking through.

I took a deep breath, the broken rib still making that a bit of a labor. And I turned to Lyra again. "I'm sorry. But I have to. There's something I need to do still. I'm not running and hiding from this. Not this time. I have to do this." She didn't respond, she just lowered her eyes. Another tear rolled down. I rubbed it away with my thumb and turned for the exit again. She tugged on my hand again. "Hey! I thought I said-" I stopped.

"Van," Lyra said, holding my spear in front of her. How she got that in here, I'll never know. Oh right. One eye. Though she probably could've snuck it in here even if I had two eyes. I placed my hand on the spear. And when she spoke, I said the word with her.

"Fight."

* * *

I used the peek around the corner trick with the spear blade again. It was at this point I realized that the crevice Lyra had led me to was right on the edge of the chasm bisecting the village. If I walked out and wasn't too careful, I'd slip right off the edge. And I could not see a bottom. From here I saw exactly what bothered me before when scoping out the battle field. There was only one way across. An unnecessarily thin walkway made of stone. No hand rails. And looked very unstable. The only part that had anything underneath it was a pillar that rose up out of the crevice all the way to the ceiling. Where the walkway went around it and continued on the other side. There were two rope bridges, one on either side of it, but they had long since collapsed.

But, judging from the adjoining stairs on the other side, this was the only other way out.

Looking behind me, where the fun was, the other exit was closed off. Kensei and plugged up the tunnel with a wall, but something was on the other side, pressing up against it. The fog from the stone bubble…cocoon thing (yeah, that's a good word for it) was beginning to dissipate. But this only worked to Mal-beast's advantage. It could see better. Siyo and Kensei were engaging it on open ground, but it was more or less like Ando and Hao Lei's technique of supporting one with the other. But I didn't need to see a giant, human eyed bug laughing-literally laughing- to see he was just playing with them. He could earthbend all their defenses away and none of their attacks seemed to do him any damage. When knocked back after one of Mal-beast's earthbending attacks, Siyo must have found a throwing knife, because she threw something metal at him. It bounced off harmlessly. It actually drew _sparks_.

Oddly, that drew a sudden cry of shock and the Mal-beast flinched noticeably. Snarling, the creature launched another attack.

From this angle, I couldn't see Ms. Imposter, the children, Lin, or the girl that Mal abandoned and ran over with a cart.

I could see Hao Lei. And the puddle of blood he was lying in. His chest oddly warped and deformed. During Mal-beast's clicking around, he must have stepped on Hao Lei's still unconscious body.

I turned to Lyra. "I'm going ahead." I briefly considered what I should tell her to do. I should tell her to stay put and out of site. Or not to get involved. Or things like that. But then I remembered who I was talking to so I said, "Do what you do best, kid." And threw in a wink for good measure, then I slipped out.

It was tempting, but as I crept forward, I resisted the temptation to frequently look behind me to see if Lyra had followed. Somehow, the only way I knew she'd leave is if I wasn't looking. Besides, I didn't want to take my eyes off Mal-beast.

I pushed all thoughts on the ridiculousness of what was happening aside and just accept it as a fact. Mal Kha had merged with a bug. The Mal-beast was far stronger than me, faster than me, crazier than me, and while the best I could do to that hard chitin armor was tickle it. One swipe from those jaws could pummel me, impale me, or just remove my top half from my bottom one. And then it'd eat me.

But, a spark of inspiration came to me. Mal was still in there wasn't he? And there's something else. People in the army would rave about how I beat a bunch of firebenders single handedly. But while it nearly got me killed, I just went with a basic fundamental rule of battle. Get the high ground. And have a lot of bamboo on hand. No bamboo here, but still. I need to get up high.

I made it to the nearest building. I needed to be on the roof and there wasn't any way up there from inside. And I was suddenly grateful that I took a grappling hook and some rope. I holstered my spear and uncoiled the rope from my side, as another impact shook the ground and Mal-beast laughed that inhuman laugh. I worked fast, tying a knot around the loop, thanking my days at Grindstone for doing that previously seen as useless drill. I finished the loop gave the hook a spin and tossed it up. The hook caught. And I gave it a tug. It felt firm. But I had no time to test it. I scrambled up to the top, gritting my teeth at the pain. And my limbs not taking well to even more strenuous activity. But I bore through it. I finally made it. Just in time to see Kensei's protective earthwall get flattened, and see him get swatted away like a rag dog. Siyo was down and backing away. Clutching at her side, gasping for breath.

"Now this is familiar, isn't it?" Mal-beast taunted. "Except this time your sister won't interfere and let you escape."

I remembered Siyo, and how in a time when she had so determinedly stalked me down, on the brink of death, and how she was dead set on killing me. And how I knew it was Mal and his beetle that had almost run her through before.

I was so far away. I couldn't do anything to Mal, but I'd be damned if I let the bastard hurt her again. The monster closed in. I started to rush forward, ready to shout at the top of my lungs to draw his attention. In the same instant, Captain Lin's voice came, loud and commanding, "Dome guard!" just as something small and round flew through the air. So, that's where the blasting cap I dropped went.

It exploded.

I've said it before. Blasting caps pack a wallop in their concussive force and the shrapnel. It was so much force that Mal-beast was knocked partially into the nearest building again. The entire building of old stone collapsed on top of him. I almost got excited, but I saw the bastard start to dig himself out. Bending rocks and simply flinging rubble away from him. Damn. The throw hadn't been far enough. If the cap had been right on top of him, it might've done some serious damage. Maybe blown off a leg or to But at least I know blasting caps could do actual damage to him. Too bad I was fresh out.

But then another thought occurred to me and I realized that Siyo was dangerously close to the explosion herself. But the sudden bought of fear went away when a circle of stone slide away and Siyo was underneath. She got to her feet and scuttled to stand next to Kensei, in obvious pain, but still alive and able to move.

Dome guard. Now I got it. I should've realized. It sooner. Why would Lin be the only sister go through the Grindstone? Especially when the camp was intended for earthbenders in the first place. Dome guard was a panic maneuver in the event of being surrounded by firebenders. Quick thinking from Lin.

And now it was my turn. But this I had to do alone. I caught greenish light off my spear and waved to get their attention. Kensei saw me first. He elbowed Siyo and pointed up. I threw her the hand sign for fall back, held up 5 fingers, then pointed at the far side of the village, across the chasm. Take the 5 prisoners out of here to the exit. If Siyo remembered dome guard on reflex, she'd remember this. She understood, but she still shook her head. I made it again. And again she refused. I didn't know if she refused to let me do it alone or if didn't understand, but I hoped for the former and mouthed "Trust me. Please." Kensei was paying attention too. He said something to her and motioned to go take cover from where I assumed Lin had just been when she threw the blasting cap.

Siyo was reluctant, but she nodded and hurried over with Kensei watching her flank. He shot me a dubious look and I got the distinct impression that he was hoping I would at least give him time to catch his breath.

No matter for imagination doubters. I could hear Mal-beast slough off more rock, cursing the whole while. I took a running jump and leapt from one roof to the next, then did it again. The building next to him had been leveled by Hao Lei and Ando. But this should be close enough. I dropped into a crouch, palmed another throwing knife and waited. He finally came out of the rubble, the human part of him throwing his arms out like he was yawning. I sighted my target and flung the knife.

Again. I'm no Lady Mai (who is?) but some targets are too big to miss. I aimed for the eye just like I did with the other beetle back on the surface by the river. I wouldn't miss. My aim was true and-

The freaky human eyed bug blinked.

In a spurt of sparks, the knife glanced off. A chitin eyelid.

It's not like I expected to kill him with what amounted to a splinter, but c'mon, that's just not fair.

Still, I got his attention. I had rolled away from the edge after it hit. And I waited a split second to see how he'd react.

"Van?" he bellowed. "You sneaky bastard! Where are you hiding?"

Yes. He didn't know where I was. Now…I hope his ear drums weren't also chitin covered. A blasting cap did go off practically on his hip. Or the bug equivalent.

"I'm here and there," I said doing my best ventriloquism act, trying to throw my voice. I wasn't very good. At all. But maybe it didn't need to be. The enormous fault line crevice created an odd echo. It could be difficult to lock down my exact location.

I could hear the clicking of its movement. As well as the sound of the tunnel seal starting to give. I even heard hissing. The digger-mites. They'd eat through the seal. But, no, focus on Mal. "You're here somewhere."

Okay. Keep it going. I glanced towards the exit. Siyo was leading the party towards the other side, but to take the precarious bridge, she'd go out in the open, and Mal would certainly see them. Had to keep him distracted. "Tell me, Mal, if you're still in there. I'm dying to know-"

More clicks, moving slightly further away. "Not yet you aren't."

"-where'd you get those stones?"

The clicking got a bit closer. "A gift. What does it matter to you? You're about to die."

"A gift? From who?"

"Someone that desires the same thing I do. Gave it to my father first though."

"They want to go crazy and merge with giant bugs?"

The beast snorted. A very disturbing sound coming from two tons of bug. "No. Means to an end. Just like army of beetles. All for the same end."

"And that is?"

The clicking got dangerously close. "Change."

I slowly, methodically rolled over, ready to move at any given moment. My spear held in both hands. "Change what? The world? Why?"

The clicking suddenly stopped. "That should be obvious, especially for you. I know all about your incident in the Fire Nation rebellions. Lin told me everything. It was part of the reason I thought you'd see the light. That I could persuade you to join my cause without spreading out the power of the stones too thin. Don't you hate how this world lets a conflict like that happen, tries to fix the problems in another nation, we're forced to help each other, yet our own nations are in turmoil. Crime rises every day. Corruption. I've seen it. I've lived it. And it sickens me. That a weak man with money like Xin Mao can seize control of my old sandbender tribe…it was so easy to turn away from that. Especially once the opportunity came. But that fool of a father of mine, Harai, didn't see the potential. He was only motivated by money. Like a fool. It was easy to maneuver around in secret. Claiming to be going out on supply runs or to perform my duties as next in line to contact other tribes. Leaving for weeks at a time while the bandits were out. Eventually he found out and tried to seize control from under me. And I could not allow that."

"Sick bastard. Killing your own father," I spat.

"I was so very grateful for your arrival. The same man my secret subordinate mentioned. It was part of the reason I thought you'd see the light. That I could persuade you to join my cause without spreading out the power of the stones too thin. But I misjudged you. I couldn't use you to further my cause. But I can use you-"

The roof I was standing on split open, bent apart.

"-to satiate my new taste for human flesh!"

"Go! Go!" I shouted. And I was already in motion. I leap to the other roof. I landed in a roll. I snatched up the grappling hook rope and slid down to the ground. With a flick of my wrist, I unhook the grapple and it fell down into my hand. Clicking bug feet scraped on stone as Mal rounded the corner, the beast's mouth open in a big laugh. I swung the hook like a flail and flung it into the still human part's face. It banged off with a satisfying _thunk_, drawing a more annoyed than pained cry from Mal-beast. I turned and ran behind the building, close to the wall where it couldn't follow, sprinting as fast as my legs would take me.

He blew out a corner of the building with a human sized boulder. I glanced back, expecting him to follow me around the other way, but instead, his clicking was coming from the wall.

Mal-beast could cling to walls, like a spider-fly. And was just as fast. I saw the human part strike out. A piece of wall sprang out in front of me, trying to bash me in the head as I ran. but I ducked that. Then instinctively jumped immediately after. A pike narrowly missed my delicate parts. He was laughing the whole time. Still playing with me. I made it to the next row of buildings and cut right, heading to the center. I heard a loud sound and threw myself into a roll. Mal-beast plowed through the structure on my right like it was hardly there, showering me with rubble, rocks hitting and cutting me all over, but nothing heavy landing on me, so I kept running. Breath getting short. Crap. The monster could've done that the whole time, but he hadn't. Just toying with me.

I'd made it back out to the clearing. There was still some of the putrid orange fog. I ran to the center of it all. I tried to pump more speed, but I was bottoming out, gasping for breath. No. Just a little more. Give me a little more time.

Something hit my legs, sharp and painful. I fell in a hard tumble. Barely managing not to stab myself with my spear. I came up in a combat stance. Whirled it once, and pointed the blade at the gemstone on his chest. Yeah. Wielding a tooth pick against a bug the size of a sky bison. The Mal-beast was positively giddy when it slapped the spear out of my hands with one swipe of one of its front legs. I kept backing up, my bandaged eye positively _excruciating_, all my limbs screaming, cracked rib still cracked. Gasping for air, I started throwing things at him as it stalked me, slowly and deliberately. I threw all my knives, to no effect. I had no more blasting caps. I had three items left. I grabbed the canteen and hurled at his human torso. The contents splashed on his body harmlessly. And he laughed even more, the big bug mouth did. And he human one.

"How pathetic, Van. Throwing toys at me like a frustrated little girl. And for what?" The bug's eyes shifted away from me, towards the other side of the village. My heart sank. "To give them time? That stairwell comes out into another tunnel. It goes straight sure, but for miles and miles. They're slow and weak. And most of them are wounded. They'll never outrun me. After I eat you. I'll eat them too. Then I'll go to Ba Sing Se and eat the Earth King." It glanced at the horde still pressing through the tunnel seal. He paused. "And some of my horde yet lives. Even without the infant queen you killed, they'll still be crude, but still effective. Plus, I'll really enjoy it." It smiled. "So, Van, will you throw those last two trinkets at me too?"

"Actually…" It was my turn to smile. I pulled the two torches out, fanning my arms to catch the arching rises of stone on either side of me, scrapping them against the only stone that wasn't too damp or moldy to ignite them. The same fragments of stone Mal made into his cocoon when he bent it up from the ground. The torches lit up instantly. Mal seemed puzzled at first. Then his human nose sniffed. He sniffed his body and the liquid I just threw all over him.

Beer. Gift from the spirits of earth themselves. Also, pretty flammable.

"…yeah, I will."

Mal-beast moved fast. But the torch I threw moved faster. It hit him square on the gemstone in his chest. And the flammable, delicious liquid he was coated with caught flame instantly. The beast bellowed and began to thrash around widely. The inhuman, human set of eyes on the beast half, fixing on me. And for the love of all that was good in this world, those eyes were angry. The orange hue and shifted totally to red, with green coming around the edges. One of the limbs reached out for me. I turned tail and ran. I made a calculated guess about the fog just before I ran out of the thick of the sphere, filled with more putrid fog spewing gunk. And dropped the 2nd torch.

It was based on a nasty game me and my brother used to play when we were kids. The really disgusting ones where you fart into a small trash can, then drop a candle inside. I actually learned something during those games. Things that smell bad smell worse when on fire. They also burn real good. And I made a guess that killing Ando wasn't just about being hungry.

I was right.

Another explosion shook that underground village. This one was more combustion than concussive. But I didn't look back, even as I felt the air briefly suck me back and I felt tremendous heat. I just scooped up my spear and kept running from the even louder, raging screams of the Mal-beast. I just knew it was totally on fire now.

Siyo and the rest had made it across the bridge. Kensei, Ms. Imposter, and Siyo working together to help the lamed and the young across. Well, If they could make it, so could I, right? I mean, no pressure. I didn't waste any time going across. The walkway was 3 feet wide, but Mal-beast was blindly throwing boulders and rocks around, made footing tricky and most of the walkway was suspended of the open crevice with nothing underneath. I felt like at any second, the whole thing would collapse.

"All the more reason to go faster," I told myself.

A chunk of the walkway broke away under my feet. My heart leapt as my foot stepped on air and I lost my balance. Windmilling my arms, I tiptoed the edge and stopped the half running crouch, facing straight out at the crevice. I was so close, but too far to jump to the middle pillar. No. Looking left threw me off more.

Foot slipped.

I was going over.

I was gonna fall.

Great Gaia, I was-

_Schurrk!_

"Van! Jump left!" I heard someone shout.

I didn't think about it. I just did it. Fully aware I was sealing my fate. There was nothing but open air there before…

Except now there wasn't. I landed on a rectangle of rock coming from the pillar, just as thick as the walkway had been. I scrambled down the freshly bent out stone platform to the pillar. I clutched the pillar, panting and finding myself laughing like a madman in relief. I had to chance a look back.

The horde had broken through the tunnel blockage. A host of bugs poured through and down to Mal-beast, still thrashing about trying to put out the fires. The bugs that reached him swarmed over him. They weren't trying to put out the flames. The creature began slinging beetles and digger-mites off of him. But for every one he threw off, two jumped back on to him. Jaws snapping. Acid spitting. All in odd and near total silence.

Defiantly time to leave.

Screw delicately moving forward, I sprinted across the rest of the gap. Siyo was there. Staring back at the swarm, transfixed. I almost lost my balance again, but the other side was shorter and I jumped the last bit of distance, and shouted.

"Siyo! Bring down the bridge!"

Siyo snapped out of it and nodded. She held her hands out before her. I could feel the vibrations in the earth and she gathered her chi, then she dropped, brought her hands in, then struck out. The stone bridge started a chain reaction, collapsing into the crevice. Breaking all connections to the other side. None of the bugs that came through could fly. The bugs that didn't pile on with the mound on top of Mal, ran at the edge. They either didn't care that there wasn't any ground to run on or were too berserk to notice. Some tried to jump the gap. But they weren't nearly strong enough to make the jump. Most just completely ran off the edge.

Silence reigned.

"Great Gaia," Siyo breathed. "Is it? Is it over?"

"It damn well better." Strength suddenly vanished from my limbs. And I almost sagged to the ground. "Because I'm all out of clever things to say."

Siyo was suddenly at my side, bracing me to keep from falling over. An exhausted smile on her face. "Of all the things to happen today, I find you being clever the least likely."

I snorted. "You and your sister are regular comedians. Ha ha. Hilarious."

Movement on the other side caught my eye. It was section of quivering stone on the adjacent cliff face.

"Siyo wait. What is…"

The circle of stone erupted.

And a half naked, disfigured person shot out of the ground like a cannon, screaming at the top of his lungs. His skin was red and blistering with horrible burns. And his legs were misshapen. And not just because they were broken and burned like the rest of him.

Mal Kha, free of the giant beetle taking up his lower half, still with the gemstone embedded in his chest, flew through the air.

I stared in dull disbelief as he arced down towards me. I couldn't even move.

"There's just no friggin'…" I began.

Mal smacked into the ground like a sack of meat and rolled to a stop at my feet.

"…way that's happening," I finished. "Huh."

Siyo blinked. But couldn't seem to find anything to say either

"Van," Mal's voice came out in a thin rasp. "Y-you b-bastard…"

Then he fell silent and still. His still breath coming in rasps.

I started at boy for a moment. "Did you see anything, Siyo?"

"I don't believe my eyes hardly any more these days, Van. Could be a hallucination brought on by trauma."

"Or just you've been around me too much and we're both going crazy."

"We should not allow this opportunity to apprehend the anarchist alive pass," Ms. Imposter said abruptly, coming straight out of nowhere. She'd clearly jogged up from the stairs behind us. "He should stand trial for his crimes."

I sniffed. "Fine."

Ms. Imposter stepped forward and knelt by Mal's burned body. She paused for a moment. I waited for her hands to get where I could see them before I raised my spear and leveled it above her shoulder, blade pointing at her neck.

"…is what I would say, Lin's doppelganger to be."

Ms. Imposter looked over her shoulder. She had a great card game face. "This is hardly the time for foolishness. Due process dictates that-"

"I'm too tired to make this real eloquent," I drawled. "So this is how it works. You're not getting the stone. Or Mal Kha. What's going to happen is you're going to tell me exactly who you are and what you're doing here. Or things could get messy."

"And why you were trying to disguise yourself as my sister," Siyo added. "What was your mission?"

"I see," she said softly. Slowly, Ms. Imposter straightened up. Her hands where I could see them. Then turned to me and Siyo. "You're quite clever, Mr. Van. Very much so indeed."

"Why do I feel a 'but' about to come out of your too cool lips?"

"However, of the two tasks given to me, I was not to take the stone." For the first time Ms. Imposter's empty expression faded. "I was to assess it."

She back kicked Mal's unconscious body off the edge, sending him plummeting to his death.

"My assessment is complete."

I clenched my jaw at the sight. Mal Kha was a rotten kid. He'd killed his own father and countless other people. But seeing how coldly this woman executed him, didn't feel right. It was too coldly done.

Then, without really moving fast. She simply walked forward. Stepping under my spear and between Siyo and I. Siyo had the same kind of disbelieving, uncertain look that I had. I shook my head, then placed both hands on my spear.

We began to follow after her, cautiously. I measured my steps from her carefully. The woman walked, the motion almost seeming to be floating, towards the waterfall toilet. I couldn't see any of the other children, the former follower of Mal, or Kensei anywhere. They couldn't have gone ahead. They wouldn't have. So where were they?

"Okay," I called, doing everything in my remaining power to keep standing. I didn't know what was about to happen. "And what was that second objective?" I gave Siyo the look to be ready to fight.

"The same task of who follow The Path and believe in The Project. To recover something valuable when it is lost. And to make sure that no one…" She stopped by the swirling pool of water and reached up to her eyes. Then turned back. "…keeps it from us."

I frowned. And a series of questions flashed through my head. What is The Path? What is The Project? And were her eyes always blue?

Then my heart sank in my chest.

"Van! No! Run away!" someone shouted.

Then Ms. Imposter struck. Water from the fountain lashed out. So fast. Too fast. And I was too fatigued. I swung my arm up to block it, but the water curled and splashed onto my wrists and my feet. The water instantly froze. My hands were frozen to my spear and my feet to the ground. I shot a look over to Siyo to see that her own attack had been defeated. Effortlessly. Siyo's was down to her hands and knees. Her hands and feet were frozen to the ground. I didn't even see the attack that did it. Of course I didn't. Siyo was on my left side.

This woman was without question a master waterbender.

And I let her walk right up to the only source in the area.

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

The powerful waterbender gestured, brought a globule of water before her. "And you are no longer useful," Ms. Imposter said simply and with a lightning quick motion the water shot forward into spears of ice, lancing to skewer us to death.

No time to even scream or think.

I watched the ice spears…

Float there.

Quivering before my face. Before Siyo's. The ice on my hands and feet abruptly melted. Siyo's too.

The hovering ice spears dropped into puddles on the ground.

Ms. Imposter's expression, for the first time looked different. She also wasn't looking at either of us.

I spared a glance behind me.

Lyra.

Her hands up in a defensive waterbending form. She walked forward.

And her eyes. I gulped.

I'd seen Lyra cry. I'd seen her look like she had no human emotion at all. I'd seen her smile.

But I'd never seen her eyes glowing white. Or the tiny stone on her forehead shining.

"Great Gaia," Siyo breathed.

"Yeah," I agreed.

A thought returned to me. When Mal Kha's followers attacked me in the woods, the last one looked at Lyra like he'd seen a ghost. I didn't know why at the time. Now I think I do. If I'd seen a child with glowing white eyes, I'd probably lose my head too.

Not every day you stare down the Avatar.

Lyra stood in front of us, putting herself between the powerful waterbender I just couldn't hope to fight right now.

But, a powerful waterbender wasn't a match for this.

It was crazy. But I'd called it, hadn't I? Way back when a pirate ship was sunk.

I walked up to Lyra's side. "I wouldn't want to be in your shoes right now, mystery lady," I said, not helping the smirk that came to my lips.

Strange. Ms. Imposter didn't seem all that worried. She just looked…bothered. Like something was happening that she didn't expect, but not something distressing. She almost looked disappointed. Didn't she know who this girl was? What this girl was?

"The Project Indra must succeed," Ms. Imposter murmured, almost like a chant.

Why was she so…calm? If she wasn't shocked by Lyra being here, looking like this then…

Lyra suddenly stiffened, lowering her guard. "Van…" Lyra said, her voice pained. She was crying again. Pain racking her face. And the glowing eyes had stopped completely.

"Now," Ms. Imposter said. And she lifted up her hand. A small ring on her finger. With a gemstone. Perfectly identical to the one that was on Lyra's forehead.

_Oh no._

Siyo didn't recognize it. "What is Project Indra?"

Lyra sobbed. "I'm sorry."

"Execute your purpose!" shouted

Lyra moved.

"Siyo! Look out-"

And then I couldn't find my voice. Or my breath.

All I found was coldness. Ice cold. It ran through my belly and through my entire being. I thought I was weak before. No. _This_ was weak.

I blearily looked down. Down at the young girl I met on a cargo hold. Down at the girl who would only answer my questions with a blink. Who followed me incessantly, even when I tried to leave her in an orphanage. Who had saved my life multiple times. And I looked at the razor sharp ice encased arm she had impaled me with. I saw the horror in her eyes, though her body was rigid. She kept mouthing the words. I took a step. Then another.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

I felt my spear drop from my fingers. Clattering to the ground.

And then I couldn't see anymore. Not out of my non-torn eye. Not through the bandage. Nothing. All sound became distant and unimportant.

I heard running water. I heard the sound of water moving. I heard a scream of effort. Siyo's scream. And then I felt something hit me. And then I didn't hear Siyo's scream anymore more.

I only felt more cold. Freezing. More ice, water.

Within me and without. And I felt motion. Moving. And growing faster. And so very cold.

Sensation left me as being important as well.

I was floating, suspended on nothing and something at the same time.

Funny thoughts lingered.

Things called regrets. Or rather, things I should regret.

I should regret not doing right by my family. I should regretted being a bandit for only the reason that it was close to being a soldier, but from the other end of the spectrum. I should regret that I don't think I'd ever get my spear back. I should have regretted a lot of things.

But I didn't.

Because, suspended in darkness, I knew that being here. Being on the edge of oblivion…

It didn't matter.

If I knew where in that floating form my lungs, throat, and mouth was, I'd be laughing.

Because I finally did something worthwhile. I went beyond my own limitations more than once. Dredged myself up from the gutter to keep on going. I wish I could do it again sometime. But that was okay.

Death didn't scare me now. Because I knew what it meant to live.

Besides, if dying meant spiraling down into darkness, with a beautiful woman clinging to you tightly. After averting a bug invasion that could've killed thousands? Then that's not too bad, right?

If the army folks knew about this, they'd talk about this over drinks and songs. And someone would be on the flute.

Unlucky bastard.

Van Tsu-Yan.

Maybe that's a name someone'll drink a beer in honor of.

Or two.

Or three…


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Kensei remained in his prostrated position. He was not allowed to lay eyes upon the Earth King, even as he read a mission report done by his own hand from the other side of a veil. And a sliding fusama door.

Redundant protocol is a staple of life. And one Kensei rather liked. It keeps order.

Kensei liked order. Order was predictable. Order was constant.

Order was the opposite of what his life had been over the last few months. Being back in the security of the Grand Palace, it soothed him greatly.

Capable an earthbender though he was, Kensei always felt he was meant to work in confines such as this. His place was here, writing intelligence reports and delivering missives. Not playing at being a secret agent, battling giant insects, and being so fundamentally in over his head.

Kensei heard the rustlings of papers, which was a harbinger to being dismissed.

"Am I allowed to take my leave of His Majesty's presence?"

"I should say not," the Earth King said after a moment, his voice taken aback.

Kensei was afraid of this. He slowly drew a deep breath. "What troubles His Majesty?"

"Quite frankly, the entirety of this. This reads of more spectacular fare than I would expect in an Avatar Hoshiro tome. I'd believe this to be a total fabrication, if this report were delivered in the hand of anyone but you."

"This humble servant recounted the events to the best of my ability, Your Majesty."

"Indeed. But there is something else that troubles me. You absolutely do not recall how you came to be taken out of this underground village back to the mining town?"

"That is correct, Your Majesty. This humble servant included a list of possible candidates, ranked in order of capability and probability. But, as this humble servant's duty deals in uncovering facts, there can be no certainty in that which cannot be proven."

Footsteps approached from the other side of the Earth King's chamber. "Pardon, Your Majesty, an urgent report has just arrived regarding follow up investigation at the scene of the incident."

What fortunate timing, Kensei thought. He'd hoped he'd be around when the report came. This would fully confirm the events and allow the Earth King to take the necessary steps to fully combat the anarchist threat.

More papers rustled as the Earth King read the report. Out loud. Kensei swallowed through a dry throat. He only read out loud when the report was short. And there was no way a report of what he found could be short. His own report was nearly 30 pages in length.

It would've been more so had he included absolutely everything that occurred.

The Earth King read, "On the advisement of Earth Kingdom Intelligence Officer Kensei, a platoon of 50 Earth Kingdom army soldiers and 20 Dai Li agents entered the mine, following etched markings to the chamber. Investigations reported no unusual findings. Except for a single, significantly large cave with an abnormally level floor. No evidence of any human or animal activity to be reported. Signed, General Shen Tsu-Yan."

There was a long silence. The Earth King's voice came tight and hard. "How do you account for this, Officer Kensei?"

What could Kensei say? What was there to say? He couldn't accuse _the_ General Shen Tsu-Yan of being wrong. That man would assuredly be thorough. If a message from him said there was nothing there, that meant there was nothing there. "In light of new evidence, this humble servant hereby wishes for all mentions of an army of insects and an anarchist a plot to tunnel under Ba Sing Se and overrun the city with said beetles to be disregarded. It is entirely possible that delirium caused by prolonged exposure to coal dust caused hallucinations. Indeed, now, this humble one realizes his errors in recollection. Any punishment for misappropriating Earth Kingdom resources will be gladly accepted by this humble servant."

The Earth King was silent again. Then he started to laugh. "No. You're too reliable to be so disciplined for your one and only, albeit serious, mistake. Perhaps this is just more evidence that you aren't suited to field work. After all, imaging you battling a giant beetle yourself? It was too farfetched." He sighed. "It's fortunate too. I would have had to learned everything imaginable about these mysterious insects, how such an undertaking could've gone unnoticed, among a dozen other questions had this been true. Very well. Take several days to recompose yourself, reassess the events, and have a more believable report in my hands by next week, officer. Dismissed."

"So it shall be, Your Majesty."

Kensei rose and left the chamber, walking briskly. Troubling thoughts flashing through his mind. He had thought leaving out the existence of the second little girl named Lyra, combing Lin and Siyo into a single person, the part where Mal Kha merged with his beetle, and making Kensei himself into the actual hero of events was the most stressful part. He'd been ready to lie about all of that. But this was different entirely.

Just what kind of people could possibly cover up all those dead animals, that dead queen. Cover up the tunnel. Remove the smell. The dead beetles All in less than one week?

Just what sort of things were really in play all at once? One thing Kensei knew for certain was that the reverberations of the events down there will not go away.

And even more so, how could it be possible that one man could derail them without intending to do so?

It was why he made sure to leave out all mention of him. No one would've believed the heroics of that man. Kensei would dare say that scariest thing he came across during this mission wasn't giant insects, psychotic teenagers, or mysterious little girls.

It was a man and his spear.

* * *

She looked down at the girl, completing through her test trials. It had been a number of weeks, but the girl had not regressed. In fact, the girl had gotten more precise. She was preemptive now. No longer waiting. No longer making the same errors of hesitation that had earned her many scars and wounds.

It was enough to make the deviation somewhat worthwhile.

Everyone played their part in rendering the scene of the incident non-existent very well. They had utilized their training well. And full capabilities of the stones were understood and deemed inadequate.

Total indoctrination was impossible in living organisms. The wills of living organisms were constantly in flux. It required a strength of will to be unbendable itself. And such a will was too rare to make use of. In addition, the unforeseen application, merging of human and beast, was also inadequate. The subjects experience changes in behavior, lack of rational thought. These things would not be used in the future, thus the stones capable of this were disposed of.

Indeed, it was very wise to choose the sandbender tribe and its ambitious leader for the experiment. But to think that the son would usurp the power for himself and be the one to fully explore the power she had gifted them. Though it was not without complications.

It was thanks to that boy that her plans on sneaking into the Homeland Security Northern Branch for the missing final piece was thwarted by the unexpected invasion from an outside party and that the very person whose identity she would take being a mole.

Indeed. Youths can be so unpredictable.

This should be considered unintentional progress. Despite the brief hindrance, The Path was still attainable. Even without the final piece that had eluded her, The Project would finish on schedule as well. But the unintentional aspect caused concern.

It was nearing the twelfth year. And it was easily ahead of schedule. Indeed, the manner in which the girl blocked her attack that time was superb. Waterbending was not meant for brute force, rather redirection of force. And yet, the girl stymied her attacks in midair. It would've been astounding had circumstances been different.

In four years, they must all be ready to walk The Path. To initiate The Project. The world is eagerly awaiting The Return. Yes. They would be ready. She would ensure it. She would not let variations in the plan delay them. The unaccounted for must also be compensated as well. But that continued to cause caution.

Indeed. For the second time she ever feared The Path would be blocked by an obstacle that could not be eroded away. It came in the form of that man. He was dead. She was sure of it. Even as that foolish woman carried both into the whirlpool that was so swift and powerful, not even she could stem the flow to recover the dead body. She knew nothing could survive such a thing.

She couldn't afford to allow memories of him to linger, so the girls memories of him were erased entirely. It was as he never existed. It was the only way to get her to stop shedding tears.

Shedding tears. She shed tears for him. Cried out his name. In all the wounds she gained from her own mistakes she had never cried. As was intended. How did that man affect her so to the point where she shed tears for him? In less than two weeks time he all but undid the efforts of nearly twelve years. His removal from The Path was indeed necessary. Perhaps more so than any that will come in the future.

A disquieting fact.

The Path could be blocked by a practical obstacle that requires a change in tactics. Like the loss of a vital piece. She sought that piece constantly, but it had eluded her. But this was a practical problem. The overcoming of this obstacle would make The Path much, much smoother. The Path would continue without it nonetheless with proper adjustments, despite the fact that it was no certainty.

However, a fundamental obstacle at this juncture could destroy The Path entirely.

So this will bear further investigation. To see how much of a threat this could be of happening again.

Unpredictability and youth. It came again and again. She knew those were the risks. This was never going to be a simple task. But she would endure it and adapt.

In any rate, she was assuredly glad to be rid such a threat.

She turned from the observation window and looked at the only evidence the man existed hanging on the wall.

An ornate spear.

* * *

Plum blossoms.

Siyo smelled plum blossoms.

She liked that smell.

She felt something soft tickle her face. Then she felt another. And there was a gentle coolness about her back, as something tickled past her. As well as a strong warmth at her side.

Her eyelids slid open. And she saw a rain of plum blossom petals. It was a wondrous sight to awaken too. Like a dream.

Siyo tried to tilt her head to the source of warmth to her right

More petals about his face, she saw a man. A man whom she found that she cared for dearly even thought she didn't remember his name at this exact moment. Her eyes traced down from the bandaged eye, to his strong cheek bones, to the slope of his jaw, to his sinuously muscled torso, to his lower abdomen. She glanced past their feet and saw water seemingly trickling out of the ground. Her eyes tracked back up his body and she saw that a great deal of petals had covered up a single spot. With more falling there and only there. She could see that some of the petals were stained red. And her heart leapt.

Siyo knew he had a grievous wound underneath it.

She wanted to help him somehow. Needed to help.

She knew that she already had. She could remember throwing herself to him, taking him into a spiral pool of water and disappearing into darkness. She knew that he would've died already hadn't she acted. But it wouldn't be enough on its own. She had to help him again. But…she couldn't find any strength.

She could do nothing but lay in the cascade of plum blossoms. Even as she felt his breath coming out steadily, she knew that if something didn't happen soon, he would die. She closed her eyes, and felt tears stream down her cheeks.

And she didn't want that. More than anything she didn't want that.

She loved this man.

Siyo loved Van.

That was his name.

"Van," her voice came out, a frail whisper.

"Whoa! They're alive, Uncle!" came a jovial, excited voice. Siyo blinked open her eyes. "Here! Over here!

A curly brown haired, gray eyed girl, perhaps twelve years of age was waving at someone, peering down at Siyo.

"Well, I'll be a hog-monkey's uncle," breathed a strong male voice. On the other side of her vision came a tall man with a sword strapped to his back with calm discerning blue eyes. His brown hair tied in a ponytail with and prominent beard. His body wrapped in animal skins and an sharply bent piece of metal dangling at his side. He knelt down. And gently blew the petals off. He frowned slightly.

"Please…s-save…"

The man shushed her and placed a hand on her forehead. "Calm, now. It's okay. I've got you both, I can treat your wounds. Don't worry. You'll be fine. Conserve your strength."

Siyo couldn't stop the tears from flowing as she felt herself drifting back into a slumber. She thanked the mysterious man over and over again. And somehow, she knew this man was going to help them.

"Aria," she heard the man say. "Go fetch the pack off Foo-Foo. And hurry."

The last thing Siyo heard was the girl's voice faded away as ran to obey. "Yes, Uncle Sokka…"

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Please, feel free to review. Tell me what I did well and what I didn't. All of it will help make me into a better writer. And be on the lookout for the next story in this universe, coming sometime in the next three months.

It's an old story you might be familiar with already. And it's getting picked back up again.

Again. Thanks for reading!


End file.
